Escaping Oblivion
by rosa lunae
Summary: 2nd in Series Follow Tsukino Usagi's brave quest to reconcile past with present through danger, uncertainty, and eternal love... with a few surprises thrown in. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: The Story

For those who have read the first installment of these three stories, you will recognize this prologue as the epilogue of the first story. I thought it was appropriate to join the two stories that way.  
  
This is the long-awaited sequel to "In Happy Hiding." It's not entirely necessary to have read that story to read this one, but I highly recommend it. It's not too long and readers enjoyed it! And if you do go back to catch up, please review it for me!  
  
Anyway, that story took place in the past. This one will be in the present and the final story will be in the future. So, I decided to post this prologue to remind everyone that I haven't forgotten about the sequel I promised you! And for those of you who haven't read the first book, to give you a chance to catch up!  
  
Ciao! Be back soon!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
Leaving Oblivion- Prologue  
  
A Story Ends, A Story Begins  
  
Serenity and Endymion were very much in love, bringing joy to their respective kingdoms. They had three years to get to know each other better and during these years, their love only flourished "like a blooming rose" as Endymion liked to say. Each passing day only held more love for the other. These three years were the height of the Silver Millennium. It saw the engagement of the Earthen Golden Kingdom and the White Moon Kingdom with the fast approaching union of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
Seemed.  
  
Serenity had been only 16 years old when her powers had awakened. She'd been inexperienced with the Silver Crystal and her seal on Beryl, Metallia, and their Dark Kingdom was not complete. So three years later-the princess was 19, the prince, 22-on the eve of the wedding day, Beryl returned with all her hate, all her recovered forces, and all the vengeance of Queen Metallia.  
  
Beryl held a deep, raw hatred for Serenity, Endymion, the Senshi, and the Generals. After she attacked, her first move was to bring pain and torture to this happy group. First, using Metallia's powers of persuasion, she pitted the Golden Kingdom against the Moon. The King and Queen of Earth were assassinated by their people for allying with Queen Serenity. Endymion barely escaped his planet with his life. His own people hunted him. Everyone except a small village west of the deserted Golden Palace turned on the moon and the Prince who was loyal to it.  
  
Frightened and angry, Princess Serenity sent her own Senshi to help Endymion's generals to sneak him off the planet and into the ever-loving arms of his would-be mother-in-law and her kingdom. She also saw to the safe escape of a family by name of Tsukino and a young woman named Naru and her family. However, not days after this, Metallia's powerful hand brushed the minds of the Four Generals. They turned on Serenity and Endymion and attempted to murder the couple. The Four Inner Senshi were forced to battle with the men they were deeply in love with in order to protect their beloved Princess and her Prince. All eight warriors died in the agonizing confrontation; the Senshi were forced to murder their fiancés, then killed themselves soon after.  
  
The Prince led the assault against his own people, his loyalty always to his princess. Beryl attacked the pair in the chaos of battle, breaking through the strictly defensive forces of the White Moon. Endymion fell, protecting his princess to the end. Grieved by his death and burdened by an overwhelming feeling that all the suffering was her fault, Serenity took her own paramour's sword and drove it right through her broken heart, dying alone in anguish and self-loathing.  
  
Queen Serenity fled the refuge of her palace when she felt her daughter's soul fade away. She saw her precious Serenity and her beloved would-be son- in-law entwined together on the ground in a dead bloody embrace of everlasting love.  
  
Tormented by her grief beyond word and feeling, the last Queen of the Mon for a millennium to come, took the Silver Crystal that was linked to her daughter's heart, and used it to grant her daughters unspoken last wish. The Queen used every last ounce of her life force to send every soul on the moon forward in time a thousand years to a new future on earth, placing a weak seal on the evil, drowned deep in a cavern. She sent her daughter, almost son, and her daughter's court and advisors to the small village that had remained loyal to her to the end. This village grew into a city called Tokyo. The Queen died a lonely death on a barren moon, her only hope placed in her daughter, Serenity, and the man who never left her side.  
  
And so, the ever-loving, brave and selfless Serenity was reborn as cheerful, innocent Tsukino Usagi with a heart full of love to spare. Her Prince, valiant, loyal, tender Endymion was reborn as distant but jovial and good-humored Chiba Mamoru, searching for a love to fill his emptiness. A story ends and a story begins when at last, these two, finally, meet.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hope your interest is peaked! Stay with me, this will be another fun ride, just like "In Happy Hiding" and "The Unexpected"!  
  
Please review!  
  
As always, until our next meeting,  
  
-Moon Pie 


	2. Mutual Torment

Konnichi wa, minna! I didn't forget about the sequel! I've just been working through all my ideas all this time, and despite the fact that they're still a bit jumbled, I've finally started this story! I hope you enjoy it--it's a different spin on things. More action will come soon. And more romance of course.

And I do not own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. So please don't sue. Plus you wouldn't get much out of me. LOL! This disclaimer applies to all chapters of all of my stories.

Thanks!

-Moon Pie

Leaving Oblivion

Chapter One: Torment

Screams pierced the air constantly. The attack was swift and brutal. The Moon's battle was strictly defensive, blindly hoping that their former ally, the Golden Kingdom, would be freed of the evil one's control.

The Princess was fleeing to a pre-arranged protected location, when the witch intercepted her. The witch only laughed when the princess spat words of anger at her.

"You tried to defeat me once, and failed, princess. And now, with your kingdom crumbling before your eyes, it will be my pleasure to send you straight to oblivion!"

"HOLD!"

The witch paused, a cruel smile twisting her face as she recognized the voice. The prince glared daggers at the witch as he stepped protectively in front of the princess.

"Ah, none other than the Prince of Earth graces us with his presence. How… perfect. I'll offer you one last chance to join me and reign at my side, or else watch all you love be destroyed."

The prince snarled. "Never."

"Well, then, die. Die with the knowledge that you failed her in the very end."

With that, the evil woman sent a deadly blast towards them. Instinctively, the prince shoved the princess out of the way. She screamed, and watched as he crumbled. She crawled over to him, oblivious to the war that surrounded her, and cradled his body.

Wordlessly, she began to weep.

He couldn't speak. Blood filled his mouth and soaked the pure white gown of the princess, oozing from the wound in his chest. He reached up a trembling hand to trace her lips and then cup her cheek.

I'm sorry, he mouthed. I love you. Then, the hand fell limply to the surface of the moon, already stained red.

"NO!"

Usagi shot straight up in her bed, tears still in her eyes.

It took her a moment to reinsert herself into reality.

She looked around her room. Pink walls, stuffed bunnies everywhere, true to her name of course.

She was not on the moon. She was not watching that horrible scene unfold before her. She was normal, boring, Tsukino Usagi.

However, she mused, that story would make a killer movie. Maybe she could sell the idea, and make millions, she thought, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She glanced at the clock.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs. Tsukino rolled her eyes, as she heard her daughter's customary morning shriek. She smiled, and took her post at the door with a lunch bag and a piece of toast. About two minutes later, a blond tornado flew down the stairs and through the kitchen, wailing.

"I'm sooo late! Why didn't anyone wake me up! Oh, and thanks for lunch, Mom!" She shot by, snatching toast and lunch alike from her mother's hands.

Just like that, she was out the door. Mrs. Tsukino laughed, then yelled after her. "Don't choke on the toast, dear!"

Usagi flew around the corner and dove through the classroom door as Haruna-sensei was closing it. In the process, she managed to bump the bookshelf, causing all the books to topple onto her.

Miss Haruna didn't even flinch. "Detention, Tsukino."

Usagi groaned from under all the books. "Aw, man!"

Not even a whole hour had gone by before Usagi's punctuality-driven adrenaline rush completely faded. Soon, the fatigue she'd tried to outrun caught up with her. She squirmed in her seat, trying to stay awake. For months now, she'd been denied a good night's sleep because of her crazy dreams. Sometimes they were pleasant, sometimes they were not. Sometimes she remembered them in the morning, sometimes she didn't. But every morning she woke up exhausted and sore from tossing and turning all night.

I deserve sleep! She thought to herself. It's not my fault I'm having crazy dreams. But they might make me rich someday…

With that thought, Usagi's head floated down to her desk, and this time, she did not dream.

The lunch bell woke her up.

She opened her eyes to find a big, red, 30 staring her in the face.

"Tsukino-san, here is your test from yesterday. I didn't want to put it on your desk for fear you would drool all over it and blur the score. I thought it wasn't too bad of a mark, seeing as you fell asleep after writing your name."

Miss Haruna had obviously had a date cancelled, because she was in that self-pitying daze. She pointed listlessly to the scrawled signature.

"For only randomly circling answer choices before I could take it up, that wasn't too bad. See you in detention."

Usagi groaned again, stuffing the test into her pocket. She glimpsed Naru waiting for her at the door. She grabbed her lunch box, then scurried over to her.

"Naru-chan! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Usagi demanded as they walked outside.

Naru's laugh was high pitched and light. "Why would I? Miss Haruna was totally out of it, and you had detention anyway." She sobered for a moment. "Plus, you have these black circles under your eyes, Usagi-chan. I'm just looking out for you."

Usagi smiled. "Arigatou, Naru-chan."

Several hours later, after her silent detention with Miss Haruna, Usagi walked down the road to the Crown Arcade. As always, despite Motoki's efforts to snag her attention, Usagi found herself drawn to the Sailor V arcade game. Sure, she was a popular hero figure for junior high school girls, but something about the game, was addictive to Usagi. Every time she played it, she found different ways to get through the defenses of the enemy, and every time, she reached a new level. Today, she lost a little early because she nodded off in the 17th level. The game over siren woke her up.

"Daijobou, Usagi-chan?" Motoki tapped her shoulder, looking her over with the concern of an older brother.

Usagi shook the sleep from her head, blinking owlishly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black cat staring her down with big, red eyes. She blinked, and it was gone.

"Hai, hai, Motoki-chan." she said, slowly. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

He nodded in understanding, remembering his own last year of junior high before the entrance exam.

"Go home and get some rest, Usagi-chan. I'll make sure no one beats your high score," he said with a wink.

Usagi grinned wearily. "Arigatou."

As she walked out the door, she remembered the test in her pocket with a groan. She pulled it out, and unfolded it slowly.

The big red 30 smirked back at her, mocking her.

"There's no way I can show this to Mom," she moaned. And without a second though, she crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"NANI?!"

Usagi flinched, knowing exactly what that meant. She turned slowly. "I'm sorry, sir," she began, looking at the sidewalk.

Chiba Mamoru had been walking along in a daze. The blurred shape and face of the woman he dreamed of every night floated before his open eyes. Just as he thought the mist was clearing, and he would be able to see her face in detail, something bounced off his head and all went black for a moment.

"NANI?!" he cried annoyed, catching the offending projectile when bounced off his head.

When he opened his eyes a second later, he saw a young woman bowing slightly before him. Her long blond hair, in a very unique hairstyle cascaded from two buns and brushed the floor with her head bowed, and for some reason, he found her hairstyle extremely attractive. Her figure was curvy and pleasing, despite the childish school uniform's efforts to conceal it.

"I'm sorry, sir," she started out. Her voice was like laughter in the silence of all his emptiness, and her eyes, scrunched up in a cute frown, were like the night sky itself.

However, as he absently uncrumpled the piece of paper she'd tossed at him, and when he saw it, all his thoughts of her beauty evaporated.

"A thirty?! Are you lazy or just stupid?!" he demanded, tossing it back at her. "Next time look behind your back before you throw your horrible marks at people, Odango Atama!"

Similarly, Usagi had been admiring the man's good looks, though she had to crane her neck slightly to do so, but when she heard his cold, biting words, (not to mention she was a bit giddy from lack of sleep) she forgot the eerie feeling of finality that had washed over her, and yelled back, "You know NOTHING about me, jerk, so shut your face!"

She grabbed her test, and stalked off.

Mamoru smiled just slightly as she walked off, though his conscious was a little uneasy. The girl was very cute when she was angry, though, he thought in his defense. For a moment he'd forgotten the enormous weight on his shoulders, and the failure and blame that was ever-present in his own life. Depressed again, he trudged back to his apartment.

Silence met him when he turned the key and pushed open the door. He dropped his school briefcase at the door, and shut it behind him. He plopped down on his couch, and instinctively reached for the framed photo that sat on his side-table.

The last photo of his parents, before the accident.

Mamoru remembered nothing about them.

Almost.

He did have one memory, though, that he never told the doctors or shrinks about. His only link to his parents was the one memory he wished he didn't retain.

"Mamoru, be still, please, your father is trying to drive, honey."

The seven-year-old child did not comply. Giggling and squirming, he continued to cause a ruckus.

His mother turned to face him from the passenger seat. "Mamoru, that's enough. It's very stormy and dangerous outside, and your father needs to concentrate on driving."

The child pouted, and when his mother reached for the toy, his reflexes were quicker, and he moved it out of her reach.

"Mamoru! That's enough, son!" His father turned to quickly glare at him. "Be quiet and mind your mother!"

But that one moment his eyes left the road, the car strayed across the double-yellow into the opposite lane. The oncoming truck's headlights got the father's attention, and he instinctively swerved out of the way, but the road was slick, and he lost control, and the car crashed through the barriers around the mountain road, and plummeted down.

After ten years, it stung every time. He scrubbed the tears away, turning the photo face down. He wandered over to the window. Apparently he'd dozed off, because the moon was out now.

When he looked at it, he felt the weight of a failure he didn't know. Something far worse than distracting his father while he was driving. Something that made his skin clammy and his eyes water. Something…ancient. Some ancient failure haunted him, and he was reminded of it every time he looked at the moon.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered to it, thinking of the woman in his dreams. "But why must you torment me every single night?"

No one knew he was crying. He was utterly and completely alone. Empty.

But he did not know that a girl just down the street began to thrash in her sleep.

What do you think, guys? Interesting beginning? I hope so! Please review! I'll be back with the next part soon! I finished this the same day I posted the prologue, but I decided to hold off a day just to see if the prologue got any responses. See ya soon!

Arigatou,

Moon Pie


	3. Sleeping Soldier

Hey everyone! Thank you SOOO much to Neonlights, Tess D., and clar who reviewed! I'm wondering where all you people are who read the first book and begged me to write the sequel…hm… Oh, well, all is forgiven!

**Neonlights**: Thanks SOOO much for reviewing! I know I just said that, but hey! The whole essay thing? That sounds like something I would do, and it DID make me feel special! Special-ness! I totally admire your very constant updating on your story. I'll try to update more frequently on mine, too, for the sake of all!

**Tess D**.: I'm totally loving your story, and I'm soooo grateful that you came and reviewed my newest contribution to the net. Hope you like it! And you're heart has just begun to wrench, but don't worry, the whole thing won't be all angst. I'm by nature a very happy-ending, optimistic, happily-ever-after type person. There will be some humor too, and some rooomance!

**clar**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I was out of town for a week, so the next chapter was put on hold due to the lack of computer where I went. LOL! So here it is, sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks again for the review!

I'm just glad to know that some people are reading this story lol.

**Standard Disclaimers apply!**

I hate the whole losing-of-formatting with Microsoft Word… I'll be experimenting with other word processors, so I can keep formatting like italics, underlining, bold. If anyone has any recommendations, I'm totally open for some guidance!

Well, more action and a little romance in this chapter! Enjoy!

-Moon Pie

Chapter Two: The Awakening 

The ancient story came to Usagi again that night. She was not spared a single, bloody detail.

I'm sorry, he mouthed. I love you. Then, the hand fell limply to the surface of the moon, already stained red.

Tears fell freely from the crystal blue eyes of the heartbroken princess. She moved to close the eyes of her prince, but couldn't bear to. It was too final. Besides, the look in his eyes held love. Eternal love. For her. And in a moment, she would need the expression in his eyes for encouragement.

_She bent down slowly, and kissed his lips gently. They were still warm._

_Then, she closed her eyes for a moment, and clenched her jaw. Her face hardened with anger and resolve. Again, she became aware of the screams and explosions around her._

_And the witch. The murderer._

_The princess stood, and opened her eyes. _

_For a moment, all was quiet. All screams, cries for help, explosions, and running feet… everything… stopped. _

_The princess was radiating anger. But despite everything, she remained calm and poised like the princess she was. She primly brushed her tears aside with a finger, and folded her hands in front of her._

_The witch took this the wrong way._

_"Are you giving up, Princess?"_

_She did not blink._

_"I vowed never to run from you."_

_The witch grinned. The orange light from the fires around them flickered off of her fangs._

_"Well, then," the witch sneered, "Behold the powerless princess of the Silver Millennium!"_

_The princess closed her eyes. Her own words were thrown back at her. Her power came from love. The Crystal was linked to her heart. And her heart was utterly exhausted. So, yes… the princess was powerless._

_"All this suffering, all of the war and pain and death… all of this is my fault,"she realized aloud. "Because I could not defeat her two years ago, she's back. Because I couldn't break Metallia's spells, the Senshi and the Generals are dead. And because I was too weak to protect myself, my prince died. I am… a failure. I am the cause of everything. I do deserve to die."_

_All was silent between the witch and the princess for a moment._

_"Let me end your suffering, Princess. Surrender to me, and I will make your death painless."_

_For the last time, Serenity's eyes lit with fire._

_"I am still the Princess of the Silver Millennium! And heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom! I will never be defeated by the likes of you! You will not have the honor of defeating me! Not in this lifetime OR the next!!"_

_She knelt down, and deftly yanked the prince's sword from its sheath. She positioned the tip at her heart._

_"Everyone! Mark my words!" she yelled, not caring who heard and who did not. "I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will right all the wrongs done today when I return! You will all be avenged in the name of the Moon! Peace will come to us! Never, never give up hope!"_

_She lowered her voice to a whisper, and glared at her enemy. "Until we meet again, Beryl, farewell."_

_Then, she looked into her lover's eyes, still open, and still filled with love, even in death, Princess Serenity uttered her last words._

_"Mother, I die with honor, because I cannot live with honor. Endymion, I love you until the stars fall from the sky. Soon, we will meet again."_

_Then, with a sharp intake a breath, she plunged her lover's sword right through her broken heart._

Usagi opened her eyes, only to find them wet and sticky with her tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she sat up from her bed, and found herself tangled in the covers. Without a word, she slowly unwound them from around her body, and went to her desk. She never sat at her desk to do work. But now, she felt compelled to write down the dreams of the past two nights. None of her other dreams had ever been so clear and so disturbing.

Ten minutes later, the compelling urge to write it down was gone, and she was herself again.

Usagi shook her head furiously, then slapped her cheeks gently. "I need help."

She tossed a glance at the clock. 11:57.

"I also need some food! I MISSED A MEAL!"

She flew down the stairs, dust flying up behind her.

"Usagi! How nice! Up before supper!" Her mother remarked cheerfully.

"Morning, Mom," she muttered, searching for food.

"Morning? Not anymore. You missed breakfast, Usagi, so you're on your own! I'm incredibly busy doing valuable homemaker things!" She was buzzing around with a vacuum. "And your friend, Naru called, Usagi. Something about a jewelry sale at her mother's store."

"SHOPPING?!?!" Usagi screeched, the remains of lunch flying from her mouth. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I was going to, Usagi…but…" Mrs. Tsukino blushed slightly. "I'm a little worried about you. You haven't been getting enough sleep. So I let you sleep in."

Usagi's face softened for a moment. "Oh. Arigatou, Mom. I've just been having weird dreams lately."

Mrs. Tsukino's hands moved in a constant circle, her fingers curled around a wooden spoon. Now, she was preparing the dough for some homemade bread. She looked thoughtful. A kerchief held lavender hair back, but a strand fell from it, brushing her cheek.

"You did look like you were having a vivid dream when I checked up on you. But you looked like you were… enjoying it."

Usagi frowned. The only dream she remembered was the horrible one about the blond haired princess committing suicide. And despite all her efforts to escape that dream, she was unable to wake herself up. Like she was forced to watch everything.

Perhaps she'd had a more pleasant one earlier that morning and the next one made her forget it. Well, darn. A nice dream for once, and she couldn't remember it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go the jewelry store and see if Naru is still there. Ja!"

"Be back for supper, Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino called after her.

------------------------

Usagi took off running. Naru's mother's shop had some of the coolest jewelry around. But it was usually out of Usagi's delicate price range. But a sale!

She turned a corner imaging all the pretty things she would buy. She was paying little attention to her surroundings, and therefore, found herself smacked into a very strong, very male chest.

"Shimatta," she muttered, hoping the man couldn't hear her pounding heart.

She stepped back slowly, her face hot. "Gomen nasai, sir." She looked up into his face.

_Then, she looked into her lover's eyes, still open, and still filled with love, even in death._

"Whoa!" Usagi wobbled as dizziness overcame her. The handsome face and eerily familiar blue eyes swam before her eyes.

"Easy, Odango!" came an amused voice. Strong hands held her arms firmly, steadying her. "Daijoubou?"

It was the guy she'd thrown her test paper at, she recalled vaguely, remembering the voice. The one she had burned so her mother couldn't see it. Her eyes were closed as she massaged her temples, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"Hai, hai. I'm fine. Arigatou…" she whispered.

When she gazed into his concerned eyes, she felt an enormous weight fall onto her shoulders. She felt failure. Enormous failure. Something about his pale, smooth skin, broad shoulders, midnight hair, and endless eyes made her ashamed to be alive.

And shame, for some reason, made her angry. Shame was unacceptable. So, she reacted in the only way she knew how.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" she yelled fiercely.

Chiba Mamoru looked down at the wobbling young woman before him. Something about her… she appeared thin and fragile, and he felt the strong urge to protect her. When he grabbed her to steady her, her skin felt so familiar. His hands knew every curve of her tiny frame.

She finally looked up at him. Her eyes drew him in as only the princess's could… 

He shook the image away, focusing on the woman before him. Her face was contorted with some raw emotion.

Shame.

She'd only run into him. It was no big deal, he thought, amazed at the crude, bitter humiliation twisting her gorgeous eyes.

Apparently, embarrassment translated into anger for this young woman.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" she yelled, stalking off.

Mamoru shook his head furiously. He'd heard that voice before. He'd heard that voice in exactly that same tone before.

"Behold! The powerless Princess of the Silver Millennium!" She cried. Her eyes flashed. "You underestimate me, Beryl. And I ran from you once. I'll never do it again, in this life or the next!"

He stumbled a little, disoriented. He bumped into a light post. Annoyed, he yelled back, "You ran into me, Odango Atama!"

The girl, though she was halfway around the street, turned a tossed him a smile, a last effort for truce.

"My name's Usagi, not Odango Atama." She told him, then turned and walked off, this time, with a little bounce in her step.

Mamoru shook his head slightly, confused. "Hm… strange girl. But I think I got past the gate…" he said to himself, smiling. "Usagi…"

Usagi quickly forgot about her second run-in with Baka, as she began to refer to him, when she saw three kids guffawing in an alley over something. She peered closer, and saw that they were torturing a poor, cute kitty!

"Hey, jerks! Lay off the cat!"

The kids, not older than eight or nine, shot her guilty looks and ran off. The cat cowered in the corner. Two band-aids were crisscrossed on her forehead.

"Hey, kitty, kitty," Usagi cooed. "I won't hurt you."

The cat calmed at the sound of her voice, and stopped shivering. Usagi carefully reached forward, and let the cat sniff her first. The cat sniffed her, and then, its eyes got wide, and it leapt in to her arms.

Usagi giggled. "How cute! Why the band-aids, kitty?" Usagi slowly peeled them off, revealing a tuft of yellow fur in the shape of a crescent moon, bright against her black fur.

"How beautiful…" Usagi whispered, gently caressing the mark with the tip of a single finger. The sight gave her the same bittersweet comfort she got from looking at the real moon.

Suddenly, she heard her name. "USAGI!"

And the cat was gone.

"Hai? Who is it?" Usagi called back, standing.

"It's Naru! Come quick! The jewelry shore is going crazy!"

"Sale?"

"Like crazy!"

The two girls took off running towards Naru's mom's store. When they got there, Usagi recoiled in shock. Women were screaming inside the store, throwing each other out of the way, kicking and grabbing hair, and Mrs. Osaka (don't know what her real last name is, so I made up one. LOL!) who was normally calm and quiet, was standing on top of a table, yelling into a megaphone.

"You will never see such low prices on such exquisite pieces, ladies! Snag them while you can!"

"Naru-chan… your mom has lost it." Usagi stated, looking on through the window.

Naru sighed. "I don't know what's up. She's never gone this crazy during a sale."

Usagi was silent for a moment as she took in the scene. Quiet, meek Mrs. Osaka gone wild, women freaking over jewelry, more than usual. She turned her eyes to the customers leaving the store. Two teenage girls stood admiring their rings for a moment, then, with Usagi looking on, they turned gray and fainted.

"Nani?" Usagi cried, running towards them. Just as she reached them, they woke up chanting.

"Find…Silver…Crystal…destroy… the sleeping…soldier…"

"What the…!" Usagi leapt backwards as the two girls began to get up, and walk like zombies toward her. "Naru! Look out!"

Naru wasn't looking. "U..Usagi… Look…"

Naru's mother was looking on, eyes glowing red and fangs had sprung from her mouth. Naru fainted.

"Sleeping…soldier…sleeping soldier…."

Usagi squealed when the first hypnotized customer tried to attack her, but by sheer instinct, her muscles moved on their own, deflecting the attack with skill she knew she did not have.

This freaked her out even more than the zombies.

"Help!!!!"

Mamoru staggered violently in his apartment, his homework falling to the floor. A sharp pain stabbed at his head, and he clutched at it, doubling over, and falling from his chair to his knees.

A deep dread filled his heart, and sheer panic sent his heart pounding. Before he knew what was happening, a rose was in his hand.

Usagi threw herself behind a tree, narrowing dodging a wayward customer. She heard a voice whisper her name.

"Usagi…"

Usagi looked around frantically, imagining her mother's face. She saw no one.

"Down here, Usagi!"

She looked down. Standing before her was the cat she'd rescued.

"No way."

The cat… smiled. Then, its mouthed moved and she said, "Yes, way. My name's Luna, and you, Usagi, are the sleeping soldier."

Despite her urge to laugh at the situation, something deep inside woke, and courage filled her, but she was still confused.

"I don't know what you mean…"

Luna's eyes bored into her own. "But you do know that I'm not lying."

Despite the return of the raw shame she'd felt earlier pressing down on her, Usagi found the courage to laugh. "It is hard not to believe a talking cat."

The cat's bright red eyes darted around. Other civilians had distracted the entranced customers and Naru's mother had revealed herself as a monster in disguise. A very ugly one.

"Listen carefully, Usagi. I cannot fully explain now, you will have to trust me. Take this…"

The cat flipped and revealed a stunning brooch. Usagi fingered it, eyes closed at the memories threatening to break loose against a wall she couldn't break.

"I think you know what to do…"

Usagi closed her eyes. Emotions filled her, threatening to burst. Fear. Confusion. Shame. Courage. Loss. Finality. Purpose.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!!" she shrieked, throwing her hand into the air.

Lights and feathers glimmered around her for a moment, and when her vision cleared, Usagi found herself in a strange, shorter version of a school uniform mixed with a sailor suit.

She also found herself in the line of fire for the former Mrs. Osaka clone's two feet long, razor sharp fingernails.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Usagi squealed, reality bringing her back from her daze, but her body knew what it was doing. She nimbly dodged, and turned a backhand spring that she'd never been able to master before, only to see the claws coming towards her again. This time, she knew she had too little time to escape, and braced herself.

But it didn't come. Instead, a ZAP sounded through the chaos of the streets. Usagi opened her clenched eyes and saw a red, steel-tipped rose between her and the monster. She looked up.

The princess reached up to lay a hand on the prince's worried but proud face. His midnight eyes were endless, and tears like comets fell from his face. "Falling in love with you was the great change that awakened my powers. Love is always behind my power. Your love. If it weren't for you, my prince, your world and mine would both be doomed."

Standing on a nearby lamppost, was a tall, dark, and handsome man, clad in a tuxedo, top hat, and masquerade mask. He began to speak.

"Five, I'm afraid, my lady."

"The sleeping soldier awakens! And how dare you try to use her own people against her! I, Tuxedo Mask, will not tolerate such a thing!"

He leapt from the lamppost, his cape flaring out behind him like fire. He yanked a cane from his tuxedo, and quickly distracted the monster into a duel.

Luna watched, raptly taking in this newcomer. She did not trust him.

I need to attack, thought Usagi frantically, or she might damage that extremely fine specimen saving my life at the moment!

She closed her eyes. The words bubbled up within her. "**Moon Tiara ACTION**!"

She found herself yanking off her tiara and hurling it at the enemy. It transformed into a burning disk, hot with white fire. The monster disappeared and the people slowly awakened back to normal. Naru began to stir, and her real mother staggered out of the store. Instinctively, Usagi back flipped into the bushes.

"Nice show, milady." The voice came.

She turned her eyes on her mysterious rescuer, basking in his unexplained importance to her.

Her mind was blank for a moment, but then she knew exactly what to say.

"You may call me Sailor Moon, my cape-clad rescuer. May I thank you in some tangible way?"

She couldn't comprehend how her mouth and vocal cords suddenly had a mind of their own, but she didn't regret it.

"But of course, Sailor Moon. I do not rescue pretty damsels for free." Tuxedo Mask leaned forward slowly, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. Usagi closed her eyes.

The Prince grinned mischievously. "Well, for saving the world, do I get a reward?"

The Princess smiled, sitting up slowly, eyes sparkling again. "Why, of course, love."

He just grinned bigger. "Good. Because I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

And like falling star, he was gone before she could make her wish.

This chapter was a little long… Too long or just right?

Well, what do you think? How do you like this version of Usagi? I kind of like her; still the silly, sweet Usagi we love, but impressive and powerful just the same. What do you think? We're going to find out what Luna knows and what Usagi knows and what Mamoru knows in the next chapter, and we're going to meet the Scout of Ice! Please review!

-Moon Pie


	4. Written in Ice

You know, I don't know what I did, but my formatting is simply not cooperating with me. Several of the lines in the last chapter were meant to be italicized because of memory/flashback origins and for some reason, weren't. Sorry if that confused anyone! Gah. Hopefully I'll get it right this chapter.

**Neonlights**: Ah, my most faithful reviewer! I love your line "silk over steel"… With your esteemed permission, I might use that somewhere! It's EXACTLY Usagi. Hopefully, this chapter will be about the same length as the last one. In fact, since you weren't the only one pleased with the length, I'll try to make all of them about that long. Not that I have any idea how many chapters this will have. Unlike my other stories, this one is completely spontaneous. I'm letting it go wherever it wants! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! And sorry to keep you waiting! Ami-chan is going to be very cool. Sheesh, I wrote too much. Enjoy!

**Serenity's Angel in Heaven**: Ah, so glad you liked her speech! I always wanted to see a Princess Serenity who didn't go down just by jumping after the Prince, like in the anime. But in the manga, you just see her kill herself and that's it. So that is what I always imagined Princess Serenity would say when she commits suicide on the moon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**mila**: Thanks! This Usagi is also my ideal. Still funny, innocent, and quirky, but still powerful and intelligent and sophisticated. This version of Usagi is more like the one in the manga, I think, which I prefer to the anime. I'm glad you like the story, and I too, am excited to see where I'm taking this, or rather, where this is taking me! Thanks for your marvelous and encouraging feedback!

**emmastarz**: I'm so glad you loved it! I love positive feedback! It makes me giggle and write faster! Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Phew! Thanks for reviewing, minna! And if I missed anyone, it's because my messed up computer isn't letting me online. It's very, VERY much appreciated, as all fellow Fanfiction writers can attest to.

One more thing before the Chapter. I know I promised you guys Ami-chan, and I intend to deliver her, but be warned, this chapter will be long in order to do so! There's lots of important information in this chapter, so pay attention! Now, enjoy!

-Moon Pie

Escaping Oblivion Chapter Three: Written in Ice 

Mamoru stumbled into his apartment, too confused and drained to think. He collapsed onto the couch, and immediately, she came to him.

_"Endymion! You must awaken! You must help me! I need the Silver Crystal to awaken, and then, neither of us will ever be alone again. When I awaken, my prince, I will give back every memory you lack, and together, we will create newer, happier memories. All will be understood, and all will be avenged. Aishiteru, Endymion. Sarabada."_

Mamoru opened his eyes. For once, for once in all his life, he felt… hope. He rolled over, and looked up at the clock on his VCR. 3:04 AM. He sat up, groaning and massaging his temples. He flicked up the TV to see a news alert interrupt the late night talk shows.

"—rupt this program to inform Tokyo and the world of two new Soldiers in the area. Bystanders say the two call themselves Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Speculations include alliance to Sailor V, who hasn't been seen since the…"

Mamoru switched the TV off.

"Sailor Moon…" he whispered. Though the name was unfamiliar to him, the image of her face caused his heart to race, his feet to bounce, but also, his shoulders to slump. Something about her made him feel like a failure. And one thing he knew, he was Tuxedo Kamen because he was supposed to protect her.

_For once._

Mamoru shook his head. Sure, his life had never been normal, but it was getting weirder by the day.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps Sailor Moon knows where the Silver Crystal is… and the princess… Perhaps she knows the princess. But I have to find the Silver Crystal…"

Mumbling this, he drifted back into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

However, his friend Odango Atama was not so lucky.

Usagi stumbled into the house, exhausted by her first fight. She mumbled goodnight to her family, dropped Luna onto the floor, and collapsed, missing the bed, and hitting the floor roughly, but sleeping on.

Luna watched her as she slept, utterly still, on the floor. The cat didn't sleep, but patiently waited for her new charge to collect her strength back because in the morning, the questions would come. And Luna had to think of a way to answer all the questions, without letting Sailor Moon know that she remembered little herself.

Hours later, Usagi opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was pain. Every muscle screamed at her as she stretched slowly, cautiously. Thank Kami it was still the weekend.

She sat up slowly, her back was sore and tight from fighting and sleeping on the floor.

_Fighting._

Slowly, the night came back to her. She was Sailor Moon, champion of Justice and all that. Her normal life had just flown out the window. However, Usagi didn't feel any sense of loss over that particular detail. She knew she was doing what she was meant to do.

How?

Usagi did not have a nightmare that night. For the first time in ages, she slept soundly, borrowing the fact that she was sprawled on the floor. And since she'd been having every night for years. She never had time to study, she was always tired, always overslept, and always, a little delirious and absent-minded from the lack of sleep. Her exhaustion made her clumsy and her temper short when it was actually ignited, which took work.

Usagi decided that being relived of her nightmares, even if it turned out to be temporarily, was a sure sign that she was now on the right path. Now. She only needed to understand.

"I can help you to understand, Usagi."

Usagi looked up and saw the cat sitting on the bedpost nearest her. "Luna. Please, Luna. Tell me who I am."

It took all of the cat's will power not to flinch. The one question that counted was the one that she couldn't answer. In truth, she didn't truly understand why a Sailor Moon would be needed after they found the Princess. But there were legends.

"I'll have to go all the way back to the beginning, Usagi. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Usagi climbed up onto the bed, stretched out, and closed her eyes. Not because she was planning on sleeping through the story, but because she was truly concentrating on taking in every word.

"Millenniums ago, there was once a prosperous Kingdom on Earth's Moon. This Kingdom was the center of a thriving system. This time was called the Silver Millennium. There were people living on every planet, in thriving Kingdoms. The Silver and Golden Kingdoms of the Moon and Earth were trusted allies, and the two most prosperous Kingdoms in the system. They were the source of envy for many evil forces, but they defeated them all."

Luna paused, and sighed heavily. "Except one."

Usagi's eyes snapped open, then closed again, slowly.

"Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, once banished a young woman who was trying to incite a rebellion in Serenity's first year as Queen. As the years went on, this young woman festered in a place called the Dark Kingdom, a place filled with evil beings who've been banished. She grew powerful and more and more evil. This being's name was Metallia."

Usagi shuddered. The very name made her skin clammy and biting chills climb up her spine. Usagi spoke for the first time since the tale began. "Please, Luna. Don't say her name."

Luna nodded, eager to oblige. "The Enemy grew, but at this point, she was not human and needed a human vessel. She chose an evil young woman, much like herself at that age, from the Planet Nemesis, also the Ambassador to Earth for her planet. This woman, named Beryl, had a desire to woo the Prince of Earth and use him to gain power. However, the Enemy seduced her, and used her against the Moon Kingdom that had imprisoned her before she could go after the Prince. She promised Beryl power beyond belief. Beryl fell for it and agreed to use the power she had and her allies on Nemesis to attack the Moon Kingdom. During the attack, the Moon Princess fled to earth, and went into hiding. While in hiding, she met the Prince, and they fell in love. This love awakened all of the Moon Princess's power, and she sealed away Beryl and The Evil One."

Luna paused for a moment, allowing all of the new information to seek in.

"However, the Princess was young and inexperienced and the seal did not hold. Two years later, on the Eve of the Great Union, Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Kingdom was burnt the ground and the Palace was destroyed. The people of the Earth, except the Prince, turned against us. The battle raged on, without end. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were forced to kill their true loves, the Four Shitennou of Earth. After this, the Four immediately killed themselves. Then, the unthinkable happened."

Usagi shot straight up. "Beryl killed the Prince, and then, the Princess killed herself so Beryl wouldn't have the pleasure."

Luna stared for a long moment. "How did you know that?"

Usagi shrugged. "I've been having dreams about this story since I was a child."

Luna smiled. "It's obvious that the Princess was trying to awaken you all this time. That has always been her method of calling or summoning someone."

"Anyway, after this, the Queen was heartbroken, and due to this, she did not have enough power to simply destroy the enemy. So, she sent us all forward in time to be reborn, all the people of the System, and sent all of the enemy forward too, but sealed them away in the Dark Kingdom with the rest of her power. Then, she died alone on the moon."

Usagi was silent for a moment. Then, her voice filled with confusion, she asked, "What does any of this have to do with me? You just said there was no Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium. Why am I needed now, if I was not there then?"

Luna sighed and was silent a long moment. "There are many theories, but none more clear than this: there is a prophesy engraved on the Prayer Tower of the Palace. It says this…"

_What has been shall pass away_

_When her flower our fairy must flee._

_Drawn in by mother's reddest rose,_

_To meet love, evil, destiny._

_War shall come to an unlikely home_

_But not a single soul will die._

_The goddess has all in hand_

_And so through the fourth, all will fly._

_Time itself shall fly away_

_until all planets wake from sleep_

_War shall come with louder cry_

_when again, its seal is breeched._

_Victory shall never come_

_If the Soldiers stand alone_

_The Moon's sleeping nymph must wake_

_And fight with hands that have sewn._

_Love is definitely unpredictable_

_when Rose and Lily meet_

_And when all Paradoxes come together_

_what once was, again, shall be."_

Usagi took all of that in and did not speak for almost five full minutes. When she finally opened her eyes and relaxed her eyebrows, she could only think of one thing to say.

"I don't sew."

Luna stared at her, and then laughed heartily. "Don't worry, you're not alone. No one understands the prophecy. It's been written on the Crystal tower for thousands of years. The prophet used a diamond to engrave it."

Usagi stared blankly. Luna laughed again.

"Listen, Usagi, let's try not to worry about the why at the moment. Right now, your mission consists of a few simple things. One. There is evil in the city, and Sailor V has receded. You are needed to keep the people of Tokyo safe. Two. The other Senshi are somewhere in Tokyo. We must find them. Three. This is your most important task. As Sailor Moon, I am going to appoint you as the Chief Guardian of the Princess. Once we find her, she must be protected at all costs. And she could be anywhere. You are Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, the Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit. It is your job to change history, Usagi!"

Usagi looked floored. Luna laughed, and continued.

"But for now, you must only worry about each day as it comes, Usagi. Continue your life as it was before, and become Sailor Moon only when you must."

Usagi breathed for what seemed the first time in about an hour. She threw her head back and her arms out, and laughed. "Sounds like a plan, Luna."

For the rest of the day, Usagi relaxed with Naru in the park, and allowed her brain to think of nothing but things that did not matter. In fact, her dreams even subsided for an entire week. But that next Monday, they returned to haunt her.

_The power of Ice had its effect on the long-haired general. His curly sand locks were sopping wet, and several strands were frozen solid But his green eyes, blank from the control of evil, did not even blink at the icy blasts hitting him._

_"Give it up, Ice Maiden! Metallia is ravaging your kingdom and Beryl is already on her way to kill your precious princess! You cannot win!" He yelled through blue lips while firing an icy blast of his own._

_The petite blue-haired Senshi looked up, and touched her earring. Her visor disappeared. Her eyes were anguished and bitter, but determined. Her face was blue from her opponent's blasts and her lips were purple. Sweat had run down the side of her face and frozen in streams. Her tears were frozen on her cheeks like tiny diamonds, and miniscule icicles hung from her eyelashes, breaking each time she blinked._

_"You're right, Zoisite. I cannot win." She whispered brokenly, tossing her computer to the side, and standing before her adversary. "My fate was decided for me when I was born the Princess of Mercury. When I accepted the duty of a Sailor Scout. When I fell in love with you. And when you betrayed me and imperiled my princess."_

_She looked up, pleadingly, one last time. "Tell me you remember who I am, Zoisite. I… I love you!"_

_The blank green eyes narrowed. "Of course I know who you are. You are a Sailor Senshi and you are in my way of fulfilling my duty to my Queen. You are the one thing stopping me from destroying the most dangerous woman in the world. And I intend to rectify that!"_

_He blasted his own icy powers towards her, but she dodged. For a moment, the quiet, intelligent, pleading eyes of the Princess of Mercury remained. Then, as she accepted that response, her eyes closed. Her frozen tears dropped to the ground and shattered. Then, her eyes snapped open, hard and unwavering._

_"You have been identified as a threat to the Princess. It is my duty to placate you. Do you comply?"_

_The general glared at her. "Never!" he spat._

_The Senshi did not blink. "You have been warned. Now, it is my duty to eliminate you."_

_She paused for a moment, her hands before her, gathering energy for her last blast._

_"Prepare to die… my love."_

_With that, she blasted him. The icy water came at him in a continuous flow until he was frozen solid. The blue haired woman watched blankly, listening, as his heartbeat slowed, then finally, silenced._

_Then, her energy spent, she weakly fell to her knees. "Oh, Princess," she breathed. "You are worth everything, and that's an affirmative. I'm coming, Zoisite…" With that, she put her cupped her hands on the ground before her, created a huge icicle. Then, the Princess of Mercury took a last breath, and then exhaled, her breath creating a foggy mist, then released all of her pain, and collapsed on her icy sword._

When Usagi woke up that Monday morning, she was not breathing hard or sweating or even startled. She simply sat up, sighed, and moved slowly towards the desk. She uncovered the notebook where she wrote all her dreams, and slowly, deliberately, wrote down the story of the Ice Maiden.

When she really woke up she noticed the time. 6:00 on the dot. She didn't have to be at school until nine! She looked around her room and spotted the sleeping Luna. Usagi was royally unnerved and knew she would be able to get back to sleep. So she dressed quickly, left a note for her parents where Luna would see it, and snuck quietly out of the house.

The city was quiet this early. Peaceful. For some reason, it compelled her to transform. She ran into an alley, and then whispered, "Moon Prism Power!"

-----------

Something woke Mamoru up. It was the now familiar feel that his damsel Sailor Moon was transforming. But he felt that it was different this time. Instead of the panic and fear he'd sensed from her the other times she'd transformed, he felt something… maternal. Curious, he climbed out of bed, transformed, then took to the rooftops.

-----------

Tokyo was still sleeping. Few lights were on, and few cars were in the road. The streets were nearly barren. Sailor Moon leapt to the rooftops where she couldn't be seen, and simply watched. From where she was, she could see the sun rising behind the Tokyo Tower, and she could hear birds beginning to sing. She watched as the people she was sworn to protect slowly began to trickle out of their homes to meet the day.

"Beautiful, ne?"

Sailor Moon smiled. She did not turn around. "I hoped to see you again." She murmured, shielding her eyes as the sun pushed up off of the horizon.

Tuxedo Kamen stepped closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will see me many more times, Sailor Moon. I will always protect you. When you need me, I'll be there."

Sailor Moon craned her neck to look up into his face, wishing with all of her heart that his eyes were not hidden from her. She looked up into his face, a pink flush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She simply gazed at him for a long time, then, instead of asking questions, she simply whispered, "Arigatou, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," and took the hand on her shoulder, in both of her own.

"Ano…I guess I'll be seeing you around, my masked hero. Sayonara."

With this, Sailor Moon walked to the edge of the building and leapt off, letting go of his gloved hand at the very last moment. When she touched to ground, she looked up, saw he was gone, and quickly detransformed. She sighed dreamily, then quickly remembered school. "Looks like I'll be on time today."

Instead of running, she began walking to school. She passed Andrew's café and arcade and made a mental note to herself to stop by that afternoon. She stopped in the sidewalk, and looked up to the sky. She saw the moon was still in the sky, just barely floating over the horizon. As usual, she felt a deep sense of failure and longing when she looked at it, but she couldn't look away.

Mamoru was walking along, running through his mind the two women who were playing with his heart at the moment. There was Sailor Moon, a noble and tender soldier with a bit of a quirky side to her, also whom he was sworn to protect by an oath he didn't remember taking. And then, there was the princess in his dream who called through the fog for him to rescue her and find the Silver Crystal. He felt bound to each, but his heart was more confused than ever.

Mamoru shook his head gently, trying to clear his mind. He had to concentrate because he had a calculus test first thing in the morning.

Suddenly, he bumped into a petite female figure, lost in the sky. She gave a soft little cry, and began to topple. Mamoru quickly reached out and snagged her beneath her arms to catch her.

"Gomen nasai, miss!" he said quickly, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

She turned slowly. He instantly recognized the familiar hairstyle. "Odango Atama?"

Instead of firing back a retort this time, Usagi was actually glad to see him. She grinned mischievously, then tossed one pony tail behind her shoulder. "For once it's you who ran into me, Baka!" she teased. Her eyes sparkled.

Mamoru was shocked for a moment by her flirty response. He cursed his rapidly beating heart, and his already sweaty palms. _Come on, Chiba! You canNOT add a third girl to your little list of wishful thinking! _

Still, he couldn't resist the little thrill he got from teasing her. "Ah, Odango, I think this one is still on you, seeing as you were blocking the sidewalk in a very busy city."

Usagi sniffed distastefully, though she enjoyed the little bickering. "Ugh, figures. Blame the woman! Typical chauvinist pig behavior. Good luck with that. And how about paying more attention, Baka!"

With that, she turned on her heel, and continued on her way.

Mamoru laughed. Kami, that was fun. He turned to other way, towards the elite high school.

------------------

When Usagi got to school on time, there was a small celebration. Not only did Miss Haruna have a date that night, but Usagi added to the happiness by being on time! AND there was a new student to introduce!

"Minna," Miss Haruna began bubbly, "Allow me to introduce our new student, Mizuno Ami!"

Umino gasped from behind Usagi as the blue-haired girl stood up. But as he started raving about 300 IQ's and girl geniuses, Usagi's eyes were locked on the small sapphire frame.

_The petite blue-haired Senshi looked up, and touched her earring. Her visor disappeared. Her eyes were anguished and bitter, but determined. Her face was blue from her opponent's blasts and her lips were purple. Sweat had run down the side of her face and frozen in streams. Her tears were frozen on her cheeks like tiny diamonds, and miniscule icicles hung from her eyelashes, breaking each time she blinked._

Usagi's eyes brightened. It was the Ice Maiden! Sailor Mercury!

At lunch, when Naru and Umino were chatting nonstop, Usagi noticed the young blue-haired girl sitting alone. Already, she'd been shunned for her amazing intellect. However, not only did Usagi think she was Sailor Mercury, her own Usagi-esque instincts took over.

Someone sitting alone? Un-alone them.

Usagi plopped right down under the tree next to Ami, who delicately munched on a sandwich.

"Ohayoo!" Usagi greet cheerfully. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

The shy girl was stunned for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Hi. I'm Mizuno Ami."

Before awkward silence could ensue, Usagi took charge. "Ano…" she said, looking away. "I saw you were sitting alone and might want some company?"

Ami looked at her suspiciously. "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but you aren't trying to bribe me to help you cheat are you?"

Usagi was stunned. "Ie!" she protested. "I'm not even smart enough to come up with that idea. I might ask you for tutoring later on, but really, I only came over here because you looked lonely."

Ami looked at the girl. She trusted the girl immediately. "Okay. Well, Arigatou!"

Usagi thought for a moment, then said, "Say! You're new here, right?"

"Hai."

Usagi grinned. "Well, how's about I show you around today after school? I can show you everything you need to know about Juuban and Tokyo!"

Ami looked excited for a moment, then her face fell. "I'd love too, but I have cram school this afternoon. Tomorrow, I'm free though! I'd very much appreciate the tour!"

Usagi cringed. "MORE school? Wow. There is a fine line between genius and insanity!" she teased gently.

Ami laughed, a short, high chuckling sound, just as the bell rang. "Well, Usagi, I'll see you around!"

"Ja!"

-----------------------

When school got out, Usagi walked with Ami towards her cram school, pointing out various sites on the way. Suddenly, a black shape leapt into Ami's arms

"Oh!"

Luna purred loudly, squirming to get comfortable in the girl genius's arms.

"Well, hello, kitty! What's your name?" Ami asked, scratching Luna's ears.

Usagi rolled her eyes. What a suck up cat. "Her name's Luna."

Ami looked up. "Oh, she's your kitty?"

"Hai. She's spoiled rotten, though," Usagi sniffed.

Ami giggled primly and set Luna down on the ground. Then, she glanced at her watch, and gasped. "Oh! I might be late! Arigatou, Usagi-chan, for everything! Ja!"

She took off in a tidy jog.

Luna spoke before Usagi could. Her voice fairly dripped with suspicion. "I sense a strange power in your friend, Usagi."

Usagi opened her mouth to voice her suspicions, but something caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up.

"What's this?" she asked of the cat.

"That's a computer disk, Usagi," Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you know what a computer is?"

"Shut up, Luna. I think Ami dropped this."

The cat perked up. "Well, where can I find a computer to look at it?"

Usagi thought then grinned mischievously. "I believe Motoki has one at the Crown, Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes again, but was already walking. "Oh, my. How uncanny and yet so convenient," she said sarcastically. "Let's get on with it."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Matte, Luna. Cat using the computer? Very suspicious. You can't just waltz in there and start surfing the net! Please. Allow me to provide a proper distraction."

Luna cocked her head curiously but skeptically as well. "Very well, Usagi."

-----

When Mamoru walked into the Crown when school got out, he tossed his bag over the counter for Motoki to watch, only to discover that Motoki was not behind the counter. He looked around and saw a huge mass of people huddled, whooping and cheering, around the Sailor V game. They were chanting a name Mamoru had come to enjoy.

"U-SA-GI! U-SA-GI! U-SA-GI! U-SA-GI! U-SA-GI!"

Mamoru grinned, unconsciously thrilled at the opportunity to tease the Odango Atama he almost always ran into. Literally. He shoved his way through the hysterical throng, then froze.

Usagi was destroying the Sailor V game. She was past any level that anyone had ever seen, with more points than the scoreboard was equipped to handle. Motoki was right at her side, cheering!

"Go Usagi-chan! You got him! SHOOT! NOW!"

Usagi leaned forward, her fingers flying over the buttons. "DIE, TRASH!"

The siren sounded as she cleared the next level.

Motoki actually squealed. "Sweet KAMI! No one has EVER been this far!"

Mamoru was caught up in the excitement as well. "Go, Odango, GO!" he yelled.

Usagi froze. Steam began to filter out of her ears as the Game Over sign flashed and the crowd collectively screamed at the awesome run. Motoki watched as she stomped over to Mamoru.

"**MAMORU-BAKA**! How many times must I tell you my name is USAGI! How is it that this entire crowd of strange people that I don't know gets it but you don't! Why I outta…"

Motoki interrupted, laughing nervously. "Uh… Look, Usagi! A prize came out!"

Instantly, Usagi turned, Mamoru forgotten. "Where?"

Motoki presented her with a pretty blue pen with the sign of Mercury on it. "Cool," Usagi breathed. She glimpsed Luna waiting at the door.

"Later, Motoki! I'll be back soon to finish that game! Ja, everyone!"

"Ja, Usagi!" half of the arcade called.

"Sayonara, Odango Atama!" Mamoru called amiably, waving.

She stuck her nose in the air, and stalked off.

Motoki laughed. "Mamoru-kun, I just don't understand you."

Mamoru turned to look at his friend curiously. "What?"

Motoki's eyes sparkled devilishly. "Instead of insulting her, why not just ask her out? It's obvious you're sweet on her!"

Mamoru laughed, then dove for his friend.

-------------

"I have some bad news, Usagi," Luna began when there were no people in earshot.

Usagi twirled the ornate pen around her fingers, thinking intently. "Shoot," she muttered absently.

Luna took a deep breath. "I think you're friend is the enemy."

Usagi stopped suddenly, shocked. "WHAT?! That's ridiculous!"

Luna shook her head. "No, it isn't. The computer disk she dropped was a hypnotic message from the enemy invoking rebellion against YOU, Usagi."

Usagi stopped twirling the pen, and clutched it tightly in her hand. "No, listen to me, Luna. Ami is—,"

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the cram school down the street. Usagi's eyes hardened. "Never mind, Luna. You're wrong, and I am going to rescue my comrade."

Luna was startled by her tone of voice. It was familiar somehow, but when Luna reached for the memory, something blocking it. She shrugged, and ran after her charge.

Usagi ducked into an alley, transformed, then took off running at a superhuman speed. Finally, Luna stopped trying to keep up, and decided to walk.

When Sailor Moon arrived at the school, the guards stared at her, and quickly allowed her in. She rolled her eyes, and continued.

She took a moment to look through the window in the door to take in the scene, something working with Tuxedo Mask had taught her. She saw a monster, in ripped teacher's clothes, with Ami by the neck, and other students, their eyes blank, staring at computer screens as if nothing was happening.

She listened for a moment.

"So, you didn't want to use the disk, girl-genius, Ami?"

Ami glared, struggling against the youma's iron grip. "I do my studying the old-fashioned way, youma!"

The youma laughed, and tightened its grip. "Well, we're going to have to do _this_ the old-fashioned way since you didn't use the disk. Cooperate with the Dark Kingdom or face your doom!"

Ami's blue eyes snapped opened, cold as ice. "Never!"

The youma laughed again, and lifted one hand above its head as Ami struggled all the fiercer. Long, sharp claws shot from her fingers. Ami gasped, and braced herself.

"Hold it right there!"

Sailor Moon kicked up the door, and dropped into a fighting stance. "School's bad enough without being invaded by the enemy! Unhand the girl, and come and get me, youma!"

The youma actually yawned. "I don't think I will degrade myself in that way." She turned to the other students. "New servants of the Dark Kingdom! Seize that rebel!"

The entranced students gave a monotonous chant. "Destroy Sailor Moon. Destroy Sailor Moon."

In a fluid motion, every one of their faces became angry and they picked up reams of paper and began to fling them at superhuman speed. Squealing, Sailor Moon dove to the side and rolled over, only to have her fuku pinned to the wall by pencils and pens.

The monster dropped Ami, and headed over to Sailor Moon. Ami crumpled, coughing and massaging her neck.

The youma placed a single claw under Sailor Moon's chin and tilted it up. "So, this is Sailor Moon, the lone soldier. The sleeping soldier." She grinned, exposing dripping fangs. "I will be given a seat at Queen Beryl's right hand for destroying you." She traced a bleeding slice across Sailor Moon's neck, but the Senshi refused to give her any sign of pain. Her face was stone and she remained silent. Blood dripped slowly down her neck, staining her fuku. The monster missed the subtle flick of her wrist, and the slender blue object that landed in the hands of her previous quarry.

"Will you surrender, Sailor Moon?" the thing growled, placing its claws at her already bleeding neck.

"NEVER!" she snarled, and reared back and spat in its face.

The thing let out a feral screech, and grimaced, revealing its fangs.

Suddenly, before anything else could happen, a rose shot through the air, landing with deadly accuracy in the youma's eye.

"No pretty soldiers die on my watch!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, whipping out his cane, and diving towards the youma, engaging it in a duel. The hypnotized teens paused to watch. Sailor Moon gladly accepted the diversion, and jerked herself free, ignoring the scratches in her fuku and pale skin. She dashed over to Ami who was fingering the pen in a daze.

"Mizuno Ami! Look at me!"

Ami looked up, blinking owlishly. "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon smiled kindly. "Hai. Ami, listen to me."

The blue-haired girl shook her head quickly, then blinked several times. Then, she looked up, paying rapt attention.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and placed the pen in Ami's hand. "Mizuno Ami, what I am about to tell you will change your life. You will have to be prepared to stop what you're doing at any moment to fight a youma. You will have to keep your identity a secret from everyone, which will call for stealth, and when necessary, dishonesty, in order to keep your identity a secret and your loved ones safe. You will face danger on a daily basis, and you will be called to risk your life in order to protect the city from evil."

Ami was quiet for a moment. "Why me?" she asked.

Sailor Moon smiled again. "Ami, you are Sailor Mercury. Lady Wisdom. The Ice Maiden. Why you? Because you have the power. It is your destiny. You have the chance to be a hero. A chance to protect your family, your friends, your city, your world. Uncap that pen, and all of your worst nightmares," Sailor Moon paused, giving a small smile, "And all of your fondest dreams will come true. You will have no regrets."

Sailor Moon straightened, seeing that Tuxedo Kamen couldn't keep the youma busy for much longer.

"Ami Mizuno. Once you swore to protect the innocent from evil. Will you now redeem that vow and fight by my side? Besides," Usagi whispered, winking, "I wouldn't mind some _company_, Ami-chan."

Ami stared for a moment. She resisted a strange urge to stay on her knees, and stood face to face with Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" she whispered, fingering with the recognition pending in her mind.

Sailor Moon gave a small smile. Her eyes shimmered. Tuxedo Kamen paused, titling his head slightly to hear her answer.

"I am… an anomaly," she whispered. Then, she heard Tuxedo Kamen give a sharp intake of breath. Sailor Moon's eyes hardened. "I trust you will make the right decision, Ami. I must help my comrade."

Ami thought about it for an instant, but she'd already made her decision as soon as she saw the danger that Sailor Moon had to face.

"It's an affirmative, Sailor Moon," she whispered, and uncapped the pen.

Tuxedo Kamen was thrown against the wall, and Sailor Moon landed roughly in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he hissed, touching her neck as he moved in front of her.

"Get out of the way, and it's nothing! But are you okay?"

There was a smile covering the alarm in his voice. "Yes, and don't lie to me, my lady, and I don't believe that I'm in the way. Take this." He handed her his handkerchief behind his back. She quickly wiped the blood off of her neck and chest and then tied it around her neck.

"I can take it!" Sailor Moon hissed, though she wobbled behind him. The youma laughed, and approached slowly.

He turned to catch her. "You've lost too much blood. Stay back." Tuxedo Kamen turned, just in time to hear three sweet new words.

"**Mercury Power, Make-up!**"

Sailor Moon perked up, and dizzily tried to stand, but crumpled.

Sailor Mercury stood proudly. "Halt, youma! Your opponent is Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Wisdom and the Ice Maiden!" Her eyes hardened, in the same fashion of Sailor Moon's did when Tuxedo Kamen was harmed.

"And you wounded my friend, you piece of Dark Kingdom refuse! **Shabon Spray!**"

She brought her wrists together, and icy mist shot from her out-turned palms. The room filled with fog, and the youma was slowly frozen.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled, and helped Sailor Moon up. "You can do it," he whispered. She nodded weakly, and touched her tiara.

"**Moon Tiara Action!**"

Because of the ice, the youma couldn't even widen its eyes in fright as the tiara hurtled toward it. It exploded into tiny shards, and all of the crazed students began to wake up, just as Sailor Moon fainted.

"Quickly!" Tuxedo Kamen hissed, hefting her up into his arms. "We have to get out of sight.

"Affirmative."

They ducked out of the window and landed on the roof.

"Should we take Sailor Moon to the hospital?" Mercury asked, her furture-doctor instincts kicking in.

"Ie. It's not necessary." Tuxedo Kamen said. He placed his hand on her neck, and they began to glow. Within moments, the wound was healed, and the blood stopped. However, Tuxedo Kamen made no move to remove his hankerchief.

"Arigatou, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Mercury said, taking her friend and positioning Sailor Moon's head in her lap.

The man smiled. "No, thank you, Sailor Mercury. It was you who saved my lily, not I." With the swish of his cape, he was gone.

Sailor Moon stirred, and slowly sat up. She smiled. "Great job, Ami! Not bad for your first youma!"

Mercury blushed. "Not so bad yourself, Usagi-chan."

----------------

And that's the end! SHEESH! I haven't EVER written a chapter this long before. 17 full pages. It won't happen again, that is, unless you guys enjoy crazy long chapters. I'll split this one into two, if you like. The reason I didn't was because I promised to bring in Ami in this chapter, along with everything else.

Tell me what you thought about the story! Ja, minna!

-Moon Pie


	5. Flames of Passion

I would like to take this opportunity to remind all my readers that this story is a SEQUEL to another story of mine, called, "In Happy Hiding". You will need to have read this to understand the prophesy, or even figure out the prophesy before the Senshi! And some of the flashbacks are recollections from the first story, which took place in the Silver Millennium. It's not very long, so please swing by there and read it if you haven't already. It helps you understand, and it helps my self-esteem to get more reviews! Hee Hee!

**MyrteMemory: **Thanks for the compliment! I've always been taught by writing instructors to concentrate on details and specifics, so I'm trying to honor what they taught me! Ah, and thank you for the good luck wish, because it will be needed, seeing as the story is in control and not me! Thanks for reading!

**Jazzy-Moon19:** Working on it, working on it! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll stay with it! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Neonlights:** Oh, don't worry, the long chapter wasn't bad to write! It was totally fun and I got carried away, but some people give up on long chapters. But not this group of readers! Everyone who reviewed said they liked the long chapters! So, I will keep them at a fairly long length. Yay! And cliffhangers are very fun to write, and reading the reviews from all the disgruntled readers telling me how evil I am is even more fun! Ah, and a note to all other readers: if it wasn't for Neonlights here, who tends to give me much needed harassment about updating quickly, these chapters would be much further apart. So all together now: THANKS NEONLIGHTS!

**Lunar-Chickie-Babe:** I realize that my list of reviewers is getting longer! YAY! I'm so glad that you liked my story! Makes me very happy to read positive reviews! I am proud of my crazy long chapter! Thanks! I've worked long and hard to develop my style, and I've enjoyed every minute of it! I'm so glad you like it and thanks SOOOO much for reviewing!

**Anonymous:** Your review showed up twice, which is just fine with me! So, you liked the length too! Everyone seemed to! I like writing this Usagi, she's much more what I thought she should be like. Thanks for reviewing, and hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Psycho Senshi 101:** Wow! Thanks for that amazing compliment! Your review totally made my day! I think I'll go explore your profile and read some of your stories! Wow! Just… wow. I'm totally floored. Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing! And I'm so glad you liked it! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

One last note: I know you are all waiting for this to really branch off from the main story, and it will start to do that in this chapter. In this chapter, we meet the fiery Rei… and… Jadeite.

-Moon Pie

Escaping Oblivion 

Chapter Four: Flames of Passion 

Luna caught up with Sailor Moon and the newly discovered Sailor Mercury on the roof of the Crystal Academy cram school. When she saw the new Senshi, her tiny cat jaw dropped.

"Ami?" she asked, shocked.

Ami just giggled. Usagi had already warned her that their advisor and guardian was none other than Luna, the _talking_ cat.

"Yes, Luna?" she asked, smiling. She removed her tiara to reveal the sign of Mercury on her forehead.

"Well, I'll be dogged," Luna said. "I thought you were the enemy and you turned out to be Sailor Mercury! Sailor Moon?" Luna question. The soldier of the Moon merely smiled omnisciently. Luna shrugged and jumped into Mercury's arms.

"Well, Sailor Mercury. Do you have any questions?"

"Ie," was the calm answer.

Luna stared. "Really?"

Sailor Mercury set the cat down, and stood to her full height. "I have sworn my loyalty to my leader, Sailor Moon. And I have vowed to apply all assets in my to the battle against evil. I do not question my missions."

Luna was impressed. Loyalty without question, just like a true Senshi.

"State your missions, Sailor Mercury." Luna instructed, wondering if _Usagi_ had actually given a debriefing.

Sailor Mercury took a deep breath. "Obey Sailor Moon without question. Protect the people of Earth from evil at all costs. Locate the Silver Imperium Crystal and keep it out of the hands of evil at all costs. Locate and protect the Princess at all costs."

Luna grinned, hoping Usagi was taking some mental notes. Then, she sobered and asked a question that earned her a warning look from Sailor Moon.

"Do you… remember anything from your past life?"

Mercury's eyes remained blank. "No. I do not. Demo… I know my purpose, now, Luna. I don't need memories to give me that."

Luna nodded, "I'm sure all of your memories will be awakened with the Princess."

Sailor moon fidgeted, looking at her watch, and yawning. "Sheesh, this is boring. Uh… at ease, Mercury."

Luna rolled her eyes, but Ami just giggled, relaxing. "I still can't believe that Luna can talk!" Mercury breathed.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "The real miracle is getting her to shut up."

Luna decided not to dignify the remark with a response, leaving an awkward silence between them. Sailor Moon laughed.

"Why don't we call it a night, Sailor Moon? Besides, we have a history test tomorrow!" Mercury suggested.

Sailor Moon recoiled, disgusted. "TEST?! Ugh." Then she winked. "How's about helping me study, Ami-chan?" Usagi said, as she detransformed.

Ami followed suit, grinning. "Sure, Usagi-chan! I still have a while before Mother expects me back home."

"Great!"

Mamoru climbed into his apartment through the window (simply because he could) and then detransformed.

He flopped on his bed, and sighed deeply.

"Phew! Now I don't have to worry so much since she has another Senshi to help her fight." Then it struck him, that he wasn't sure why he was so concerned and obligated to protect her.

He shrugged, and slipped out of his shirt (AN: drool) and quickly used his psychometry to heal the wound in his side, courtesy of a stray pencil.

Mamoru rubbed his face tiredly, glancing at his desk full of homework. He groaned, and shut his eyes. Immediately, Sailor Moon's face appeared before his eyes.

"I am… an anomaly…" she'd said, so sadly. Imaging it gave him a strong urge to find her, take her in his arms, and comfort her.

Then he remembered seeing the blood seep from her neck. He remembered the raw panic and primal rage that took control over him when he saw her hurt. Then, pride when she didn't flinch, and then terror and overwhelming concern when she fainted behind him.

"Chiba, you're losing your mind," he said, aloud. "Think about something else. Like your homework for example."

He moved to his desk, and pulled out his math textbook from underneath his English book. The latter fell to the floor with a bang. He winced, shutting his eyes. As soon as he did, Usagi's smiling face appeared, winking mischievously.

He snapped open his eyes. "I need some sleep. I'll do this homework in the morning."

He wandered back to his bed, and turned to the window, watching the rising moon.

"Princess, I don't remember you. I've never seen your face, even in my dreams. But I think I'm betraying you already, by falling for not one, but two other women. My heart is confused. But I know that we are destined to be together and that when I find you, everything that will be, will be. For now, I'll just let whatever's meant to happen, happen."

With this, he fell asleep.

When Usagi crawled into bed that night, she was expecting a break from her nightmares, since she'd found Mercury. In fact, she really needed a break because her grades were steadily worsening and because she never got a good night's sleep, she was starting to feel the effects physically.

However, the fates did not have any mercy left for Usagi that night.

The old saying about fighting fire with fire couldn't have been more false in this battle. The Senshi of Fire was furious. When her tears dropped from her eyes, they sizzled on her face, hot with rage and pain. But her opponent, another Shitennou of Earth, could wield fire almost as well as her.

Almost.

_"Give up, girl! You've already lost! You fight for nothing! Beryl is going to kill your pitiful princess, because all of you _Senshi_ are preoccupied by fighting us!" Jadeite yelled, laughing sadistically._

_Sailor Mars froze, and even the flames curling in her palms stopped moving._

_"What did you just say?" She hissed, her voice dangerously low._

_"I said--,"_

_"Did you just insult **my princess**?!"_

_Jadeite's lips curled into a sick smile. His eyes were blank with the trance of evil. "Why, yes, Senshi. I believe I did."_

_Mars glared, furiously. "I was going to forgive you for using me. I was going to forgive you for betraying me, and threatening my princess. I was going to forget that you were too **WEAK**__to resist the evil that seduced you! I would have even forgotten that you were so **STUPID** as to think for a minute that your hideous "queen" even had a CHANCE against Queen Serenity and the Princess, or to think that **YOUR PRINCE** would EVER abandon her! I would have put it all behind me and allowed Serenity to heal you!"_

_Jadeite took a step back, watching cautiously as the Princess of Mars began to cause small fires to catch on the ground around her. The flames flickered off of her violet eyes ominously._

_"How DARE you insult my princess in my presence! After all she's done for you?! After everything WE have been through together? Me and you? I LOVED YOU, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed._

_She regained her composure, but her eyes flashed mercilessly. "Your treason cannot be forgiven. Prepare yourself for death, Jadeite. And say hello to Beryl for me!"_

_"**AKU RYO TAI SAN!**"_

_The enraged Senshi whipped out a scorched scroll and flung it at her adversary. It hit him dead in the center of his forehead and he was unable to move. Mars smiled, tears running down her face. She walked slowly up to her petrified lover._

_"Jade, I know you are in there, somewhere. And I want you to know that I'm sorry. I loved you."_

_She tilted her head slightly, then pressed her lips ever so gently on Jadeite's. Because of the scroll, his facial expression couldn't change, but a single tear fell from one eye before they turned blank again._

_Sailor Mars backed up, taking three large steps. The flames lit up her eyes again. "But you are still a traitor! So, die, you SCUM!"_

_With that, she cupped her hands together, and a huge burst of fire poured from her palms, eradicating Jadeite and leaving nothing but a burnt corpse that toppled to the ground lifelessly._

_Sailor Mars was still for a moment. Then, silently, she turned to a small flame at her feet, and cupped her hands around it and made it into a bonfire. She admired the flames for a moment, then looked up to the sky._

_"Princess? I believe in you. You will make all of this right again."_

_Then, her face still upturned to the heavens, and her eyes closed reverently, she spread her arms out to her sides, then walked into the flames. Her tears evaporated in the heat._

Usagi shot up in bed, her face red from crying. She staggered over to her desk, and scribbled for a moment, then buried her face into her hands to muffle the sobs.

"I wasn't even there in that lifetime!" Usagi whispered fiercely to herself. "So why do I feel like all of these horrible things are my fault?!"

She didn't even glance at the time, as she threw on some clothes and stealthily exited her room from the window, and down a nearby tree. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew exactly whom she wanted to see.

She passed through an alley on her way and transformed without stopping. Sailor Moon exited the alley, and ran diligently on.

When her feet stopped, she found herself in the park, at the bench facing the lake and the rising sun. She sat down, and waited.

Mamoru's eyes popped open, and his senses overwhelmed him. Sailor Moon had transformed. She wasn't in danger, he realized, rubbing his head, and jumping out of bed. But she needed him. Badly.

Fear. Uncertainty. Loneliness. Anger.

He transformed and closed his eyes. He reached for her with his senses, and found her.

Shame.

He leapt out of his window, cape flying out behind him.

He could feel her tears.

Only a few moments passed for Sailor Moon until the dashing rogue that she was growing so fond of appeared at her side. She moved to stand to meet him, but he stopped her by taking her hands and kneeling before her.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" he asked, his voice twisted with pain at seeing her upset.

Tears fell unchecked from Sailor Moon's eyes. And the dam that she'd been building to hold back everything that had fell on her shoulders in the last week just collapsed.

She spilled out everything except identities. She told him about her horrible dreams, the prophesy that put the hope of the world on her shoulders, and the feeling she had that everything was all her fault. Tuxedo Kamen was silent as she wept, but he held her hands and squeezed them gently, caressing the top of her hands with his thumbs.

As she ended, Sailor Moon paused to wiped the tears from her eyes, and whispered, "And even when I look into your face, Tuxedo Kamen, I feel nothing but a sense that I have failed you most of all!"

Tuxedo Kamen's heart went out to the young woman before him, and he was overcome with affection for her and admiration for how strong she was, and pain that she had so much to bear alone, even with another Scout at her side. He took her hands and pulled her slowly forward, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Sailor Moon." he whispered into her ear. "You have never failed me, or anyone. And you are not to blame for what happened in the past. Don't ever think that you were. And Sailor Moon?"

She looked up, relief already clouding her eyes.

"You will never be in this alone. I will always be at your side. No matter what."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and smiled as the relief and joy washed over her. Then, she regained her composure, and stood. She extended her hand to help Tuxedo Kamen up. He accepted smiling.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and stood on her tiptoes and whispered breathily in Tuxedo Kamen's ear, "You save me even from myself. Arigatou…"

She got off her tiptoes and bowed very slightly, then flicked her wrist, and a white rose appeared.

"This time, a rose for you, Tuxedo Kamen-sama." She tucked it into his shirt pocket, then took his hand and kissed his palm.

"Thank you," she whispered, before backing slowly away in the shadows.

Tuxedo Kamen watched her, then, when he could no longer see or feel her, he look at his hand and found the handkerchief that he'd tied around her wound at the last fight sitting between two of his fingers, coiled around the stem of the rose.

Later, after Usagi had awakened from the emotionally drained doze she fell into upon her arrival back home, she found Luna and Ami talking in hushed tones. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's up, guys? What time is it? Why aren't we at school, Ami-chan?" she wondered, yawning.

Ami giggled. "Two reasons. One: You were dead to the world. Two: School's been cancelled."

Usagi shot up. "What?!" she demanded, alarmed. "Why?"

Luna cocked an eyebrow. Usually Usagi would be delighted to know that school was out. She smiled. Perhaps her young charge was already beginning to mature.

Ami sobered, pulling her glasses off and folding them neatly. "There's been a crisis on the Sendai Hill bus."

Usagi hopped on one foot as she pulled her jeans on. "Well, where is it?"

Ami took a deep breath. "That's the crisis. It's gone."

"WHAT?" The cry was muffled because Usagi was pulling a shirt over her head.

Ami tried not to laugh because of the seriousness of the moment, but she couldn't help smiling a little. "The bus just disappeared. There were many children on the bus, and there are tons of frantic parents at the Hikawa Temple."

Usagi rolled her eyes, envisioning her own mother's chronic tendency to overreact. "Great. Well, let's fulfill our duty to society and go solve the problem for the hysterical mommies."

Luna snorted. "Usagi."

"What?"

Ami laughed. "Let's go. We better go see if the priestess of the temple has any information we can use."

"Right."

When the two Sailors reached the temple, the chief priest of the temple was trying to calm the frantic parents. Usagi paused, cocking her head slightly, to listen.

"Your granddaughter has ESP! Why doesn't she help us find the children?! Has she no heart?!"

"The priestess is not involved. It's better to leave such things to the police…"

Usagi shook her head, and looked around. She spotted a beautiful young woman with long ebony hair. She was exotically pale, and her hair had a violent tint when the sun hit it just right. Her face was twisted with hurt and anger. She turned on her heel, her robes flying out behind her.

Usagi moved to follow her, automatically drawn to someone in pain. But before she could say a word, the girl turned around, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Evil spirits, you cannot invade this holy temple! Aku Ryo Tai San!"

Before Usagi could remember where she'd heard that phrase before, a scroll landed dead between her eyes. She fainted immediately.

Mamoru looked up from his milkshake, sensing something strange from Sailor Moon. Curious, he decided he'd try to find her to see if anything was wrong.

"Hey, Motoki-kun, I'll see you later! Put that shake on my bill for later!"

"Sure, Mamoru! Sayonara!"

When Usagi woke up, she had a splitting headache. She moaned and rubbed her head gently. "What happened?" she groaned.

She opened her eyes to find the priestess standing over her. She looked embarrassed and concerned.

"I felt a great power enter the temple. I thought it was an evil spirit. I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Usagi smiled wryly, mentally thanking the young woman for the compliment.

"It's ok. I was actually just coming over to talk to you. You haven't seen another girl with black hair, that kind of looks blue in the sunlight, have you?"

The priestess nodded, stunned speechless by the instant forgiveness she received from the girl.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. By the way, my name is Usagi."

She shook herself out of her stupor, causing her long hair to wave around her elegant face. "Rei."

Usagi smiled warmly, and shook her hand. When she did, it was hot to the touch, but Usagi said nothing. She remembered the phrase the young woman had used and connected it to the girl in her dream. Rei was Sailor Mars, she realized, excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you, Rei. I… um… came to ask if you knew anything about the Sendai Hill bus."

Rei's face went cold. "Listen, I've told you vultures that I had no part in it!"

Usagi blinked, then remembered the parents outside. "No, no! You misunderstand… I'm not here to point fingers. I… want to help."

Rei wondered what good this girl thought she could do, but before she could voice her suspicions, the girl continued.

"In fact, I'm positive that you are not responsible, Rei. All of the crazed people are wrong about you. Very wrong."

The muscles in Rei's face slowly relaxed as she smiled. "Arigatou, Usagi."

Usagi smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Usagi met up with Ami a block from the temple. Ami had questions the bystanders but got no information. Usagi added her lack of help ontop.

"Ugh, I guess we'll just have to ride the next bus," Usagi grumbled. "In that case, I'm going to go by a good luck charm."

She turned on her heel, and walked swiftly back up the steps. The woman at the counter said "Next," but the man in front of her didn't move.

She rolled her eyes, and shifted her weight impatiently. "Excuse me, sir, but there are others in line."

The man turned.

"Odango Atama?" he asked, surprised.

Her jaw dropped. "Baka? What are you doing here?"

Mamoru quickly hid the love charm in his pocket. "What's it to ya?" he teased, moving out of her way.

"Ugh, never mind. Move."

He laughed, and watched her as she paid.

"A good luck charm? To keep you from running over people like myself?" he asked, chuckling.

Usagi didn't respond to the jibe. "Can it, Mamoru-baka. I need more good luck than anyone else who's so unfortunate as to know you."

Mamoru froze, and watched her retreating form.

Something about her tone of voice was familiar to him, but something was blocking the memory. He shrugged, and walked off.

His urge to find Sailor Moon was gone.

Ami and Luna looked around as the bus began to drive off. "Ugh, where could Usagi be? I guess we'll have to investigate without her. But before they realized that the bus said "Juuban" instead of "Sendai Hill" it was too late to stop.

"Uh oh."

Usagi looked around the bus and found it empty. "Those rumors must have gotten to everyone." She glanced around again. "Well, I'm not waiting on Ami and Luna. I gotta get this over with."

She sat down.

Suddenly, the bus just took off. "Nani?!" she yelled, jumping up.

"What's going on?!" she demanded from the driver. He actually got up, and turned around, his short blond hair flying out from his head. The bus continued to hurtle through a black void.

Usagi gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Jadeite?!" she whispered.

He laughed sadistically, and took her roughly by the arm. "How nice! You've heard of me! Well, congratulations, foolish girl! You've just been picked to donate your energy to Metallia!"

Usagi shivered at the name, but before she could move, Jadeite placed his hand on her forehead, then slowly, she felt her strength leave her, and her eyes grew heavy. Her world went black.

When Usagi came too, she opened her eyes to see Rei shaking her roughly, worriedly. "Are you okay, Usagi?!"

Usagi sat up, instantly alert. "Hai, I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

She looked around, but wobbled dizzily. She was still very weak. Rei caught her, a question in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Rei looked at her skeptically, but said nothing. Usagi subtly reached her hand behind her back, and flicked her wrist, reaching into her space pocket, praying. She pulled her hand back, and found a red pen between her fingers. "YES!"

"What?"

Usagi turned to Rei, and knelt. She took one of the girls hand and gripped her violet eyes with her own.

_"_Hino Rei, what I am about to tell you will change your life. You will have to be prepared to stop what you're doing at any moment to fight a youma. You will have to keep your identity a secret from everyone, which will call for stealth, and when necessary, dishonesty, in order to keep your identity a secret and your loved ones safe. You will face danger on a daily basis, and you will be called to risk your life in order to protect the city from evil."

Rei was stunned. "What? Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi raised her hand, and transformed.

"Oh, Kami…" Rei whispered. "Why? Why me?"

Sailor Moon smiled, and repeated what she'd told Ami. "Rei, you are Sailor Mars. The Senshi of Fire. The Tamer of the Sixth Realm. Why you? Because you have the power. It is your destiny. You have the chance to be a hero. A chance to protect your family, your friends, your city, your world. Uncap that pen, and all of your worst nightmares," Sailor Moon paused, giving a small smile, "And all of your fondest dreams will come true. You will have no regrets."

Rei was silent, for a moment. "You _were_ the great power that I sensed!" A smug look came over her face. "I was right!"

Sailor Moon laughed, then sobered, placing the pen in Rei's hand. "Well, Sailor Mars? Will you now redeem your vow to fight evil and defend justice?"

Before Rei could answer, a low voice cut through the air. "Sailor Moon?! How did you get here?!"

Sailor Moon whirled and saw the former general. She immediately hoped that Rei had no memory of what had happened between the two in the past.

She remained defiantly silent, forcing strength into her limbs.

"No matter. I will be remembered for destroying you!"

He flew at Sailor Moon, and the girl, thinking frantically, had no time to react. His fist hit her square in the side, and she doubled over, only to be kicked in the face.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth in pain, and back flipped from the ground away from the general.

"You are no challenge!" he exulted.

She winced, but resumed a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you, Jadeite. I know you don't mean what you're saying."

He laughed, green eyes flashing. "How noble! Too bad, I cannot say the same for myself! And that, I do mean!"

He gathered energy in his hands and launched it at her. She dove to the ground frantically, and rolled. Before she was back on her feet, she heard two new words.

"**Fire Soul**!"

A massive wave of flames was headed towards Jadeite.

"Noo!" Sailor Moon yelled, and threw herself between him and the blow. The flames did not harm her though, but however, the energy passed through her and weakened her considerably.

"Sailor Moon?!" Mars yelled, running to her side. "Why did you…?"

Jadeite was confused for a moment, and whispered, "Princess?" but no one heard him. And a second later, his eyes were contemptuous again.

Sailor Moon panted heavily. "There may still be good in him! We can't destroy him until we know for sure!" She tried to smile, but her muscles weren't quite strong enough. "Besides," she said, breathing heavily, "It is much better to humiliate the enemy than to destroy them. So help me with this, you'll know what to do."

Sailor Mars nodded uncertainly, and helped her comrade up. "OK."

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and touched her tiara. "**Moon Tiara Action!**"

Sailor Mars instantly reacted and called out, "**Fire Soul!!**"

The fire caught up with the tiara and heated it until it was angry red. Just as it was about to hit Jadeite, he caught it, then screamed at its temperature, and screamed.

"HAH!" Sailor Moon yelled, and snapped her fingers. Immediately the tiara stretched and went above his head, then around his arms, and contracted again. The hot metal was burning his skin.

"AAAAH!!! Queen Beryl, please! Have mercy on your faithful soldier!"

A second later, he disappeared. And promptly afterwards, Sailor Moon crumpled. Mars dove to catch her. "No, no, Mars. I'm fine! Find the children!"

Mars nodded and rushed off. She herded all of the confused, sleepy children onto the bus, and returned for Sailor Moon only to find her unconscious. Without missing a beat, Mars scooped her leader up into her arms, and boarded the bus. It slowly went back they way it came.

When the bus drove up to the temple, Mars looked through the door to see some frantic parents, and off to the side, a very tense Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen, and a pacing black cat.

She gathered Sailor Moon into her arms, and allowed all of the children to run out to their parents, then she stepped down the stairs slowly, trying the balance the body in her arms without bumping her head on the wall. Tuxedo Kamen rushed up, and took Sailor Moon from Sailor Mars.

"Is she ok?" he asked, setting her down on a nearby park bench, and affectionately brushing the hair from her face.

"Fine," Mars said, puzzled at what had happened so quickly. "She just got her energy zapped."

Tuxedo Kamen gave the dozing Senshi a last lingering look, then turned and bowed to Sailor Mars. "Thank you for protecting her when I could not, Lady Mars." With that, he leapt into the trees and disappeared.

Mercury squinted, and then recognition dawned in her eyes. "Priestess?" she whispered, her eyes darting around for listeners.

Mars nodded, grinning. "Rei."

Mercury smiled. "Ami," she whispered. "And you know Sailor Moon, I believe."

Mars laughed, and nodded.

"Oh, and this is our advisor. She's a talking cat!"

Mars didn't even blink. "I believe it! Today, I've seen it all. So who's the mysterious guy in the tux?"

"MINE!" Sailor Moon squeaked, leaping up. "He's mine!"

Mars looked at her challengingly. "I didn't see your name branded on him anywhere!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Here we go." Ami giggled, as the bickering got louder.

"I get the feeling we'll have to get used to this," she said with a smile.

Phew! THAT WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE! So! What does everyone think? Do I have your attention now? Are you curious? If so, TELL ME! LOL! I love reviews, so please give them! And they encourage me to update quicker! So do it! Next chapter, the masquerade ball and Usagi gets drunk! LOL! And the next chapter will bring Mako on the scene. Then, after Minako appears, the real adventure begins.

Once again, this is a sequel to a previous story, so if you want to be enlightened on some things about the prophesy and some of the flashbacks, go check out "In Happy Hiding." It's short and readers loved it! And please review it!

Please review! Hope you're enjoying the ride! Thanks so much for reading!

-Moon Pie


	6. Clouded Eyes

Hola everyone! I'm so sorry about the annoyingly long delay. I've been sick and stressed, and busy, not to mention battling a bad case of the block, but here I am! I am dedicate to this story and the people who read it! Yay! I hope I don't miss anyone in the little replies. Feel free to let me know if I do.

**WingsofaDream:** Love your pen name. I'm thinking of changing mine, but I got no suggestions and no ideas so far. LOL! Your review was one of my favorites! Very encouraging! I'm very grateful that you mentioned the specific scenes you liked! Love that. Thanks so much for leaving it! I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. As for Rei and Mamoru? I shall just leave you to find out! (evil grin)

**FireSenshi2:** Oh, thank you so much! I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long.

**krystelo:** Domo Arigatou! Thanks for the encouragement! It's very much needed and appreciated!

**Starlit Warrior:** Thanks! Again, I hope I didn't leave you dangling for too long. Forgive me? And God bless you, too!

**emmastarz:** Thanks! I see your name very often on ! You are a dedicated reviewer, and I for one, am eternally grateful! And I was kind of worried about the length, but everyone seems to like them so far, so I'll keep um long and stuffed full!

**devilsheart: **Word.

**Lunar-Chickie-Babe: **Arigatou! The last chapter was very fun to write. Glad you liked it! And I've made replying to reviews a new tradition! Hopefully, people don't get annoyed by it too much. Maybe it will encourage people to review! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!

**Neonlights: **For your and my pleasures, I've decided to chunk the whole Princess D thing. Not exciting enough. Mako it is! Hope you didn't get too annoyed by the wait! Thanks for reviewing so much, and giving me the needed harassment to update!

**m1s7ress: **I think poor Mamoru _is_ branded, considering the 100 mph hugs. Hah hah! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you stick with the story!

PHEW! BTW, I decided against doing a chapter on the Princess D encounter. It didn't seem to fit. I wanted to jump straight to Mako, and then, next chapter, its really gonna start to turn away from the original.

One more reminder. This is a sequel. The first story is recounted in my other epic, _In Happy Hiding._ It's a short, exciting read, so go try it out, if you want to understand the prophecy and some of the flashbacks and references

Now, on to the chapter that has even me hanging in the balance.

**Chapter Five: Eyes Clouded**

Rei tossed an aggravated glance at her comrade. Three weeks had passed quietly, with few attacks here and there; quietly enough for Usagi to be asleep on her History textbook. Rei closed her eyes, and forced the annoyed shout back down her throat. She opened them again, and violet eyes studied her two friends, already in the category of "best".

Ami was oblivious to her sleeping friend; she was buried in an advanced calculus textbook, far more advanced than general level 9 mathematics. (AN: I never liked the idea of middle-school Senshi. They're freshmen, now. It's just one year people.) Her black eyebrows appeared blue in the light from the shrine's brightly lit sunroom. They were knit in concentration, her eyes sharp with thought. She was oblivious to anything happening around her.

Almost the exact same could be said of Usagi, Rei noticed, taking a closer, more concerned look. Usagi wasn't snoozing out of boredom or laziness, as Rei had seen her do before. Her eyes were clenched shut, darting about rapidly behind her delicate eyelids. Deep, black circles underscored them, extremely out of place on her pale, smooth skin. Her hair was messy in the odangos; something Usagi normally took great care in fashioning had obviously been fixed in a daze this morning. A long strand of entwined blonde tendrils fell in front of her face; the hairs danced frantically in the wake of Usagi's short, rapid breaths.

Rei was caught in indecision as she stood, quietly. Ami's eyes flicked up from the book, and locked with her own, a question in her raised eyebrows. Rei's eyes were solemn, as she slowly approached her friend, and gently placed two fingers on Usagi's neck.

Green eyes flashed with fury, and lighting shot to the ground behind a warrior in green. Chestnut hair fell from painfully tight pony-tail, drenched by the rain, and the strands around her face were caked with blood. Electricity crackled in her tight fists.

Rei's eyes widened, and she felt herself pushed away by a force she did not understand. Usagi's skin was hot, and Rei was shocked by static when she touched it. Her pulse was erratic and alarmingly rapid. But whatever Usagi was seeing… Rei knew she herself was not meant to see yet. Even as she pondered it, the memory faded into only a sharp concern for her friend.

"Rei-chan?"

The question came from the warrior of ice. Rei lifted her eyes, and felt a deep sadness. Without a word, she dropped her school book from the crook of her other arm, backed slowly away from Usagi, and walked to the room where the Sacred Fire burned.

"Do not wake her," was all she said.

Ami turned her blue eyes to Usagi, voicing neither her apprehension nor her bewilderment.

Green eyes flashed with fury, and lighting shot to the ground behind a warrior in green. Chestnut hair fell from a painfully tight ponytail, drenched by the pouring rain, and the strands around her face were caked with blood. Electricity crackled in her tight fists. Thunder boomed overhead, and the rain only increased its fervor.

"An impressive show, Lady Jupiter," came a voice. The focus swivels to a man even taller than his adversary, his wavy brown locks, coveted by women everywhere, were soaked and stuck to his angular jaw line. His eyes were darkly amused, but obviously he had taken a beating in the encounter. Burns from electric shock ran jagged over his uniforms, and a particularly bad one now left a scar across an eye, over his nose and down a cheek. "But as you can see, I am still here, and you are still far from Serenity."

Rage was barely contained by the Scout of Jupiter. A furious tear fell from her eye, and popped on her charged cheek. She did not blink.

However, she did laugh, effectively angering her adversary.

"You **weakling**You poor, disillusioned, twisted **fool!" **she screamed, laughing. The thunder echoed her.

"You flirt with death."

Sailor Jupiter did not wait for the man to question the remark. She crossed her arms, her eyes fierce and unwavering. Her entire body was charged, crackling with green voltage.

"You are charged with treason by the Silver Millennium, the Earth's Golden Court, the Court of the White Moon, and the Crown Princess of Jupiter. Do you deny it?"

The man was silent, unsure of whether to be afraid or amused.

"Don't bother to consider the answer, Nephrite, because you die at my hands either way."

A sick grin crawled across the general's face, as he resumed his fighting stance. "Fine. Have it your way, Senshi. No. I do not attempt to deny it."

Jupiter grinned, an eager, hungry expression storming over her face. "Good. Then I know Metallia left some good in you, since you remain honest. However, it remains my duty and pleasure to kill you, you vile piece of slime."

She slid back into a fighting stance, throwing one arm into the air, and the other hand behind the antenna that stuck from her tiara. She remained still for a moment, cracking with potential force.

"Any last words?"

Nephrite matched her hungry grin, and arrogantly crossed his arms. "I **dare **you, Lady Jupiter. Give me your very best shot."

Tears ran down her face, cracking. Still, the innate thrill of battle rose, and she grinned. "With pleasure, love."

"**Supreme Thunder!**"

Charged current descended violently from the stormy black sky above, through her antenna, and then she channeled through her arms, and directed at the only man she had ever loved. He was blasted full-force, and his body staggered as he was electrocuted, and flew backwards through the air until a tree stopped him.

Jupiter was motionless for a moment as the adrenaline faded. She approached the charred body slowly, and watched as the chest rose and fell weakly. She gathered him into her arms, felt his body grow colder as she held him. She gazed at his face, stiffening in the approaching death.

"I win, but I still lose you, Nephrite. I loved you, fool."

After this, he took his last haggard breath and was still. She swept a kiss over his lips, static shocking her, but she welcomed it.

She took both hands and gripped her antenna tightly with both. She closed her eyes, forcing the remaining tears to the ground.

"Farewell, Princess. Have faith in yourself, as I do."

She tightened her grip on her tiara's antenna, bracing herself.

**"Protector Jupiter, send a storm! Thunder and lightning!"**

She welcomed the electric shock. Her body danced violently as she was electrocuted, and thunder crashed the moment her limp body hit the ground.

Usagi shot up, eyes wild, and knocked over her chair in her hurry to stand. Ami caught her before she could stumble backwards, and gently stroked her arm.

"It was a dream, Usagi-chan! Nothing more!" she soothed.

Usagi was not to be calmed. Her eyes darted to Rei, to quiet Luna, then back to Ami.

"I don't have dreams," she gasped. "Only nightmares." She backed away from their concerned faces, until her back found the wall of the room. "I need to be alone right now. Gomen!"

With that, she turned, and ran out the door.

Rei took a deep breath and began to run after her, but Ami gently took her wrist and held her back, her expression amazed and fixed on the empty doorframe.

--------------------

Usagi ran blindly through the streets, completely unaware of where she was going. She begged pardon from every form she bumped into, but took little notice.

-------

Mamoru dragged himself towards home after a particularly exhausting day of school. A test in every class. Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

A sobbed "Gomen!" he heard, then the figure ran ahead, two long blond pigtails trailing behind her.

"Usagi?"

He'd caught a glimpse of her face. She was exhausted, delirious. But what caught his attention and his breath, was her tears. She was weeping.

He dropped his bag, and took off after her.

---------

I'm sorry, he mouthed. I love you. Then the hand fell limply to the surface of the moon, already stained red.

Then, with a sharp intake a breath, she plunged her lover's sword right through her broken heart

Then, the Princess of Mercury took a last breath, and then exhaled, her breath creating a foggy mist, then released all of her pain, and collapsed on her icy sword.

Then, her face still upturned to the heavens, and her eyes closed reverently, she spread her arms out to her sides, then walked into the flames.

Her body danced violently as she was electrocuted, and thunder crashed the moment her limp body hit the ground.

"So much death!" she whispered, crying, oblivious. "How can I possibly stop history from repeating itself? I don't know what to do…"

She darted out into the street and froze, as two bright headlights of a truck zoomed closer and closer, bright in the low dusk. A horn sounded.

--------

Mamoru's heart froze in his chest, and he urged his legs faster.

He wasn't going to make it. The truck would hit her frail frame before he could blink again.

"USAGI!!!!" he howled, running desperately.

-------

Usagi was just wondering if one more death would count for anything in the universe she was destined to protect, when a slender form slammed against her. She flew across the street, and landed roughly against a tree, and the world went black.

------

Mamoru felt he could faint with relief. The tall, brown haired young woman knelt over Usagi's still form, breathing heavily. He hurried across the street, and felt he could hug the stranger, but didn't.

"Thank God!" he breathed, gathering Usagi in his arms, feeling he could cry for joy. "Thank God, you were there!"

The tall brunette stood, still breathing heavily. Mamoru looked up at her, and caught her gazing at Usagi with a strange expression of recognition.

"Do you know Usagi?" he asked, holding her tightly.

She paused. "No… But she looks familiar…"

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow, then dismissed the remark. He began to examine Usagi, being careful of her head. He gently probed and found a growing bump on the back of her head. He looked her over for any broken bones, and found none.

He glanced up. The brunette was looking off into the distance with an unreadable look on her face.

Mamoru turned his attentions again back to Usagi, making sure no one was looking. The small crowd that had gathered had already dispersed. So, Mamoru put his hand on Usagi's head injury, and healed it using his powers. Then, he remembered she'd been upset before the incident, so he swallowed a strong urge to scold her like no other when she awoke.

-----------

Usagi open her eyes when she felt a strange tingling at the back of her head. Her vision was double, and blinked owlishly until it cleared. When it did, she found herself looking into a worried, pale face, and concerned sapphire eyes.

"Endymion…" she whispered, then faded back into unconsciousness.

Mamoru froze. The name was familiar to him; in what way, that he couldn't guess. His mind was too scrambled to think rationally, but the name falling from her lips sounded perfect.

He pushed this thoughts away, and hefted her into his arms. He looked towards the concerned brunette. "Hi. I'm Mamoru."

She smiled. "Makoto. It's a pleasure. Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. I'm going to take her to the temple; that's where she and her friends usually study at this time of day. I really think you should come too, because I think Usagi would want to meet the girl who saved her life," Mamoru said, eying her.

The intimidating girl actually blushed. "If you say so."

------------

Rei paced the temple. Finally, Ami gave up on studying, and slammed her books shut. Luna jumped, hissing.

"Gomen," the girl genius mumbled.

Rei grunted restlessly. "Something bad happened to her. I can't just wait here."

Just as she was about to storm out the door, she bumped into a male form.

Immediately, her worry evaporated and a fiery blush lit her cheeks. "Oh. Mamoru. What a pleasant surprise!"

Ami rolled her eyes, and gently pushed Rei aside, noticing an unconscious Usagi in Mamoru's arms. "What happened, Mamoru-san? Is Usagi okay?"

Mamoru shuddered at the hungry look Rei was giving him, and turned his attention to the more sensible friend. "Ask Makoto here," he said, coming in, and lying Usagi very carefully on the nearest sofa.

They turned and looked at the new figure. Rei thought something was familiar about her, but couldn't reach the memory.

"Hi. I'm Kino Makato. Your friend looked really upset about something, and she didn't look before she ran across the street, and almost got hit by a truck. Luckily, I got there in time."

Mamoru smiled at her modesty. "Makoto here leapt across the road, and tackled Usagi out of the way."

Rei was about to make a comment about Odango's incompetence, when she received a scorching look from Ami to remain silent. Luna's keen eyes studied the new figure carefully.

"Thank you so much for saving her!" Ami said sincerely, taking the girl's hand.

Makoto smiled modestly. "No prob. Just a right place, right time kind of thing."

Usagi awoke groggily, but before Mamoru could slip out from the overly female occupied room, she locked eyes with him, and smiled a broad thank you. He smiled back, then slipped out.

While the two Senshi tried to explain what had happened, Usagi stared at the tall girl standing before her.

Sailor Jupiter in the flesh.

Usagi shook herself back into reality, trying to push the image of this young woman killing her fiancé for her princess's sake from her mind's eye.

"Thanks so much! I don't know what I was thinking."

What a crappy lie.

Before anything else could be said, Rei, noticing the look in Usagi's eyes, took action. "You know, girls, why don't you all just stay for dinner? It's already dinner time, and we want to get to know Makoto!"

Usagi was thrilled at the idea, and arrangements were made. Makoto volunteered to prepare supper.

"No way! You cook?" Usagi squealed, delighted.

Makoto grinned. "Hai, and I like to think that I'm pretty good at it."

This statement was proved true a half hour later when she presented a scrumptious dinner to them all.

"Oh, I'm in Heaven!" Usagi sighed.

"Yeah. Hog heaven," Rei grumbled, still miffed that Usagi had gotten to be in Mamoru's arms.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, before remembering she was eating, and then sucked it quickly back in, embarrassed. Ami scolded both of them.

Makoto watched, amused. Usagi began to question her.

"Well, I got kicked out of my last school for fighting." Makoto supplied, embarrassed. "But it wasn't my fault. A guy was harassing me, so I kicked his butt. But when I told the school officials that, they believed the guy's story, and booted me."

Rei sniffed. "Men. Who needs um."

Makoto began to really relax as she saw that the three girls truly accepted her. Her eyes lingered on the blonde, as she tried to figure out why she already felt such a deep respect and fierce loyalty to her. Usagi didn't even question her about her expulsion, but began to praise her cooking.

Makoto felt she had found part of what she was searching for.

---------

THE NEXT DAY….

Usagi tossed her school bag over the counter as she'd seen Mamoru do many times, pulling Makoto by the hand. She had to perform a test, though the assertive, sensitive Mako was a perfect match for Jupiter already, she had to prove it.

"This is the best game in the entire arcade!" Usagi declared, motioning for her new friend to sit down.

Makoto laughed, pleased at the attention, and agreed to play a round.

Usagi watched intently. So far, Rei, Ami, and herself held the three highest scores. Mamoru was pretty good too, she noticed, as his score fell at fourth.

Soon, Mako found herself absorbed in the game. Instincts she didn't know she had began to take over. Her fingers twitched over the buttons faster than lightning, and her grip on the joystick was deathly.

Usagi noticed, and had to turn away for a moment.

She tightened her grip on her tiara's antenna, bracing herself.

Usagi closed her eyes, and willed the dizziness to pass and to take the horrid image with it.

"Usagi?"

Usagi opened her eyes. She found herself floating in the most gorgeous midnight eyes she'd ever seen.

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru sat down in the booth across from Usagi, his eyes never leaving hers. He cleared his throat, eager to calm his nerves before he lost them.

"Daijobou?"

Usagi took a moment to process this. Bake was asking very sincerely if she was ok. She wasn't. She hadn't been okay since she first laid eyes on Luna, but she couldn't tell him that. Why was he asking? Did she look bad?

"Hai, Mamoru-san. I'm ok."

He was not satisfied. "Usagi, you almost got hit by a truck yesterday, and you blacked out for half an hour."

Usagi smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of her head, which was surprisingly only a little sore. "So I noticed. But really, I'm fine."

Mamoru studied her for a moment.

"I'm not asking you about your head, Odango, I'm asking about your heart."

Usagi looked up sharply. Mamoru's eyes were imploring. He really was concerned. He must have seen me upset yesterday, before the truck thing. Usagi smiled half-heartedly, and parted her lips just slightly to take a breath.

"Mamoru-san… Do you ever feel like your own enemy?" she whispered, eyes cloudy and off into the distance.

Mamoru gazed at the girl before him, and tried to stop himself from falling in love.

"Yes," he whispered, seriously, leaning forward slightly.

Before Usagi could say another word, a youma crashed through the large windows of the Crown. Instinctively, Usagi turned and tackled Mako to the ground, attempting to shield her from the shards of glass shooting through the air. That same instant, Mamoru stood, and whirled, throwing his back against shards of glass meant for Usagi. His heart swelled at the sight of her protective position over her friend.

Makoto climbed back to her feet, helping Usagi up, who groaned as the movement disturbed a deeply embedded shard in her side. Usagi clenched her jaw tightly, then with a sharp breath, ripped it out soundlessly. She quickly took in the scene. Screaming citizens were running towards the back exit, Motoki's voice rising over all of them.

"Quickly, everyone! The emergency exit. Follow me!"

She turned towards Makoto, but found her missing.

"I WAS ON THE FOURTEENTH LEVEL, YOU CREEP!" came a fierce yell.

Usagi whirled only to see Mako twirling the youma above her head, then throwing it across the room. Her jaw dropped. "YES!" she hissed.

"Mako!" she ran for her friend, and pulled her around a corner, clamping a hand over her mouth with strength out of place in the slender arm.

"Listen. No time to explain now, but here."

Usagi handed her the pen that had popped from the arcade. "Uncapping this means your life as you know it is out the window. You will face danger every day, but you will be fulfilled as no one else can be. If you uncap this, you will find everything you have ever searched for."

Unlike Rei and Ami, Makoto didn't even hesitate. "**Jupiter Power, Make up!**"

Usagi grinned. "Welcome to my team, Jupiter."

Jupiter stared down at the frail girl, confused. "Who are you, Usagi?"

Usagi shrugged. "No one."

She looked around quickly, and saw Mamoru gone, and Tuxedo Kamen fighting the monster with the other Senshi. She moved out of his eyesight, then threw her hand in the air.

"**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!**"

"Now, go make an entrance, Jupiter!" she commanded.

Jupiter nodded shortly, grinning, a hunger for battle fierce in her eyes. Sailor Moon watched calmly as she threw herself at the youma, tackling it fiercely off of Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon all but strolled to Tuxedo Kamen's side, to inquire after him.

The other three Senshi raged the youma, obviously enjoying themselves.

"**SHABON SPRAY!**" Even introverted Mercury seemed to be satisfying a deep thirst to overcome evil.

"Daijoubou, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Sailor Moon inquired innocently, helping him to stand straight.

He smiled at her, nodding; she could feel his affectionate glance even if she couldn't see his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything now, do you?" he asked playfully.

"**FIRE SOUL!**" Mars was just as feisty as ever.

Sailor Moon laughed, observing the performance of the magnificent Senshi against a truly terrified youma.

"I don't know if I'd go that far…" she said, smiling.

"**SUPREME THUNDER!**" The other Senshi didn't even blink at the introduction of the new attack. They immediately recognized Makoto underneath the Senshi of Jupiter.

At this point, the youma was pretty much dead. But Sailor Moon was needed to finish it off. "See?" she told Tuxedo Kamen, falling into her fighting stance.

"**MOON TIARA ACTION!**"

The youma exploded into dust. Tuxedo Kamen was about to slip away when a new, arrogant voice cut through the air.

"Very impressive, Sailor Senshi. But can you defeat a true general of the Dark Kingdom?!"

Sailor Moon whirled, and when her eyes fell on the tall, intimidating figure with long, brown, deviously wavy hair, her heart chilled. Tuxedo Kamen watched alarmed as all color drained from the heroine's face, and her eyes turned not to the new enemy, but to her newest comrade.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes held nothing but contempt. Her fighting stance was confident, her eyes, daring.

She did not remember the man before her.

Sailor Moon trembled, helpless, as the brazen new Senshi uttered words that stole her breath.

"Protector Jupiter, call on a storm…"

Tuxedo Kamen watched his paramour closely. She began to shake as Jupiter prepared to open fire on the Shitennou. He found his eyes drawn to the enemy, and discovered he had no desire to destroy the man. He heard Sailor Moon whisper frantically to herself, "I cannot allow history to repeat itself!"

Then, the unthinkable.

"STOP, JUPITER!"

Jupiter froze, her fierce loyalty to her leader kicking in. The lighting crackling on her antenna faded slowly.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and found the only way to keep her friend from destroying her lover was to fight him herself. She straightened and resumed her fighting stance.

"I, Sailor Moon, am your opponent, Nephrite!"

Tuxedo Mask's heart stopped, then began to race. The name brought unexplainable feelings and the declaration from the woman he was sure he loved terrifed him.

The Senshi were just as shocked, but Sailor Moon paid no heed. She leapt into the air, and viciously kicked Nephrite from the sky. He fell, but landed gracefully on his feet, falling into an eager stance that reminded Sailor Moon of Jupiter.

"So, the legendary Sailor Moon, we finally meet," he said conversationally, throwing his fist out for a punch.

She dodged, reflexes quicker than lightning. "I see my reputation precedes me," she tossed back, executing a perfect tornado kick.

Nephrite jumped backwards, wary of the inhumanly fast Senshi. "Yes. I am aware that you stopped your partner from killing Jadeite, just as you stopped the tall one from killing me. Although, who's to say they would have succeeded." His foot connected with Sailor Moon shoulder. She staggered, but threw a kick of her own into his side. He grunted, and moved to slap her, but she dodged quickly.

"They succeeded once, they could do it again. And I could not allow that to happen."

Nephrite paused to study the warrior. She was a young girl, had no weapon, but fierce fighting skills. Her eyes didn't waver. However, two things bemused the general. "We have never fought you pitiable Senshi before!" he declared. "And why should you stop your comrades from fighting the enemy? It seems foolish to me. I certainly wouldn't stop Jadeite from killing you."

Sailor Moon ducked a kick, but continued the conversation. "You are no enemy of mine, Nephrite. My only enemy is Beryl. You once fought on my side."

The pause before his barked laugh showed that she had hit a nerve. But he didn't show it. "What fascinating rubbish. Well, Sailor Moon, let's get this over with."

She smiled grimly. "Let's." Sailor Moon whipped off her tiara, gripping the sharp metal like a dagger. She swept Nephrite's feet from under him, then squatted, hooking her arm around his neck, and placed the sharp, glowing tiara at his throat. He froze, silently furious at this turn.

"I could kill you right now with three little words. Or I could just slit your throat," she hissed dangerously in his ear. "But you are not my enemy, Nephrite! I don't want to fight you. I want you to fight against the evil that has misled you! I want you on the side of good again. You are not evil." She straightened, and removed her weapon from his throat. "Think about what I've told you," she said, taking a step back.

Nephrite was oddly quiet. A respect for his adversary as well as a curiosity to find out what she was talking about bubbled up in his mind. He bowed. "You fight well, Sailor Moon. The fight remains a draw. Until we meet again."

With that, Nephrite disappeared.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were motionless, watching Sailor Moon's hair dance in the wind. They were completely amazed at her display of power, but much more so by her gift of mercy. Not only were they utterly fascinated with Sailor Moon, but they were utterly baffled by her as well.

Tuxedo Kamen watched closely. He saw her shoulders begin to tremble, and her fists clench tightly. He realized that none of her Senshi knew of her dreams about their own past. He was nonplussed and honored that she'd told him, though he found that her dreams and this past life had nothing to do with himself, and so decided that since none of her Senshi could understand, none of them could comfort her.

Besides, he didn't like the idea of anyone else doing it.

He approached slowly, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly, obviously fighting against tears that desperately needed release. He tenderly brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his gloved finger.

Mercury led the other two Senshi away, explaining to Mars and Jupiter the extent the two hero's relationship to her own knowledge, and urging them to give the not-quite-couple space.

"Why do you fight, Tuxedo Kamen?"

The whispered, agonized question came as a surprise, but easily answered. "I fight to protect you."

"Why else?"

He didn't even hesitate. He trusted Sailor Moon more than anyone he knew. Besides one other.

"I am searching for the Silver Imperium Crystal, as you are. It can give me memories that I've lost, and I believe that it will lead me to my princess."

Sailor Moon felt her heart sink. Her feelings could not be returned because of his love for an unknown. However, her mind perked as she realized that he was searching for her as well. She must find out why. "Do you love the princess?" she asked, very quietly.

He paused. "I have no memory of her. I don't know where I met her, why I have to find her, or even what she looks like. But I am bound to her."

He became aware of how much his statement had pained Sailor Moon. So he took a deep breath, willed his racing heart to slow, and spoke.

"But I feel I have already betrayed her because I am in love with another."

-----------

Hah! I just had to end it there. What did you think? Am I evil, or what? Throwing you over the cliff like that. How merciless of me. Please review! The next chapter is going to be loaded with stuff. We might have some revealed identities, a decoy princess, two very confused people in love, an encounter with Zoisite, and maybe even a glimpse of the Dark Kingdom. OOH, I can't wait! I hope you feel the same!

Please review!!!

-Moon Pie


	7. Enlightened?

Ooh, I can't wait to start this chapter, minna. It's going to be very fun to write.

Let's quickly do our review thing! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! You probably have no idea unless you are a writer yourself—which most of you are, duh me—how much it helps to get some good, encouraging reviews! So I have to reply back!

Stupid formatting. For some reason, that last chapter was updated without any of the italics I'd used! Bah. I hope this time it doesn't do that.

**Koldy:** Word. Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**WingsofaDream**: I wouldn't want one of my most helpful reviewers to die from hanging off my cliff with ONLY 50 chocolate bars! Must update and save reviewer! Hah hah, I admit, that last cliffie was evil. But I think whenever my reviewers call me evil multiple times, that usually means they were really into the story and mad at me for cutting it off. I mean, when I call people evil in a review, that's what I mean! LOL! Thanks so much for reviewing, its so helpful! I can't say it enough. THANK YOU!

**CatDemon1**: Wow. To say it made you cry is like the highest compliment that you can give a writer. I'm speechless! Hope I didn't keep you stranded in that corner for too long! Thanks for reviewing!

**omystars:** I'm evil again. I hope that means you were enjoying yourself? Tee hee! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I started this chapter like two days after getting the last one up! Here it is, so enjoy!

**JadesRose**: Whoops! I'm sorry! But don't worry, I've read your story, and I'm confident that you will come up with something much, much better than what I've written! Your story is amazing, and your writing even moreso. You've nothing to worry about. Thank you so much for your very encouraging review!!!!

**Silver Moonlight-81**: Hi! Thanks for reading my fic, and I'm so glad you liked it! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Starlight Warrior: **Wow! I have never had a reader say "Thank you for that new chapter!" I mean, all the reviews I got made my day over and over again, but yours was particularly refreshing! Thanks so much! And thanks also for the good luck wish! I think I'll need it to sort out all the ideas flying around in my head.

**Pamela**: I'm sorry! Sometimes I just can't resist throwing a cliffhanger in! LOL! I hope I didn't keep you hanging too long! Enjoy!

**cardcaptor eternity**: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update! Enjoy!

Now, let's see if I can get all of this out without messing it all up. Enjoy this chapter! And please review!!!

-Moon Pie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Enlightened

_"But I feel I have already betrayed her because I am in love with another."_

It was 2:00 in the morning and Usagi was still awake. Trying to force herself to stay awake, because she dreaded the last dream. It had an ominous feel to it. Luna, after practically begging Usagi to speak with her, confide in her, say anything, gave up and settled into an aggravated doze.

Usagi sat motionless on the seat next to her window. She took in the stars, the waxing moon, the curve of the sky… every little miracle that she'd never tried to understand was simply nothing compared to the latest miracle in her life.

_She averted her eyes, afraid to ask. "Why do you search for her, Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked instead, gazing at the moon she loved so much._

Why had the fates put this on her shoulders? She was only 15 (almost 16!) years old, a young, clumsy girl who struggled in school. How could the changing of history have anything to do with her? Why not give the responsibility who had been in the past, one who knew exactly what happened?

She began to cry, silently, shoulders violently shaking, tears falling from her tumultuous blue eyes.

"I'm supposed to change history, according to that horrid prophesy… now I've just screwed with destiny."

_He smiled, finding her nervousness endearing, and humored the question. "I search for her because she can give me my memories." He went on to explain about the horrible car accident and how he forgot everything about his childhood, even his identity felt like it wasn't his own. He quietly recounted the only memory he had of his parents._

_Sailor Moon's eyes widened, and she rushed to compassionately embrace him. He smiled, holding her tightly, fingering her long blond hair._

"What am I going to do?!" she sobbed to herself. She was happier than she'd ever been in her whole life, but more ashamed of herself than ever.

_Sailor Moon was quiet for a moment, letting the feel of Tuxedo Kamen's arms melt into her memory, for she was sure she'd never feel it again. Then, she pulled slightly away, but stayed in his arms, moving so she could see his face._

_"Who is it that you love, Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked, bravely._

Usagi put a finger to the window, and traced the outline of the moon. She recalled all of the horrible events that had happened there, and wondered why they had fallen on her. "I wasn't there…" she whispered. "But why do I feel that I am to blame for it all? Because I wasn't there? I couldn't help that. I don't understand… I don't even know who I am."

_Tuxedo Kamen was quiet for a moment, taking in another deep breath. Sailor Moon wished more than anything that she could see his eyes._

_He took Sailor Moon's face in both of his hands, very gently. "I am my own enemy."_

Usagi began to walk slowly around her room. She had to stay awake, she couldn't be forced to watch another couple fight to the death. She had to memorize the feeling. She had to remember how wonderful it felt to be in love, even when it is against destiny.

"Then why does it feel so right?!" she asked agonized of the night.

_Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the pieces clicked._

_"Yes. I love __you__, Tsukino Usagi… Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, tracing the corner of her lips very tenderly with his finger._

_Sailor Moon reached very slowly up, and took his mask in both hands, slowly pulling it away from his face._

_"How could have I not known it?" she sobbed. "Mamoru!" She fell into his arms, crying out her relief and joy into his chest. He pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair._

"I've betrayed the one I was born to protect."

_Finally, Tuxedo Kamen could stand it no longer. "Usako…" he whispered, tipping her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "Tell me what you feel."_

_A smile began in her eyes, clearing the tears, and moving to her lips, spreading them in a delightful crescent. "I love you until the stars fall from the sky."_

Usagi cringed, remembering her choice of words. How vile of her. How disgusting of her to use the same words the princess had!

_Mamoru grinned, and took her neck gently in both hands, and kissed her, slowly, tentatively at first, then all of his passion overflowed as the wall he'd fought to keep up for so long, collapsed._

_Usagi melted into the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, then she began to kiss him back with wild abandon._

_They finally pulled away for air, and just held each other. Neither had ever been so happy. Then, Usagi closed her eyes and whispered a word she had never said, but felt so much love for._

_"Endymion…"_

_Then the first vision, the most prevalent one in her dreams, came back to haunt her. Tuxedo Kamen could only watch as her eyes went blank._

**_Then, she looked into her lover's eyes, still open, and still filled with love, even in death, Princess Serenity uttered her last words._**

**_"Mother, I die with honor, because I cannot live with honor. Endymion, I love you until the stars fall from the sky. Soon, we will meet again."_**

**_Then, with a sharp intake a breath, she plunged her lover's sword right through her broken heart._**

****

_Her joy fell like a shot dove. "Oh, no… What have I done?!" She pulled reluctantly away from her newfound lover. Confusion and hurt contorted his handsome features. He reached for her hand, and took it fiercely in both hands._

_"Usako… What's wrong?! You can tell me!"_

_She was delirious in her agony. "No, no…!" she whispered. "Is happiness forever to escape me?! I am a vile anomaly!"_

_She looked him in the eyes, bravely confessing the truth he wouldn't understand. "You are meant to love the Princess, not me. I cannot have you."_

_"What?!"_

_Resign calmed her. "I have seen you in my dreams. You are Prince Endymion. You seek Serenity, who is the only one who can give you back both your memories of your present and your past. Not me."_

_Tuxedo Kamen was silent as he took all of this in, but kept her hand tightly in his own. Somehow, he knew she was right about his being the prince, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone but her._

_"You may be right about me being Endymion. But you are wrong. I love you, and together, we can overcome whatever problems we must face."_

_It pained Sailor Moon to hear his confession again. She began to cry again, this time with noble acceptance. "Prince Endymion…Tuxedo Kamen… Mamo-chan… I do not deny my love for you. However, I am denied the right to hold it."_

_With this, she turned and ran off, weeping._

Usagi remembered the scene with faded misery. He hadn't followed her. He only called after her, with confidence she lacked and the patience of Job, _"I know you love me, Usagi, and I know we will be together!"_

Usagi collapsed onto her bed, and gave into the exhaustion that followed hours such wild weeping. She softly cried herself to sleep.

And ironically, she dreamed of the Scout of Love.

_The leader of Earth's Generals and the leader of the Moon's Inner Senshi faced off in a refined battle to the death. Both were highly skilled in the martial arts, but both were growing exhausted. The twisted pain in Sailor Venus's eyes grew with each blocked blow, each viscous retort he gave. Finally they stopped, and faced off, backing slowly away from each other._

_Kunzite's silver hair was matted to his face with sweat, and he was breathing heavily, but his eyes were fierce and alive, his misplaced rage fed by the battle._

_"Giving up so soon, Senshi of Venus?" he taunted._

_Venus winced at the harsh tone of his voice, but forced herself to remember it wasn't him but the evil of Metallia talking. She forced herself to stand straight, and regain the poise that came with being the leader of the four strongest warriors in this part of the solar system. Her entire body glowed with orange light from within her, and her face was bright with the massive amount of suppressed power._

_She took a deep breath, knowing it was time that this futile battle ended. It was her duty to execute the traitor and the threat to her princess, she knew. Venus smiled, recalling every wonderful moment she'd spent with her very best friend, Princess Serenity. She knew that to protect that selfless angel, it would be worth it to delay her own true love and happiness._

_"Kunzite, I must ask you one last time, to absolve myself. Have you no memory of me?" she asked him, carefully hiding the fierce emotion behind her voice but so evident in her eyes._

_He grinned. "But of course, Sailor Venus. I know who you are. You are standing in the way of my queen, protecting that pitiful excuse for a princess. You are a Sailor Scout; that alone gives me reason to kill you."_

_"But have we ever met before this?!" she demanded of him, her resolve breaking, and her own glowing tears, falling from her eyes. Her hands began to glow with orange light as her emotions grew._

_The entranced general was puzzled. "No. I haven't had the opportunity to destroy you ever before. But there's no time like the present, I always say." He fell into fighting stance once again, waiting._

_"It is an evil deed to deny the Scout of Love her own lover. I cannot allow you to do such a thing." she whispered. Then, her eyes hardened and the warrior princess of Venus stood straight and faced Kunzite._

_"I love you, Kunzite, and I know you have been deceived. So, I comfort myself in knowing I destroy not you, but only a misled fabrication. But I must destroy you regardless."_

_She began to smile, her anger at her fate overcoming her. "So, traitor of both Crowns, prepare yourself for death!!" The chain around her neck shook as she trembled with agony and rage._

_"**Crescent Beam**!"_

_Sailor Venus felt the warm light of Venus descend on her. She directed it through her arms, out her palms, and at the man she loved. The glowing beam of energy slammed into his strong body, and threw him into a tree. He died instantly._

_She was still for a moment. "An evil fate is mine," she whispered, kneeling by the body. "I am useless as a Princess now. And without love, the Senshi of Love cannot exist."_

_She leapt to the closest branch of the tree, and slowly, deliberately, tied her love chain around it. She tied a loop at the end of the Love-Me chain, and placed it around her neck, then tightened it deliberately. "Serenity, where I have failed, you shall prevail."_

_Then, with an agonized yell of her lover's name, she stepped off the branch. Her light slowly faded from her body as she suffocated. The tips of her orange slippers brushed Kunzite's chest, and glowing tears continued to drop from her chin._

Usagi woke up, and Sailor Venus's heart-wrenching cry of "Kunzite!" as she hung herself still rung in her ears.

Without a word, Usagi began to sob again, her hands pointless covering her ears.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She whirled, startled, and found Tuxedo Kamen perched on the tree outside her window, watching her with unhidden concern.

The pain of the last night slammed back to her, full-force, and her tears intensified.

But against her better judgment, she transformed, opened the window, and joined Tuxedo Kamen in the tree. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms, and leapt from the tree, landing gracefully.

The sky was black, but the moon was bright overhead.

Sailor Moon's muffled sobs were the only sound. Finally, she regained control and looked up into his eyes. He'd removed his mask for her benefit.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I don't think I can make it through everything without you."

He pulled her closer, holding her tightly, afraid to let her go. "You'll never have to experience that if I have anything to say about it."

"But what will become of us?" she wondered.__

_Serenity sighed as her strength slowly returned. She rolled slightly to face the Prince. "I wonder what will happen now, when this is over. I wonder what could have happened between us. What will become of us, Endymion?" She traced his cheek, fondly, with the back of her fingers._

Usagi winced as she'd used the same words as the princess again. She desperately wondered what he'd told the princess back then.

"We will be together, Usako." His voice was confident, filled with love. "I know it." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers one by one.

She sighed. "If there is any compassion left for me in the eyes of fate, yes, we will."

---------------

**"How sickening."**

**Zoisite winced at the harsh tone of his Queen, wondering what image in her orb could anger her so. He had just been commanded to succeed where his comrades had failed. Kunzite had watched arrogantly, then retreated to taunt the other members of his team. Zoisite followed, quietly, as not to draw Beryl's attention to him.**

**He heard voices from the cell in the dungeon. It was Jadeite. **

**"There's something about her!" he insisted to Kunzite. "Why would she have risked her life for mine, her enemy?!" he demanded.**

**Kunzite laughed. "Because she is a fool. That's not hard to understand."**

**Zoisite listened closely, but said nothing.**

**Nephrite was the next to speak. "She said we once fought on her side."**

**"Rubbish!" Kunzite barked, waving his hand dismissively.**

**Nephrite was undaunted, and grabbed the bars of the cell that held he and Jadeite. "What if it's true, Kunzite?! What if the queen deceived us and wiped out any memory we had of Sailor Moon and our past?! You cannot deny that it is possible!"**

**Zoisite cocked an eyebrow. Nephrite had a valid point.**

**"She could have killed me, but she did not. Why?"**

**Kunzite laughed. "Perhaps because you are an incompetent fighter, Nephrite!"**

**"HAH! I've always been better at combat. Quit changing the subject, Kunzite. She could have only spared my life and saved Jadeite's for one reason: she is telling the truth."**

**Jadeite fed off of his comrade's enthusiasm. "Yes! And none of us have any memory of what happened before we joined the Dark Kingdom. Why is that?!"**

**Kunzite continued to dismiss it, but Zoisite considered the possibilities as he teleported to Earth. He decided to find out from the source.**

-----------------

Again, it was early in the morning the next day, and Usagi was calming her nerves by walking the city park while transformed. She was aware that it was a bit of a risk to her safety, but she needed to be alone and she needed to be transformed.

She wasn't entirely alone, she knew. She could sense Tuxedo Kamen was near, watching, but she was grateful both for his presence and his distance. He was allowing her to sort out her feelings and thoughts but refused to leave her completely by herself. And she was grateful.

Sailor Moon paused at the pier that extend over the lake for fishermen. She leaned over the railing, examining her reflection in the water, brightly lit by the moon above. Suddenly, she felt an oddly familiar presence behind her.

"Greetings, Sailor Moon."

She turned slowly, clearing her face of fear. She sensed a burst of panic and urgency from Tuxedo Kamen, and knew he was approaching quickly from nearby.

Sailor Moon found herself face to face with Zoisite, the Strategist.

"Konnichi wa, Zoisite," she said calmly.

The intelligent man's brows furrowed. "I mean you no harm as of yet, soldier. I only come with questions." Sailor Moon smiled inwardly. That's why he and Ami had gotten along so well.

"First of all, how do you know my name?"

Sailor Moon pushed herself up onto the railing of the pier to feel less trapped, letting her legs dangle. She figured if she appeared relaxed, both the general and her antsy paramour would relax as well.

"I am well-aware of the history that runs between you and the members of my team, but we have never met before, as Sailor Moon did not exist in the past."

Tuxedo Kamen concealed himself close to the ground under the pier, listening closely, and ready for danger. He was amazed at the calm Sailor Moon displayed and his own feeling of fierce kinship for the man she was speaking with. How vulnerable she made herself to the enemy, but the faith she showed in the turncoats!

Zoisite was puzzled. "When you say, the past, what do you mean?"

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow, but answered, "I am speaking of the period called the Silver Millennium, which took place about a thousand years ago." She explained about the general's previous loyalty to earth and Endymion and to Serenity, and also how the Queen had sent them forward in time to be reborn. She left out their bitter fights with the Senshi, saying only that Metallia had brainwashed them and turned them towards the Dark Kingdom's side.

Zoisite looked disturbed. "If what you say is true, than I am a traitor."

Sailor Moon gave him a gentle, winning smile. "No, indeed, because what you have done is not by your own will. You and your men are always welcome back if that's what you should choose. However, I make no attempt to force you. I only give you information, Zoisite, for you and the others must make your own choice. I am also aware that Endymion feels the same. When we find Serenity, she is the one that will be able to grant you all the memories you lack and free you from Metallia's influence."

That seemed to satisfy him. He opened a portal, and began to float towards it. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sailor Moon. I had to bring a youma so that Queen Beryl would not become suspicious of me. She can see us using her powers, but she cannot hear what we say. Besides, I am eager to see the extent of your powers if we may end up as allies. Sarabada, mysterious soldier." He stepped into the portal, just as a vicious youma fell from it, landing directly between Sailor Moon and land.

"Shimatta! Stupid of me to corner myself."

Despite it, she began to engage the youma in a merciless physical battle as Tuxedo Kamen leapt from his position to join her.

However, before she could get an arm free to fling her tiara, the youma switched its focus to primarily Sailor Moon instead of dividing it between the two. Before the caped hero could react, the youma's arm transformed into a huge blade just as he swept Sailor Moon's feet from under her. The blade landed millimeters from her throat, and Tuxedo Kamen froze, letting his cane clatter to the pier then roll into the water.

Sailor Moon was disgusted at the position she found herself in, praying for thick books, kicked the blade away from her throat.

"Agh!" she cried, angrily as the blade cut through her boot and skin, and stopped at her shinbone. But she ignored the pain, and flipped herself over her head and landed uncertainly on her good leg, She reached for her tiara, but the youma crashed bodily into her, throwing her over the pier.

Tuxedo Kamen lunged for her, but missed her hand by millimeters. She disappeared underneath the murky waters. Before he could dive in after her, a lighting fast orange shape dove in after her. A moment passed, then two young women shot from the water, Sailor Moon, coughing violently and clinging to the neck of the newest Sailor Senshi. They landed at the other end of the pier. The newest addition supported Sailor Moon, who limped obviously from the blow to her leg, which was bleeding badly, but more frightening was the rage on Sailor Moon's face. She quickly snapped off her tiara, and launched it the youma.

**"MOON TIARA ACTION!"**

**"CRESCENT BEAM!"**

The newest scout enthused the attack with her yellow energy beam, and the youma dissolved into dust.

Tuxedo Kamen ran forward, catching Sailor Moon, and lowering her to the ground. Her eyes were glazed at the loss of blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"Hai, hai," she whispered. "It's nothing…"

He rolled his eyes behind the mask, and held his hands over the wound, healing it. It was a severe wound, and it took a lot out of him. He wobbled, and melted into Sailor Moon's arms. She tenderly held his broad frame, pulling him close as he regained his strength.

Sailor Moon looked up at the newest Senshi with gratitude. "Thank you, Sailor Venus."

She heard commotion as the Senshi and Luna approached. A male voice proclaimed, "She's not just Sailor Venus. She's heiress to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Imperium Crystal, Princess Serenity!"

Sailor Moon tensed, and felt Tuxedo Kamen tense up as well as he looked up.

"Please, Artemis. Go say hello to Luna, I'm sure you've missed her!" Sailor Venus's long hair danced as she suppressed a giggle. Her voice was light and mischevious.

Sailor Moon stood, helping Tuxedo Kamen to his feet. He kept his arm firmly around Sailor Moon's waist as the white cat scurried over to debrief the Senshi and Luna.

Sailor Moon locked eyes with her. She was very, very confused. Before her stood Sailor Venus, who loved Kunzite, but who claimed to be Princess Serenity, who had been in love with Endymion. She felt a glimmer of hope, but was confused about the young woman who claimed the White Moon's throne.

"Sailor Venus, I am curious to learn how much you remember of the past?" Sailor Moon inquired, not yet comfortable with the idea of calling her princess.

"Probably about as much as you do, Sailor Moon," she answered, avoiding the question.

Sailor Moon humored her. "How can I be sure that your claim to the throne I protect is legit?" She questioned.

Sailor Venus gave a mysterious smile, and removed her tiara, revealing a bright yellow moon insignia. Sailor Moon's confusion grew, but she was obligated to the girl now.

"Do you recall the name Kunzite?" she whispered.

Sailor Venus's eyes were sad, but confused. "No. Artemis has not given me that memory yet."

A red flag went up in Usagi's mind. Serenity was supposed to be able to restore memories. However, it wasn't her duty to question the princess, but to protect her at all costs.

Sailor Moon made a fist, and placed it over her heart, bowing slightly. "Well, as the leader of your guardians, Princess, I pledge my loyalty to you and your crown. I sweat to protect you if it means my life."

_It already has_, she thought ruefully, deciding that dreams were dreams, and couldn't be based on absolute truth.

Sailor Venus took her partner by the shoulders and raised her back to her full height. Sailor Moon's eyes were clouded.

"_You_ should not bow to _me_, Sailor Moon. We have long been friends and equals."

Sailor Moon shook her head, wondering what that meant, but did not question it. "Please, feel free to introduce yourself to Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They are eager to meet you."

Sailor Venus nodded slightly, and moved gracefully to the other huddle of people.

Sailor Moon turned, and enfolded herself into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. His hold was sure, steady, supportive. "This makes no sense," Sailor Moon whispered, burying her face into his chest.

---------------

Wow, that was the quickest chapter I've ever written. What do you think? I wonder when poor Usagi will figure everything out. What decision will the generals come to? What of Kunzite? Next episode, all heck breaks loose.

Looking forward to it? Me too!!!!

-Moon Pie

PS: Please review and God bless!


	8. Ecclesisates 3:4

Hey everyone! I changed my penname, as I'm sure you all noticed, and I'm now rosa lunae. I think it fits my style and personality a bit better than Moon Pie. Rose lunae is Latin for "the moon's rose" or "rose of the moon". I like it. How about you guys?

**I started a C2, everyone! It's called "Usagi and Mamoru Romantic Suspense" and if you want info on the community and the stories in it, or you want to be on staff, go to . I had like 14 stories, then the stupid thing messed up and deleted them all, so I have to go back on my favorites list and re-add them. Everyone, please feel free to join, and contribute! We all love action and romance in the same stories!******

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Anyways, back to the story. Here's the review thingies!

**JadesRose:** I love an honest review! Hands around neck—not a menacing gesture, lol! He's not strangling her, he's like, cupping hands around—oh, never mind. Tender, not murder! But that really made me laugh! I didn't think of it that way! And about Venus vs Kunzite? I think I was in such a writing frenzy I flew threw the scene, and I know what you're saying. However, later in the story, I hope you'll be pleased with their next interaction. (mysterious smile) I wanted the beam to be bigger, so it came from her palms. Hee! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yours are probably the most constructive and helpful! BTW, I added your story to my new C2!

**WingsofaDream: **Your reviews are by far the funniest, most entertaining I get! I LOVE them! I write chapters just so I can get a review from you, lol! I can be stressed about something, but reading your reviews cheer me right up, and get me back to work on the story. I hope you enjoyed the buffet; feel free to chow down on this new chapter!

**omystars: **You flatter me! Did it really give you chills? That was precisely what I was aiming for. And you say your heart ached with Usagi! That's the highest compliment you can give me about my character development: that you truly felt for them! Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments and your dedicated reviews. I hope this chapter clears up any confusion I left you with! Thanks again!

**CatDemon1: **The Sailor V/Serenity thing is a twist in the manga that the anime left completely out. You'll find out more about it in this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse you too much! (Minako is a… no. You'll find out. )

**koldy: **Gracias. Thanks for reviewing!

**cardcaptor eternity: **Thanks so much! Your review totally encouraged me! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**insanechildfanfic: **Thanks! So are you since you reviewed!

**Small Lady19: **I'm so glad you like this story! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I hope the update didn't take too long…

**Frozen Fire: **All in one sitting?! Wow. I'm impressed, since I definitely didn't write it all in one sitting, lol. About the lines between character POV's: I totally understand what you're saying. In the first few chapters, I'd put in a row of stars, but they didn't come up. Hopefully now, my dashed lines are coming up. I'm sorry about the confusion in the first few chapters, but I hope from now on, it will be easier to understand. Thanks for the honesty, lol! And I'm glad you liked it so far! I hope the update didn't take too long, and thank you sooooo much for reviewing!

**samsonite:** Hey! I'm so glad you liked my story! Ah, the generals…who knows what will become of them… well, I do! You'll just have to wait and find out! . Oh! And thank you sooo much for reviewing my other story "The Unexpected"! I needed just one more review to get to 100! It was driving me crazy; now I can sleep peacefully! Thank you soo much!

**Neonlights: **Ah, my faithful harasser! Seriously, I'd never get anything done if I didn't have you. LOL! I was wondering where you were! Surprised by the double chapter? Hee Hee! Thanks for the thank you! LOL! It makes me feel loved. And you're welcome. And thanks right back for being so dedicated to keeping me straight. Yes, in this chapter, all heck breaks loose. It'll be fun! Where's your next update? I'm hanging off the cliff… Anyways, enjoy! And thanks again for reviewing!

**Starlit Warrior:** So wonderful to get your kind reviews! You're so thoughtful to thank me, and to wish me luck on the next chapter. I appreciate it! And I can't tell you how tickled I am to read your constant "God Bless!" That's perhaps the most comforting statement you can give me! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm so glad you're liking it! I hope you enjoy the update, and may God bless you right back!

There. Now! On to the chapter!

-rosa lunae

Chapter Seven: Ecclesiastes 3:4 

_"There is a time to weep and a time to laugh;_

_a time to mourn and a time to dance."_

_-Ecclesiastes 3:4_

Zoisite passed the throne room quietly, not wishing to disturb his queen. He would be summoned shortly because of his failure. However, he had managed to discover some things, not to mention his youma had seriously injured Sailor Moon (an accomplishment about which he remained ambivalent). 

**He definitely didn't consider it a wasted trip. But he knew he would pay for it eventually, though the way of this escaped him.**

**He wandered through the halls of the Dark Palace, taking the scenic route to the dungeon so he could think.**

**It wasn't a secret that he wasn't satisfied with the life he was living while serving Beryl. But he could not remember anything else, so he had nothing to compare it to. So he compared to what he could see in Sailor Moon.**

**She was surrounded by friends that cared about her, had her back, stood by her side. Well. The other generals formed this tight group, but there was something missing. Something subconscious that they knew had been stolen, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it, and so it wasn't mentioned.**

**Zoisite wasn't a fool, either. Sure, he hadn't interacted with another female besides Queen Beryl for… well, who knows how long. But even though he couldn't remember being exposed to such things, he recognized the affection between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. It was written in how their eyes darted first to the other when danger came, how they fought side-by-side, each predicting and then acting off of the other's moves, how they held each other close when the battle was won (and so far, it was always won).**

**This was something Zoisite yearned for. Something he felt he'd experienced once before, but… the senses behind the hidden memories were hazy. Something terrible had happened to sabotage it, and the Strategist wasn't sure if he wanted to know about it. But the desire made him certain. **

**Even before he reported back, he knew exactly what he was going to do, whether his brothers-in-arms joined him or not. In fact, he'd decided long before.**

**Zoisite finally found himself standing at the door of the dungeon. He took a deep breath, and went in.**

-------

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen sat on top of a skyscraper in downtown Tokyo at midnight. They weren't speaking, just holding hands and sitting closely. Sailor Moon's head rested on his shoulder.

If only they knew.

Finally, Mamoru spoke, his voice amused. "You complain that nightmares ruin your sleep, and yet you insist on roaming the city at ungodly hours? You are a wonderful mystery to me, Sailor Moon." His eyes sparkled with laughter, his hands light when he cupped her cheek.

She smiled. "I can't help it. I don't know why. Besides, the Senshi insisted that we take time out of the early morning to train." She fingered the new weapon, the Crescent Moon Wand, the weapon Queen Serenity had used, that she'd been given. She turned it slowly into her hand, feeling all the dormant power within it.

He chuckled, pulling her closer. "I don't suppose I'm invited?"

She tipped her head to look at him. He adored the way they danced. "Not officially."

Tuxedo Kamen tilted her head up to steal a kiss, then sobered. "What do you make of Sailor Venus's claim to the throne?"

For some reason, the very thought of it wiped out all the mirth in Sailor Moon's eyes. She felt threatened, offended, suspicious, but none of these emotions were directed at Sailor Venus, who asked to be called Minako, only at the idea of her being the princess.

"It feels wrong," she admitted. "I mean, I don't know why, but I don't like it. It goes against everything I've seen in my dreams. Sailor Venus was in love with Kunzite, not Endymion."

He tenderly noticed the way her voice dropped as she mentioned his past name. The concept of a past life was still foreign to him, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone but the young woman entwined in his arms. He traced her cheek, admiring how much the idea she was taking something from someone else disturbed her. He pulled her close and decided to change the subject since the current one caused her so much pain. Plus, he didn't understand it, so he couldn't ease her pain any.

"Usako, it wasn't an accident that you ran into me every day. I made sure I was always in your way, just so I could see you. Even from the very beginning, I was enthralled with you."

She smiled, her eyes falling heavily. "I still think the fates are against me. I live under the shadow of this princess. But I never expected one of the Senshi to claim the throne. But she had the birthmark, the symbol, the aura… but how could she be the Princess of Venus AND the Moon? Ugh. My head hurts. I usually don't think that hard for so long."

Mamoru laughed, pulling her into his lap, and wrapping her into his cape, noticing how her speech slurred slightly and eyelids drooped. "Well, then stop. Stop thinking and get some sleep. You need to show her who's who when you train in the morning."

She giggled softly, closing her eyes, and curling into his arms. "And here I thought you were supposed to balance out my crazy ideas, not encourage them."

Tuxedo Kamen chucked again, looking up at the moon. "Goodnight, Sailor Moon."

A few minutes passed, and her breathing became slow and steady. He studied her beautiful, innocent features, made child-like by the mask of sleep. It did crazy things to his heart, the way the moonlight folded over her face. He looked up at the moon, remorse he couldn't fathom overcoming him. And thought he didn't understand it, the former Prince of Earth, began to cry.

------------------

"How long do I have to do this, Artemis?"

The white cat rolled his eyes at the constant question. "Listen, we don't know who the real Princess is, Minako, but we do know that we are very close to finding her. Therefore, we need you to be a decoy to distract the enemy once we do. Are you having second thoughts?"

Minako's blue eyes hardened at the suggestion. "No, Artemis. Anything to protect the princess." They softened again. "But I think Sailor Moon sees right through me."

Artemis sat on his haunches, pondering. "Luna doesn't quite understand Sailor Moon. Usagi is a carefree teenager—she's a bit of a flake, lazy, clumsy, not concerned with school… but like you saw, Sailor Moon is a fierce fighter, highly skilled in the martial arts, confident, courageous, and Luna tells me she puts the well-being of her Senshi before all."

He scratched an itch at his neck, thinking. "Well, Sailor Moon has always been a paradox. She didn't exist in the past…now she does. She is not meant to be understood."

----------

"What did you find out, Zoisite?" Nephrite asked eagerly, clutching the bars of his cell tightly. 

**Zoisite leaned against the damp wall opposite the cell. "Many things."**

**Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Please. Out with it, man!"**

**Zoisite gave a small, stressed smile, and began. "Sailor Moon says that once, a thousand years ago, we were the four leading Generals of Earth. And we were the sworn protectors of the Earth's Crown Prince, Endymion. She says that Great Metallia brainwashed us to join the Dark Kingdom."**

**Silence. Utter and complete.**

**Zoisite took a deep breath and continued. "Sailor Moon says that she does not consider us traitors since according to her story we were misled and the things we did—she did not specify—weren't by our own will. The Queen of the Moon sent us all forward through time."**

**"How can we get our memories of the past back?" Nephrite wondered.**

**Zoisite began to speed up, the prospects exciting him. "Sailor Moon says that Prince Endymion was in love with Princess Serenity of Earth. She is the one with the power to return our memories to us. However, they haven't found her yet. She did say that she knew Endymion, who, according to her, has no ill feelings towards us. Finally, she said that she was making no effort to force us, only to give us information to make an informed decision."**

**Jadeite was less convinced. "But how are we to give up the only life we have known for years to go by the word of a Sailor Senshi, who we've only known to be treasonous?"**

**Nephrite answered him. "We must find out if this really IS all we've ever known. And perhaps what Beryl told us made us think the Senshi were traitorous, but has this ever been proved? Besides, Sailor Moon spared my life when she could have easily taken it. Why else would she have motives to do this than to set us free again?"**

**Before Zoisite could voice his agreement, an iron grip suddenly locked around him. With a feral roar, Kunzite summoned the bars to rise, threw Zoisite in, and then, they slammed shut again.**

**"You fools! It's a trap! Sailor Moon is trying to trick you into fighting on her side! You deserve to die a traitor's death, and I will PERSONALLY take care of that, after I take care of the wretched female who is bewitching you! Then, I'll see that the Queen learns of your treason!"**

**With scowl and a snarl, Kunzite threw open a portal, and turned back to glare at them. "And, if you'd paid attention, you'd have heard that the newest Senshi has just announced that she is the Princess you fools search for! I'll be sure to destroy her for you, and you can get this treasonous thoughts from your heads!" With that, the portal disappeared behind him, his cape flaring.**

**The other three Generals were shocked into silence. They were surprised to find that they were more worried about Sailor Moon's safety than their comrade's.**

----------------

Usagi trudged through the woods, dragging herself down the path Rei had shown her. What a pain to have to leave Mamoru's warm arms to train. She lifted a veil of vines and stepped into the clearing, muttering to herself. She looked up and discovered all of the other Senshi staring at her. Minako giggled quietly, startling Ami from her book. Lita studied the leaves on an oak tree, oblivious to the highly dangerous, fuming Rei only a few feet away from her.

Usagi groaned one more time, just to let it out. "Well. Let's begin shall we?"

"**Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!**"

The other Senshi followed suit, donning their fukus in a flash of lights.

Sailor Moon was instantly serious. They'd never trained in a full group before, so she was unsure how to start. So, she decided to test the woman who called herself Serenity. The idea was offensive, but Sailor Moon simply had no idea why. So, she decided to take everyone by surprise, and launched a powered down tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The other Senshi leapt into action as the glowing disk flew at Sailor Venus. The young woman dove to the right, dodging, and fluidly rolled and got to her feet again, launching a "Crescent Beam!"

Sailor Moon jumped over the beam, and somersaulted towards the Venusian Senshi, executing a flawless turn-around kick. Though startled at the attack, Venus kept her head and easily blocked the blow, delivering a karate chop of her own. Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon could see Mercury and Mars ganging up Jupiter, who easily handled them both. She could also feel the watchful eye of Tuxedo Kamen, providing his constant, silent support.

Their vicious fight continued until finally, Sailor Moon stepped it up a notch. She'd been holding back, trying to see what the new Senshi "Princess" could do. She was satisfied at this level, and so she raised the bar. Her kicks and chops were faster, her blocks, harder, and she made more effort to make contact than to test. Sailor Venus's eyes hardened instinctively as she sensed the passage, and she too, stepped up her fighting.

Finally, Sailor Venus whipped out her weapon, and cried, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Quickly, Sailor Moon saw she couldn't avoid the lightning fast chain, and snatched off her tiara.

They landed awkwardly, with Sailor Moon tangled in the Love-Me chain, but her tiara pressed dangerously against Sailor Venus's pale neck.

Sailor Moon stared her down for a moment, then a warm smile crossed her features. She rose, and untangled herself, replacing her tiara. "You fight well, Sailor Venus," she commended, kindly. "I see those years as Sailor V have paid off."

Sailor Venus blushed at the compliment for reasons Sailor Moon didn't understand. "Arigatou, Sailor Moon. You are not bad yourself."

"Did you love him?" Sailor Moon asked suddenly, her eyes boring a hole into Sailor Venus's face with their intensity.

"Who?" Venus asked, mentally panicking. Artemis didn't tell me all the history!

Sailor Moon tried not to appear as suspicious as she was. "Prince Endymion."

Venus was thoroughly unnerved by the intense look in Sailor Moon's eyes. She did not know how to answer, so she decided that Sailor Moon, the Moon's Protector, should at least know that she was a decoy. She chose to hint at it. "Serenity loved Endymion," she answered vaguely. "And Serenity is to be protected."

Just as Sailor Moon made the connection, she caught sight of an opening portal overhead Sailor Venus. "Incoming!" she yelled, diving towards her comrade, and tackling her to the ground. She rolled, taking the startled blonde with her, then helped her to stand, watching as half a dozen youmas dropped from the sky. The other Senshi immediately stopped they're drilling, and Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the trees, throwing dozens of roses as he fell through the air.

Just as each Senshi found herself faced with a youma, an ominous, furious voice bellowed through the night.

"Where is Sailor Venus, the one who calls herself Princess Serenity?!"

Sailor Moon launched her tiara at a youma, then whirled at the sound of her voice. "No… Not again…" she whispered, tortured. She was so distracted, Tuxedo Kamen had throw her out of the way of the next youma.

"History repeats itself," she hissed to him, watching as Sailor Venus began the fierce duel with a "**Crescent Beam!**"

"Sailor Venus is a decoy!" Sailor Moon whispered to Tuxedo Kamen, as she used his shoulders to throw herself over his head to throw a vicious kick to the youma's head. Again, she destroyed it with her tiara.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at the news. However, Sailor Moon was VERY aware that her Senshi was now fighting the General she'd loved in her past life. She was VERY grateful that Venus didn't have that memory, but the repetition of history terrified her.

Meanwhile….

Kunzite wasted no time launching a wave of dark energy towards his adversary. Venus dodged, and as she rolled back to her feet, returned a "Crescent Beam!" of her own! The super fast beam nailed him in the shoulder. He grunted, staggering back a few steps as his hand flew to the wound.

Venus watched him warily, but yet, an overwhelming desire to weep closing her throat. What she was doing was very, very wrong, and she had no idea why.

"Stop this, General!" she ordered (more like pleaded), "I don't want to fight you!"

Kunzite sneered derisively. "Of course not! You want to me to turn from my 'evil ways,'" he said, mockingly, "so I can turn from all I have ever known to serve you like the slobbering pity you claim I used to be!"

Venus paled, terrified that the enemy knew so much more than she. "What are you talking about?!" she demanded furiously, her fear only fueling her anger.

Kunzite smiled evilly, and instead of reaching for the sword that hung at his side, he produced a whip and cracked it loudly, being sure to have everyone's attention.

"Denial. Always charming! Sailor Moon! Observe as I destroy your precious Princess!"

About fifty feet away, battling a youma with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon set her jaw, eyes hard. "Not one of MY Senshi, Kunzite, brainwashed or not." She blasted the youma into oblivion, and took off running, ignoring the startled shouts of Tuxedo Kamen

Kunzite ran towards Sailor Venus, and snapped the whip. Venus gave a cry and threw herself into a backwards handspring, gasping as she felt the wind from the whip in her hair, and landed only to throw herself to the side to avoid the next crack.

"You, Princess Serenity, must be punished for deceiving my comrades and filling their head with fanatical ideas! It's because of you that they've turned on me! This cannot be forgiven!!!" Invigorated to the point of delirium by his own words, Kunzite cracked the whip once again, and the sound of lashing, tearing flesh pierced the air, but Venus, eyes clenched shut, never felt the blow.

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen breathed, urging his feet to move faster.

Kunzite laughed at the sight. Sailor Moon's eyes were clenched shut, and her shoulders trembled as she fought the cries. An angry red welt rose on her skin from the right corner of her forehead, across her face, and down her left arm. Blood began to seep through the deepest parts of the wound.

However, when Sailor Moon opened her eyes, they were dangerously dark, and her voice was strong. "Why do you bring the Princess into this, Kunzite?" She demanded, unwavering, and taking a step forward as Jupiter whisked a shocked Venus to safety. "I'm the one who convinced your men to join my side. Obviously, I am the one you want."

Kunzite's eyes lit with dark pleasure. "Indeed. Well, Sailor Moon, you spared Jadeite, you bested Nephrite, you allowed Zoisite to escape, but now you face me, and I desire none of your disgraceful mercy."

Although it pained her to smile, because of her bruised features, Sailor Moon gave a rueful one anyway. She slid into her fighting stance. "You shall have it nonetheless, my friend. In fact, you may find that you need it!"

With that, Sailor Moon whipped off her tiara and let it fly. It gave Kunzite a similar slice on the face, mimicking the one he'd given her.

"There. Now we're even." She hissed, snapping the tiara from the air when it boomeranged back to her.

The General growled, and dove at her, and a fierce battle of the martial arts began. Sailor Moon chose the defensive this time. She was lighting fast, and dodged every kick, blocked every blow.

"You fight well, Sailor Moon, but how are you at sword play?" he snarled, yanking the sword from his belt.

Sailor Moon reached behind her back, flicked her wrist, and summoned the Crescent Moon Want, and used it to block the blow from the Sword. It extended into a long staff, and every time the weapons clashed, silver energy spurted from the wand.

Sailor Moon was lighting fast, and managed to block every thrust and parry of Kunzite.

Kunzite became angrier by the second, but realized that her speed exceeded his own, so he resorted to energy. Tossing the sword to the side, he leapt backwards, and floated in the air. A bright sphere of energy surrounded him.

Mars, her heart racing from the adrenaline, saw this as an opportunity. "**Fire Soul!**" she screamed, and a huge mass of flames exploded from her fingertips and flew at Kunzite.

Sailor Moon watched as the energy was absorbed into the globe around the last General of Earth, and when it swelled, her blood ran cold. "NO!!" she shrieked, she flicked her wrist, brandishing the Crescent Moon Wand again. "He's going to reflect it!" She used the energy from her want to blow the Senshi gently to safety. They screamed all the way, but by the time they touched the ground again, they were much too far away to stop the newly magnified energy beam from hitting their leader. She instinctively threw up her hands to shield her already damaged face.

Time slowed for Mamoru. He could hear his cape rustling in the wind he created by running. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest; he could see Sailor Moon's delicious blonde tendrils waving in the air, moved by the narrow energy beam that was approaching her.

He understood that consequences would follow his next action, but he ignored that. He only knew that the woman he loved was in danger.

_This has happened before,_ he realized, as he stepped in front of her thin frame, wishing he could have the chance the wound on her face.

Time resumed its normal flow. Tuxedo Kamen crumpled to the ground and Sailor Moon let out a bone-chilling scream.

_"Well, then, die. Die with the knowledge that you failed her in the very end."_

_With that, the evil woman sent a deadly blast towards them. Instinctively, the prince shoved the princess out of the way. She screamed, and watched as he crumbled. She crawled over to him, oblivious to the war that surrounded her, and cradled his body._

_Wordlessly, she began to weep._

Wordlessly, she began to weep. And he remembered her.

"Serenity…!" he whispered, amazed, oblivious to the pain. He traced her cheek, awed, then his eyes closed, and his body went limp.

All the pain, guilt, anger, sorrow of a thousand years in one anguished howl from the one no one understood: "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her tiara shattered, and the insignia of the White Moon Kingdom burned with passion on her forehead. And even as Sailor Venus ran to her, her own crescent faded, and a tiara appeared on her forehead.

But Serenity was oblivious to all, all but the man whose head she cradled in her lap.

"I understand now," she whispered to his ears, deaf with unconsciousness. "The dreams, the feelings, everything. Of course, we were meant to be. But all along, I knew… I knew that the Kingdom's destruction was my fault. The Senshi and the Generals… my fault. Because of me, the Silver Millennium fell. I should not be allowed to live, and yet you, Endymion, you are the one whose life is in danger!"

She cried in to his chest, still weakly moving up and down. "Finally, we find each other in this new life, this new time, but history chooses to repeat itself a final time!" Her frail body, now adorned with a white gown, the final clue to her identity "Is this our fate? Cruelty! Oh, Endymion! I love you…!"

A tear fell from her ocean blue eye, churning with grief. It slid slowly down her cheek, then, before it was halfway down, it burst into light.

-----

Sailor Mercury held enough sense in her mind to summon her visor, and tapped dazedly on an earring. The visor appeared, and she found she could see through the blinding light.

"Usagi's tear has crystallized!" she breathed, and Venus sucked in a deep breath.

"I remember now," Mars whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We are the four guardian Senshi of the Princess of the White Moon, strongest warriors of the Silver Millennium!" Jupiter murmured to herself, gazing up at the suspended couple through the blinding light of the crystal.

"We were reborn in this timeline to protect her, and revive her kingdom!" Mercury whispered.

Venus smiled as the memories that had been blocked for so long washed over the wall that had caved them in. "Our _real_ princess is…"

-----

Kunzite shielded his eyes with his cape, but the warm white light embraced him. Slowly, he felt the darkness in his mind slowly recede, and he looked down at the couple.

"Kuso…" he whispered, tortured. "Master Endymion! Lady Serenity! What have I DONE?!?!"

Suddenly, the sultry voice he now remembered loathing came to him. "Now Kunzite, capture the Princess and the Imperium Crystal for the Dark Kingdom!"

"No! Serenity!!!" Sailor Mars screeched.

A plan flashed into his mind, and he attempted to rush towards the couple, tears streaming down his face, but as he had predicted the Senshi tackled her out of the way. He snagged Prince Endymion and whisked him off.

Her haunting wail followed him through the portal.

------------------

Wow. I had to end it somewhere, minna. I hope this chapter had the desired affect. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update! And don't forget to check out my C2! The URL is at the top of the page!

Please review!

Sarabada,

rosa luna


	9. Revealed

Phew! Last chapter just kind of flew out of me! I even misspelled my own penname. Did anyone notice that? I was in such a hurry to finish it, such a hurry to post it… gah. There were soo many type-o's.

Oh, well! I'll try to do better this chapter! Because I'm not in such a frantic, urging, writing machine mode anymore, I can relax, and really enjoy writing this chapter, and let it flow. Phew. I'm looking forward to it.

I hope everyone is enjoying themselves as much as I am!

**CatDemon1: **I'm glad you're not confused anymore! Pretty much all the Senshi and the Generals and Mamoru were totally confused up till that chapter, too. I was confused! We were all confused, and now, it's starting to all fall together. Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**WingsofaDream:** Cocktail weenies? Yum! And, pst… he didn't die! At least, not in this story… keep it on the DL. I loved that scene too! He wraps her in his cape, how sweet! It was so much fun to write. If only guys were that sensitive and tender in real life… At least, I've never met one, but I know he's out there! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations! Thanks for the fun reviews! At least I didn't throw you off the cliff that time… maybe a gentle push, but it wasn't too bad a cliff, I thought. Anyway, enjoy!

**JadesRose: **I seriously didn't believe you when you told me I'd typed "Serenity of EARTH." I thought to myself, surely I'm not that careless. But, I proved myself wrong! I can't believe I wrote that. And the Crescent Moon Want… stupid spell check that doesn't pick up things like that! I'll have to be more careful when I proof! And I didn't notice any typos in your story. Or else, I didn't care. Or both! Hee hee! I was probably too into your story to notice any silly typos! But thank you soo much for pointing them out! I will be more careful! And thanks for other half of your review, which was very flattering, though I wasn't sure which scene you were talking about. Oh well! Thank you! Your reviews help so much; I'm totally in your debt! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chocopop: **I do value my metaphorical life, and my not-metaphorical readers too! I take it that that means you liked it? LOL! Well, I hope this update came soon enough to satisfy your metaphorical fanfic appetite and placate the metaphorical mob of readers! Thanks for reviewing!

**Manga-moo:** I like my new penname too. Fits my style, I think. Yours is soo cute! And about Mamoru… I hate it when they brainwash him too, but you'll just have to see what I do with that little plot twist. Hope the update was soon enough for your tastes! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing! Maybe I've snagged a new regular…

**Alicia Blade: **Hey! Thanks for the advertisement! A story of yours is also in my C2! Any chance you'd like to add me to your staff? I'd love to help hunt for more Usagi/Mamoru beginnings! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you're enjoying the story!

**Neonlights: **Yes! It's based on the manga, loosely, but from now on, I'm breaking off, which is harder than I thought it would be, but still, so much fun! I hope this update didn't take too long! I'd hate to be considered cruel!

**omystars: **A faithful! How marvelous! Chills again! WHOO! Thanks so much for all your encouragement. And I agree, Usagi is totally underrated in the anime. I like her this way. Thanks for reviewing!

**krystelo: **Thanks! I like my new name too. Better suited to me. I love this new Usagi, and I agree, she's totally under-appreciated in the anime. Thanks for the wonderful compliments! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Starlit Warrior: **Thanks! And, you're welcome! Hee! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! God bless!

Whoops. This has been based on the Manga, but now, I have to turn away from it completely. Here's where it forks, minna. Hold on! This will be a fairly short transition chapter, not only for the characters to form a plan, but also for me to figure out what I'm doing! Plus, we need a break from all the action. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, cuz lots of important info comes up here

Chapter Eight: Revealed 

Inconsolable.

That's what Serenity was. But the Senshi, huddled around her, were more concerned by the manner with which she displayed her grief. It was frightening, considering who they knew her to be.

Tsukino Usagi would have given loud, ear-splitting wails, and tears that were playful.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon would not have cried. Not on the outside. Her eyes would have shown it, but she would have remained silent.

But Princess Serenity was on her knees, her face buried into her slender, pale hands. Her cries were soft, filled with more sorrow than should be allowed to exist in one person. Her body quivered like an autumn leaf in the breeze.

Sailor Venus was the first to approach her, remembering her duty as leader on the Moon. There were still holes in her memory, that only Serenity could fill, but now was not the time.

Sailor Venus knelt before her, and with one fist over her heart, bowed as Sailor Moon had done only days before. "As the leader of your guardians, Princess, I pledge my loyalty to you and your crown. I sweat to protect you if it means my life." Symbolically, she repeated the very vow Sailor Moon had given her.

The Princess raised her head. It was unnaturally pale, and her eyes were dull with unimaginable mourning. She gripped the Silver Crystal fiercely in one hand, and used the other hand to push herself from the ground.

"Sailor Venus, you should never bow to me," she whispered. "Long have we been friends and equals." She reached down to take Venus's hand, and pulled her gently to her feet again.

She closed her eyes, and began to glow softly. White light hid her for a moment, and when it faded, she was Sailor Moon again.

"It is more wonderful and more terrible than I could have imagined," she whispered, making eye contact with every Senshi, one by one. Then, the Silver Crystal still buried in her fist, she fainted, not hearing the gasps, not seeing Venus dive to catch her, not feeling the comforting touches of all her friends.

_When she opened her eyes again, she found herself on the moon. The ruins of the palace were so familiar to her eyes, that they almost didn't surprise her. She walked around them, remembering which columns had gone where, who had stayed in each room, which balcony had Endymion climbed to see her. She had no more tears to cry, even in a dream._

_She approached the Prayer Room. The prayer column had been over 80 feet tall, as there was no ceiling in this room. It was just an opening, allowing the wind to surround the tower. It was broken, and now, one half lay off to the side, while the part still standing was just over 8 feet tall, she guessed._

_"Hello, Serenity."_

_The Princess was still as the long dead queen of the Silver Millennium stepped out from behind the tower._

_But that lasted for the breath of a moment._

_She rushed to her mother, and buried herself into the arms she'd forgotten. "Oh, mother, it feels like it was only yesterday that Endymion died in my arms, and now he's injured and in the enemy's hand."_

_The Queen gave a smile fitting to her name, and stroked her daughter's hair, slowly, soothingly. "And you are making me proud by remaining calm. You've been through so much, my darling. I've longed to see you again, so much… I have so much to ask you, so much to tell you, but I must remain silent for you must find your own destiny."_

_Serenity pulled slightly away, just enough so she could peer up into her mother's face. "Can you explain the prophecy? Tell me what to do?"_

_"No, dear, those are your own missions to discover. However, I can tell you what no one else has."_

_"What's that?"_

_Queen Serenity's smile was slow, wistful, heartbroken at her daughter's hurt like it was her own. "My dear Serenity, you are not to blame. For anything."_

_Serenity's eyes fell, and the resolve she held for all but Endymion and her mother, crumbled. Her tears began to rise in her eyes. "How can you say that? Everything comes back to me. Beryl escapes because of my incompetent seal. Endymion dies protecting me. The Senshi and the Generals fight to the death because the Generals are brainwashed and want to kill me but Senshi are obligated to keep me safe. I am despicable, mother!"_

_The Queen's intense aura commanded silence. "Darling, the Senshi did not fight the men they love because of obligation or duty. They loved you… they still do. You were the best thing that ever happened to them, not to mention others, and they fell protecting their true friend, knowing you would someday avenge them."_

_The Princess's eyes hardened with determination. "I will, Mother. I will make everything right again."_

_The Queen smiled. "You've said that before, and I believe you every time." _

"I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will right all the wrongs done today when I return! You will all be avenged in the name of the Moon! Peace will come to us! Never, never give up hope!"

_The Princess remembered the words, now as her own. "Yes. I am to bring hope to all, but none is left for me."_

_A mischevious smile lit the Queen's eyes. "No? Well, that's why you have Endymion and the Senshi. Just as you give them hope, they give hope to you. Do not worry much about Endymion, dearest. You know him to be a strong-willed man, and very capably of defending himself. Don't insult his honor by believing that Beryl could get the best of him a second time!"_

_Serenity was startled. "I never thought of it that way."_

_Another serene smile. "I know."_

_The Queen's image began to fade. "I'm afraid my time with you is about up, darling," she said, sadly, touching Serenity's face. "However, I have a gift for you."_

_She slowly opened her palm, finger by finger, to reveal the Silver Imperium Crystal. "Once this crystal followed my heart, but now, it follows yours. It is your blessing, it is your curse, and that's all you need to know. With it, and your love, you can do anything. That's all that you need to know about it. Now, I pass it to you." She smiled tearfully, and kissed her daughters forehead, fading away into the soft breeze before as her lips left her daughter's skin._

_"Everyday, I become more proud of you, Serenity! I love you so much!" The murmur floated to her, even as her own eyes closed._

"Usagi?"

Usagi found herself in Rei's bed at the temple, and four very worried, antsy Senshi were huddled around her. Slowly, she blinked a few times, getting her bearings, and sat up slowly. The voice was Rei's. It was uncertain, worried, held restrained anger directed elsewhere.

She felt the cool salve they'd placed on her wound. It felt marvelous, but she wondered how she'd explain this particular injury.

Unsure of what to say to the girls at this point, she stood slowly, gracefully, and walked over to the two cats watching silently in the corner. She knelt before them, to get on eye level.

"Did you know it was me, Luna? Artemis?" she asked, her voice expressionless and dull.

"No! I had no idea!" Luna's regal voice was raw with pain and self-loathing. "Our memories were partially wiped as well through the process of time warp and the capsules your mother put is in. But now, much is explained."

Usagi's eyes were rueful, but she smiled anyway. "Yes. Much."

She stood, and turned again to face her Senshi. For a moment, she was not Tsukino Usagi.

"Even though we've all discovered my hidden identity to be Princess Serenity of the White Moon, I don't want you to think of me any differently. Perhaps you don't remember, but you, my friends were also Princesses of your own planets, so we are equals in all respects."

All four moved to protest, even Rei, but she raised a hand for silence. They weren't used to it, but remained quiet anyway. Startled, they missed the slight lightening of her eyes.

"You all have orders, you know."

They looked curious, eager, even.

"You have to help me kick some Dark Kingdom butt so we can save Mamo-chan! Who's with me?!"

The girls were silent for a moment, but then, all four burst into laughter. It appeared they hadn't lost the Usagi they loved so much after all. The mood lightened finally as the felines rolled their eyes, but were relieved to see her smile.

"YEAH!" they cried.

The, Rei froze. A playful glare filled her eyes. "What?! You mean Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion, are Chiba Mamoru?!"

Usagi's eyes filled with pain at the mention of his name, but she hid it well, knowing her girls needed her to be lighthearted for them now. "Why, yes, is that a problem?" she said, sweetly.

Rei huffed. "Sheesh, you get everything. The title, the kick-butt dress, AND the guy!"

Usagi smiled, but her thoughts were dark. _Not to mention the blame of a crumbled Kingdom and the responsibility to change history._

The other Senshi were relieved to see the atmosphere become playful again, and they joined in, and eagerly whisked Usagi off to the mall, in an attempt (futile, but appreciated by Usagi) to get her mind off of everything for an hour or so. The time to be serious would come very soon, but not now. Not right after… everything.

---------------

It came sooner than Usagi would have wanted, but actually, she initiated it. Luna and Artemis, who'd snuck form Minako's room the moment she fell asleep.

Usagi had many questions.

"When do I give them the rest of their memories?" she asked, very, very softly.

Luna's eyes were sympathetic. "Only you can decide such things, Usagi. You know more that even we do."

Artemis nodded. "It's up to you, kiddo."

Usagi crossed her arms good-naturedly. "What isn't?"

Luna was distasteful, but Artemis laughed heartily. "Not much."

Usagi sobered fully, speaking with her eyes painfully shut. "What do we do now? They have Endymion. They have the Generals still under their spell. And the Senshi would kill them without a second thought."

Luna's voice was hard, sure. "They don't have you or the Crystal, and that's how it must stay."

Artemis rolled his cat eyes at the utterly insensitive remark from his wife of multiple millennia. "As to Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi, we can decide nothing until we see the enemy's next move."

Usagi said nothing more. She closed her eyes, and began to pray, bravely fighting her tears.

----------------

**Kunzite wandered the halls of the Dark palace, trying to sort out the next move in his plan.**

**He'd failed to do what Beryl had wanted, but he'd turned in his former Master to her. She was so pleased it was sickening. However, he knew Endymion to be in no immediate danger; Beryl was infatuated with him, and when he awoke, she would not harm him. For now, Endymion remained safe. Beryl had even healed the wound inflicted on him.**

**Kunzite turned his thoughts towards the Princess. His heart ached at the pain he'd caused her, but at the time, it was best. It kept him in Beryl's good graces, and still kept his Prince safe. He was however, worried about ****_her_**** safety. Now, with the Prince in her hands, Beryl would begin to stalk Serenity again with a vengeance.**

**Serenity had been like his sister. And her guards…**

**Nothing. The memory was beyond his reach. His comrades were right; her purity had freed him from Metallia's influence, but though they were fighting it, his men were still under it. And only she could finish his memories. He had to somehow get the four of them, ****_and_**** Endymion out somehow.**

**Actually, it wouldn't be up to him, he decided. There was no way to go about it. But he knew one person who could, and he trusted her with his life.**

**He hurried to the dungeon to inform the others, and then, he had someone to visit.**

-----------------

Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes cautiously. His body was weak, and his head was killing him.

The past slammed back into him full-force.__

_Serenity sighed as her strength slowly returned. She rolled slightly, the grass staining her clothes, to face the Prince. "I wonder what will happen now, when this is over. I wonder what could have happened between us. What will become of us, Endymion?" She traced his cheek, fondly, with the back of her fingers._

_Endymion grabbed her fingers and kissed them one by one. "We'll be together. We'll always be together. I know it." He took a deep breath._

_"Serenity... I've wanted to tell you this ever since I saw you in the rose garden. I... I love you."_

_The prince glared daggers at the witch as he stepped protectively in front of the princess._

_"Ah, none other than the Prince of Earth graces us with his presence. How… perfect. I'll offer you one last chance to join me and reign at my side, or else watch all you love be destroyed."_

_The prince snarled. "Never."_

_"Well, then, die. Die with the knowledge that you failed her in the very end."_

_With that, the evil woman sent a deadly blast towards them. Instinctively, the prince shoved the princess out of the way. She screamed, and watched as he crumbled. She crawled over to him, oblivious to the war that surrounded her, and cradled his body._

_Wordlessly, she began to weep._

_He couldn't speak. Blood filled his mouth and soaked the pure white gown of the princess, oozing from the wound in his chest. He reached up a trembling hand to trace her lips and then cup her cheek._

_I'm sorry, he mouthed. I love you. Then, the hand fell limply to the surface of the moon, already_ _stained red._

__

_"Yes. I love you, Tsukino Usagi… Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, tracing the corner of her lips very tenderly with his finger._

_Sailor Moon reached very slowly up, and took his mask in both hands, slowly pulling it away from his face_

_"How could have I not known it?" she sobbed. "Mamoru!" She fell into his arms, crying out her relief and joy into his chest. He pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair._

_Finally, Tuxedo Kamen could stand it no longer. "Usako…" he whispered, tipping her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "Tell me what you feel."_

_A smile began in her eyes, clearing the tears, and moving to her lips, spreading them in a delightful crescent. "I love you until the stars fall from the sky."_

_Time slowed for Mamoru. He could hear his cape rustling in the wind he created by running. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest; he could see Sailor Moon's delicious blonde tendrils waving in the air, moved by the narrow energy beam that was approaching her._

_He understood that consequences would follow his next action, but he ignored that. He only knew that the woman he loved was in danger._

_This has happened before, he realized, as he stepped in front of her thin frame, wishing he could have the chance to heal the wound on her face._

_Time resumed its normal flow. Tuxedo Kamen crumpled to the ground and Sailor Moon let out a bone-chilling scream._

_Wordlessly, she began to weep. And he remembered her._

_"Serenity…!" he whispered, amazed, oblivious to the pain. He traced her cheek, awed, then his __eyes __closed, and his body went limp._

Tears ran down his face. Tears that were thrilled that Usagi, Sailor Moon, and Serenity were one and the same, terrified that she might be in danger and that he was not there protect her, grieved at the times he had failed her in the past, amazed that the strong, courageous, gentle, loving woman could possible hold any feelings toward him, and finally, confident that she did and always would.

He removed his mask, scrubbed away the tears, and then replaced it. He began to study where he was. He was lying on a stone block for a bed—not very charming. He sensed that Beryl was near. His breath caught as it finally clicked.

He was in the Dark Kingdom.

Suddenly, a clicking of heels sounded. "Why, hello, Prince Endymion."

He turned. "Beryl." The word was statement, blank and emotionless.

Her smile revealed fangs. "I see you remember me. Well, now that you've spent enough time in Metallia's presence, you should be fairly comfortable with me, and your allegiance to me."

It took every drop of his self-control to keep his face neutral. She believed that she'd brainwashed him, he realized! Well, he could play along, despite how sickening it was. But he'd have to get a message to Usagi and the girls that he was doing so.

"Yes, my queen," he replied, tonelessly. He slowly, deliberately, and inwardly repulsed, he took her hand and kissed it, bowing over it.

She was as pleased as a fat child. "Good. Feel free to explore your new home, Endymion, until I require your services again."

With that, she turned on the heel she'd come in on, and practically floated out of the room. Her evil very slowly left, and the room warmed slowly.

"Now," he said to himself. "To find someway to contact the Senshi without raising her suspicions."

Only a single way to do that.

Tuxedo Kamen set a course to the dungeon, hoping it was on the path he was choosing.

-------------

Kunzite entered the dungeon, and his comrades immediately rose, defiance rising in their eyes. He had to smile wanly at that display of Metallia's remaining hold on them. Normally, they'd never defy him, even in their eyes.

"Don't look so anxious," he whispered, a true smile in his eyes. "I've wonderful news."

They were startled, and the fire calmed in their eyes.

"I went to challenge the 'Princess'. However, Sailor Moon protected her, and I ended up fighting her. Just as I was about to kill her--" The Generals sucked in a breath… "Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of the blast."… and let it out again.

"Don't look so relieved. Tuxedo Kamen is Prince Endymion."

"What?!" they demanded.

"And Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity."

"WHAT?!"

Kunzite had to give anther smile. It was slow, compassionate, patient, but determined. There was no malice. And his comrades noticed.

"What's happened to you, Kunzite?" Zoisite asked, cautiously.

It took about an hour for him to explain what had transpired in the past night. The Generals were stunned, but eager to receive the same cleansing that Kunzite had. The idea of Prince Endymion being in Beryl's hand wasn't near as terrifying to them as it was to Kunzite since they didn't have their memories, but they swore their allegiance to the plan he outlined to them.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the dungeon door.

Kunzite stiffened, but turned to answer the door, dread seeping into his eyes.

He pulled it open slowly, then hit his knees.

Tuxedo Kamen's cape rustled as the door shut behind him. His face was stoic and emotionless, but Kunzite's fears that his Prince had suffered the same fate as his comrades was calmed quickly when Tuxedo Kamen removed his mask. His eyes were bright and alert, filled with emotion. Worry. Very extreme, subdued worry at that. And recognition.

"Lord Endymion…" Kunzite whispered lowering his eyes.

"Kunzite." There was a strained smile in the Prince's voice. "It's been too long, my friend." Tuxedo Kamen took Kunzite's hand firmly, and lifted the man to his feet, then pumped his arm formally.

"Forgi—," Kunzite began, but the Prince lifted a hand for silence, just as the Princess had.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kunzite. Besides, we have no time for that. Beryl thinks that I've been brainwashed, but it didn't work. I'm playing along, trying to get information and trying to keep her from killing me, but I need someone to let the Princess know without Queen Beryl becoming suspicious. Who will go?"

Kunzite straightened eagerly to his full height, just a hair shorter than the six foot two Prince. "Prince, I've been healed by the Silver Crystal, but by bringing you here, in an effort to keep you safe without having to bring the Princess here, I've remained the Queen's good graces. I'll go to her and volunteer to go threaten Sailor Moon with you as leverage when she is alone, but instead, I'll warn her of your plan, while making it appear that I am harassing her."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded his approval, not bothering to stop the fierce apprehension from clouding his eyes. "I fear Queen Beryl's plans for Serenity…"

The Generals found they could say nothing to reassure him.

---------

Sailor Moon sat, legs dangling at the top of the Tokyo Tower. Ami had stayed the night to keep watch over her, but when the girl finally gave into sleep, Usagi stopped faking slumber, and came here.

She was restless, for many reasons. Mamoru was in the hands of the enemy. But not only that, but also, she sensed that soon, someone would come to talk with her, but their intentions escaped her. She feared the worst for Mamoru, but knew in her heart that he was stronger than anything the enemy could try on him.

She was being watched.

She knew it. Probably Beryl had a lock on her transformation signature. She was being watched. The thought unnerved her, made her hands shake. But she had to appear calm, undisturbed. So she did.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Sailor Moon."

She looked up. Kunzite's heart broke at the look in her eyes. This woman had been a mentor, a friend, like a sister to him, and she was in more pain that could be imagined. But her eyes were still bright and resolute.

"Where is he, Kunzite?" The voice was small, the tone bordering on the line between demand and plea.

He fought to keep his face neutral. "Queen Beryl can see us, Sailor Moon. But she can't hear us. I want you to look as if I'm threatening to kill Endymion."

Understanding calmed her, but she began to cry for good measure. Besides, it wasn't just an act. She needed to get this out.

The expression on Kunzite's face was malicious, but his voice was kind. "Princess, last night, when the Silver Crystal let loose all that power, you healed me unconsciously. I'm free of Metallia's influence."

Her tears continued, making it hard for Kunzite to judge her thoughts. He continued nonetheless.

"You heard my orders were to kidnap you and seize the Crystal. However, I don't wish to know what Beryl would do to you when you got to the Dark Kingdom. But, I knew she had a fetish with the Prince in the past, and would not harm him if he were taken to her. So I took Endymion instead, in an effort to keep the both of you as safe as possible, and to keep me in good standing with her."

She looked up, for a moment, and the pride he saw in her eyes was directed at him, and it made his chest puff out. "Beryl tried to brainwash Tuxedo Kamen, but his subconscious must have resisted, because he awoke and the spell had failed. But he's decided to pretend that it worked in an effort to placate her for a while and to learn of her plans. He wanted you to be warned, so that in case you met in battle, you'd know the circumstances weren't what they were designed to seem."

She quit crying, and the amused anger he saw in her eyes made him want to laugh, but he restrained himself.

"Well, Kunzite," she said, her face as emotionless as possible but her voice facetious, "Tell Endymion that I am glad he is safe, but that as soon as this is all over, I'm going to kill him myself for taking such a risk. But thank you so much for keeping him safe. Now, play this well, friend. I'm going to kiss your cheek, because I must show my gratitude, but you are going to slap me, and we're going to fight, I'll 'lose' and you will leave arrogantly. I hope your acting skills are good!"

Kunzite had to grin, but hardened his face as she kissed his cheek for Beryl's benefit. He slapped her cheek, exaggerating the appearance of the force, and she staggered back though he'd hit her lightly. They dueled for a few minutes, then Sailor Moon stumbled, giving Kunzite the opportunity to fake a violent kick to her stomach. She threw herself artfully back, and Kunzite put the point of his sword to her throat. She began to cry for good measure.

"Until we meet again, Sailor Moon!" he said, with a laugh that was no more malicious than the woman he spoke to. Then, he disappeared.

----

Kunzite stepped into the throne room to report to Beryl. He stormed in, appearing disgusted.

"Kunzite, report." She said it as if she had not seen what had transpired.

"My Queen, it was pathetic. I told her we would destroy the Prince if she did not cooperate in the future, and she just began to cry like a whiny schoolgirl. Of course, she has no idea that we are not going to harm him, but the display was pitiful. Then, that…that… WHORE kissed me as if Endymion was nothing! Trying to seduce me into joining her side. I taught her a thing or two, then. Her fighting was disgraceful. Without Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon is nothing."

The voice came like the hiss of a serpent. "Well done, Kunzite. It is good to warn the pitiable Princess of what she has coming towards her."

Dread chilled him to the bone, but he forced himself to sound eager. "What method of torture do you have in mind, my Queen?"

"I will make Sailor Moon suffer in the worst way for her. I will take everything she loves from her for my own, and then, I'm going to kill her slowly, painfully, and I am going to enjoy every moment of it. She will wish she'd never crossed the path of Queen Beryl!"

----------

Hey, if you want to be on my C2 staff, leave a note in your review and I'll add you!

****


	10. Joining Forces

Hi everyone! Another bit of a transition chapter, but don't worry, there will be some action, too! Don't want to lose anyone to boredom. This is the chapter where it starts to help if you've read "In Happy Hiding."

**omystars**: All right! Conspiracy! Who doesn't like it? HEE! Thanks for reviewing constantly and thank you separately for saying such wonderful things! I'm indebted to you!

**JadesRose**: Sheesh. I can't believe I typed, "sweat." Man. But it could be true since protecting her is usually pretty physical, and then they sweat and… nah. I'll stop it there. Yes. Luna was distasteful. Hee! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nazi Hater**: Man, I hope you turn into a regular because your review totally invigorated me! Thanks for all the kind words! About the spaces, I had stars in there, but they didn't come up. And Mamoru was six. Darn it. I knew I must have missed something. But thanks so much for telling me! Which scene made you cry, I wonder… That's an extremely high compliment. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

**WingsofaDream**: Gym? Shudder. And I totally agree with you. I can't stand a brainwashed Mamoru, because I think he's stronger than that, so yay! He's not brainwashed! I don't like angst either. Yay, sunshine and rainbows! I hope this came soon enough because I am very ticklish.

**PisxiePam**: C2 is like, there's a little collection of a certain kind of stories and the staff members help pick out stories for it. And thanks for reading and the kind review!

**insanechildfanfic**: Thank you! And so are you!

**cardcaptor eternity**: C2 is like, there's a little collection of a certain kind of stories and the staff members help pick out stories for it. And thanks! I like my new name too. Better suited to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**krystelo**: Thanks so much! I had fun writing that scene. And I hate seeing Mamoru brainwashed cuz I'm sure he's stronger than that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alicia Blade**: I, too, am looking forward to the Generals and Senshi being reunited. Funny, huh? Can't wait to see what happens in my own story… that just shows that the story is in control, not me! . And thanks for adding me to your C2 staff!

**Neonlights**: C2 is like, there's a little collection of a certain kind of stories and the staff members help pick out stories for it. Nothing big. As so eloquently put it, C2 is the favorite stories feature on steroids. And YES!!! I added you. I think you get an e-mail, if not, then log in and go to C2 staff and press accept. Rock on! And thanks for the review!

Well. That's about it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, again, and those that read but didn't review for unfathomable reasons. . So I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! Anyone else wanna join my C2? Nothing serious, just people who like romance and action in the same Usagi/Mamoru story. Anyways, enjoy!

I have a feeling I will get many agitated reviews when you all read the ending of this particular chapter…

------------------

**Chapter Nine: Joining Forces**

---------------------------

Usagi found it was harder than usual to concentrate in school. For obvious reasons.

Her parents were concerned about the subtle change in her behavior. She was now hardly sleeping at all, but she didn't fall asleep in class either. She talked less, she appeared sad all the time, and her appetite was minimal. When her mother asked her what was the matter, she simply said that a friend was away and she missed him. Ikuko was even more worried but didn't press the matter as she couldn't stand the look in her daughter's eyes when she had asked. It was so unbelievably sad, that Ikuko unconsciously tried to erase it from her memory. Her daughter couldn't be that sad, that unhappy. Absurd.

Haruna-sensei droned on. Obviously, she was without a date that night due to her listless tone. Usagi tuned her out.

She began a battle with her unconscious. _I could give them their memories back_, she thought. _But they're such horrible images_.

_That's not fair_, the optimistic side of her argued. _Surely the good times on the Moon outnumber the bad? And who am I to keep true love from them?_

_True_, she answered herself silently. _I am much happier remembering Mamoru even with all the horrible images that come with it. But what if they don't want those memories? What if their true love lies elsewhere?_

_Rubbish_, the emotional side dismissed the weak argument made by the logical side. _True love transcends all time_.

Usagi smiled to herself. _Very true. But I must still give them a choice_.

_Very well._

By this time, Ami had caught sight of the strange expression on Usagi's face. She coughed, and Usagi looked up to the question in her friend's eyes.

She held up a finger, then scribbled a note and passed it inconspicuously to Ami.

_Meeting After School. URGENT_.

That decided, Usagi settled into her desk, and allowed herself to fret over Mamoru's safety.

----------------

"What's up, Usagi-chan?" It had been hard, since Minako had met Usagi first as the intimidating Sailor Moon then the Princess of the White Moon, but Minako had finally become comfortable with calling her Usagi. She found the young woman delightful company, and very much like herself when she had her mind off of Tuxedo Kamen.

For once, Usagi's face was very serious. Usually, she goofed off at Senshi meetings, but she'd never called one herself. First she explained quickly about Tuxedo Kamen's plan, leaving out the part about Kunzite. That would come in a moment.

"Do you want to remember your past?"

Immediately, they chorused yes, and she flinched as if physically struck.

"You do not know what you are asking. There were good times on the moon, but our last days were… awful. Your final memory will be that of your…death. It will be the most vivid, the most prevalent. Trust me, it will be difficult to bear. You will be able to continue without knowing what you did in your last hours."

Rei was a little wary after that speech. "Usagi… Do you speak from experience?"

Usagi's eyes were blank, but Rei could see the raw pain behind them. "Yes," she answered simply, in a tone that said, You will never know or comprehend the depth of my suffering.

Minako spoke up. "Do you wish that you did not have the memories, Princess?" It only made sense to address her such, as Usagi never spoke in this way.

A very small smile appeared on a face lined with trauma. "No. Never."

"Why? What would we lose by not remembering?" Ami wanted to know.

Usagi's eyes were sincere beyond understanding. "True love."

Makoto saw something else in her eyes. Pity. Regret. "What are you leaving out, Usagi-chan? What's so horrible that you can't tell us about it?"

"You must remember for yourself. If you choose to. I'll tell you this, though. Your deaths in the past and the deaths of your mates… are very difficult to see. Difficult to accept."

"Well, we need to know." Rei. Ever the certain one. Slowly the others agreed.

Usagi nodded. "Very well then. But, before I give these memories back to you, you must know one thing."

"What's that?" Ami whispered.

Tears ran down her face, scared they would blame her, scared they would blame themselves, but understanding everything they would feel. "You are not to blame. I am."

With that, she reached to her brooch, took out the Crystal, then a soft, glimmering silver glow came from her. She became the Princess again, and slowly, the glow grew to include her Senshi. She watched as their eyes glazed and entranced, they remembered.

"We…killed ourselves?" Rei whispered, dazed.

"We killed the Generals?" The shock in Makoto's murmur was deafening.

"They were brainwashed. We knew that." The logic came from Ami.

Minako had tears running down her face. She did not brush them away. "But Princess… what happened to you?"

Serenity began to sob, but relinquished her hold on that memory, the last she granted them. The scene played out before their eyes, and they too began to cry.

"We failed!" they cried.

"**NO**!"

The glow vanished and Usagi was Usagi again. They stared, startled at the fierce tone in her voice. "No. You did not fail. You sacrificed everything for me… and I… because of me… all was in vain. Beryl killed Endymion right before my eyes, and he died in my arms. He fell protecting me. She told him… she told him…"

Ami moved closer, and brought Usagi into her arms, pulling her gently to the floor. "What did she say, Usagi?" she whispered.

Usagi's tears went unchecked. "She told him to die with the knowledge that he'd failed me in the very end. That's why Mamoru was so unhappy. That was the unconscious feeling he had, that he'd failed me. When I get him back, I'll have to tell him that I… was a coward, and could not face life without him. All the death, defeat, everything… was because of me."

The raw, exposed self-loathing in her voice made the other Senshi cry, but it made Rei angry. Rage burned in her eyes, and he power reacted. Her hand began to glow red.

"No, Usagi!!" she screamed, hot tears of fury racing down her face. "You are wrong! Beryl is to blame! Metallia! It is evil that caused all of this!" Rei feared the depth of her own rage.

"Yes, Usagi, think logically!" Ami urged. "Your power is fueled by love. With your heart so tormented, your power was virtually helpless! K—killing yourself was logical."

"Yes!" Makoto's eyes flashed. "Beryl should never get the pleasure of defeating you. You stole it from her, Usagi. You humiliated her, deprived her of the ultimate victory."

Minako's voice was quiet. "Princess Serenity, you died with honor. You have never failed the Prince or us, and you never will. Don't dwell on the past, but look to the future! Soon, VERY SOON, you will have the chance to avenge all that was lost."

"Hai." The voice was hard. "And I will."

"That's more like it!" Makoto cheered.

Usagi composed herself. "One more thing I can tell you, know that it will make sense. Kunzite was healed last night since the Crystal gave off such massive amounts of energy."

At this Minako gave a delighted squeal, but then blushed furiously. Usagi smiled. "When the other generals escape, I'll heal them as well."

"Well, maybe Motoki will miss all the attention we gave him!" Makoto cracked. They giggled, but their minds were elsewhere.

"Do you remember the prophecy?"

The question was sudden, startling the Senshi.

Minako shook her head. "Only you and the Queen were allowed in that room, Usagi. We'd heard of it, but you'll have to fill us in."

The heartbroken atmosphere lightened slowly, tentatively, each girl contemplating her own grief. One, basking in all the grief, and the other four, desperate to see her smile again.

Usagi had the prophecy memorized. "Maybe you should type this in to your computer, Ami-chan," she suggested quietly.

Ami disliked the hollow look in Usagi's eyes, but did as she was asked. Her hand hovered over the keyboard, shaking slightly.

Usagi took a deep breath, then recited the prophecy softly, heavily.

_What has been shall pass away_

_When her flower our fairy must flee._

_Drawn in by mother's reddest rose,_

_To meet love, evil, destiny._

_War shall come to an unlikely home_

_But not a single soul will die._

_The goddess has all in hand_

_And so through the fourth, all will fly._

_Time itself shall fly away_

_until all planets wake from sleep_

_War shall come with louder cry_

_when again, its seal is breeched._

_Victory shall never come_

_If the Soldiers stand alone_

_The Moon's sleeping nymph must wake_

_And fight with hands that have sewn._

_Love is definitely unpredictable_

_when Rose and Lily meet_

_And when all Paradoxes come together_

_what once was, again, shall be."_

The room was quiet for a moment, except for Ami's keyed up typing. Usagi fell into a chair, her body physically weighted down by her metaphorical burden.

"And now, I understand it," she whispered.

"Tell us." A quiet request from the usually not-quiet Minako.

Usagi closed her eyes, guarding herself against the pain. "I am the sleeping nymph, the fairy, and the cause of everything."

"Stop shooting yourself down for a moment, Odango, and explain some things to us." The harsh tone in Rei's voice wasn't malicious, but concerned and eager to get her attention back on track. The anger behind her words was directed elsewhere.

"What do you want to know?" She asked sagely.

"Why did you have to flee the moon, again? My memories are foggy," Mako interjected.

"The Moon was attacked. You guys were fighting the enemy and hiding my mother. I couldn't get to safety on the moon in time, so I went to earth."

Minako's eyes flashed playfully. "Yes, and you didn't go to the Terran Royal Family as planned! Instead you insisted on hiding in the village and driving us crazy."

Usagi stuck her tongue out, desperate to shoo the tenseness in the room. "Well, duh, the enemy was after me, that would put them in danger!"

"YOU were in danger!"

Usagi threw up her hands. "Next question."

They laughed, and Rei posed the next one. "What's it saying when it says, 'drawn in by mother's reddest rose'?"

Usagi was puzzled. "I assumed the rose was Endymion, but Mother had nothing to do with the match, however much it pleased her."

Ami grinned. "I've got it! The moon orbits the earth, so it could be considered the Moon's mother."

Usagi grinned. "Leave it to Ami-chan to solve the mystery."

"Okay, so how can it say that no one died?" Minako wondered.

"Mother sent all the souls of those in the Silver Millennium forward in time, even those that had died in the conflict. Don't ask me how, but it worked. We're here, aren't we?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. So the fourth would be the fourth dimension. Time."

"Okay, got it. What about the sewing line?" Mako asked.

"Ah, you wouldn't know that particular riddle would you?" Usagi's eyes were reminiscent, obviously thousands of miles away and thousands of years in the past. "While I was in the village, I was a seamstress. I lived with Naru. She is also from the past, and someday, I'll give her her memories back."

"But you suck at sewing!" Rei protested.

Usagi laughed, but otherwise ignored the comment. "One thing I can't figure out, is the rose and the lily?"

Ami laughed. "Usagi…" she chastised playfully. "You are the Lily! Tuxedo Kamen said it himself!"

_"Arigatou, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Mercury said, taking her friend and positioning Sailor Moon's head in her lap._

_The man smiled. "No, thank you, Sailor Mercury. It was you who saved my lily, not I." With the swish of his cape, he was gone._

"Well, I was unconscious," Usagi defended herself absently. But she wondered if she was supposed to divulge the other memories she'd held from them. Probably not. She kept them to herself, wondering if she was supposed to remember such things.

After that, they decided to go to the arcade to relax. On the way, they talked of other things, each trying to keep their minds off of the men in Beryl's grasp, and each failing miserably but refusing to stop trying.

---------------

**Kunzite snuck down to the dungeon again while Beryl was distracted with Endymion. He hurried, eager to return quickly, perhaps to stop any unwanted advances on the prince.**

**Sailor Moon was unaware of this particular spontaneous part of his plan, but he knew she wouldn't disappoint him. He pushed the heavy door open.**

**"What's the plan, Kunzite?" Zoisite demanded, shooting to his feet.**

**"Quiet."**

**Kunzite's hands shook with the adrenaline rush. He opened the door to their cell with his key, and then shut it again. Then, he blasted a hole in it with all his power, in order for it to look like they escaped.**

**They gaped at him.**

**"No time for questions. I'm letting you escape, so you can help the Senshi." **

**"NO!" Jadeite declared, crossing his arms. "We can't leave you and Endymion here with Beryl."**

**"Besides, how will the Senshi welcome us after everything we did?" Nephrite wondered.**

**"Don't worry about that, of all things," Kunzite told them, agitated. "I spoke with Sailor Moon last night. She was very kind to me. However, Beryl has… terrible plans for her, and I want as many guards around her as possible."**

**The generals shuffled out of the cell slowly, reluctantly. "Kunzite, what do we owe to this woman? We do not remember like you do." Zoisite said quietly.**

**Kunzite's eyes were clouded, his voice distant. "We owe her our lives. Everything. Now go!" He slashed his sword through the air, and a portal appeared. He shoved them through it, and then took off running towards the Throne Room.**

--------------------

Usagi recognized them, but the other Senshi did not. Usagi remembered them well, remembered missing them because of their long absences, remembered their lessons, their teachings. She locked eyes with the blonde-haired one, then her companion. They knew her immediately. But Usagi had no more time to communicate, because she sensed three new presences in the area.

"Girls!" she hissed. "Quick! Come with me!" They left the arcade together, with the other two trailing at a distance, watching.

Usagi began to run. She transformed en route, following her senses, and the Senshi followed suit. Kunzite had acted unexpectedly, it seemed. She found the three of them wandering around in the woods behind the Crown.

"Zoisite!" She addressed the Strategist, the calmest one. He whirled, then bowed slightly at her presence, and the others mimicked him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, breathlessly. The Senshi stopped, and stared a distance behind Sailor Moon.

"Kunzite set us free. He said you would need the help." Zoisite answered. His tone showed his own distaste for the idea.

"Where are he and Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon asked, softly.

"They stayed behind. They're trying to figure out the details to Beryl's plan. Also, with the two of them remaining 'loyal' Beryl won't get too angry at once."

Sailor Moon's eyes were hard. "I do not fear Beryl. I vowed never to run from her."

Zoisite cocked an eyebrow, a new respect for her dawning in his eyes. "Perhaps not, but she wants you dead more than she wants Endymion, Earth, power, anything."

"I do not fear her."

Jadeite spoke up. "Well, then, Sailor Moon, we will have no problem serving under you in Endymion's absence."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Would you like to receive cleansing from the Silver Crystal?"

"Hai." They answered in one voice.

"Very well. Do you wish to have all of your memories back? Some are… very painful, and hard to accept, but just know that you are not at fault. Kunzite, because the power of the Crystal was unfocused, didn't get all of his memories back—only bits and pieces. Would you like them all back?"

Nephrite answered for the group this time. "Princess Serenity, Endymion told us how we fell to Metallia's influence and betrayed you. We are aware that we've done horrible things, but if you can forgive us as the Princes has, we can accept them."

"You don't even need to ask. I've nothing to forgive you for. You were not yourselves. Dwell not on the events of the past, but look to the bright future."

The Senshi watched quietly, anxiously. Rei actually smirked, logging Sailor Moon's statement away to use against her, and maybe get her to follow her own advice.

"However, after you remember, you will have others that you may wish to ask forgiveness from. But don't fear, I've no doubt that you will receive it."

With that, she unleashed the Silver Crystal's healing magic over them.

The Senshi watched eagerly, hope welling up within them. Sailor Venus looked sad, but when Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow, she gave a brave smile, proud that her life mate was doing a very courageous deed.

After a few moments, the light faded, and Sailor Moon withdrew herself from the pleasurable sensation of the Crystal's power, and watched. Sailor Venus joined her, and Sailor Moon laid an empathetic hand on her shoulder. Sailor Venus took it, then rested her head on the two hands, watching tearfully.

They were motionless, fighting the tears that threatened to burst forth. Zoisite was the first to react. "Amiko!" he cried, anguished, and ran to her. Sailor Mercury met him halfway, weeping, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and tightly pulled her close, crying into her neck.

Sailor Jupiter reacted next. She ran at Nephrite, and leapt at him, tackling him to the ground in a passionate kiss. He was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her and rolled to the side, kissing her back.

Rei approached Jadeite slowly, then circled him, her face emotionless. She stopped in front of him, and crossed her arms.

"Firefly?" he asked, tentatively. She threw up her hands, annoyed. "Kiss me, you idiot! Kami!"

Grinning, he obeyed, kissing her over and over again. Cheek, mouth, neck, ear, all over, repeatedly. When tears escaped, he kissed them away.

The new observers watched, linking hands tenderly. Sailor Moon caught their eyes briefly, then looked away, as to not draw attention towards them yet.

_---------- Meanwhile----------_

**"Yes, my Queen?" Tuxedo Kamen bowed. **

**Beryl actually left her crystal ball, and stood, walking slowly towards him. "Prince Endymion, where do your loyalties lie?"**

**Mamoru did not hesitate, though he dreaded the words. "To you, my Queen, and no other."**

**"What about Sailor Moon?"**

**Mamoru stood straight, and looked the evil woman in the eye. "Sailor Moon deserves to die death at your hands, my Queen, like she should have all those years ago."**

**Beryl was pleased, and traced the angular line of Tuxedo Kamen's jaw. It took every ounce of his self-control not to flinch, back away, or throw up.**

**"Very good."**

**"What are your plans for her, my Queen?" Mamoru asked, sounding eager. "Will I have a part in the wench's demise?"**

**Beryl stepped closer, fingering his jet-black hair. **

**"Of course. Nothing would please me more than to see Serenity weep at your betrayal. But I am going to kill her myself. I'll bring her here, and then, I'll have my vengeance."**

**Tuxedo Kamen shuddered inwardly with fury and repulse. As soon as they discovered Beryl's weakness and how to defeat Metallia, he was taking Kunzite and getting out of there so he could personally protect Usagi.**

**Of course, he trusted the Senshi and the generals, but protecting a man's true love was usually something a man preferred to do himself.**

**"Of course, my queen," he answered.**

**She took his face in his hands, and he remained motionless, blank. "I've desired you for centuries, Prince Endymion…"**

**Her face moved slowly closer, and Tuxedo Kamen frantically tried to think of something, but luckily, he didn't have to.**

**"Queen Beryl!" Kunzite burst through the doors. Beryl jerked angrily away**

**"WHAT?! This had better be EXTREMELY important!" She growled.**

**Kunzite gulped, but burst out, "The other Shitennou have escaped, my queen! They've joined forces with Sailor Moon!"**

**Tuxedo Kamen took several wary steps back.**

**"THEY WHAT?!?!" Beryl's fury shook the castle.**

**"Kunzite! Endymion! Take some youma, and go make them pay!!!" she ordered, snatching up her Crystal again.**

**"NO ONE BETRAYS QUEEN BERYL!"**

**Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite bowed, then fled through Kunzite's portal.**

----------------

The teary reunion didn't last much longer. A portal opened, and dozens of youma dropped from it. The soldiers below all slid into a fighting stance.

"How dare you betray Queen Beryl?!" Kunzite bellowed for the youma's sake. "You shall be punished!"

Tuxedo Kamen was glad his eyes were hidden, because he couldn't help but tear up a little at seeing the reunion below him, but more importantly, his Princess and her feisty stance, even despite the masquerade. He descended to her, and wordlessly engaged her in a duel, leaving Kunzite to 'torture' the generals and the youma to bother the Senshi.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Princess," he whispered, blocking her Moon Rod, then slashing his cane at her, knowing she would dodge.

Sailor Moon fought the smile on her lips. "I should kill you for taking such a risk."

Tuxedo Kamen laughed, trying to make it appear malevolent. "I fear that more than Beryl."

"I love you. Be careful." She said, leaping over his effort to swipe her feet from under her, and throwing a high tornado kick, which he ducked easily. "And hit me."

He looked shocked. "I love you too, but **_NO_**."

She began to cry for good measure. "Do it! Make it look real. Beryl's watching."

Tuxedo Kamen swiped at her with his cane, but she ducked again, waiting for his acknowledgement. "Can you fake it so I don't have to hit you?" he practically begged.

Sailor Moon had to grin at that, but nodded. "Threaten me, I'll cry, then hit me. I'll make it look painful. Then, send Kunzite over to me."

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "Fine. Beryl has terrible plans for you, love. Be very cautious. As soon as I found out her weakness, I'm coming back, no matter how angry she gets. We can handle her fury together."

She began to cry, more from joy than the need to fake it. "Good."

Sucking in his breath, Tuxedo Kamen raised his cane high, then swung it at her. It had barely made contact when she threw herself back, giving a cry of 'pain'. She writhed on the ground, and Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her acting skills, and tossed a rose distastefully on her chest, then sent Kunzite over. He began to fake battle the generals himself.

Kunzite dashed over to Sailor Moon, and threw the point of his sword at her throat, stopping it millimeters from her exposed skin.

"Yes, milady?" He asked, charmingly, though his face was blank.

She continued to cry for the effect. "Time is running out, friend. My Senshi are quickly destroying those youma. So I'll be quick. Another challenge to your theatrical capacities, Kunzite. I'm going to complete your memories, but you are to pretend that I'm trying to heal you and resist. The memories will overwhelm you, but you must resist that for real, to make this believable. Are you ready?"

Kunzite nodded curtly.

Sailor Moon kicked his sword from his hand, lightly, then leapt to her feet, tossing up the Moon Wand, then catching it after the third spin, and pointing at him. White, sparkling energy overwhelmed him, but he blocked the memories temporarily, and just appeared to resist. He pushed the energy away when he knew it was complete, then fled through a portal.

Tuxedo Kamen, his face harsh, but his voice encouraging, left these words to the Senshi, who still battled two youmas, "Protect Serenity no matter what!" Then, followed Kunzite, after letting a few roses fly.

Sailor Moon recovered quickly from her encounter with her lover, and immediately moved to destroy the nearest, when two new attacks sounded, destroying each.

"**World Shaking**!"

"**Deep Submerge**!"

----------------

That's it! Am I evil or am I evil? Man, I love this. The Outers should have gotten to kick Beryl butt after everything too, so, they will.

What does everyone think? Tell me what you think of this development. Also, I'm kind of curious as to how far you guys think this should go. I could stop after the battle with Metallia, or I could go as far as Ail and Ann. What do you think? Farther? Or stop after the first season? I'm open to suggestions, since I'm enjoying this fic so much!

One more thing. A Public Service Announcement

---------------

**ROSA LUNAE WANTS YOU! COME AND FULFILL YOUR DUTY TO AND SAILOR MOON FANS EVERYWHERE AND JOIN ROSA LUNAE'S USAGI/MAMORU ROMANTIC SUSPENSE C2! **

**And if you don't want to be on staff, feel free to subscribe to the community so you can be alerted when new stories are put into it!**

**-----------------**

This has been a public service announcement.

Hah! Please review, everyone! Next chapter very soon!

_-rosa lunae_


	11. Turning the Tables

Wow! The last chapter was the most popular yet! And I've never been called evil so many subsequent times! I knew that particular cliffy would drive you guys nuts! I'm going to keep the replies as short as possible since there are so many!

**JadesRose:** Nope, mine does not make yours look like crap. I think it's the other way around! EVERYONE READ **THE DAWN ROSE** BECAUSE IT IS AWESOME!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! I'll send another nagging review in a week or two, lol!

**omystars: **Conspiracy! Gotta love it. Thanks for all the support! And thanks for staying with me!

**WingsofaDream: **Whoops! Didn't mean to paralyze you or anything! LOL! Have I ever mentioned that I love your reviews? Well, I love your reviews!

**Starlit Warrior: **You are one of many people that called me evil! And I admit. The cliffy was pretty slimy, lol! But it's so much fun to read irate reviews! LOL! God Bless!

**ells: **Thanks for your flattering review! This is the first season as I think it should have been done. And maybe even more than the first season if demand is high! Thank you so much! Your review made my day!

**karone-sakura: **Thanks! I hope you stick around! It will probably go pretty far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Juniper87: **Dude, I love you for reviewing! LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**PisxiePam: **Evil, yes I know. I'm sorry! Hope it didn't take too long. Thanks for reviewing!

**Neonlights: **….wow. You're kind of like, right! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Fantasywriter13: **Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope it didn't take too long!

**Lunar-Chickie-Babe: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope the update didn't take too long. I'm glad you're sticking with this story!!! YAY! And glad you wanna subscribe to the C2! It will be fun times! I think I will go to Ail and Ann… hm… I dunno!

**Devil Velociraptor: **Here's your chance to find out! Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

**insanechildfanfic: **So are you! Thanks for reviewing!

**CatDemon1: **I think fandom is a word. Even though word put a red squiggly under it. Stupid Word. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Saiyan46: **Thanks for the encouragement! Enjoy!

**heaven: **Thanks! I hope the update didn't take too long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Terry: **Here's your chance! Enjoy, and thanks for the great review!

**Nazi Hater: **Ohh, yay! Long review! Thanks for the ideas! I'd love a new regular! Thanks! Your reviews are very helpful and encouraging! And about those errors: I know better. I'm fairly good with grammar, but spell check picks up only some stuff, and I'm so on fire with this story that I forget to proof. I might ask a friend of mine to beta. I hope my errors didn't detract from the story! And one more thing: I personally don't believe in homosexuality, but I don't dislike anyone who chooses it, but I feel that Naoko meant for Michiru and Haruka to be perceived this way despite my own beliefs. Enjoy the update!

**Silver Star Kitsune of Cosmos: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Moosagi: **Hah hah! I love your penname. That's great! I'll add you to my C2 and I loved reading your story! It was so cute! Thanks! Hope you didn't have to wait too long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nicole Patterson: **You're alive! Did you really read this whole story in one sitting? That's impressive. Even if my away message is up, I'm usually there. LOL! Thanks for reviewing! Author Alert is a wonderful thing…. Haha, luv ya! Here's a chapter dedicated to you!!!

**krystelo: **Thanks for the great review! I think it'd be a bummer to stop so soon too. YAY OUTERS! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for all the encouragement!

**cardcaptor eternity: **Ah, gracias for the extra nagging review! Nothing warms an author's heart more than a dedicated reader demanding what the hold up is, as JadesRose says and I agree! Thanks!

Wow. Thanks you guys!!!! I couldn't write this much this fast without all your support! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

-rosa lunae

Chapter Ten: Turning the Tables 

_"World Shaking!"_

_"Deep Submerge!"_

Sailor Moon whirled around, thrill lighting her eyes, as the last of the youmas was destroyed. She motioned for the other Senshi and the Generals to stay behind, then she ran into the arms of the elegant aqua-haired Senshi. The woman responded tenderly, smiling and hugging her gently. The tall, sandy haired one chuckled and ruffled Sailor Moon's hair.

The Senshi and the Generals watched, curious and somewhat shocked at Sailor Moon's degree of familiarity with the strangers. They couldn't hear the conversation but watched from a ways off.

"Where are the others?" Sailor Moon whispered, quickly swiping at her joyful tears.

"The Eldest sent us, but she is not able to leave yet. And the Child has not been found yet."

Sailor Moon nodded eagerly. "So you know what's going on?"

They nodded in sync.

"Good. So, go introduce yourselves! Obviously, their memories need prodding!"

The pair grinned, and the blonde one rubbed her hands eagerly together. "No problem."

The other Senshi and their paramours watched as the new Senshi stepped forward. The ground shook slightly as the blonde one began to speak.

"Drawn by the old epic, protected by Uranus, the planet of winds, I am the Soldier of Magnificence, Sailor Uranus!" she announced, striking a fierce battle stance.

The beautiful aqua-haired Senshi stepped forward, lifting an elegant palm to the sky to feel the drops of rain that had begun to fall.

"Invited by the old epic, protected by Neptune, planet of seas, I am the Soldier of Affinity, Sailor Neptune!" The young woman slid into an elegant pose.

The pair bowed just slightly. "It is an honor to fight alongside you, Sailor Senshi, a privilege to protect the Princess together."

Sailor Moon smiled, as remembrance dawned in her Scouts' eyes. She giggled to herself, and counted silently.

"One. Two. Thr—,"

"Haruka?! Michiru?!"

She laughed out loud, and backed out of the way as the Inners practically sacked their heroes, questions spilling over their lips. Sailor Moon meandered over to the Generals, who looked a little lost without their women at their sides.

"Do you guys remember Sailor Neptune and Uranus?"

Zoisite answered, "Yes, by reputation only."

Sailor Moon smiled, cocking her head slightly to listen in on the catching up. She laughed softly, again. Then, she looked around, and seeing no one, detransformed. The other Senshi followed her example unconsciously. When the Generals did nothing, Usagi gave a small smile.

"My friends, I don't believe you can go around in your uniforms during the day. And you'll need somewhere to stay until something permanent can be arranged."

They waited, obviously for their instructions. She laughed. "And you must lighten up around me, too!"

They grinned, and relaxed a little, each occasionally glancing at their sweetheart. "Do you have any ideas Prin-uh-Usagi-sama?" Nephrite asked.

Usagi rolled her eyes at the formal suffix, but said nothing. "I was going to suggest Mamo-chan's apartment. That shouldn't be too hard to explain, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She looked them over, and smiled. "And you guys will need to raid his closet, since you're all around the same size. Let's be realistic. After you guys show up in a few battles, people will begin to recognize the uniforms. After this," she motioned the chattering Inners and their heroes. Michiru smiled, and answering questions patiently, but Haruka threw Usagi a look and mouthed _HELP ME_, before being swarmed by Mako and Rei. "We'll take care of everything."

"Arigatou, Princess."

Usagi smiled again. "Yes, it did take Mamoru a long time to learn just to call me Serenity. Any chance you guys could get used to Usagi?"

They grinned sheepishly. "We'll try."

Usagi grinned. "Good. I better go save your girlfriends."

As Usagi left to calm the inners and set up a meeting time, the Generals stood back and watched for a moment.

"She's very good at hiding her emotions when she wants to," Jadeite remarked, but like Rei, he was able to sense what she attempted to hide.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite asked, concerned.

Jadeite studied Usagi carefully. He smiled absently at her playful interaction with Rei, but noticed that Usagi's laugh didn't touch her cheerless eyes. He saw her get lost in thought when no one was speaking to her, caught the slow close of her eyes as reality resurfaced.

"She's hurting," he said simply.

Zoisite slowly clenched and unclenched a fist. "Well, we are going to get Endymion back as soon as possible. He has always been the only one who can lift the burdens she carries. I can't even begin to understand what she is feeling."

The magnitude of that statement was profound.

Later, the guys settled in Mamoru's apartment, and borrowed some of his clothing. Then, Rei, Ami, and Makoto took their guys on a huge shopping trip, leaving Usagi, Minako, Michiru, and Haruka at the latter pair's apartment.

Michiru and Haruka sat together on the love seat, hands linked and resting couch between them, and Usagi lounged in the recliner. Minako settled Indian style at her leader's feet, leaning back against Usagi's slender legs.

"Well, what should our next move be?" she asked, almost eagerly. Usagi had to smile. Minako was obviously _very_ eager to get Kunzite back home safely. Usagi could empathize. At least Queen Beryl didn't have a thing for Minako's boyfriend… She laughed to herself, earning a strange look from her comrades.

Haruka shook her head, grinning, and proposed, "I think we should let Kunzite and Mamoru-san continue their masquerade until we can find the Child."

Michiru agreed. "Yes, I'm sure these two are capable of taking care of themselves and sensible enough to abandon the plan should they or you, Princess, become endangered."

"We can take care her!" Minako huffed playfully. Usagi laughed at the 'offended' Senshi, then added her own two cents.

"I know you can, Minako-chan, but Mamo-chan is a little overprotective."

Haruka barked out a laugh at that understatement.

"Anyways." Minako rolled her eyes. "Who is the child you're talking about? My memories are still a little foggy."

Usagi moved her legs, and slid off the chair to the floor next to Minako. "You don't remember?"

Minako clenched her eyes shut, and massaged her temples. "I do, but its like, I can't reach the memory. My mind's just so overwhelmed right now."

Usagi rested a hand on her shoulder. "Then, don't worry. It will come with time."

At the mention of that last word, Usagi's world went black.

"Usagi-chan?!"

-----------------------

Tuxedo Kamen caught his disoriented friend when the portal dropped them in the Dark Castle. Kunzite stumbled into his strong arms, then composed himself. He blinked back tears, and stood up straight, his face flushed with grief.

"Your Princess has just restored the rest of my memories, Endymion." Kunzite whispered, his eyes and voice dolorous. My Mina-chan had to… to kill me! That's the depth of my betrayal. I do not deserve to live."

Tuxedo Kamen shook Kunzite's shoulders, his fingers digging into Kunzite's skin. "Don't think that way! Serenity didn't give you back your memories just so you could wallow in self-pity. Listen, you have to get past the past. My past is tarnished, too. I fell at Beryl's hand, and because of that, my princess died." His voice trembled over the words. "But this is a new life! A second chance! I love her, she loves me, and that's all that matters. Listen. Minako still loves you, Kunz. And as soon as this battle is over, maybe even before that, you can be with her again."

Kunzite was encouraged by this speech, but still, he muttered, "I don't deserve her."

Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "Get used to that feeling, pal. I have never deserved Serenity, and she deserves much more than me. But she chose me. Just as Lady Venus chose you."

Kunzite smiled wearily. "You are right, as usual, Prince. And we must go report to Beryl."

They began to walk slowly down the halls. "You and me? We're the victims here!" Tuxedo Kamen joked. "The other guys just show up, get their memories, and the girls are all over them. You and I get our memories back but as soon as we do, duty sends us away from our girls. I'm telling you, when this is all over, I'm taking Usako in my arms and never letting go."

"Amen to that."

As they prepared themselves to enter the throne room, Mamoru's chest began to ache. He sensed something strange from Usagi, but no danger, so he took a deep breath, and kept walking, trusting the Scouts with his princess.

-------------------

_Usagi found herself in the vaguely familiar foggy void. She found she was dressed as Princess Serenity._

_"Halt!" A voice called. Serenity smiled. "You cannot pass through this forbidden zone!"_

_Serenity rose to her full height. "It is I, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, heir to the throne of the White Moon. I will__ be allowed to pass."_

­

A tall woman with long emerald hair and a huge key-shaped staff stepped from the fog, a maternal smile on her lips.

_"Impressive entrance, Serenity." A mischevious smile lurked in Sailor Pluto's fiercely sophisticated voice._

_"Not so bad yourself, Setsuna." Serenity smiled. "You called?"_

_Pluto sobered quickly, nodding. "Hai. I needed to let you know that the Child is in the city. You only have to find her. And I know you will recognize her on sight."_

_Serenity nodded. "Have we done everything right so far?" she asked._

_Pluto gave a mysterious smile. "Who can call life right or wrong? No one."_

_Serenity rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, causing her skirts to rustle. "There you go with the riddles. I miss you, Setsuna. When can you come and join us? I need you."_

_Pluto blushed. "You have more power than any other breathing entity in this universe, and you say you need me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I am honored. But I cannot leave my post."_

_Serenity peered in to Sailor Pluto's eyes, and saw the loophole. She grinned, and stood to her full height. "Then, in my mother's absence, I, Princess Serenity of the White Moon, grant you leave of your position beginning when the Child is found and ending when the battle is won. And it will be." Her eyes and voice softened as she watched Sailor Pluto's face light up. She smiled softly. " I will make sure that someone guards the gate, Setsuna."_

"Arigatou, Serenity…" Pluto breathed. "Now, the others are worried. I will see you soon."

Usagi opened her eyes to find three worried Senshi hovering over her. She shook the dizziness from her head, rubbing her eyes. "Setsuna." She grumbled good-naturedly as the headache that came from visiting the Time Gate ensued.

Michiru and Haruka backed off, sharing an understanding smile. Minako looked confused, and frantically fanned Usagi's face with her hands. "Daijobou, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi laughed, sitting up. "Hai, hai. I'm fine."

"What was that?" Minako asked, still worried.

Usagi glanced at the Outers and just smiled. Minako groaned. "Fine, fine, I get it, _you shall remember soon, Minako_," she said in a deep voice, mirth reappearing in her eyes.

"Something like that." Usagi grinned. She stood, then, looking each of the three women in the eye. "I need to be alone for a while."

Haruka opened her mouth to veto that, but Michiru slid an elegant hand over her mouth, smiling winningly. Haruka glared playfully, but nodded, and her mouth was released.

"Be careful, koneko," she ordered gently. Usagi nodded and slipped out the door.

-----------------

Usagi stepped out of the apartment building, and closed her eyes.

The air was humid and heavy. Something hung, impending over her. Usagi could sense it. Clouds crowded the sky, and a dark storm cloud from the west moved over the sun.

Her communicator beeped, and Mako's voice came over the intercom, accented by soft static. "A storm is coming, Usagi."

A warning. Haruka must have let everyone know she was alone, and wanted to remain so.

"Hai. I know," she answered, quietly. She continued walking. Her feet took her to the park. And as the sky darkened under the storm cloud, Usagi knew she was in the right place.

No crickets chirped. No birds sang. No wind made the leaves rustle. No children laughed on the playground.

Absolute silence.

----------------------

**"I commend you on last night's battle, gentlemen," Beryl muttered, glaring intently into her crystal ball. "And one of you will receive another chance to become great."**

**"How so?" Kunzite asked.**

**"I know Sailor Moon's identity."**

**Tuxedo Kamen's heart stopped and the blood leaked from his face. Chills bit into his spine.**

**Kunzite slowly sucked in a breath, but glanced towards his master. Though pale, Tuxedo Kamen's face was blank.**

**"She is now alone in the city. One of you will go retrieve her and bring her back here."**

**Trapped.**

**Mamoru's mind whirled. Why was she alone?! What was she thinking?! Now the Senshi wouldn't be there to stop this from happening, and it wasn't time for his masquerade to end. Not all the Senshi were found yet! But Mamoru knew one thing. There was no way in hell he was bringing her here.**

**So, Mamoru did the only thing he could think of.**

**"I will go, my queen."**

**He trusted Usagi.**

**---------------------------------**

Usagi stood, her heart racing. She sensed a sudden, untamed fear from Mamoru. And only one thing scared him.

He appeared out of nowhere. His face was blank, but she could see through his mask when he tilted his head to look around franticly. His eyes were wild, panicked.

"Usako, Beryl knows who you are. _She knows Sailor Moon is Usagi Tsukino_!"

Usagi paled visibly. Mamoru could feel her heart skip a beat. "How?"

"I don't know!" Unlike her, Mamoru didn't bother trying to hide his apprehension. "What do we do?!"

Usagi paused a moment. The only sound in the entire park was Mamoru's rapid breathing and her own pounding heart.

Silence.

She smiled. "Listen, Mamo-chan," she whispered, backing away from him for Beryl's benefit. "I happen to believe that the Child is very close by. So, we stall."

"**Moon Prism Power!**"

When the lights faded, Mamoru grinned, calmed by her composure. "I could have thought of that!"

She launched her tiara at him, and he actually laughed as he dodged. Without missing a beat, he drew out his cane and took a fighting stance.

Sailor Moon yanked out her Moon Wand and blasted him. He somersaulted over the blast, then swung his cane at her. She blocked it with her wand, and they dueled.

"I'm sure the battle will attract her."

Usagi slapped his cane away and through her leg out in a tornado kick. He caught her ankle flirtatiously. "Speaking of attraction…" He remembered Beryl was watching and threw it away from him, resuming his fight stance.

It took all of Sailor Moon's will power not to giggle. "Down boy. We're being watched."

He dodged a kick, and attempted to swipe his leg under her feet, but she hopped. "What are you going to do, Usako? She knows who you are. She has a lock on your energy signature, Senshi and human."

Usagi's thoughts did not follow his own. "I will protect my family and friends," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Mamoru's threw a punch knowing she would dodge. "I'm worried about _you_, Usako."

She gave a small smile. "And I'm worried about _you,_ so we're even."

"Why did you come alone?" he demanded, dodging one of her fierce kicks.

Sailor Moon looked puzzled. "I was supposed to. Besides, I do not know how she will react, what she will remember. I just know that I was meant to come alone."

Before those words had fallen from her lips, the leaves rustled. The first other sound besides the two of them in ages.

Sailor Moon whirled, and her eyes fell on a young girl, about 11 years old. (AN: How old is Hotaru? Anyone know? I'll correct it next chapter it I was way off!)

The young girl was watching keenly. Sailor Moon turned, and used her Moon Wand to enclose Tuxedo Kamen in a shield of energy that he would soon be able to break out of. Partially for Beryl's benefit, partially because she feared for his safety. But she designed it so that it would look very impressive when escaped, keeping him in Beryl's good favor.

"USAKO!" he bellowed, not out of anger, but out of fear for her. He remembered Sailor Saturn well.

Usagi approached the young girl slowly. "Hotaru?" she asked.

The girl's voice was barely above a whisper, and Sailor Moon had to kneel to hear her. "How do you know me?"

Sailor Moon smiled maternally. "I have known you for a very long time. You were once my very good friend." She was unaware of the peril she was in, unaware of where the danger was.

Hotaru accepted this answer, even from a young woman she'd never seen before this day. "What is your name?"

"My name is Princess Serenity. Do you remember me, Hotaru?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, drawing her knees up against her chest. "No. I remember warm arms, long distances, and a sad war."

From out of nowhere, Sailor Moon produced the Silence Glaive.

"Do you remember this?"

Hotaru opened her eyes, and when her eyes fell on the weapon, she began to tear up, but she made no sound. "Yes."

"What was it for?"

Hotaru looked up, wisdom beyond her years making her eyes bright. "It was for protecting you, no matter what."

Sailor Moon stood, bringing the child to her feet. "Hotaru, would you like this back? It's yours."

Hotaru took the weapon, an object that should have been too heavy for a child of her age to carry. "Yes. I want it back." When she touched the weapon, Sailor Moon recognized the glazed look. It said her memories were returning. She also recognized the look of self-loathing that flashed through the young eyes.

"Hotaru, my death was not your fault. I love you."

She nodded, and fingered the blade. "I missed you, Serenity-mama."

The world stood still. "**Saturn Planet Power!**"

Then, chaos.

--------------

**Beryl snickered into the crystal ball. "It was a clever plan, Serenity. You almost succeeded. You could have, but I saw you smile into the face of your 'traitorous' prince. And I saw him allow you to transform when it would have been easier to bring you here in your civilian form. And Kunzite? He was much too willing to have Endymion here. I must admit that it worked for a time. But, now, I am on to you. And no one goes behind Queen Beryl's back and survives it."**

**Queen Beryl stood, and stepped away from her throne, picking up her scythe bladed staff.**

------------

The Senshi and the Generals dashed up towards Sailor Moon but froze when they saw the Senshi of Silence. Tuxedo Kamen burst from the shield Sailor Moon had put him in. Saturn prepared to fire on him, only registering that he had been the previous attacker. Kunzite dropped from a portal, and another portal opened and a dozen youma fell from it.

"Hotaru, no." Sailor Moon said, very calmly, laying a firm hand on the girl's arm. "That's Prince Endymion. He is not the enemy. He was pretending to attack me because we are fooling Queen Beryl."

"Beryl. I remember her. And I remember her minions," Saturn said quietly, turning on the youma. Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief, only to be caught from behind by one of the youma, and staggered to the side from the blow. The other Senshi were busy battling, and Tuxedo Kamen was fighting his way towards her, masquerade dropped.

"**Moon Tiara Action!**" she screamed. It damaged the youma, but still it advanced.

"**Cosmic Moon Power!**" She cried, aiming the Wand at it. It dissolved away. Tuxedo Kamen never made it to her side, but slowly all of the youmas were destroyed.

Before anyone could even breathe, a sultry voice slithered through the air to Sailor Moon's ears.

"**Serenity. We meet again**."

Sailor Moon turned very slowly. She remained calm, even while drinking in the sight of Tuxedo Kamen angrily on the ground at Beryl's feet, with a blade at his throat.

"Remove your staff, Beryl," she ordered in a low voice.

Beryl gave a fanged smile, moving the blade slowly closer to Tuxedo Kamen's exposed neck.

"**I do not believe you are in a position to give orders, Serenity.**"

Sailor Moon opened her palms, and her Crescent Moon Wand vanished into thin air.

"What do you want, Beryl?"

Another fanged smile. Sailor Moon fought a strong urge to retch. "**I want what is rightfully mine. Vengeance.**"

She paused, glancing at her prey on the ground, and moved the blade against his skin for good measure. "**I want you, Serenity. I want what you stole from me. I want your blood on my hands.**"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sailor Uranus roared, advancing. The earth shook beneath her feet.

"**No, Senshi, over your prince's dead body.**"

Sailor Moon sent her a warning look that made even Sailor Uranus freeze. Then, she winked, since Beryl couldn't see her face with her head turned. Her face hardened as she turned back to her enemy.

"Fine. Let's trade. Leave Endymion with my Senshi. You get me."

Warning looks didn't work on Tuxedo Kamen. "IE, USA--ugh!" he bellowed, but was cut off by the flat of the blade pressing against his windpipe.

"It's done."

Just as every Senshi opened their mouth to attack, Beryl swung her staff at Sailor Moon's head. The flat of the blade crashed into her skull, and she collapsed. Beryl was lightning fast. Before anyone could think about attacking, she slung Sailor Moon over her should by her hair with terrifying force, then disappeared, thunder crashing behind them.

Mamoru's anguished howl was the only sound to pierce the cold night air, just as it began to rain.

---------------------------

Wow. Everyone, please review.

-_rosa lunae_

PS: One note. Should I continue that review replies? They take up a lot of space, but if reviewers enjoy them, I will continue them. Thanks for you help! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Escaping Oblivion

WOW! Minna, we broke 100!!!! I've never broken 100 in reviews! Thanks so much!!!!

And I apologize for the cliffy, which was even more slimy than that last one! But it will probably just get worse since the story is coming towards the climax! Ooh, literary term! English teachers would be proud. Was I saying anything useful? Probably not.

I own not, so sue not. Plus, I'm a lowly student so you'd get…well, next to nothing. HAH! Naoko-sama owns these lovely characters; I just own what happens to them.

REVIEW REPLIES! (I'm going keep them up since everyone enjoys them.)

**cardcaptor eternity: **I'm a vocab freak. I love words, and I love learning new words, and searching for the right words. I'm glad you think they're vivid! That's what I was aiming for! 13. Yes. All the corrections say she's 12 or 13, so I'll make her twelve and half! tee hee! Thanks for reviewing!

**magnum-angel:** Thanks so much! Yep, they won't like it I don't think. Beware of Mamoru!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy!!!

**pure-sweet: **Thank you!!!!!!!! I'm updating as soon as I can! Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Sakura Moon: **Really? You think it's better? Wow!!! And yes, there will be more stories after this one. This is just my only project since its so massive. There's a third in this series that will be placed in Crystal Tokyo… and I've got ideas for another epic. This isn't my last contribution, not by far! Thanks for your wonderful review!

**Neonlights**: Muah hah hah! You shall see. Yay for strong Usagi!!!! I hope I didn't leave you hanging off the cliff for too long. What do you think, should I go to Ail and Ann or stop when Beryl is offed? I have ideas, but would that be dragging the story out?

**Twin Kats**: bows over and over Yes! Yes! Will update, will update! Hope it came soon enough, and thanks for reviewing!

**Nazi Hater: **YES! LONG REVIEW!! 12. I was close. Yep, the Tokyo people aren't as dumb as the anime wanted us to think. Oh! OK, I'll throw in a little dictionary right in my profile for you! I hope your computer gets better soon, cuz I really want to read your stuff! Thanks for your awesome review, and here's your update before the end of the month!

**krystelo**: I decided to keep them obviously. LOL! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

**Moonmore: **Ah, a new face! Enjoying yourself? Yes, the cliffy was slimy, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! Here's your update, and thanks for reviewing!

**SilverCrystalArtemis: **Another new face! I added you to my staff, you just have to login and go to C2 staff and accept. YAY! Wow, ingenius? I'm floored. Thanks! Your review was very encouraging!

**Moosagi: **It was a great story!!!! I'll definitely be there for your new story when you add it! Thanks for reviewing so much, it's invaluable to me!! Hope you like the update!

**JadesRose: **Yep, unfortunately for the heroes, Beryl is not a brainless moron. I didn't even remember using dolorous. That was a vocab work last week, lol. It means, expressing or causing grief. I'm a vocab nerd, but I have yet to actually read a dictionary. Probably never will. LOL. Your next extra-nagging review for The Dawn Rose is due in a few days. I'll come up with something original. Man, I love that story!!!!!

**koldy: **Word! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**karone-sakura: **scrambles must update quick for readers! Here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Manga-moo: **I agree. She's a red-headed hag. And cuz I'm a sunshine and rainbow happy ending goober, she's gonna get finished off pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alicia Blade: **Yay! That's what I was aiming for! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**WingsofaDream: **I'm intrigued by Sailor Saturn. My favorite character is Usagi, mostly cuz that's who I'm most like, but Hotaru fascinates me. I'm like thrilled that you loved the end. I was worried about that last fight scene! I thought maybe it was too rushed, but yay! You liked it! Enjoy!

**trunksvegetafrodo:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as much! Thanks for reviewing!

**EternalMoonFighter: **I think so. I was pretty proud of the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you love this chapter too! Hope the update didn't take too long!

**PisxiePam: **Here's your update! Please, PLEASE enjoy!!! Thanks for reiviewing!

**Adyen: **Thanks for reviewing even if you didn't really like it. That means a lot to me, really! I need criticism from both sides! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**CatDemon1: **LOL! That was one of the funniest reviews I've ever gotten! And one of the most flattering! I'm grateful for both! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long!

Attention! Hotaru had her birthday. She's now 12!!! Thank you for more observant manga-readers who review my story and let me know when I'm wrong!!!

Anyone ready to actually read the chapter? All this author note stuff is just another ploy of mine to drive you crazy with suspense!!!

Enjoy!

-rosa lunae

PS: Note the title of this chapter. That means it's important. BTW, there's some AU-ish type stuff in here, so no I'm not remembering wrong, I'm just changing stuff around! Just FYI. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Escaping Oblivion 

Rain poured from the ominous black sky. Tuxedo Kamen had lost his hat and mask in the gales of the storm, but his jet-black hair hid his face. Wait ran down his face in streams; his eyes were shrouded by shadow. Suddenly, lightning flashed, lighting up the park and Mamoru's face. The jagged bolt was reflected in his eyes, dark and hard with rage.

"Ami."

The Senshi of Mercury jumped, gasping slightly. His tone was low; his fury was hidden under the dangerously soft command. Sailor Mercury hit her knees.

"Yes, Prince Endymion."

Mamoru didn't speak; Prince Endymion did. His sapphire eyes were colder than her strongest attack. She was grateful that she wasn't the target of his anger.

"Find her," he ordered, very quietly. "Quickly."

A simple command with a lot of weight. She rose to her feet, and summoned her small computer and began to type faster than humanly possible.

Mamoru didn't speak again. He sank into a park bench, unaware of the concerned stares of his generals, unaware of the frantic expressions of the Senshi, unaware. He cradled his head in his hands, hiding his face. His shoulders trembled.

Kunzite couldn't move for a moment. The masquerade had been found out, and the Princess was taken.

He couldn't comprehend how everything had gone so suddenly, utterly, completely wrong.

Sailor Venus ran to him, crying his name. He enveloped her into a fierce hug, stroking her hair in an effort to placate her sobbing.

"Kunzite… What is Beryl going to… **_do_ **to her?" she whispered brokenly, stammering. "How much time do we have?"

Kunzite sucked in a breath, slowly and full of dread. He was unsure of how to answer, because though Minako desired the truth, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it now, with her grief so raw.

"Not long, Mina-chan. Not long."

He avoided the first question entirely. He himself feared the answer.

All was quiet for a few more moments, except for Mercury's constant tapping on her keyboard and quiet crying from a handful of the Senshi. The entire group seemed unable to move. Frozen.

Suddenly, a flash of mauve light blinded the Senshi, and the sound of a huge door creaking as it was opened reached their ears, but nothing could be seen through the bright light.

Mamoru leapt up from the bench, wild anger in his eyes. No one else, save Neptune and Uranus, recognized the tall woman or her large key-shaped staff, when the light faded.

"You!" he accused, advancing on her. "How could you show your face after watching Serenity get kidnapped when you knew it would happen?!"

The Inners gave a surprised gasp, wondering about the validity of that statement and how in the world Mamoru knew the intimidating figure before them.

The emerald-haired woman gave a wry, tolerant smile. "If I had intervened, **_you_**, Endymion, would be dead, and Serenity would _still_ be Beryl's hands."

Something broke inside Tuxedo Kamen then. He sank back into the park bench, running his fingers through his hair. When he looked up, the anger was gone, replaced by raw, muted despair.

"I KNOW!" he whispered haggardly, his voice dark with self-loathing. "Don't lecture me, Setsuna. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do," he begged.

The Senshi and the Generals watched blankly, too in shock by Usagi's capture to be puzzled by the new Senshi. Blood dripped from Sailor Uranus's hands—her fingernails had pierced the skin of her palms from clenching her fists too tightly. Sailor Neptune quietly and hurriedly explained to the Inners and Sailor Saturn that Setsuna was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. They were quiet as their memories returned.

"Who's watching the gate, Setsuna?" Michiru asked quietly.

Pluto actually smiled, brightly and full of hope. "Oh. Don't worry about it. It couldn't be better protected." Then, she was back to business.

"How familiar are all of you with the Prophesy?" Sailor Pluto asked, making eye contact first with Tuxedo Kamen, then the Senshi, the Generals, then Tuxedo Kamen again.

Mercury's agitated typing continued.

-------------------------------

When Sailor Moon woke up, the first thing she felt was pain. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. She couldn't move. The next thing she felt was a massive wave of anger and fear from Mamoru. It left her dizzy. She wriggled a little bit, and guessed that she was chained to a wall by the wrists, and her ankles were chained together.

The next moment, the sharp, throbbing pain in her head returned, and her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed out again. The irons dug into her wrists, but she hung limply, leaving the pain and the danger for when she woke again.

"Mamoru," she choked, before passing into oblivion.

---------------------------------

Mamoru's head snapped up when he heard the murmur float through his mind. His own head throbbed slightly. He could feel her pain, could feel it when she woke, and despaired when she fell back into darkness.

He rejoined reality, heart racing, and found Setsuna explaining the prophecy. "The last few lines about all paradoxes coming together, is talking about us."

"Huh?" Minako's sophisticated response.

Setsuna gave a hollow smile. "You are Aino Minako, a 15 year old school girl who enjoys volleyball and shopping. But you are also Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Senshi, the Soldier of Love and Light. AND you are the Princess of Venus, heir to the Venusian throne and a member of the White Moon Honorary Court. You are three completely different personas in one person. That is a paradox. It's the same with every one of us."

She was silent for a moment. Rei rolled her eyes.

"AND?"

Pluto gave her small smile again. "That is why Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and I are here. The job can't be done unless all of us are present."

"Why is that?"

Pluto only smiled mysteriously.

Haruka fidgeted restlessly. "No offense, Setsuna, but this doesn't seem very relevant! Usagi is in in Beryl's hands and we are here with no way to help her!!!"

Pluto glanced at Ami. "Not for long."

"You mean there's a plan now?" Jupiter grumbled, crossing her arms.

Pluto did not give a smile this time. Her eyes were wide, with dread that seemed out of place in her somber eyes. "We have to go to the Dark Kingdom. In Beryl's territory."

"Seems logical." Michiru murmured, a stray finger in her hair.

"Logical, yes," Setsuna whispered. "But there, Beryl had the advantage. She sees everything. It's her homeland. She thrives. She has legions of youma at her command. Nothing in the Dark Kingdom is as it seems."

She locked eyes with Mamoru. "And she has Usagi. As of right now, Beryl is winning."

Mamoru shuddered visibly, and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He looked at Ami, who was interrogating Kunzite quietly in the background. She scanned his hands, and asked him how he produced a portal.

"How much longer, Ami?" he asked, very quietly.

"Not long!" she replied hurriedly. "Just a few more moments."

Mamoru sank back into the bench for the third time, fighting for control. Rei sat next to him, and lay a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Mamoru-san, quit beating yourself up."

He drew a haggard breath. His voice trembled when he spoke. "That witch used me. Usako surrendered to her… for me."

Rei groaned, and socked him lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, tell me about it. Usagi's always doing stupid things like protecting us when it's supposed to be the other way around. But you have to be strong for her sake. We have no idea how we're going to get to her, or what to expect when we get into the Dark Kingdom. Just focus on Beryl, Mamoru-san, and what you're going to do to her if she's harmed Usagi."

Mamoru's eyes slowly brightened with fiery anger again. He rubbed his hands eagerly together. "It's about time I get my revenge on that witch. She killed me, after all. And Usagi."

Rei looked at him strangely. "Mamoru-san, Beryl didn't—,"

She was cut off.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Mercury cried, elated.

Mamoru snapped to attention, his heart skipping several full beats. Rei's strange comment was forgotten.

"Tell us what to do, Sailor Mercury," he ordered, the fear and despair gone from his eyes. He replaced his mask, making his expression unreadable.

"I've devised a way to make Kunzite's portal capable of transporting our large group, whereas it is designed to support one or two in transport though dimensions. Our location will be somewhere outside of Beryl's castle, but because the energy signatures are in this dimension are highly erratic, we may end up in different places. I suggest entering in pairs. Zoisite and I will be the last to enter, so we can monitor the stability of the portal."

The groups were established quickly. Each Inner Senshi with her Shitennou paramour, Uranus and Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. There was a moment of morbid silence when Mamoru was left without a partner.

"Mamoru-san, we will not allow you to enter alone," Sailor Neptune said quietly, filling the silence. "After Serenity, we protect you."

"Then I will go with whichever group enters the portal first," Tuxedo Kamen returned coldly. His tone welcomed no questions.

"We will go first," Sailor Saturn said immediately. No one dared question the Child, the Senshi of Destruction. Sailor Pluto nodded her agreement, tightening her grip on her Garnet Staff. Her knuckles were as white as her formerly bronze face.

At this point, everyone remembered the young, subtly impish Princess of Saturn from the Silver Millennium, but the powers endowed on the girl were much more clearly recollected. No one questioned her. Sailor Pluto smiled wryly to herself; they'd get used to her, when they met again.

"Everyone ready?" Mercury asked, suddenly.

"Hai. Let's do this." Mamoru growled, watching Kunzite intently as the head General produced a portal to the Dark Kingdom. The black hole loomed ahead of them, glowing slightly.

He took Setsuna's and Hotaru's wrists tightly in his hands, and stepped through it.

------------------------

Some time later, Sailor Moon opened her eyes a second time. Her voice was hoarse, though she didn't remember screaming.

That darkness was absolute. She could see nothing.

But in the dark, her other senses were heightened. She clearly heard the clicking of heels and the rustling of fabric. And though she'd never feared Beryl before, she did now.

"**Welcome, Serenity, to oblivion. There is no escape.**"

Sailor Moon blinked owlishly in the darkness, trying to clear the spinning and ease the throbbing in her head. She wearily stood to her full height, sore from hanging limply from the irons.

"You chain me like a criminal needlessly, Beryl. I will never run from you."

Her voice was soft, physically weak, but it was sharply unwavering.

Beryl's voice slithered back through the darkness. "**I chain you for my own enjoyment, Princess**." she purred, snickering.

"You chain me because you fear me."

The sudden silence suggested to Sailor Moon that she'd hit a nerve. She was proved right when the flat of the blade smacked against her face, knocking her head against the wall. Sailor Moon made no sound, allowed no tears of pain. She just clenched her eyes shut soundlessly against the sting of the blow. She could feel a welt rising, and the throbbing in her eye told her it was soon going to swell shut and turn black.

"**I can't kill you yet, unfortunately**," the voice snarled. Then, even though it was pitch black, Sailor Moon could feel the malicious smile spreading Beryl's fanged mouth. The room dropped several degrees colder.

"**But don't worry. Your time will come. You see, your friends have just crossed into this dimension, and I'm going to go take care of them for you, Princess**." She said this as if she'd be doing Sailor Moon a favor. "**And with them out of the way, and you stuck here, there will be no one left to protect your energy-rich planet, and all of it will be free for the taking. Then, I'll take care of you. It works out well, don't you think? I can't wait to hear them scream**."

"MATTE!" Sailor Moon cried, but only the whoosh of a teleport and her own echo answered her.

-------------------------

When Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes, he found himself in a barren, black wasteland with a castle in the middle of it.

"Charming." Sailor Pluto remarked darkly.

"Well, which is the fastest way to Usagi is what I want to know," Tuxedo Kamen muttered, and began to walk swiftly towards the castle. But before his second step, he found his path blocked by the Silence Glaive.

"Matte, Enydmion. We can't go in there without the others."

Of course Mamoru knew this was true. They were behind enemy lines and the danger was extreme. They would need to stay together. Still, he ground his teeth together and sighed loudly. After a moment he began to pace.

After another moment, he stopped pacing, and whirled on Setsuna, barely restrained. "Setsuna…" he pleaded through clenched teeth.

Setsuna nodded. "It is as Ami feared. Everyone is being dropped different places."

"How do we meet up with them without alerting the enemy to our presence?" Saturn asked solemnly.

Tuxedo Kamen laughed derisively. "No such luck. Beryl knows we're here. She sees everything. Trust me."

"Could she have interfered with the teleport?"

"Possible," Pluto answered, thoughtfully, "but not probable. Ami was aware that this could happen."

"Well, we need to get together!" Mamoru growled impatiently. "With every moment, Usako is in more danger!"

"**Perhaps you should worry about yourself for once, Endymion.**"

--------------------------

Rei landed roughly, steadied by Jadeite. She thanked him absently, her mind on Usagi.

She saw no one when she opened her eyes. They waited, but still nothing. Suddenly, Jadeite grabbed his head, and doubled over.

"Jadeite?!" Mars asked frantically, grabbing him to keep him balanced. "Daijobou?"

"Mamoru!" he choked. "Mamoru is in danger!"

"Which way?" Rei pressed, trusting him completely.

He pointed, one hand still clutching at his head, and they ran off in that direction.

-------------

When Sailor Uranus opened her eyes, her first thought was that Michiru's hand was still in her own. She registered that, then looked around.

"Humph. I guess Ami was right. Different spots."

Michiru smiled tightly, stressed. "Seems that way."

"Now what?"

"We have to find the others."

Haruka snorted, indignantly. "What?! Why not just blow in there, bust Usagi out, and go home?" She said, half seriously.

"If only," Michiru murmured, concentrating.

"What?"

"I think Endymion's in danger."

"Oh, shimatta! Those two can't keep out of danger. Well, let's go. The quicker we all meet up, the quicker we get to Beryl."

They began to run.

"Do you remember, Haruka, the devastation on the Moon when we got there… too late?"

"Hai." Sailor Uranus's voice was hard and unforgiving. "I remember. I remember Serenity. I remember finding her sprawled over Endymion with a sword through her stomach. I remember trying to pry her dead, stiff fingers from around the hilt. I was the one who pulled the sword from her skin, Michiru. Saturn healed the flesh, but it was too late. Her heart was pierced, and she died instantly."

Michiru didn't answer. Tears ran down her face, but she said nothing.

"Michiru, I don't think I'll ever forget."

They ran faster.

------------------------------

Tuxedo Kamen turned very slowly. He could feel Pluto and Saturn tense beside him; their anger radiated from them.

"What have you done with her, Beryl?" he demanded in a low voice, giving the façade of calmness.

"**Why, Prince Endymion? Has a course of action to find the Princess already been established?**" Her voice was afire with sickening sarcasm.

The words were familiar. He searched his memory, and found them in another place.

_"Prince Endymion! Prince Endymion! Wait!"_

_Grinding his teeth, he stopped. He put a fake smile on his face and turned._

_Lady Beryl practically slithered up to him and walked her fingers up his chest. He began to see red, but maintained his composure._

_"Why, Prince Endymion! Has a course of action to find the princess already been established?" Her green, covetous eyes flashed sinisterly._

_Every bone in Endymion's body screamed evil, but his own parents had invited her to spend the summer at the palace. He could be nothing but polite to her many annoying advances and prying questions._

"**How did you answer me then, Prince Endymion? Something you said, that you never knew would come back to find you in this life."**

Still silent, Mamoru clenched his eyes shut, and reached for the memory. Pluto's Staff and Saturn's Glaive formed a protective, threatening X in front of him.

_"We are merely going to wait for Serenity-sama to reveal herself in her own time," Prince Endymion answered guardedly. He should not even reveal that, he knew. For Nemesis was one planet on the suspect list for the attack on the moon._

_"Now, please you must excuse me, I have business I must attend to." Prince Endymion hurried off._

_Beryl glared after him. "Endymion, if you refuse to be mine, you can be no one's. Least of all, the powerless princess of the Moon!" Beryl followed quickly._

"**We are going to wait for Serenity to reveal herself in her own time.**" Beryl's laugh was nauseating as the irony reached Mamoru. "**You are going to wait. I want her to see me kill all of you. And then all of you can watch from hell as I rip the limbs from her body!"**

With that, Beryl threw her arms out to her sides, turned her face towards the black sky, and roared, "**Metallia-sama! Come to me! Send your power to my hands!!!**"

Thunder cracked as Beryl burst into black light, and was hidden behind the crackling dark energy. The other Senshi ran up, without a word, and took their position in front of Tuxedo Kamen. Kunzite locked eyes with his master, his expression urgent.

When the dark cloud cleared, Beryl was thrice her former size, and hideously fused with the entity of Metallia.

"**YOUR PRINCESS'S CRYSTAL SHOULD PROVIDE A DELECTABLE LITTLE SNACK WITH MORE THAN ENOUGH ENERGY TO USE TO TAKE OVER YOUR PITIFUL EARTH, ENDYMION!"**

Serenity couldn't survive without that crystal. He knew it. Queen Serenity had told him, the first time the princess used it, "_It is her blessing and it is her curse_."

He hadn't understood then. But now he did.

"It ends here and now, Metallia! Now you pay for everything you did a thousand years ago!" He yelled, and with a flash, he transformed into Prince Endymion, and yanked his sword from its sheath with a resounding scrape.

The evil entity before them cackled, and lightning struck around them. Jupiter glared at the flashes of electricity, an eager challenge glowing in her eyes.

"**YOU'RE RIGHT, ENDYMION. IT ENDS NOW.**"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victory shall never come_

_If the Soldiers stand alone_

_The Moon's sleeping nymph must wake_

_And fight with hands that have sewn._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh!"

Sailor Moon fell back against the wall, trembling. The irons weren't budging. Blood dripped from her wrists were they were cutting into her skin. Her body convulsed with her gasping struggle for air.

So she'd strained for the better part of an hour. Her strength was giving, and her wrists were sore. Her tiara could cut them, but she couldn't reach it.

"Mother…" she whimpered, breathlessly. Then, she sucked in another breath, and lunged forward again, pulling with all her might at the chains. Her face turned red, and tears streamed down her face, until she couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"AAGH!" she cried, and sobbed. "I can't do it!"

_"What are you doing, Rose?"_

_Serenity looked up at Naru, already accustomed to answering to the pseudonym._

_"Sewing."_

_"Look at how small your stitches are!" Naru gushed, resting her chin on Serenity's shoulder. "How do you do it?"_

_Serenity smiled. "Mother always said I was good because my hands were so small."_

Sailor Moon's head jerked up, thudding quietly against the wall, but she didn't notice. "Of course!"

Instead of pulling her whole body forward, she squeezed her fingers as far together as they could go, and pulled downward.

A moment later, with the sound of tearing flesh and a soft cry from her lips, her hands were free.

She could see Beryl's fusion with Metallia from out the window. She ignored the pain in her hands and ripped a piece from her skirt and tied it around one hand, then ripped off a piece from the bow on her chest and tied it around the other. Then, she yanked her tiara, and the unnaturally sharp headpiece easily sliced through the irons around her ankles.

She paused a moment to catch her breath. She could only see from one eye, as the other one had swollen shut. Her hands were damaged, and she was positive she'd picked up a concussion from Beryl's blow to her head. But none of that mattered.

"Minna!" she gasped, staggering to the window. "Mamo-chan!"

With that, Sailor Moon leapt from the windowsill, used the momentum to roll, then smoothly climbed to her feet and took off running, stumbling at the second step.

-------------

Please review, and stay tuned for the final battle next chapter! It should be a week or less, so don't fret! See you there!

-rosa lunae


	13. The Final Battle

Konnichi wa, minna. This is a fairly short, but very intense chapter. I hope you find it as powerful as I do. I wrote this whole thing in one sitting. I really hope you like, since it's the final battle scene!

Review replies!!

**Manga-moo:** Yep, she's going down today. I hope you like it!

**karone-sakura:** I'm so glad you're lovin it! I'm lovin to write it! Here's the update!

**Twin Kats: **Yes, I had to end it there. But here's your update so you don't have to sit in utter turmoil a moment longer!!!

**Neonlights: **You will just have to read and see! . I hope you like this chapter. I really really do. I tried to throw in something about Setsuna in there, so look for it!

**omystars: **Yay, update!! Go, Usagi, go! Thanks for reviewing!

**JadesRose:** Wow. I'm utterly floored. You certainly know how to make a writer feel good, so I'll try to return the favor. I read your update, and it rocks of course. You know that. Or do you? IT WAS UTTERLY ASTONISHING! Like the story as a whole. Great job! Thanks for reviewing!

**WingsofaDream:** I wouldn't want my beloved reviewer to catch a cold! Quick, read the update, and get inside and get warm! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**PisxiePam: **See, It didn't take a whole week. The truth of the matter is **_I_** couldn't wait that long to find out what would happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**numbersmfan:** Thanks so much! I worked especially hard on Usagi. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**vixen519: **As a matter of fact, I do enjoy writing cliffhangers! Not only do they entice the readers to come back, but they entice ME to hurry up and write, cuz I wanna know what happens just as much as you guys do! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nazi Hater:** What's creepy? The story or you liking it? Both!! LOL! Aw, man, I hope your computer gets stuff together soon; I'm dying to read your stuff. And yes, Japanese dictionary is up! I'm adding more words as I remember them, so keep it bookmarked! Thanks for reviewing!

**MissAnnThrophy2600: **Oh, don't worry; I'm a sap for happy endings. However, this is not the end! It's only the beginning of another segment! I hope you stick around! In order to have a happy ending, it had to go on longer.

**Starlit Warrior:** Omg, you are so right. I did need that good luck. The final battles are probably the most fun, most difficult to write, and I'm pretty sensitive to what readers think of this particular chapter. Be kind, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**CatDemon1: **Haha, I hope you get your project done! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

**Carla:** Thanks! I hope you like the way it ends too. Well, it's not ending yet, but this is kind of an end. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!

**PureMoonyFan:** Cliffhangers are a love-hate deal aren't they? I understand! Thanks sooo much for reviewing, and please, enjoy this update!

**Tori:** Better? Wow. Thanks! Here's your more, and as fast as possible! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonmoore:** If you joined, all you would do is look for stories that fit the category. No pressure at all! Shall I add you? I'd love it! And thanks so much for reviewing!!! I hope I didn't give you a heart attack, but I'm totally thrilled that you were that into my story!!!! And you know… I don't have much of a life outside of writing. HAHA! Lowly student. There is school. But, blech. Here's the update ASAP! Don't die!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

It took Sailor Moon several precious moments to stagger over the black, dry hills to her comrades. Just as she came over the hill, she stumbled and her knee landed heavily on a sharp rock. A wound on her knee opened and dripped blood down her red boot, and now she was limping. But nothing mattered, nothing mattered but getting to the battle in time, nothing mattered but saving the people she loved the most.

At this point, it wasn't about getting revenge. It was about keeping her friends alive.

-------------

The Senshi, Generals, and Endymion definitely showed the signs of a harsh battering. But their anger at their Princess' capture kept them going; their worry for Usagi kept the attacks coming, but Metallia had boundless power.

The massive evil creature prepared to launch a fatal blow at Endymion. He saw the black energy gathering at her hands, and knew at once that he was going to die without ever again telling Usako how much he loved her.

Then, time seemed to slow down, and it wasn't Pluto's doing, as she was injured, and launching a "Death Scream!" through the air. The massive entity staggered from the ferocity of the attack, then threw her own back with a vengeance.

He saw her. One of her eyes was an ugly black and blue, and swollen viciously shut. Her Senshi fuku was ripped, and soaked with sweat. Blood had soaked through the bandages around her hands, and dripped slowly from a cut on her face. Her blonde hair was tangled, and caked with blood on the back of her head. Then, just as she came over the hill, she fell, and his heart skipped a beat. His throat closed. He could see the pain flash through her eyes, but STILL she pushed herself back to her feet, and continued to run as best she could, dizzy and limping, blood sluggishly pouring from her knee.

Endymion thought she'd never looked more beautiful to his eager eyes. When she got back up from the ground, Sailor Moon stood to her full height and locked eyes with him before running again.

Then, his attention was reclaimed by the deadly blast hurtling towards him as Time resumed its normal speed.

He shut his eyes, and braced himself, his last thought was of the image of a beaten Sailor Moon standing tall, but the blast never came. A slender form, whose body was frightfully cold and clammy, moved in front of him, arms thrown out to either side.

"NOOO!!" Endymion bellowed, heart sinking. However, her body was so small, that in the next second, the mortal blast hit him as well. They both crumbled to the ground, entwined in a still, still embrace.

-----------

_Queen Serenity fled the refuge of her palace when she felt her daughter's soul fade away. She saw her precious Serenity and her beloved would-be son- in-law entwined together on the ground in a dead bloody embrace of everlasting love. When the Outer Senshi arrived, they were greeted with the same sight, untouched save a few tears from the Queen._

------------

"No!" Sailor Venus cried, desperately. "We're just repeating our past lives!"

Mercury confirmed no pulse on either royal, her face utterly white as she saw the injuries Sailor Moon had sustained. The reality didn't settle with her.

"This can't be what we were reborn for!" Uranus shouted to the sky, seemingly unaware of the huge, smirking Metallia.

Blasts continued to rain down on them, but instead of firing back, Saturn cried, "Silence Wall!" and a barrier formed around all of them. Her face slowly turned redder with the effort to sustain it.

"I will not accept this," Sailor Mars snarled at the bodies. "Never." Jadeite grasped her hand tightly, and found that her skin was a fiery hot.

"What can we do, Mars?" Neptune whispered, her face turned away from the couple on the ground.

"We can do what we are meant to do," Kunzite said with authority. "It is our job," he said, motioning to the Generals, "to do anything in order to protect Prince Endymion."

"And it is ours to protect Serenity at all costs," Jupiter affirmed fiercely, nodding.

"So, there is only one option." Nephrite realized.

"We will give all our power to them," Sailor Pluto said. She was the only one able to put it into words. "We will die so they can live. The Prince and Princess will avenge our deaths in this life and the past. They will fight for us, through us. Through them, we will get our revenge."

Zoisite noticed the small Senshi was beginning to struggle. She made no sound, but he could see it in her face. Jadeite followed his gaze, and stepped forward. "There is no time to waste."

The Four Generals gave a quick kiss farewell to the Inner Senshi, and unsheathed their swords and raised them to the sky.

"To Endymion," they said together, as if giving a toast. Suddenly the four of them burst into light, and the light ran through their swords, magnified, then shot through the Silence Wall and into the Prince. Endymion glowed slightly, then the glow faded, as the four Generals collapsed limply to the ground.

The Inner Senshi didn't even blink as they joined the Outers in a circle. Saturn moved the wall to only surround Sailor Moon and Endymion.

"**NANI?!**"

Metallia had no idea what they were doing. For the first time in her existence, the queen of darkness began to feel something very foreign to her.

Fear.

"To Serenity," the eight of them whispered, holding their henshin pens to the sky. Their bodies glowed their signature color for a moment, then the light shot straight up in a fierce beam, and blended together in a column of white light. The light shot into Sailor Moon's still body. She glowed white for a moment, then it faded, and her Senshi crumbled to the ground.

-----------------

Thunder woke Prince Endymion. As he crawled from unconsciousness, he became aware of a slowly warming body in his arms. His eyes shot open, and he jerked from the ground into an upright position.

"Usako!" he whispered urgently, shaking her shoulders very gently.

Her face contorted as the pain hit her. But just as it came, it faded away. Endymion watched amazed as her injuries slowly disappeared before his eyes.

"Oh, Mamoru," she breathed. "My Mamo-chan." She ran a palm down his cheek.

"We're alive," Endymion informed her, helping her to sit up. Both ignored the raging Metallia above them.

"Hai," Serenity whispered. "Demo…" She gestured to the fallen bodies of their protectors.

"You will make their sacrifice worthwhile, Serenity!" Endymion said, a smile gracing his handsome features, as he took both her hands in his. "And I am going to help you."

He unsheathed his sword.

They didn't notice that when Metallia fired blast after blast at him, the sheer power inside them reflected the blasts back at her.

Endymion held his sword out to her, unaware of exactly how much that sword meant to Sailor Moon.

She reached out to touch it, and as her slender finger brushed the blade, she burst into light. When it faded, Sailor Moon was gone, and Princess Serenity stood there instead.

The Dark Kingdom rumbled beneath their feet. Metallia's trembling was causing an earthquake.

"You don't remember anything about after you died?" Serenity inquired softly, looking at the sword.

"Ie," he answered, but softer, he said, "But whatever you did, I can handle it."

Serenity looked up, hot tears pooling in her eyes. "I killed myself with your sword, Endymion. This very blade."

Endymion blocked the gruesome image from suffocating him. He chose to see the positive, the triumph in her death. "Hai, and so you denied Beryl the victory over you. Now, it is your turn to overcome, my love."

Serenity closed her eyes. Her white dress danced in the wind of her own energy. She summoned the Silver Crystal, and called on its full power. That power, combined with the power of her Senshi, inside of her had to get out somehow so it didn't kill her. White, feathered wings pushed from her back painlessly.

She was aglow with power.

"Now, my love, remember back to the Silver Millennium. The night of the attack was the night before our wedding. The Inner Senshi and the Shitennou died that day. Then us. Then your mother. Now, in this life, the Senshi and the Generals are all dead, and we are the only things standing between Metallia and the innocent people of Earth."

Serenity opened her eyes, allowing one brightly shining tear from the eye that had previously been swollen shut. She turned to Metallia, and craned her neck to see the evil one's eyes.

They were filled with anger, wariness, and utter hatred. Metallia was responsible for death of the Senshi and the Shitennou in the past; she'd been the one to brainwash the generals. There wasn't one speck of good in those eyes. Serenity looked closer. Inside the monster of Metallia, somewhere, was Beryl, the single most evil woman Sailor Moon had ever met. The bane of her existence, and her prince's too. Beryl was the reason her Senshi were deathly still on the ground, the reason her kingdom had fallen. There was no good in her either. Serenity found absolutely no reason to spare either of them.

"Come Endymion. We must avenge the Universe."

Serenity withdrew the Crescent Moon Wand. The Silver Crystal now sat in the center of the yellow crescent, pulsing in sync with her birthmark.

The earth trembled beneath their feet, then shot up until they were eye level with Metallia.

Metallia tried to appear arrogant. "**SO, CHILD, YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO FIGHT ME?"**

Without a word, Serenity gently touched Endymion's elbow. Instantly, he gripped his sword in his hand, raised it high above his head, and then hurled through the air. It landed with deadly accuracy in Metallia's weak point—her forehead.

"**AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**"

As Metallia clawed at her own face, trying to remove the sword, Endymion dropped to his knees, and raised his hands expectantly. Serenity knelt behind him, her arms resting on his shoulders, her hands tight around the Moon Wand. He wrapped his own hands around her tiny ones, careful of the bandages. A tear fell from his eyes as the blood of his princess soaked through the bandages and stained his hands. He gripped her fingers tightly, steadying her, pouring his strength into her.

Serenity spoke softly, but Metallia could hear her clearly. Her voice echoed around the desert around them.

"You cannot be forgiven for what you have done, Metallia. Neither can you, Beryl. Now, in the name of the people of the past, present, and future, my Senshi, my Shitennou, and my Prince, and in the name of the Crown of the White Moon, I, Princess Serenity, avenge all the lives you ruined!"

With this, power surged from her hands, through the Moon Wand, magnified as it passed through Endymion's hands, and then the Silver Crystal.

The concentrated beam shot through the air and into Metallia's now exposed forehead. She roared as the pure power continued to shoot through her weak spot until Serenity had nothing left.

Metallia's howl of defeat echoed across her barren land, and she slowly shrunk back to normal size, then she exploded into dust. Wind blew the dust away.

However, neither the Prince nor the Princess was conscious to see the final victory. They'd fallen forward from the raised land they were on, and plummeted, wrapped in each other's arms, to the ground below.

-----------------------

_When Serenity opened her eyes, she crawled to her feet, and on the black ground before her, was her own body, still wrapped up in Endymion's strong arms, stiff with death._

_"Well done, my darling daughter."_

_Serenity turned slowly, and smiled into her mother's eyes. "Did we succeed?" she asked._

_"Yes, Serenity. The Silver Millennium has been avenged, thanks to you. The Universe is safe again."_

_Serenity looked down at her own body and that of her Prince, then swept her eyes over her fallen comrades._

_"They sacrificed everything for me. All of them."_

_Queen Serenity took her daughter's hands in her own. The injury on them was gone._

_"Yes, just as I did. Serenity, you are the hope of the Universe. Never forget who you are, and always be proud of your crown. And," she gestured to the sprawled individuals on the barren ground, "always stand by your friends. Always protect them, just as they protect you. Love them more than you love yourself. And you must always love yourself."_

_The Princess absorbed this advice from her mother, and permanently saved it in her memory._

_"Aishiteru, Mother. But what happens now?"_

_The Queen gave a final smile as she began to fade away. "That, my dear, is entirely up to you."_

_---------------------_

Sailor Moon forced her good eye open. The other was again swollen shut. She had no energy to fuel her muscles, no power left. It took all her raw will power just to keep that one eye open.

She sensed the constant presence of the Silver Crystal within her. It seemed to ask a question of her.

"I choose them. I choose for them to live," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She looked at Mamoru's face, peaceful with what appeared to be a tranquil sleep. "I wish that my friends and my love could have the chance to live normally again. Minna, aishiteru." Then, her bright blue eye closed, and her breathing stilled.

But the white power of the Silver Crystal slowly rose from her body, and filled the darkness around them with light. The mass of power and energy slowly left her body and dissolved into that of her friends, and then, they all disappeared.

---------------

_Pluto leaned heavily on her staff, as she walked slowly back to the Time Gate. _

_"Who goes there?" came a familiar voice._

_"It's me again, your majesty," Pluto said fondly. "I'm back. Thanks for watching the gate."_

_"It was nothing, Setsuna. There was no trouble here, so I guess everything went well? And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"_

_Sailor Pluto resumed her place at the gate, Garnet Staff at her side. She opened it so her companion could go home._

_"Yes, all went well. You continue to amaze me then, just as you do now. And, you've told me plenty of times, your grace. I just refuse." Pluto replied with a smile._

_"Well, I'll get you yet." The elegant woman said mischievously. "Take care, Setsuna."_

_"Arigatou, Neo-Queen Serenity." _

-----------------

Life continued as usual on earth. Almost.

Haruka and Michiru continued their lives, their memories of the past several days erased. They picked up their lives as if Beryl had never been.

Hotaru's memories were completely wiped clean. It was not yet her time to awaken.

The Shitennou began new lives with new names. Their memories of the past were erased, and new ones were given to them for the time being. They lived in Darien's building, and were freshmen in college, in several of his classes. They would pass each other in the hall, lock eyes, feel a little de ja vu, then move on.

Rei continued running the temple with her grandfather, all her memories of being a Senshi in the past and present, gone.

Ami continued to wow her teachers with her intellect, but she sensed that something was missing from her life.

Minako's memories of being both Sailor V and Sailor Venus were erased. She began anew, a normal school girl, as Setsuna said, who enjoyed volleyball and shopping.

Makoto's memories were also gone. She lived alone in a tidy apartment, fixed her own gourmet meals, and her fellow students continued to be wary of her.

Mamoru re-entered his life utterly depressed and apathetic, aware that he had lost something precious, but his memories were gone, so he had no idea what it was.

Usagi never returned home. Her family expected her to come home from school, just as normal, and when she was a little late, they didn't think a thing about it. Until they got the call, that is.

That day, Mamoru was drawn to the park for some reason, and stumbled upon a near-dead, beautiful, young woman with two vicious head injuries, a horrible black eye, bloodied wrists, and a damaged knee. Strangely, her school uniform was completely intact, not dirty or damaged at all. But he didn't linger on that fact.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" he whispered, yanking the cell phone from his pocket with one hand and reaching for her wrist carefully with another. When he touched her, an unmistakable warmth flowed from her into him. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm his beating heart. A very faint pulse tapped against his fingers. He breathed a prayer of thanks for that.

"Hai, 911?! I'm in the city park of Tokyo, near the east side of the lake, across from the east gate. I just found a young woman who appears to have been mugged or something! She's losing a lot of blood, and she's got a serious head wound, a definite concussion, and possibly a cracked kneecap! Just get here quick! I'm a pre-med student… yes, I can monitor for her until you get here, but for Kami's sake, hurry!"

She began to stir. He took her hand as gently as possible and whispered into her ear. "It's going to be okay, miss. I'm here, and the ambulance is on its way."

Her eyes fluttered open. They were strikingly blue and bright, despite her condition.

"Ma… Mamoru?" she choked out, dazed.

He blinked, surprised. "Do I know you, miss?"

He didn't receive an answer; she'd slid back into darkness.

---------------

Whoa! Obviously, as you guys can guess, I've chosen to continue this through Ail and Ann. Yeah. The goal of the story is for Mamoru and Usagi to get together. They haven't been able to really, so far, so I couldn't end it! Well, this is going to be pretty different from the Ail and Ann series we all know, but I think you all will like it! This chapter was pretty short, but hopefully powerful.

I love reviews. I giggle when I get them. They make me happy.

Until our next meeting.

-rosa lunae


	14. The Wish

Why, hello, everybody! I see we managed to snag a few new readers last chapter! Well, I'm going straight to review replies. This chapter has like, no action in it, but it's really sweet! Writing it made me giggle. Any fans of fluff? This is your chapter! But next chapter, THE ACTION RETURNS! MUAH HAH HAH!

Ahem.

**JadesRose: **You are amazing. Thank you soo much for reviewing my story! Wow. Tears. I can only hope. And, I can only return the favor by declaring, I am YOUR number one fan! And never forget it! Thank you so much!

**Manga-moo: **Ding, dong, the hag is dead! hahah! And thank you for your marvelous review! Haha! And be anxious no more, cuz here's the next part! I'm on a roll!

**fantasy-monkey: **You're right, what AM I waiting for? Here it is!!! Thanks for the review!

**omystars: **Ah, I love my regulars! Yes, it is meant to be… sigh I can't wait to write more either! Hang with me! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**WingsofaDream: **Chocolate eating foxes! WHEEE!!! And man, I loved writing that part at the Gate too. Remember how Setsuna said "Don't worry, it couldn't be better protected."? Well, who else, but NGS?! TEE HEE! I haven't decided about going into Dark Moon. I may, I may not. Then it would be a KAH-RAZY long story! But if everyone is for that… I just may. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Heline: **You're a new face! Yay! And don't worry, I'm a rainbows, bunnies, and flowers happy ending type gal, so don't worry, it's coming! Hang with me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Carla: **Hi! You're awesome too, cuz without your great reviews, I simply wouldn't be motivated to update! Thank you so much!

**Moonmoore: **Spin a tale! I hope so! Thanks so much for the compliments! And I shall add you to my staff! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!

**Alicia Blade: **Yes, she does have all her memories… as you will soon see. Haha, didn't mean to wear you out. This chapter is a little slower-paced, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**ells: **In fact, I am going to do just that. The Outers, as much as I love them, don't belong in the R series. I just had to put them in the Beryl bit because they were involved in that fight in the past and never got to do anything about it. The Shitennou will be hard enough, as you said, so the Outers are receding for a while. Great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing!

**karone-sakura: **You know, I can't wait to see how I get them back together either. Cuz at this point, I know as much as you do! This story is in control, not me. Hope the update came soon enough!!! Enjoy!

**Tori: **Yay! Reviews make me happy! And yours was very flattering by the way. I can't thank you enough for the encouragement it gave me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!

**sleepy26: **Speaking of continuation… here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Neonlights: **Another faithful! You were with me from the beginning! YES! Gah, I _couldn't_ end it there! That would be just slimy. Yay for Setsuna and the Queen guarding the gate! That was probably my favorite scene, too. And don't worry, everyone will be happy again, soon! Hang in there! And thanks for reviewing!!! Your story is coming along nicely by the way! Here's a chapter dedicated to you, my most faithful reviewer!! Enjoy!

**angel313: **Another new face! Glad you're enjoying yourself! Here's the new chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

**Starlit Warrior: **yet another faithful! Die?! Is that what it looked like?! MUAH HAH HAH! (nah, I'd never do that. not to my favorite character!!) Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**Serenity's Blaim: **You're a new face, too! Glad to have you along for the ride! And I haven't decided about Rini yet. We'll see. I might just stop after Ail and Ann, but since I'm a firm believer in democracy, if an overwhelming majority of readers tell me to keep going, I shall. We'll just see how it goes. Thanks for reviewing!!

**airdreanna: **Did you seriously read this whole beast in one sitting? WOW! Thanks for the great review, and I hope you enjoy this next part of the story!

**cardcaptor eternity: **Answer: You'll just have to wait and see! MUAH HAH HAH! Just kidding. That doesn't happen in this chapter, so I haven't actually decided how that will happen, but you'll see! I won't let you down, however I decide to do it! Anyhow, enjoy! And thanks for the review!

**NOTE **There seemed to be some confusion. As you can see, the Ail and Ann bit isn't going to be a whole different story. I couldn't bear leaving Usagi and Mamoru apart at the end of a piece! So, it's just going to be a continuation of the same story, not a sequel. However, there will be a third "book" which will be a Crystal Tokyo story. Past, present, future! See that pattern? Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: The Wish

"Usagi, daijobou?!" Tsukino Ikuko dried, bursting into the hospital room, and snatching up her daughter's hand before she realized it was injured. Usagi sucked in a breath at the stinging, but said nothing. "What happened to you, baby?"

As Ikuko interrogated their daughter, Kenji looked to his daughter's face as she answered. She was badly beaten, and showed it, but gave a brave smile to her mother.

Something was wrong with her eyes. The one that she could open was dull; listless. Something terrible had happened to his daughter, and by her shallow smile, Kenji knew she couldn't tell them.

"I was mugged," Usagi stated softly, fighting off the dizziness. _I was murdered._

"By whom?!"

"I don't remember." _I wish I could forget._

"What did they take from you?"

"Just my cash." _My dearest friends, my kingdom, and the only man I ever loved._

Ikuko finally dropped the 411, and allowed Shingo to push by her.

"Cool black eye, Usagi!" he declared, eager to be rid of the tension in the small hospital room.

That did get Usagi to giggle, but before another word was spoken, Dr. Mizuno swept into the room, replacing a warm cloth over Usagi's bruised eye and cheek.

"Are you feeling any better, Tsukino-san?" Ami's mother asked, concerned, checking the bandages around her head and hands.

_Her memory's been erased of me too?_

"A little. My head is killing me, I can't see straight, and my knee hurts," Usagi mumbled, dazedly. She was heavily medicated for pain. "Why can't I move it?"

"Tsukino-san, your right leg has been encased in a cast that you must wear for at least three weeks to take the pressure off of your cracked kneecap. You will be given crutches for that time. After that, you will only need a brace for three weeks, and crutches for only one more week. Then the brace will be sufficient. Luckily, your knee didn't require surgery. How did you manage to fracture your kneecap?"

"I was running from the mugger and I tripped and hit my knee on a sharp rock." Usagi said, shutting her eyes against dizziness.

"Ah, that explains the flesh wound. You are very lucky to have only lost some money, Tsukino-san." Dr. Mizuno said darkly.

_If only, if only, if only…_

The words repeated over and over in her head like a mantra, lulling her into a fitful, drug-induced doze.

------------

_All was silent between the witch and the princess for a moment._

_"Let me end your suffering, Princess. Surrender to me, and I will make your death painless."_

_For the last time, the princess's eyes lit with fire._

_"I am still the Princess of the Silver Millennium! And heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom! I will never be defeated by the likes of you! You will not have the honor of defeating me! Not in this lifetime OR the next!!"_

_She knelt down, and deftly yanked the prince's sword from its sheath. She positioned the tip at her heart._

_"Everyone! Mark my words!" she yelled, not caring who heard and who did not. "I, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will right all the wrongs done today when I return! You will all be avenged in the name of the Moon! Peace will come to us! Never, never give up hope!"_

_She lowered her voice to a whisper, and glared at her enemy. "Until we meet again, Beryl, farewell."_

_Then, she looked into her lover's eyes, still open, and still filled with love, even in death, the princess uttered her last words._

_"Mother, I die with honor, because I cannot live with honor. Endymion, I love you until the stars fall from the sky. Soon, we will meet again."_

_Then, with a sharp intake a breath, she plunged her lover's sword right through her broken heart._

--------------

Mamoru shot straight up in his bed, his heart pounding, his breath coming in gasps.

That girl. The princess from his dream. She had the face of the young woman he'd found yesterday in the park.

He wondered about that girl. Tsukino. She'd been in bad shape. And though, he was sure he'd never laid eyes on her, he felt responsible for her. When he's seen her sprawled underneath that big oak, his heart went cold with dread.

_But I don't know her! I have never seen her before!_ he insisted to himself, as he rose, knowing he'd never be able to sleep after that.

_Then, why would you have a dream about her killing herself?_

He shook his head, and stumbled into the kitchen of his apartment. He switched on the coffee maker then flopped into a chair, massaging his temples.

Obviously, he was going to go back and check on Tsukino-san. For several reasons.

One. She was badly beaten, and he was a kind, decent human being.

Two. She was female. He was male. She was attractive, and he was… well, attracted to her. The brave smile she'd weakly give him as she was loaded into the ambulance, floating in and out of consciousness, was still clear in his mind's eye.

Three. She whispered his name when she'd slid from unconsciousness. He'd never seen her before, but she knew his name.

And four. Perhaps the most puzzling, the most frightening of all.

The face on the dead man to whom she'd pledged her eternal love was his own.

----------------------

When Usagi woke up the next time, it was some ungodly hour of the morning, and she was alone.

She glanced at the morphine button on her bed, considering her pounding head and aching knee, but decided to ignore it.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position as best she could, biting her lip when the effort stung her hands. The bandages smelled of antiseptic.

"I wished for my friends and my prince to have a chance to live a normal life," she said wistfully aloud, gazing out the window at the moon.

"I didn't think to include myself in the wish."

She looked around her room, and spotted a glass of water. She reached for it slowly, squinting, willing her eyes to focus. She managed to aim accurately, and her slender, bandaged hand, brought the drink to her mouth, careful of the IV line in her wrist.

When she was finished, Usagi debated on what to do.

Obviously, she wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. Then again, there wouldn't be a need to anytime soon, most likely. Metallia and her puppet Beryl were gone for good.

"I'm sure my luck won't last for long." She said out loud, smiling dryly.

Well, apparently she was in the same position as when she first became Sailor Moon. She had to find her Senshi and give them their memories back.

Except this time, she didn't _have_ to. Sure, she wanted to. But, more than that, she wanted them to be happy, even if it left her alone.

Luna could help her. And Artemis. They would be waiting at her house for her. Artemis would realize Minako's memory was gone, and come to Luna.

"Well, until then, I'm going to concentrate on getting out of this cast."

With that, she went back to sleep, dreaming of Mamoru.

--------------

Exactly two weeks after her admission, she underwent some more x-rays, and the stitches on the back of her head were removed. The x-rays confirmed her need of the cast for one more week; her kneecap had a hairline fracture, but wasn't as severe as they'd originally thought, and the brace would be sufficient after another week.

"Well, Tsukino-san, I'm going to let you go back tomorrow, as long as you promise to take it easy. That concussion of yours is still fading, and your knee needs to be kept as still as possible. Don't forget to keep those bandages on your hands fresh for another week. The scarring shouldn't be too bad, and your eye should look completely normal in a day or two."

"Arigatou, Mizuno-san," Usagi mumbled, tuning out her parents questions about physical therapy and pain medication. Thankfully, Dr. Mizuno led them out of the room to fill out some paperwork.

A few moments passed, and she got aggravated. They'd promised to let her practice a little more on the crutches by taking her down to the cafeteria to get some freaking solid food!

She looked at her crutches. They were propped up against the counter next to the sink.

About a thousand miles away.

Usagi sat up, and threw her good leg over the bed and putting all her weight on it. The soreness from hanging chained from the wall was gone; she could move without flinching now. She put her game face on, determined to get out of the bed by herself.

Then, she began the hard task of dragging the entire cast-encased leg over the bed. She was nearly there, when too late she realized it was still under the covers, and it got tangled up. She clenched her eyes shut, as she realized she was going to fall.

"Whoa!"

The fall never came. Instead, warm, strong arms found their way around her, supporting her from under her arms.

She looked up into her rescuer's eyes, and discovered Chiba Mamoru behind them, smiling amusedly.

"Maybe you should ask for help when you want to get out of bed," he suggested, holding her steady with one arm, and with the other arm, he leaned backwards and snagged her crutches, and handed them to her. She accepted them sheepishly.

"Arigatou. You might be right, but after two weeks, I figured I could do without three nurses trying to help me out of bed, but my clumsiness wins yet again."

"How about one pre-med student?" he asked, innocently. "Is that too much?"

Usagi found herself lost in his eyes, remembering all the love she'd once seen in them.

"Ie. That's okay."

He smiled, stuck out his hand. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Chiba Mamoru."

Usagi held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a moment. She balanced the crutch under one arm and leaned on it, keeping it upright, then awkwardly put her hand in his own, but before she could say her name, he brought her hand very carefully up to his lips.

"Pleased to meet you, Tsukino Usagi."

He kissed the undamaged tips of her fingers. His warm breath tickled them.

Usagi stared, a fiery blush filling her cheeks. He smiled at her discomfort.

"How did you know my name?" she asked breathlessly, returning her hand to the crutch.

Mamoru smiled mysteriously. "I could ask you the same question."

Usagi waited a moment, then smiled. She sat back down on the bed, already tired from standing for so long. Mamoru followed suit, sinking into the chair across from her.

"Fair enough. When you rescued me, you were wearing your student ID badge."

Mamoru looked back into his memory. It was true, he had come straight there from class, so he probably did still have his ID on.

"And your name is on the door," he answered smoothly. He noticed that she was fully dressed, save shoes. "Is that changing soon?"

"YES!" she exulted. Somehow, seeing her happy made Mamoru's heart soar. "Tomorrow, but hopefully, I can talk myself out by today."

He grinned. The image wasn't difficult to picture. "How are you holding up? Did they catch the mugger?" he asked seriously.

Usagi's eyes flickered for a moment, before she smiled the strange look in them away. "I'm fine besides this blasted cast. And no. I'm positive that the… the mugger is long gone."

The way she said it, Mamoru knew that she _was_ sure. How? He had no idea. He said nothing, willing her to continue the conversation.

She eyed him curiously, then gave him another smile, slow and warm and tender, as if they'd known each other all their lives.

"Thank you, Mamoru, for everything."

He had a strange feeling that she was referring to more than a phone call to 911, but he had no idea why.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, the door opened again. Mamoru shot to his feet, realizing that Usagi's father had just entered the room.

Kenji glared daggers at the young man, glanced at Usagi, then back at Mamoru.

"Who in Kami's name are you?!"

Mamoru opened his mouth, but Usagi spoke first, her voice high and indignant. "Really, Dad, how rude! This is Chiba Mamoru. He's the one who rescued me! He came to see how I was doing!"

At these words, Kenji's entire demeanor changed from hostile suspicion to warm appreciation.

"Well, Mamoru! How are you, son? I'm sorry, just coming in, strange guy in my daughter's room, you know how it goes. I'm sure she's told you all kinds of crazy fabricated schemes of how she's getting out of this smelly hospital today, and not staying a day longer! So, how's school going for you? Fine, I'm sure! You look like the kind of guy that would excel in an academic environment!"

Mamoru blinked, but shook Kenji's outstretched hand. "Thank you, sir," he said meekly.

Ikuko swept into the room, eyes bright. "Usagi, I've talked Dr. Mizuno into let--," Her eyes fell on Mamoru. "Oh. Hello!" she said, shooting a questioning glance at first her daughter then her husband.

"Ikuko, dear, this is Mamoru! He's the resourceful young man who rescued our Usagi! He just happened to be in the park and he found her, isn't that so, Mamoru? And wouldn't you believe it, she was about to fall when he came into visit her, and he caught her. How kind of him! Not just to come visit but to save her from _another_ injury!"

Ikuko stifled a laugh. Obviously, Kenji had been more worried about Usagi than he'd cared to admit to anyone. That was the only logical explanation to why he would be _kind_ to a _boy_ within a mile of Usagi.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you, Mamoru! We can't thank you enough for saving our daughter."

Mamoru kissed her hand, smiling, to silence her. She eyed him, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

_Not to mention a handsome, polite, gentleman of a boy_.

"Mamoru, dear, you really must join us for dinner sometime so we can thank you."

Surprised by the invitation, Mamoru was silent for a moment. But he could feel the familial warmth around him, and that was something he'd be denied his entire life. And the fierce blush creeping up Usagi Tsukino's face was absolutely irresistible, even in the face of the now-doubtful Mr. Tsukino.

"I would love to, Mrs. Tsukino. Domo arigatou."

"Marvelous!" she exclaimed. "How's Friday night?"

------------------

When Usagi arrived home, she begged off from dinner saying that she was still feeling the effects of her concussion. She took the stairs slowly, concentrating all of her efforts against the dizziness.

Finally, when she got to her room, she reached her room, red-faced and winded, she was about to flop on her bed, but found two agitated felines waiting for her there.

"Luna, Artemis, I promise never to disappoint you in any way ever again if you just get. Off. My. BED!" she said through clenched teeth. They obediently hopped down, and allowed her to stretch out, hauling her casted leg onto the bed.

"Usagi, what _happened_ to you?" Luna demanded, her voice catching.

Usagi gave a wry smile. "You didn't even see me when it was bad." She pulled a crumpled picture from her pocket. "The police took this picture of me to use in the 'investigation.' After all, I had to tell them I was mugged."

She dropped the picture to the ground. The two cats huddled around it, and Luna sucked in a breath. "Usagi… Beryl did this to you?"

Usagi took a deep breath, and retold the story, telling them the story behind each injury. She gave them a detailed narrative of the battle, and the wish she'd been granted by the Silver Crystal. "Apparently, in order for them to live a normal life as I wished, their memories were wiped."

"That explains why Minako freaked out when I said hello to her," Artemis said smirking. "She screamed, and hid under her pillow, telling herself that she was dreaming."

"Mamoru doesn't remember anything either…" Usagi whispered, trailing off sadly. She told them how she had been dropped in the park where they'd left when everyone else had been returned to their homes. She voice softened as she mentioned how Mamoru had found her and called for help, then told them about his visit two weeks later.

"Well, kiddo, we're really proud of you," Artemis said, hopping up into her lap.

"Usagi, what are you going to do?" Luna said, making herself comfortable, prepared to listen to Usagi's extensive plan.

"Nothing."

Luna jumped onto the bed, her cat eyes burning a hole into Usagi's face.

"Nani? Are you sure?"

"Hai." Usagi was fading into sleep as they spoke.

"You can't handle it, Usagi! You need Mamoru! You need the Senshi!"

It was too late. She'd fallen into a feverish sleep.

"Artemis, I don't know how long Usagi can last without her friends. And Mamoru… she _needs _him. And he needs her! I can understand giving the Senshi the chance to live normally, but Mamoru-san just wasn't happy until she found him. And how will she ever fight alone if another enemy appears?" Luna blurted worriedly.

Artemis curled on the bed next to his wife. "I don't know, Luna. I just don't know."

-------------

A few days later, Usagi went back to school. Her concussion symptoms were almost gone, and her leg would be in a cast for only a few more days. She insisted on walking to her parents, saying she needed to get some kind of exercise. She promised to leave early enough that she could take it slow, and they didn't consent until she delivered on that promise in the morning, when she was ready to go at the same time they were.

Of course, they walked to work as well. But they would have arranged a ride for her! Cars aren't really needed in a huge, compact city like Tokyo. Usagi took the time to sit and eat breakfast, then she grabbed her crutches, and was off. She'd gotten pretty good at using them in a way that didn't hurt her arms after two weeks.

Other passer-by smiled sympathetically at her and allowed her plenty of room on the sidewalk. She smiled back, nodded her thanks and continued, concentrating on placing her crutches on even sidewalk, taking a step, then replacing her crutches.

A car horn and a yelled "Usagi!" surprised her enough that she wobbled a little. A kind woman walking a step behind her reached out to steady her. "Arigatou," Usagi said gratefully, then turned towards the bright red convertible parked on the sidewalk next to her.

"Mamoru?!" she demanded, gawking at the car.

He laughed, and jumped out of the car and ran around to open the passenger door for her. "Usagi, what are you doing walking? You're going to be exhausted when you get to school!" he scolded affectionately.

She smiled, but retorted playfully, "Well, I have to get some kind of exercise!"

"Oh, no, you don't. I'll drive you to school."

"But, isn't that out of your way?"

Mamoru grinned benevolently. "Usagi, my school is on the same street as yours."

"Oh. Well, ok, you've talked me into it. But only because you're so darn persistent!" She winked, breathing hard from the effort of walking so far, and carefully climbed into the car. Once her leg and her crutches were situated, and Mamoru shut the door gently behind her, she leaned her head back against the car, and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

Mamoru stared at her for a moment. The red tint in her cheeks was positively delicious.

_Uh-uh, Chiba_, he told himself silently, starting the car. _You better watch the road._

After only a moment of driving, Mamoru discovered that his cargo was causing him to drive very cautiously.

_Aw, man_. _This is bad._

He grinned to himself. _Well, actually, it couldn't feel better!_

"When do you get that cast off, Usagi?"

She opened her eyes to glare at the cast. "Saturday. And it's about time!" she declared.

As she was speaking, Mamoru tossed glances to her other injuries. The bandages around her head were gone, and she'd made sure that her hair covered the scar from the stitches. Her tiny hands were also free from bandages, but she was wearing fashionable gloves to cover the scars. And the small gash that he'd found on her cheek that day in the park was now a just a small scar like a stray eyelash under her eye which was now completely healed.

He dropped her off at her school. "Usagi, why don't you keep walking in the morning, but let me drive you the rest of the way?" he said, wondering if that made sense.

She grinned, "Arigatou, Mamoru. I understand completely. My father does seem to put a deep-seated fear in guys." She thanked him profusely again, and crutched her way to the door to the front office of her school.

Mamoru gazed after her, smiling softly, then drove off.

"Well, she certainly doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would commit suicide!" he said to himself with a smile. "I'm sure that dream was just that: a dream."

-------------

Well, that's it! Can you believe it? No cliffhanger this time! I mean, besides the whole wondering about how the DINNER will go and what will happen when Usagi sees the SENSHI again, and whatever happened to the GENERALS, and what about the upcoming LOVE TRIANGLE?!

Well, I tried to make a cliffy but no cigar, I guess. But I'm sure most of you will stick with the story anyway. I decided to give you all a break from cliffhangers. Isn't that what you wanted?! LOL! But be prepared, next chapter, I'll have to make up for it with a seriously slimy cliffy. Prepare yourselves! MUAH HAH HAH!

BTW, does anyone know what the Moonlight Knight is called in Japanese? Did they just call him the Moonlight Knight in English like they say Sailor Moon in English? I simply cannot remember. Any help is appreciated!

And please review!

Arigatou, minna!

-rose lunae


	15. Reawakening

**Escaping Oblivion__ **

****

It was nice to have a slow-paced, relaxing, sweet chapter, was it not?

WELL THAT'S ALL OVER!

There were a whole lot of reviews. Yay! You guys think we can make it to 200?! That'd be massive. Well, I'll keep up my side of the bargain and keep writing chapters and well see how it goes.

**JadesRose: **Ah, I loved your review! Your suggestions really did help, because this chapter was the hardest one yet to write. So many decisions for me to make! And I love help! Yay! I am also very anxious to get Usagi and Mamoru back together! Hurry up and remember, Mamo-chan!

**Mango-Moo:** I will indeed tune into your story, especially since you've been so kind to me in your reviews! I'll look forward to it!

**Serenity Darkness:** I shall continue! And I think I read your evil Serenity fic—I think I remember liking it! I'll have to go check it out again! Thanks for reviewing!

**WingsofaDream:** Furry spawns of Satan!!! I seriously cracked up when I read that. I tried to do the Usagi/Mamoru thing in a way no one had ever seen before. Hope it's working! Thanks for reviewing!

**cardcaptor eternity:** Thanks! I didn't know either word, so that helped! Combing all the reviews, and we got it!

**pure-sweet:** I figured by your screen name that you would like that last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii Usa:** Thanks! Hope it didn't take too long!

**Krysia: **Thanks for the corrections. I love an honest review, and you criticized politely, without being mean! Thank you!

**chibi hikari1:** Really? The Best?! Wow. Thank you so much!

**Nazi Hater:** Koneko means kitten. That's Haruka's pet-name for Usagi. I added it, so thanks for the reminder! Haha, I can't figure out if your little list is good things or bad things! They sound good to me! Haha! And you are quite right. I am, in fact, a chic! And I loved all your suggestions… I might use them… Like I told JadesRose, this was a hard chapter to write, and I appreciate all the suggestions I got! And the triangle is more like a square…

**Alica Blade:** Yep, he's totally fallen for her. My email should be in my bio… Love your stories by the way! I'm totally honored that you're reviewing my stories!

**omystars:** Ah, my regulars! Yay! Thanks for keeping up with me! And putting up with me! Enjoy the chapter!

**Starlit Warrior: **Yay! Another regular! I totally needed the luck this chapter, it's a hard one! God bless ya!

**ells:** I tried to do something new! Glad you liked it! And thanks for telling me about Tsukikage no Knight! I can't wait to see it either… cuz I don't even know yet!

**Carla:** Your questions will be answered… some sooner than others! Glad you like it so far, and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**karone-sakura:** I like them too. This chapter will definitely have one, cuz I can't resist for two chapters in a row! Have another chapter and enjoy!

**Neonlights:** You are only the second person who knew! Thanks!!!! And don't worry, Molly and Umino are coming back. Totally. Ann and Darien together… nah…. I wouldn't do that….

**Catty:** Haha, do you mind if I call you Catty? Haha! I'm surely not going to dwell on the not remembering stuff. That's a different story for another time! Haha! Escaping Oblivion verses pinball! Haha! I've done that too, checking e-mail during class… fun times. Ramen noodles always work when I have to feed myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Soul-Shard-Wielder:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you stick around! And cool penname. Enjoy!

**sailorearth:** Don't go crazy! Who would give me nice reviews!? Haha. And if the show's going to restart, I definitely want to get some info!!!

**v1786:** Edge of your seats? But of course! I guess even when I try not to make a cliffhanger, I turn it into one. Thanks for reviewing!

**juniper87:** I'm glad you like it!! Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, real quick refresher on Alan and Ann in Japanese.

Alan: As a human, he is known as Ginga Seijuurou, but when he is in his alien form, he is known as Ail.

Ann: As a human: Ginga Natsumi. As an alien: Ann

The Doom Tree: Makaiju

Get it?

Good.

Chapter Fourteen: Reawakening 

Haruna-sensei nearly had a heart attack when Usagi hobbled into the classroom early AND on crutches and her entire right leg in a cast.

"Usagi-san!" she cried, rushing to help her exhausted student into her desk. "What happened to you?"

Usagi tried to catch her breath before answering. "I was mugged, Haruna-sensei." she managed, tiredly. _Tired of the stupid cast, the crutches, and all the lies…_

"Oh, my! Daijobou desu ka?! I thought you dropped out, dear," She admitted, sheepishly.

Usagi stared for a minute, but instead of being offended, she laughed heartily. "I'm not surprised. Demo, hai, I'll be okay. I get the cast off on Saturday. The reason I was out for two weeks was because I was in the hospital for a concussion, a fractured knee-cap, and stitches on the back of my head. And one of my eyes was swollen shut. Man, that didn't look very good. I lost a lot of blood, so they kept me there."

Haruna-sensei found herself tearing up. Usagi spoke of her injuries as if they'd happened to someone else, as if they were no big deal_. Lazy student or not, Usagi is too innocent, too naïve, too sweet to experience something like this! _Her heart filled with anger at whoever hurt her, but sympathy and pride for Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi, gomen! Gomen _nasai_! Just stay after school for, say, an hour, every day, and I'll get you caught up in no time!"

"Arigatou, Haruna-sensei. I promise to work hard."

Again, Haruna had to fight her tears of guilt regret for her student fiercely, and she could feel her face turning red, so she turned away, saying she had to finish preparing for class.

Usagi had almost dozed off when the bell rang. Ami and Makoto came in, looked at her leg sympathetically, but said nothing. But after Ami sat down, she sent a long, evaluating glance back at Usagi, and Mako, sitting beside her, stared at her curiously, when she thought Usagi wasn't looking.

Usagi smiled brightly at both of them, but when their eyes wandered from her face, her smile fell, and an unfathomable expression clouded her eyes.

"Usagi-chan?!"

Usagi smiled again, turning as best she could in her desk, knowing who sat behind her.

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan!" she said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong.

Naru was gawking at the huge cast. "What did you DO?"

"Fall down multiple flights of stairs?" Umino inserted playfully, from opposite Naru.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll be sorry you said that when I tell you what happened."

Just as they both opened their mouths, Haruna-sensei silenced them. "Students, please, quiet down a moment. I'd like to introduce a new student our class Ginga Natsumi."

Usagi sensed the temperature drop slightly in the room, as she shifted in her seat to observe the newcomer.

Natsumi was short with brown hair, unnaturally pale skin, and narrow, suspicious eyes. Her nose was pointed up, just slightly.

"Natsumi will be joining our class, and her older brother, Seijuurou, will be in grade 10 for the remainder of this school year."

Usagi looked the girl over inconspicuously as she sat down. She sensed something strange from Natsumi, but couldn't decipher what it could be.

----------

At the end of the day, Usagi was thoroughly depressed. Ami and Mako had no idea who she was, Naru and Umino were grilling her about her "mugging" which forced her to lie some more, she missed Mamoru more than she would have missed her sight or hearing, and, on top of _everything_, she had a bad feeling about the day, positive that it wasn't going to end well.

When she left school that day, she could feel the gazes of Ami and Mako on her back—their dormant memories were driving them crazy, she realized, smiling. Before she even had time to worry about how she was getting home, a familiar convertible pulled up in front of her. She smiled, a pink blush tinting her cheeks, leaning on her crutches tiredly.

Mamoru parked, and jumped out of the car, running over to open the door for Usagi. "Konnichi wa!" he said, charmingly, helping her to the car.

Just as she was settled, and he was moving to get in on the driver's side, a sudden hand locked on his arms. Mamoru whirled, and found himself face-to-face with a pair of hungry, narrow, brown eyes stuck on a gaunt face he'd never seen before.

"Konnichi wa," the girl said, looking up into his face as if he was a Twinkie, "Watakushi-wa Ginga Natsumi desu," she said sweetly, still locked onto his arm. "I don't think we've ever met."

Mamoru looked down on her, removing his arm, trying to mask his distaste. "Ano… I guess not. Chiba Mamoru," he muttered, backing away.

Usagi had turned around as best she could and her face was bright red with repressed anger. "Natsumi-san?!" she demanded.

She was ignored.

"Are you seeing anyone currently, Mamoru?" the annoyingly high voice inquired.

Mamoru fought to keep his composure. It was girls like these that made being sexy a pain in the butt, he thought dryly. "Ie, Natsumi-san, demo, I've promised Usagi-chan that I would drive her home. Gomen. Ja!" he said shortly, getting into his car.

Usagi had to smile at his discomfort. "I'm sorry about that," she ventured. "Natsumi-san is a new student; I just met her today."

Mamoru glanced at her quickly before returning his focus to the road. "Usagi-chan, are you aware that your hair resembles a pair of odangos?"

Usagi smiled at that memory. "Ano… some people have said so."

Mamoru laughed, pleased. "I think I'll call you Odango Atama, Usagi-chan! Would that displease you?"

Averting her eyes to hide her brightening blush, Usagi replied very softly, "Ie. Not at all."

Mamoru dropped her off a short distance from her home, wary of Tsukino Kenji reaction to his daughter in a boy's car. He helped Usagi out of the car, and she lingered in his arms for a moment before sighing, and pulling away.

"Are you still coming to dinner on Friday?" she asked mischievously. "Or are you too scared?"

Mamoru stood to his full height. "Why, no! On the contrary, Odango, I'm very much looking forward to it!" he replied chivalrously, bowing without missing a beat.

Usagi laughed. "Good. Ja ne, Mamoru-san!"

She hobbled back to her home.

Mamoru frowned after her. "I'm going to get rid of that blasted '-san' if it's the last thing I do, Odango Atama!"

With this vow, he hopped into his car and drove off.

------------------------------------------

When Usagi came in, her mother was in a rush, already stressing over the appearance of the house for Usagi's rescuer's visit. Usagi had to smile; her mother's matchmaking plans were already painfully obvious.

She took her time up the stairs, but she was practically an expert at using her crutches efficiently. She found Luna waiting on her.

"Usagi, did you see the Senshi today?" Luna demanded.

"Hai." she answered shortly. She snagged some clothes and headed to the bathroom. "You know, is privacy too much to ask for?" she yelled through the closed the door. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well, did you awaken them?"

Usagi hobbled through the door, wincing as it hit her in the back when she had no hand to stop it. "Yeah, of course I did Luna. I whipped out the Silver Crystal in the middle of the hall, transformed into my true form, and restored their memories before the bell rang."

Luna stared. "So you didn't awaken them."

Usagi sighed. "Luna, I'm going for a walk."

"Usagi, you _can't_ walk!"

She tossed an aggravated look over her shoulder. "Fine, Luna! I'm going for a limp!"

She made her way to the park, slowly. The citizens of Tokyo were kind to her, and gave her plenty of the room on the sidewalk.

She got to the park, and her feet automatically to her to the bench beside the big oak where she'd last seen Mamoru, and the Senshi.

She sat down.

Usagi leaned back, and let her crutches rest against the bench, and closed her eyes. She wondered where Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru were now. Their memories probably had been wiped too. Setsuna was no doubt back at the Gate. And all her other friends were right here… under her nose.

Well, she wished for them to be happy, so the Crystal wiped their memories. So as long as there was no danger, she couldn't be selfish and awaken them because she was…lonely. No. That was not acceptable.

"Excuse me, miss… Are you okay?"

Usagi's eyes popped open, only to be opened wider when she found Hino Rei's concerned violet eyes. She had to bite her tongue to keep from whispering her friend's name.

"Hai, hai. Arigatou, priestess. I'm fine. Just tired is all." _Yes. Tired _of_ it all._

Rei looked doubtful, but smiled kindly, and walked off. She took a seat on another bench, where a blonde man she recognized was sitting. "Jadeite? Wow. Weird coincidence."

Usagi sat up, and looked around the park. She glimpsed Makoto's long brown ponytail swinging as she worked to climb one of the huge trees. Minako was playing volleyball with a group of people. And Ami was sitting in swing, reading a book.

Usagi's senses suddenly perked. "Everyone here? That's a sure-fire sign of trouble."

Usagi again locked eyes with Rei. Rei was looking at her worriedly. Usagi snagged her crutches, and stood. She hobbled quickly to the path, and chose a direction, positive something bad was going to happen any moment.

It didn't take long.

Soon, she heard screams coming from the basketball court about fifty yards off. Usagi took a deep breath, and began crutching as fast as she could to the site, though she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there.

When she was within ten feet of the court and thoroughly winded, she stopped, but the strange looking youma that was draining energy immediately turned to her, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Sure," Usagi muttered, backing up slowly and carefully. "Go after the wounded one."

After the third step, she misplaced her crutch, and fell backwards, arms flailing. The youma rubbed its vine-like tendril hands together, then launched one at her. It coiled around her neck, and began to drain her energy.

"Uh-uh," she whispered, eyelids drooping. "Can't go out like this… not even morphed…"

Suddenly she heard a familiar _zap_, and a steel tip rose embedded itself into the monster's tendril. Before her eyes closed, Usagi noticed it was pure white.

_When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the moon. "Mother?"_

_Queen Serenity appeared. "Serenity! Quickly dearest, you must wake up and fight!"_

_"Fight for what, Mother? My dearest friends and my prince don't even remember me!"_

_Queen Serenity took her daughter's face in both of her hands. "Darling, fight for the innocents! And just because your friends don't remember me, doesn't mean they aren't alive. They're in danger."_

_"You're right of course. I needed a pep talk, Mother." Serenity said smiling._

_The Queen held out her hands. In one, she held four bright pens. In the other, she held a new locket._

_"I think you might need these, dearest," she said with a smile. After Usagi secured these in her space pocket, and fastened on her new brooch, the Queen held out a new weapon. "This is the Moon Princess Scepter. It was once mine… and I now pass it on to you."_

_The Princess took it reverently. "I'll make you proud, Mother!" she said, closing her eyes._

_"You always do."_

When Usagi opened her eyes, she saw a very familiar pair of blue eyes looking down at her. But something was wrong. This face was partly covered by a white piece of cloth, and a white hood hid what she guessed was midnight hair.

"Who are you?" she asked, wearily.

"Watakushi-wa Tsukikage no Knight desu," the man said mysteriously. He stood quickly, ripping a curved Arab sword from its sheath, and returned to the monster.

While he was distracted with one set of arms, the monster let out one tendril from its other set and it slithered slowly towards Usagi. Usagi glared at the vine, and lifted her good foot. "No way."

As soon as it was close enough, she let her foot crash down on it. The monster squealed, and the vine shot up and wrapped around her midsection, and lifted her high above its head. She screamed as it began to tighten mercilessly and drain her energy.

She could hear Tsukikage no Knight fighting the creature fervently, and she heard feminine cries that said, "Matte, matte, matte!"

Usagi opened her eyes, feeling as if she'd been drugged with anesthesia. The four girls yelling at the youma were her Senshi.

She could hardly breathe. She sucked in air long and slow, and with a deep breath, ripped one of her arms free.

In her hand, she held four bright pens. She gathered all the willpower she had left, and threw the pens to their owners, hoping, _hoping_…

**"Mercury Star Power, Make up!"**

**"Mars Star Power, Make up!"**

**"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"**

**"Venus Star Power, Make up!"**

The four girls looked at each other, trying to shake the fog from their heads. Then, they attacked, asking questions later. The man in white darted to the shadows when they appeared.

"**Shine Aqua Illusion!**"

Mercury let loose a powerful spray of icy water at the youma, freezing it and focusing on the tentacle gripping the now limp Usagi, casted leg hanging heavily at an odd angle.

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**

Jupiter's lighting bolts cut through the frozen limb, shattering it. Venus and Mars leapt forward, catching Usagi, being very careful of her leg. Mercury rushed over to check for vitals, and Mars and Venus stood to attack.

Sailor Venus's eye lit with fury. "**Venus Love-Me Chain!**" She expertly lassoed the youma, and yanked it roughly to the ground. It shattered some more, but wasn't completely gone.

Fire flashed in Sailor Mars's eyes. "**Burning Mandala!**" she cried, letting lose a barrage of flames from her hands. They melted the shattered pieces to liquid, which then evaporated away.

Usagi came to, just about then, but before the Senshi could interrogate her, a familiar voice floated to them.

"Tsukino hikari wa ai no message," The man known as Tsukikage no Knight declared, gazing at Usagi's waking form with an unreadable look in his eyes. Then, with wave of his white cape, the man disappeared.

"Usagi… What in the world is going on!" Venus demanded. She looked around, and saw that the park had been emptied when the youma appeared, so she powered down, and the others followed suit.

Usagi rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying in vain to stretch her leg within the cast. "Where should I begin?" she asked tiredly, an amused smile in her eyes.

"How about why in the world you have a cast on your leg?"

She explained about tripping in the Dark Kingdom, very sheepishly, and the hairline fracture caused by a 'mugging.'

"Mugging. Right." Mako snorted angrily, crossing her arms.

"When do you get it off?" Ami asked, concerned.

"Saturday," she answered.

"Good," Rei declared. "Because we can't go doing your job forever, Odango Atama."

"What about our memories? How long have we been without them?" Minako wondered.

"Almost a month."

"NANI?!"

Usagi smiled, and explained about her wish. She also told them that Mamoru had lost his memories, too, and presumably, the Shitennou had as well.

"Where are the guys?" Mako wanted to know.

"They're somewhere in the city, but that's all I can sense," Usagi answered, trying to sit up. Ami helped her.

"So you were pretty banged up after we got back to earth," Ami surmised colloquially, as Mako handed her Usagi's crutches.

"Hai. You could say that." Usagi stood with difficulty. She was utterly exhausted.

"Can you give the guys their memories back, Usagi?" Rei wanted to know as they began to walk towards the exit of the park.

Usagi thought about it. "I don't know," she whispered. "You see, the reason it worked when they were brainwashed was that their memories were still there, just blocked by the evil energy. The Crystal healed the evil energy, releasing their memories. But returning memories that have actually been wiped? I'm not sure I can do that; it's stepping into End—Earth's territory."

"What about Mamoru? Can you wake him up?"

Usagi's head drooped. "I just don't know…" she whispered, tortured. "Even if I could, I'm not sure I want to. Mamoru is safe now; he's not in danger anymore."

The Senshi understood her conflict, and said nothing.

"But if Mamoru… who is that Tsukikage no Knight?" Mako thought out loud, opening the gate for Usagi.

"I'm not sure… how… but I'm sure that that is some part of Mamoru…" Usagi answered thoughtfully, hobbling down the sidewalk.

The moonlight carries the message of love… 

Usagi cast a lingering gaze at the moon, tears dropping from her eyes.

-------------

**"Who are they?"**

**Around a huge, strange tree, two equally foreign figures were pacing. One was predominantly pink, and obviously female. The other was mostly blue, and male.**

"I don't know. But they had strange powers. That yellow-haired girl… she had a very peculiar energy signature… the Makaiju seemed to like it very much. Very potent," the girl said. "They were protecting her."

**"Yes, but Ann, she was injured and frail," the male said distastefully. "We are not to the point where we're desperate enough to drain sickly humans! We need vibrant, young humans."**

**"Such as those warriors, perhaps," the being known as Ann suggested.**

**"Maybe eventually," her companion answered. "We must learn more about them. Until then, we continue the plan as usual. This planet is ripe with energy for the Makaiju if every human is like that injured yellow-haired girl."**

**"Ail, she is in my class in the human school. We can extract donations from her whenever we want."**

**Ail looked thoughtful. "Maybe not. Those warriors protected her very adamantly. We should tread softly."**

-------------

A week passed quietly for the Senshi. At least, when it comes to youmas. Usagi was anything but quiet—she swore Pluto was slowing time to torture her and keep her cast on longer.

Mamoru faced a similar problem. The week dragged by for him, inch-by-inch, moment-by-moment. Friday evening waiting on the horizon, taunting him, and when if finally came, his classes went by slower than ever. When the bell rang, guys grinned knowingly when Mamoru dashed from the classroom, and sped off from the campus before anyone else even reached their cars.

After he changed clothes, he stopped by a florist's and made two purchases. One was a potted plant with bright blooms for Mrs. Tsukino, and the other, a single, flawless, thornless red rose for Usagi, a gift he planned to present if they ever had a moment alone.

Mamoru grinned, adjusting his rearview mirror. By the look in Mrs. Tsukino's eyes, he guessed they'd have a moment alone. Mr. Tsukino would be an obstacle. And Shingo would simply be a nuisance in that matter; in all other respects, Mamoru thought the kid was great.

He stopped in their driveway to check his hair, and for the first time, he was dissatisfied. He fussed with it for a moment, then gave up. Then, he adjusted his clothes, the outfit he'd painstakingly selected to be not too casual but not too dressy. Also, the green blazer accented his broad shoulders, and his khakis highlighted his narrow hips and long, muscular legs.

With a deep breath, Mamoru scooped up the potted plant, urged his pounding heart to slow, and stepped out of the car. He rang the doorbell, and plastered on a practiced, genteel smile.

The door opened.

---------------

HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

No, it's not really slimy like I said it would be. But still, it's a cliffhanger! Who knows, a youma could answer the door or something!

You're right, it was a sorry attempt. Haha! Oh well! Sorry this took so long; it was a difficult chapter to write, even if it didn't seem that way!

Everyone please review, and stay tuned for the next episode! And don't worry, the Shitennou will be making an appearance very soon! (In what fashion? That's for me to know, and you to agonize over!)

Favorite part of story? Chapter? I'd love to hear about it!

-rosa lunae


	16. The Dinner

Escaping Oblivion

**Attention!!!! **

As you all know, I'm running a C2 with Usagi and Mamoru Romantic Suspense fics, and I'd love to take on as many staff members as possible.

My current lovely, devoted staff consists of **Neonlights, Nicole Patterson**, and myself.

However, these people are on my pending staff list because a) you asked to be put there or b) I stuck your name there in hopes that you might be interested!

WingsofaDream 

**JadesRose**

**Starlit Warrior**

**Moosagi**

**SilverCrystalArtemis**

**Moonmoore**

If you are one of these people, login, click on C2 staff, and click Accept or Decline. If you name is up here, you are under no obligation whatsoever to accept if you aren't interested, so don't feel guilty if you don't have time or you changed your mind or whatever the case may be. Just click Decline. Those who Accept, don't feel any pressure; this is a laidback thing. All we do is read stories, and if they fit the charter, we add them to the C2 listing for other people to read and enjoy! Easy as pie and just as fun!

If you would like to become a staff member and your name is not listed, please contact me so I can add you. After I do, check your C2 staff link in your login homepage and click Accept or Decline when the link appears.

OR

If you just want to know when the rest of us add a story because you're interested in the genre and you just want to read the stories, just go to this 

and click subscribe.

And that concludes my C2 announcement.

------------------

Ok, what other business do I have to cover… Oh yeah! If anyone who happens to be on staff of the **First Love C2** archive happens to be reading this… I have a great story for you guys to add! I know that sounds dumb, since I'm on staff, too, but I added it to mine, and didn't know you couldn't add the same story to different archives. It's called "A Lost Princess" by WingsofaDream. Great story, and fits the charter!!! Check it out!

Reminder Ail and Ann are not brother and sister. Their human forms, Seijuurou and Natsumi are pretending to be brother and sister, but in reality, they aren't. Keep that in mind.

Ok, FINALLY. Review Replies!!

**ells:** How observant of you! . I didn't think anyone would catch that little twist, but YES! Someone did! You'll just have to see how it develops… Thanks for reviewing! Yay for regulars!

**WingsofaDream:** I just finished reading your newest chapter! Man, I love it so much!!!! Did you see the little plug up there! Yay! I hope you find your way home, and quick! Because this update shouldn't take as long as the last one did. YAY! Thanks for reviewing!!!!! I love my faithfuls. I was very proud of my "Fine, I'm going to take a limp!" line! glad you liked it!

**omystars:** Another faithful! The next one will most likely come sooner. That last one took about a week. Whoa! It's funny how I say that was a long delay, because all my other stories had like weeks and…. months in between updates. But not this story! I've never had so many readers, so I've never written this fast! YES! And I'm loving it! Thanks for your delightfully constant reviewing!

**Starlight Warrior:** Oh, I did need that luck! It worked! lol! Thanks for reviewing!! Yay, faithfuls!

**Carla:** Everyone wants Mamoru to remember soon! It will be soon, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonmoore:** Thanks for your touching reviews! I'm floored that you were moved that much by my humble little story, and it thrills me to know that you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii Usa:** You think it was an evil cliffy? Good! I thought it was kind of wimpy myself, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**karone-sakura:** Gah, yes, more action, more action!!!! I want more too! Action is way fun to write. More is coming, like very soon. In this chapter, we'll deal with the mushy stuff first then get straight to the action!

**Archangel Rhapsody:** I think you're a new face, unless my lack of short-term memory is flaring up again. Good to have you! And I'm glad you like the story so far!

**PisxiePam:** Updating, updating! As fast as I can! Hope this one didn't take too long! enjoy!

**JadesRose:** OMG, don't get fired! But I'm ticked that you couldn't wait! That makes my day… though, if you get fired, I'll feel guilty and unable to sleep at night! lol! And about the guys… they're coming soon. It's fascinating to try and find a spot to put them in. But I'm loving it. But thanks to you, I've got lots of ideas… lol! AND THANKS FOR THE EXTRA NAGGING REVIEW! IT WAS HILARIOUS AND I SERIOUSLY BEGAN A TYPING FRENZY!!!!!

**Neonlights:** Yay, my most faithful reviewer!! I'm sooo glad you're loving it still! And Darien will remember sooooooon! It's coming! Stay with me!

**cardcaptor eternity:** Hey, your review showed up twice, but hey, that's no prob with me! Haha! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! And thanks for reviewing! And thanks for reviewing! (.)

**Nazi Hater:** I was waiting for your review! And I'm glad you caught that little mistake. What would I do without you? Watakushi-wa Tsukikage no Knight desu does indeed mean I am the Moonlight Knight, or I am called or my name is the Moonlight Knight. Good guess!!! Thought I put that in the thingie… I'll have to check… Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

GAH! Sorry for all of that stuff up there that isn't review replies! But business is business! LOL! I'll cut down all that substantially by next chapter! And to make up for it, this one is extra long! You guys seem to like long chapters, so here's one!

Chapter 15: The Dinner and the Date

Rei was sweeping the steps in front of the temple with sharp, jerky motions, and her hair was frazzled. She moved agitatedly brushed the dirt from the step, as if the dirt had done her some unforgivable wrong. She looked up when she sensed she was not alone.

"Luna? Artemis?" She paused to lean the broom on the wall of the temple. "What are you two doing here?"

The two cats hopped up the steps easily. Luna scuffed her paws against the floor, looking off to the side. She sat, sullenly, looking very miffed, but Artemis didn't both hiding his goofy cat grin.

"Usagi kicked us out," Luna stated, annoyed. Artemis just shook his head and gave a feline laugh.

"Doushite?" Rei wondered, opening the door to let them into the temple. She followed them in, closing the door behind her.

"Because Mamoru is coming to dinner tonight," Artemis supplied slyly, "and for some reason or another, Usagi-chan doesn't want her advisors around."

Luna's eyes widened, and she smacked him upside the head indignantly. "ECCHI!" she screeched, arching her back. "Her parents will be there, baka!"

Rei giggled, and led them to the door to her room. She grinned, gripping the knob. "Well, it's good that you're here." She opened the door to reveal the other three Senshi lounging around a table. "Usagi said she couldn't come, but refused to say why. Now we know, and now you're here! Two very good things. Because we decided to have the Senshi meeting anyway."

"D…oushite?" Luna asked hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to know.

Rei grinned deviously, shutting the door ominously behind the cats. "We want our guys back, and you're going to help us."

-------------------------

Mamoru held his breath and watched as the door opened agonizingly slowly. Bit by bit, it revealed a blushing blond beauty.

The breath he'd been holding caught in his throat.

Mamoru bowed slightly, a soft smile playing in his eyes. Usagi had done the best she could with a cast and crutches, he could tell. She had dressed up, wearing a mature knee-length khaki skirt, a lavender peasant top, complete with intricate brown sandals. Her face shimmered in painstakingly applied make-up, just enough to enhance her natural beauty, and a touch of rouge, highlighted by the brightening blush in her cheeks.

She'd dressed up, paid careful attention to her appearance…but she was staying in. That told Mamoru that she cared about looking attractive to him, that the show was just for him, an idea that Mamoru found endearing and undeniably erotic.

"Kobanwa, Usagi…" Mamoru breathed huskily, ticking her hand with his warm breath before he kissed it.

"K…kobanwa," she whispered back, both pained and aroused by his close proximity. She could feel her good knee weakening from the feel of his lips on her hand, and leaned heavily on her crutches.

They stood that way, hand-in-hand, for a moment, until Usagi came to her senses and invited him in.

Ikuko rescued them from the impending awkwardness by sweeping down the hall to greet the guest.

"Mamoru! I'm so glad you could make it!" Then, she proceeded to eagerly grill him about his food preferences. Mamoru was touched by the woman's strong desire to please him and answered her questions eagerly, eager to experience more of this family's warmth. When Mrs. Tsukino was satisfied that he would enjoy what she'd planned, she asked Usagi to set the table then help her in the kitchen. Mamoru smiled, watching the girl carefully. She obviously didn't want to, but she didn't say a word of complaint, even with the cast and the crutches and the great effort it took just to stand, she didn't complain, but hobbled to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Tsukino, matte," Mamoru said, bashfully. He revealed the plant, and presented it to her. "Just in gratitude for inviting me over."

Mrs. Tsukino fawned over it for a moment, then looked up, her eyes shimmering. "Mamoru, I should be giving you a thank you gift!" she said, choking up. "If it wasn't for you, Usagi could be…" She couldn't go on. She set the plant very carefully on the table next to the telephone, and fervently embraced Mamoru. He was stiff and surprised at first, but then, he relaxed and hugged her back.

"Really, all I did was make a call on my cell phone," he said, laughing as they pulled apart.

Ikuko had regained composure. She smiled grandly, picking up the pot again. "But to us, it was so much more!" she said, turning away. "Mamoru, make yourself at home. Feel free to join Kenji and Shingo in the living room. They're watching a baseball game!"

Mamoru laughed when he heard a loud, gagging noise from the kitchen. Ikuko rolled her eyes, and left to follow the sound.

Mamoru approached the living room, and stood at the doorframe for a moment, nervously watching the two—mainly the elder—in order to devise the favored baseball team. Once he'd figured it out, Mamoru cleared his throat, knocked on the doorframe, and plastered on a smile now that his presence was announced.

Kenji looked up, startled, then grinned when he saw who it was. "Hey, Mamoru! Sit down, my teams winning!"

Mamoru grinned, and complied. Shingo didn't even acknowledge his presence. He too became immersed in the game, but when it turned into a shut out, Kenji pulled him back to reality to talk.

Mamoru mentally prepared himself. Success here was crucial.

Instead of the typical "explain your intentions" question, Kenji thought for a moment, and popped a different one. "What made you decide to go pre-med, Mamoru?"

Mamoru was surprised, but answered readily. He explained how his parents had died in a car accident and he'd been left without any memory of seven years of childhood. He confided to Kenji Tsukino that he planned to do research about reversing memory loss due to head injuries so no one else would have to go through what he did. During this conversation, Shingo got bored and snuck upstairs to the haven of his video games.

Kenji was struck silent for a moment. He mentally tabulated everything he knew about the boy in his mind. _He rescued my daughter. He came to check on her instead of forgetting about her entirely. He's in a good college, presumably with a fairly good part-time job since he apparently had no family to support him, he was studying to become a doctor. He'd been orphaned at a young age, but he'd still made something from himself. He was a go-getter. He suffered a terrible accident, but despite everything, he was going on with his life. AND he's shown himself to be only polite and good-natured._

Kenji grinned, and decided he liked the boy. So, he cut straight to the chase.

"Mamoru, I want to repay you in some way for what you've done for my daughter. She hasn't been happier in months, and I'm sure that we owe that to you."

Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but Kenji kept talking.

"And in fact, I was once a teenage boy, and judging by the way you treat my daughter, I'm pretty sure what it is you want." He suddenly realized what he'd just said, and turned bright red. "AND LEMME TELL YOU, YOU AIN'T GETTING NONE OF THAT OR I'D BE FORCED TO FLY YOU FROM A FLAG POLE."

Mamoru cowered before the raging paternal figure, whose sanity was questionable judging by the look in his eyes. But then, the outburst was over, and Kenji continued speaking as if nothing unusual had happened.

"However, before I even know your intentions (though I can guess by the way you greeted her this evening), I just want to say that if you have any honorable interest you would like to pursue with my daughter, I will not stop you. You're just the kind of boy any father would hope for his little girl. And considering your… ano… past, I just want you to know that you are always welcome here."

Mamoru stared for a moment, then turned in his seat. Just as he suspected, the front porch and the front door were clearly visible through the window. He felt himself sheepishly turning red, and returned his attention to the man in front of him.

"You honor me, Mr. Tsukino," he said simply, gratitude pooling in his eyes. He quickly blinked it away.

Kenji grinned. "Well, let's see about some food, boy!"

Mamoru grinned and rose, following Kenji to the kitchen, where the smell had become to delectable to ignore. Mamoru's eyes were immediately drawn to Usagi and the underlying scent of lavender he thought was coming from her. She hobbled on her crutch with a speed only gained by experience, doing whatever her mother told her to do. Kenji inquired after their progress, and was playfully told to "Wait just ten more minutes! Sheesh!" by his wife.

Mamoru wandered upstairs to find Shingo, eager to fit in with everyone in the family. "Hey, the Sailor V game," he observed from the door.

Shingo looked up as the game over sign flashed. He looked dejected. "Yeah, and I'm no good at it. Here's something Usagi-baka is actually good at, and I can't beat her at it!"

Mamoru grinned and sat down. "Would you like some hints?"

A few moments later, Shingo and Mamoru descended the stairs, the ten-year-old eagerly talking about video games and grilling Mamoru for more tips.

Usagi glanced at them over and had to smile. Mamoru already fit into her family, just as it was meant to be. Her smile fell. "Oh, Endymion, what shall I do with you?" she whispered, brokenly, missing him but fighting her tears bravely.

She quickly turned back to the table she was supposed to be setting so he wouldn't see her filling eyes.

When they sat down to dinner, conversation was lively, thanks to Mrs. Tsukino, who was sure to involve everyone. Mamoru smiled, positive that Usagi had inherited that talent. Mamoru and Usagi took up a fervent game of eye tag. Usagi gazed at Mamoru until he caught her, where she would get flustered and look away, whence Mamoru would admire her until she met his eyes, where he would smile softly and slowly shift his eyes.

Ikuko noticed this gleefully, and was about to suggest some inconspicuous, genius thing that would leave Usagi and Mamoru alone, but the phone rang.

Usagi volunteered to get it.

She hobbled over to the phone, and picked it up. "Moshi moshi."

Mamoru listened carefully.

"Seijuurou-san?" He watched as her face crinkled slightly into a frown. She paused to listen for a moment. "That sounds like fun, but I'm sure I will have to check with my parents first…" Another pause. "Saturday? I'll ask them. Thank you for asking me." Another pause, this one longer. Mamoru studied Usagi's frown, feeling his own face burning with hot anger. Usagi continued to frown as 'Seijuurou-san' talked. Several times, she tried to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted. Finally, Mamoru saw her uncoil the phone cord from her finger impatiently, and gently cut the person off. "Gomen, Seijuurou-san, I can't talk anymore. I have special company over tonight, and I've been away from him too long. Ja!"

Mamoru felt his anger and jealousy evaporate, and a wide grin replace the tense frown. What guy dared to ask Usagi out while Mamoru was over at her house for dinner? _Seijuurou_… Mamoru thought. _I'll remember that name._ But he grinned, remembering how Usagi had cut him off as politely as possible then innocently informed him that she had another guy at her house. It made Mamoru want to laugh; she'd played it innocently enough, but he knew better. He was proud of her for the way she handled it.

_Special company…_Mamoru pondered. It sounded nice to be considered special company, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. But it was too early for that. _I've been away from him for too long._

For some reason, hearing Usagi say that over and over in his head put an ache in his chest. And the tone lingering behind those words brought back the gruesome image of a sword driven between her breasts, and the blood staining an elegant white gown…

He desperately buried the image, and refocused on Usagi.

Dinner was over much too quickly for Mamoru. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do after that, but luckily for him, Usagi took the reins. She invited him to the backyard, and Mamoru first glanced at Kenji for permission.

Kenji beamed with respect when Mamoru sought permission from him before being alone with his daughter, and grinned widely, nodding. Mamoru smiled gratefully, and allowed Usagi to lead him outside to their backyard. It was already dark, but the moon shone brightly overhead, lighting the whole yard and the old playground equipment in it. Hobbling, Usagi led him around her mother's garden to a swing capable of seating two. Mamoru sped up to reach it first, and held it steady so she could get in. He helped her get the cast situated comfortably and leaned her crutch against the nearest tree. Then, he slid himself beside her and gave them a little push.

They were silent for a while, but Mamoru found he wasn't uncomfortable with the silence at all. And neither was Usagi, apparently. She leaned back and relaxed, and didn't put as much space as possible between them as some other girls her age might. She just gazed at the moon, and after a while, let out a long, soft sigh, as if the world was pressing down on her.

Mamoru watched her, concerned. "Penny."

Usagi looked at him curiously. "What?"

Mamoru smiled. "That's what they say in America. Penny for your thoughts."

Usagi smiled. "I was just thinking about the past."

Mamoru saw the pain in her eyes, and longed to dispel it. "Why do you watch the moon, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled serenely, her thoughts miles away. "Because when I see the moon, it gives me hope. I feel at peace when I look at it. Does that sound strange?"

Mamoru locked eyes with her, touching her hand. "Ie. Not at all."

She was silent again. Mamoru could see she was hurting, and somehow knew it had something to do with him, but it was something he couldn't touch, a memory locked away in his mind, far from his reach. Usagi held the key; he was sure of it.

_And she was so blasted beautiful… so kind and trusting and mysterious and innocent. So much older inside than out._

"Usagi… I want to see you again."

She looked up. She was smiling, but he couldn't read anything in her eyes.

"I know," she answered, holding his gaze.

It was an arrogant answer. It was an affirmative, an agreement.

Mamoru reached into his jacket, and found the rose. He was surprised to see that it was still flawless, and not wilted or browned at all. Slowly, he pulled it from his jacket, and presented it to her.

"Here," he whispered, huskily, tucking it into her small hands. She slowly closed her eyes, and brought the red petals to her nose, inhaling their scent. When she opened her crystalline eyes again, they were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru cried, tortured, longing to pull her into his arms and apologize until his throat was raw.

She looked up, and quickly scrubbed away the tears. She smiled brightly at him, surprising him. A solitary tear lingered on her cheek, glimmering in the moonlight. Mamoru tentatively brushed it away, but she didn't recoil from his touch. In fact, she leaned into his hand just slightly, her eyes closing partly.

"Nothing at all, Mamoru-kun. It's a beautiful gift, very beautiful."

He stared.

Mamoru was enamored by Tsukino Usagi. She wasn't quite sixteen, but she acted more like a woman than anyone her age that he knew. Even though he'd seen her eyes playful and mischevious, she wasn't immature. She was more mature than many grown women he knew, actually. Mamoru could sense that something… massive… had happened to her to age her so far beyond her years.

She was a freshman in high school for a few more months, but Tsukino Usagi was drawn to the sight of the moon, cried when she was given a rose, wasn't bitter or hateful after been brutally beaten for some measly cash, didn't complain about helping with dinner or having a cast, and seemed to carry the world on her shoulders.

Mamoru passed his fingers down her cheek, then let them run through her blond hair, studying her flawless face. Instead of feeling fiery desire, Mamoru felt a calm, warm, tender affection, gently aroused by something far beyond Usagi's beauty. He smiled, leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Usako, I should be getting back home soon. But call me when you leave for the hospital to get your cast off, and I'll take you out to lunch. But tonight, I must hurry home and get to sleep so I can dream about you."

With this soft declaration, he leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek, relishing the feel of her warm skin on his lips. He heard her sigh, contentedly, and smiled as he pulled away.

"Okay…" she breathed. He grinned. She didn't tell him she'd have to check with her parents as she'd told Seijuurou.

In comfortable silence, he slid his hands underneath her and lifted her from the swing, snagging her crutch on the way. His heart soared when she rested her head against his chest. When he got to the sidewalk, he set her down, getting the crutch settled under her arm. He didn't stop supporting her until he was sure she was steady. She was slow to move from his arms, and when she did, she held the rose over her heart.

"I had a wonderful time, Usagi," Mamoru said sincerely, aware that now they were in her parents' line of vision. "You have a wonderful family."

"So do you," Usagi answered sagaciously. It took Mamoru a moment to figure out what she meant.

_My family is your family_, she was saying. _No strings attached._

"Arigatou, Usako," he whispered. "Arigatou."

He said goodbye to her family, thanking her parents over and over, and telling Shingo a farewell tip on how to get past a certain level on the Sailor V game. Usagi watched him drive off from the porch.

It wasn't until he got home, and climbed into bed that he realized he'd never told Usagi herself about his past, and her father hadn't ever had a chance to tell her what Mamoru had confided.

But she'd known anyway.

--------------------

**"Ann."**

**The alien tilted her head towards her paramour, a question in her eyes.**

**"Could we be wrong about this?" Ail asked quietly, fingering his flute. Ann sat in the branches of the Makaiju, legs dangling.**

**Ann cocked an eyebrow. "Ie! What could be wrong about it, Ail? This planet's population is ripe with energy. We need energy to feed the Makaiju. Without the Makaiju, we die. It's the law of nature, is it not? Survival of the fittest?"**

**Ail thought on it a moment. "Hai," he decided. "You are right. We should attack again tomorrow. The Makaiju grows weaker."**

**Ann smiled, satisfied. But something dangerous flashed in her eyes as she asked, "Who were you on the phone with a moment ago?"**

**"No one."**

-------------------------------

Rei massaged her temples, and settled herself before the fire, late that night. The meeting an hour ago had been useless. Luna and Artemis declared them hormonal teenage girls and dismissed the matter, declaring that the Shitennou would turn up eventually, and to let Usagi decide what to do.

Ami had been too timid to dispute the decision, and Mako too annoyed to protest without bashing heads. So she'd remained sullenly silent. And Minako hadn't been bothered by the verdict, obviously thinking that since she was the Senshi of Love, it was not an obstacle.

Well, Usagi was the leader, and she could decide about what to do about their memories, but since she was sort of dating Mamoru without his memories, Rei found no problem in finding the Shitennou in their civilian form.

Rei gazed into the fire, but a moment later, clenched her eyes shut, slamming her fist on the floor, aggravated. Something irritated her, grinding her last nerve, practically taunting her memory.

She'd seen Jadeite somewhere. But she could remember where or when. But she knew she'd seen him, remembered the look on his face, the glint in his eyes from the sunset.

Rei opened her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. Brushing her ebony hair from her shoulders, she squared them and gazed into the fire, determined to discern where her true love was hidden.

---------------------

The next morning, Usagi woke eagerly, fairly jumping out of bed. When she got in the shower, she grinned smugly. This was the last shower she'd have to take with one leg sticking out of the curtain, and balancing on one foot. Yes, baths were easier, but she liked showers better, so she made extra effort.

She dressed quickly and called Mamoru. She already knew his number by heart of course, even though he didn't think to give it to her last night. She talked as quickly and briefly as possible, uncomfortable with the situation. Well, uncomfortable because it was so _not_ uncomfortable. It was natural, despite his memory loss, he'd returned to her.

When she hung up, her face was flushed. She willed it back to normal, protesting. It was happening again, too fast, way too fast. _He called me "Usako." Three times now._

She straightened as best she could, leaning on one crutch, and looked at herself in the mirror. "I am Sailor Moon," she said to her reflection, watching how her lips moved. "It's my destiny to defend this universe against evil. Anyone who associates with me is in danger, a possible asset to use against me. My Senshi accepted this duty long ago, and they awakened on their own. Mamoru… Endymion loved me." He'd sworn his loyalty to her mother when his kingdom was corrupted. But when her mother died, the throne was passed to her…

Usagi shut her eyes, confused. She didn't want Mamoru to have sworn loyalty to her crown.

"Baka," she laughed, derisively. "You know that Mamoru would want his memories back. He'd WANT to be in danger as long as he was protecting me. I know that. But I want him to be safe and I want him to be happy. At the moment, it seems like he is both. So I'm not going to mess with him!" she decided. "I'll just see how it goes. Surely, he'll remember on his own like the Senshi did!"

With this, she made the long exhausting journey down the stairs, eager to get the cast off.

When Usagi arrived at the hospital, she was pleasantly surprised. Her Senshi, Naru and Umino, Mika and Shingo, AND Mamoru were waiting for her in the waiting room with a table and a small banner on the table that proclaimed "Congratulations, Usagi!" with a cake and everything.

Usagi laughed, delighted. "Is it my birthday already?" she teased her friends with a grin.

"I'll have you know this is a real cake, baka, and Mako made it," Rei said affectionately. "So eat."

Usagi refused. "I cannot indulge in a single pleasure and truly enjoy as long as I have this infernal thing on my leg a moment longer!" she declared dramatically. "But if you guys eat all that cake, you're going down."

Laughing, the doctor led her to a room, and explained to her how the machine that would cut of her cast worked so she wouldn't be nervous or uncomfortable. When she was, he cupped a hand to his mouth and called to the door, "Come on in."

Usagi looked up curiously, then froze.

She found herself face to face with Zoisite, the Strategist, in a white lab coat and glasses. She stared, suddenly aware of Ami's presence in the nearby waiting room.

"Usagi, this is Zoisite. He's a pre-med student, and he's here to observe the operation of the equipment."

Usagi greeted him warmly, endeared by the look of confusion and frustration on his face. Just the sight of him made him struggle with his memories, Usagi noticed. _Well, what if he saw Mamoru? _she wondered.

She dismissed it, and gave him a warm smile, hopefully to ease his nerves. He smiled back, tentatively.

They removed her cast, and Usagi is just about to stretch out the sore joint, but the older doctor stops her. He gently worked her knee himself for a few minutes, watching her face carefully to see which movements caused her pain. When he stopped, Usagi let out a breath, and allowed her face muscles to relax. She was still as the doctor fastened a brace on her knee.

"You should be able to walk, Usagi, but it might be a little painful at first because of the joint's stiffness." He handed her a cane, and she grinned. It was pink and girlishly decorated. She had to laugh.

"What?" The doctor asked, grinning. "Would you prefer this?" He produced a brown, old man's walking stick. She giggled, and shook her head. The doctor left to make some notes, and motioned for Zoisite to help Usagi He helped her to sit up, and then off of the examination table.

"Tsukino-san, I'm positive we've met before," he said softly.

Usagi met his eyes, smiling. "Positive, Zoisite? Then, you've nothing to ask of me?"

He studied the girl carefully, remembering the face of pain she'd worn during the physical therapy. Seeing her suffer sent a cold, guilty chill down his spine.

"How did you hurt your knee, Usagi-san?" he asked, quietly.

She looked up, and locked eyes with him, remaining still for a moment. When she answered, Zoisite knew she was lying, but he also knew she could not tell him the truth.

"I was mugged."

He held her gaze, trying to let her know that he understood. "Gomen."

The doctor entered again with Usagi's chart. "Usagi, you should come in about twice a week for physical therapy for a while. I've set up a schedule with your parents, and I'll be seeing you again on Tuesday! Ja!"

Usagi waved, then tentatively practiced walking with the cane. She grinned; it was much easier and more comfortable than the cast and the stupid crutches. She turned back to Zoisite.

"Come, there's someone I want you to meet! I have a friend about your age and he's also a pre-med student," Usagi said, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

When Zoisite came out with Usagi, Ami caught her breath, and frantically locked eyes with Usagi. Usagi smiled back reassuringly, then introduced Mamoru and Zoisite.

Mamoru was looking over the man, trying to decide if he was competition, but when their hands touched, both jumped at flash of pictures that flew across their eyes. Grinning as if he'd found a long lost friend, Mamoru engaged the other guy in a conversation about the pre-med major until Zoisite was called back. Ami watched him go, wistfully, and Usagi laid a hand on her arm, encouraging her.

As soon as the cake was all finished, Mamoru swept Usagi off, escorting her to the crown for lunch. Motoki was there, and he was thrilled to see Usagi and Mamoru and surprised to see them together. He eagerly served them, and then left them alone.

Mamoru watched Usagi for a moment, then took a deep breath, and reached across the table for her hand. She looked up, surprised, but she didn't pull away. Her small hand was warm in his own, smooth and unblemished. Unconsciously, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand while they waited in comfortable silence.

Usagi thought she'd died and gone to heaven, but suddenly, she sensed a furious and ominous gaze on her. She looked around and her eyes fell on Ginga Natsumi. Their eyes locked, and Natsumi smiled evilly.

The next instant, a youma crashed through window, and Usagi went flying through the air.

----------

Well, that's it.

JUST KIDDING!! KEEP GOING!!!!

-----------

Screams pierced her ears but her only thought was, _I just got that cast off. Shimatta!_

But she didn't land on the ground; she landed in Mamoru's arms, and he instinctively thrust her behind his back to shield her. Her cane clattered the ground.

_SENSHI!_

Natsumi was gone.

An instant later, Sailor Jupiter somersaulted through the window, launching an attack while she was in the air.

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**"

The youma took the hit and went flying into the wall.

_Mercury! A distraction! Anything!_

"**Shabon Spray!**"

Thick fog filled the air. When Mamoru reached for Usagi, she was gone.

Sailor Venus casually walked through the shattered door the Crown, closing it behind her, then whipped out her chain, screaming, "**Venus Love-Me Chain!**" The youma dodged the snap of the chain, but fell straight into a carefully thrown, "**Burning Mandala!**"

Mamoru frantically looked around for Usagi, calling out her name.

Suddenly, a white rose shot through the air, and the room was silent. Up in the rafters, Tsukikage no Knight stood with a blonde haired beauty with an unmistakable hairstyle.

Sailor Moon had returned.

The agitated cardian threw an energy blast at her, but Tsukikage unsheathed his sword lightning fast, and blocked it. The shiny blade reflected the blast back to the youma, who frantically dodged.

Sailor Moon jumped easily down from the rafters, hair flying out behind her. She landed gracefully like a cat in front of the cardian. She paused, then whipped out her scepter, placing it at the monster's throat. Her eyes dared it to move.

"Who sent you?!" she demanded.

Silence.

"SPEAK!"

Silence.

Sailor Moon could see that the youma was not going to talk, so she stepped back and fell into a fighting stance.

"**Moon Princess Halation!**" she cried, blasting the youma into oblivion.

Before she could detransform and look for Mamoru, an oddly familiar voice called out to her.

"Sailor Moon!"

She looked up, and saw a pair of strange, human-like creatures.

"Ann and Ail are your opponents," the pink female one declared. The blue one floated beside her, but Sailor Moon curiously recognized the familiar hungry look in his eyes. She turned her head back to the female.

"What do you want with Earth? What have we done to you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

The way her lips curved was maddeningly familiar. "You'd like to know that, wouldn't you, soldier? Who are you, anyway?"

Sailor Moon stood to her full height, but instead of introducing herself, threw the alien's own words back at her. "You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?"

The being known as Ann scowled. "Watch yourself, soldier." And they disappeared.

But Sailor Moon didn't miss the look in the being known as Ail's eyes. She didn't miss it because it was so similar to the look Mamoru gave her, except for one thing. Depth. Mamoru gave a her a gaze that was far from shallow.

_Mamoru!_

She caught him watching her carefully, unharmed. She prayed he wasn't suspicious… she wasn't sure what to do about him yet.

She turned quickly and found Tsukikage no Knight preparing to leave. She called his name, and jumped back into the rafters to meet him.

"Sailor Moon," he whispered, holding his sword over his heart and bowing.

She touched the fabric covering his face, but he didn't jerk away. There was no threat in her eyes, and she didn't pull down the fabric.

"Who are you, Tsukikage no Knight?"

She couldn't see his smile on his lips, but it sparkled in his eyes. "I am a memory of you, Princess Serenity."

"Are you Endymion?" she asked, carefully.

The enchanting blue eyes twinkled mysteriously. "_Tsukino hikari wa ai no message._"

White cape flying, he disappeared, and Sailor Moon was left alone, but Mamoru was walking purposely towards her, a question in his eyes.

--------------

How was that? Hope it was enjoyable and not too boring.

Something weird happened to my profile. There are no spaces… how annoying. I hope it fixes itself so I don't have to do it. Haha!

Anyway, 17 long pages! Hope you liked it! I loved writing the sappy stuff but the action was great too! Hope you liked it!

So what do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? I'm thinking maybe the a special scene with the Generals, and the VR episode aka very tense love square… it's going to be great! Excited? Me too!

-rosa lunae


	17. VR Madness

Hi, everyone! Still enjoying yourselves? Me too! Well, I think this is going to be my favorite chapter yet! I can already tell! This was one of my favorite episodes… but I've tweaked it some.

The sad thing is, this episode signals that Escaping Oblivion is nearly done! Well, that's wonderful, but it's sad too. But don't worry this is not the last chapter, nor the next to the last. I think I will finish by 20 or 21. But who knows? Then I'll work on the third in this trilogy and after that, take on a whole new project that I've already begun planning! I'm very excited, so I hope you will all come check it out. I'll tell you more as the details develop.

**ells:** Gosh, I know! I thought about giving the Generals quote "American" names, but that wouldn't be consistent with everyone else's Japanese names. Then, I thought, maybe I'll just give them Japanese names that start with the same letter, but I figured that would be too confusing, since I confused myself trying to figure it out! But you did make a good point though… how to differentiate between human and Shitennou form… since I have some time yet, do you have any suggestions? I can go back and edit that bit with Zoisite and the parts in this chapter if you think it would be better to change their human names, or if you have any idea about possibly changing their Shitennou names… I'm open to suggestions and I value your opinion! Thanks for all of your help!

**CatDemon1:** 5:30? Yuck. I never get up that early unless I have to finish work before class or something. Eek. But I'm glad you like the chapter! Yay! I love my faithfuls!

**pure-sweet: **Perhaps you will be surprised! And I agree, after everything that happened to Usagi in this life and her past one, she simply couldn't remain a crybaby! At least, all the time. Thanks for reviewing!!

**karone-sakura:** Stupid questions? NOOOOO!!! The ultimate threat! Lol! I'm writing quickly, so I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long! And yes, there's been lots of mush lately, but I couldn't help it! I'm a romantic at heart. But still, I love the action/adventure/suspense, so I'm going to make sure to have more in this chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

**sailor earth:** Haha! The tv? Interesting. Glad you're back, though! Here's a chapter for ya, so enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!

**JadesRose:** Hey! Your screen name didn't show up, but I could tell it was you! You're right, it's not really a love square, but I couldn't figure out what else to call it! ;-) Thanks for reminding me about "miko"! I added it. I'm sure there are many more that I've forgotten or don't know. And I did recognize the pitchfork! The whole review made me giggle. So, obviously, I was indeed **tickled **and not ticked. Stupid typos. Lol! I'm trying to get better about catching those things! Haha, if Mamoru gets his memory back, you're right. The Senshi will be very unhappy! We'll just see what happens!

**Starlit Warrior:** I think you're good lucking wishing is helping, and especially asking God to bless me is really helping! I'm sure of it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**WingsofaDream:** France?! Oh, no! _Soc le bluer_! I have no idea what that means. If anyone else does, I'd love to know. I just know that it's French! LOL! And yes, it was very cruel of me to throw in the fake ending! But I almost did end it there, so be thankful! LOL! Just kidding. You're review was hilarious. I was in stitches!!! I just love reading them; they make my day! Thanks!

You're a new "face"! AHAHAHA! (silence) Ok, bad pun, but I couldn't resist! Glad you love the story, and I'm definitely going to continue, don't worry! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing!

**Jyinxe:** Only on Chapter 3, so far? That's ok! Glad you like it so far! And "nani" is that Japanese word for "what". BTW, I have a little mini Japanese dictionary on my profile in case you want to check it out! Thanks for reviewing!

**cardcaptor eternity:** Yes, 17 pages. Long! Ok, I'm sure this will sound stupid, but I'll ask anyway. What is TDP? LOL! I'm sure I'm supposed to know, but I've no clue. LOL! But thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

**Neonlights:** I had to make up for my less than cliffy, cliffies! LOL! I had to! And thanks, I tried to throw in some contact between the two. Glad you reviewed, as always!

**Nazi Hater:** Oh, gosh, you poor thing. You must be so lost! Okay, first of all, Ail and Ann are an anime thing and the Moonlight Knight, or, Tsukikage no Knight, is also an anime thing. It's going to be explained later on in this chapter, so don't worry! I'll try to answer anymore of your questions next time around, too! I forgot that you'd never seen the anime, just the manga. Go here fore a picture: . Anyway, I hope this chapter kind of clears things up a little. It should help. And don't worry about grammar editing! I love it and I need it, so keep those corrections coming! Besides, it's great to see how confused you are, because that's exactly how Usagi feels! She has no idea, until… this chapter. Well, just read and see! And then I'll try to answer anymore questions you have! Thanks for the review, of course!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY **

Chapter 16: VR Madness 

Sailor Moon could see the resolve in Mamoru's eyes, and knew she couldn't escape his questions. So, she jumped from the rafters, and landed like a cat, but let her good leg absorb the impact. Mamoru noticed this, eyes narrowing.

He stopped his approach when she met his eyes. He was taken aback by the utter sorrow in them.

"Sailor Moon…" he whispered, feeling trapped in her eyes. "Where have you been?"

Sailor Moon studied him for a moment, then sighed. She knew he suspected and she knew Mamoru: he'd figure it out. Instead of answering, she activated her scepter. The scepter controlled the Crystal's energy in a way that was weaker but less exhausting to her. The energy it released was directly from the Silver Crystal. She used it to repair the Crown and return any energy that had been drained in the short attack. She glanced at Mamoru, but he was not responding. The last time, just being in the presence of the Crystal had awakened his memories. Not this time. He just watched her carefully.

She finished, and turned slowly back to him, lowering the weapon.

"I was injured…" she said finally, "in my last battle." She motioned to her Senshi and all five of them disappeared.

Mamoru was still for a moment, thinking things his overprotective mind did not want to consider. When finally turned to find where Usagi was hidden, he found her sitting quietly in the booth behind him, lost in thought. She stood, when she felt his eyes on her.

"Daijobou desu ka, Mamoru-kun?" she asked, touching his arm with her free hand. The cane was tightly gripped in the other. Her eyes showed concern, but revealed nothing. But the simple idea, the mere thought of it frazzled Mamoru. Eager to be assured of her safety and presence, he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Hai. You?"

"Hai."

Usagi listened to the rapid pounding of his heart. Something, she could sense, had terrified him.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth, but when people began to trickle back inside, Usagi pulled back slightly so she could see Mamoru's face.

"Weren't you going to feed me?"

Mamoru laughed. "I think I was. Let's get out of here."

The almost-couple left the café in the Crown. Mamoru tentatively reached for her hand, and when she didn't pull away, he tightened his grip.

Neither noticed the figure, carefully masked in shadow, following their every step.

-----------------

Rei fumed, watching Usagi and Mamoru leave the arcade hand in hand. "The nerve of that girl!" she growled, pacing. "Kills the cardian, then leaves us high and dry to… to… take a walk in the park with Mamoru!"

She paled, suddenly, and her heart skipped a beat.

"THE PARK!"

Without another word, Rei dashed off. Ami watched her curiously, but made no move to follow. She'd been quiet ever since she'd seen Zoisite at the hospital. Makoto looked bored already now that the fight was over, and went to the counter to flirt shamelessly with unavailable Motoki. Minako rolled her eyes, and went to go play her favorite game. The Sailor V game, what else?

"I'm Sailor Venus, for Kami's sake," she muttered to herself. "I can beat Usagi's score."

She was so involved in this quest that the person tapping on her shoulder had to clear his throat to catch her attention.

------------------

Mamoru chose a charming Italian restaurant where they could sit outside. The table had a quaint little umbrella shading them, and a comfortable breeze was blowing. Usagi moved to sit down, but Mamoru hurried past her to pull the chair out for her. She giggled, delighted. "Suck-up," she accused playfully, laughing as she sat.

He grinned as he walked back around to his seat. He signaled the waiter, eager to settle down and let the attack business and his disturbing notions about Sailor Moon be forgotten.

They chatted gaily, until Usagi stopped speaking and cocked her head. Mamoru found the gestured extremely cute, but didn't say anything. Instead, he too listened to see what got her attention.

It was flute music.

Usagi turned in her seat, and found Seijuurou standing on the sidewalk below the deck where they were eating.

"Seijuurou, you are very talented!" Usagi praised politely when he stopped. Mamoru froze in his seat.

_Seijuurou_. There was that name again. Mamoru nodded coldly at his competition, glad Usagi's back was turned.

"Arigatou, Usagi," the brown-haired boy said. Mamoru disliked him right away; when Usagi waved to someone else, Seijuurou sent Mamoru an icy smirk. Mamoru felt his face flush with anger. Seijuurou was undressing Usagi slowly with his eyes. Eyes that Mamoru would take great pleasure in blackening.

"Usagi, this afternoon, my sister and I are going to go to that new VR place that opened today, and I want to know if you'd be interested in joining us."

Usagi glanced back at Mamoru. His knuckles were white; she was scared he was going to snap that fork right in half. She gently put her foot over his own in a subtle effort to calm him. He responded, and relaxed his hand slightly.

Sighing, she turned back to Seijuurou and discovered Natsumi was now standing beside him. Before Usagi could answer, Natsumi elbowed her brother and exclaimed, "Seijuurou, how rude! Mamoru, you are invited, too, of course. Please say you will be able to meet us there!"

Mamoru fought against the urge to cringe. Another guy interested in Usagi and a strange girl who had a crush on him?! However, he saw in Usagi's eyes that she wanted to go, but he could tell she wouldn't if he declined.

Suddenly, Mamoru grinned. This would be a great chance to show off a bit; after all, he was a whiz at video games. Impress Usagi and show up his adversary. He couldn't refuse such a golden opportunity.

"Arigatou, Natsumi-san. I'd love to go; it sounds like fun. Right, Usako?"

Usagi fought a laugh. He was calling her Usako in effort to stake his claim. She kept composure, and grinned, delighted. "Yes! Why don't we all meet up at about four? How does that sound?"

They agreed and the two newcomers reluctantly went on their way.

Usagi smiled, and teasingly broke the new silence. "I think Natsumi has a crush on you, Mamoru."

Mamoru looked around, then sniffed distastefully. "I think so, too. But she's not my type. And Seijuurou-san obviously has a thing for you!"

Usagi blushed, endeared by his jealousy and protectiveness. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan, he's just a friend. Nothing more."

Mamoru stared. She'd called him Mamo-chan. Before he could realize the message behind that statement of hers, a picture flashed across his memory.

_It was Sailor Moon. And tears were streaming down her face. She wept with noble acceptance. "Prince Endymion…Tuxedo Kamen… Mamo-chan…I do not deny my love for you, but I deny the right to hold it."_

Mamoru shook his head to clear the dizziness, then stared at the girl sitting across from him. She was contentedly eating, unaware of the turmoil Mamoru now found himself in.

_No one has ever called me Mamo-chan except Usagi,_ he realized. _And she looks just like Sailor Moon._

Mamoru found the revelation terrified him. But it made deadly sense.

_She disappeared when Sailor Moon appeared. And when Sailor Moon was gone, Usagi was back. And Sailor Moon didn't reappear until Usagi had gotten her cast off._

_Oh, Kami_, Mamoru thought, feeling helpless. _Usagi is Sailor Moon._

He frowned. _Then why don't I ever remember her saying that to me before? Was I hallucinating?_

That was unlikely. It had to be true. Why she had called him a Prince and Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru couldn't understand, so he dismissed it. For now.

_Now what in Kami's name am I supposed to do?! I'm in love with a super heroine!_

"Daijobou desu ka, Mamo-chan?"

The sweet voice brought him back to reality. "Hai," he replied, smiling, enjoying the sound. "Just thinking."

Usagi chose to leave it there and he was grateful. He finally began to eat, mind whirling. But when Usagi reached for his free hand, he knew everything would be okay.

---

When they were finished, Usagi said she would meet him at the VR place because she needed to talk Ami about something. She didn't say why, but Mamoru was vaguely aware that Mizuno Ami was a girl-genius, so he assumed it was something to do with school. He smiled, and said it was fine, he was just going to go chat with Motoki for a while.

Before they parted, Usagi shyly used her cane as leverage to stand on her toes, and gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. He was speechless, and she just smiled, and walked away.

----

Usagi found Ami on her way to the library. Usagi volunteered to walk with her there, eager to ask her some things.

"Ami-chan, is it possible for Mamoru's memories to be removed from his mind?"

Ami understood instantly. "You mean, not erased, but physically relocated?"

Usagi nodded. "Is it possible?"

Ami smiled wryly. "Usagi, I think, considering what I've seen over the years of my life, that anything is possible. Why do you ask?"

Usagi's face was bright with excitement. "I think that Tsukikage no Knight is the physical embodiment of Mamoru's memories of me."

Ami stopped walking, astounded. She was silent for a full minute before she started walking again. "I think you may be correct, Usagi-chan. What makes you think that?"

Usagi explained animatedly. "I asked the Knight who he was, and he said, he was a memory of me. Then he said 'the moonlight carries the message of love' and disappeared. And when I used the Crystal through the Scepter, Mamoru was not affected at all. I know, if his memories had been in his mind that the Crystal's presence would have awakened them. But, I think when I made that wish, the Silver Crystal must have tried to erase Mamoru's memories of me but his desire to protect me was so strong that the Crystal was forced to separate the memories from him entirely, creating the entity known as Tsukikage no Knight." She paused, eyes softening. "Besides, Ami-chan, the Knight has Mamoru's eyes. No one else has those eyes, but Tsukikage no Knight does."

Ami was floored for a moment, then she laughed. "You came up with all of that on your own, yet you simply cannot pass a math exam?"

Usagi smiled, but her eyes were serious. "I have more important things to think about."

Ami nodded. "Well, I think you're right about it." A moment passed, them Ami very quietly posed another inquiry.

"Then that means that the Shitennou still have their memories within and that you should be able to revive them."

Usagi was dreadfully somber, but she empathized with her friend. "I miss Mamoru just as much as you miss Zoisite, Ami. Having him near, even without his memories, is wonderful, but not the same. I know how you feel, I really do. And I would give anything to give Zoisite back to you, anything. But I think Kunzite was in the arcade when the attack came, and he did not respond to the Crystal's presence either. I think now that Endymion is awakened (and kept so by Tsukikage no Knight) that jurisdiction over the Shitennou lies in his hands, not mine. Remember, they were never under my command, Ami-chan."

Ami nodded sadly. "I understand, Usagi, really I do. Don't put this on your shoulders along with everything else. But what can I do? I miss him so much, Usagi-chan, so much!"

Usagi smiled regretfully. "I know exactly what you can do."

A moment later, Ami was on her way to the hospital, hope shining in her eyes.

------------

**"This is a great opportunity, Ail!" Ann said eagerly, as Ail was practicing on his flute. "It's a perfect chance for us to feed the Makaiju some of Usagi's rich energy!"**

**Ail shot a scowl at her. "Why should we bother with Usagi, Ann? She's done nothing to us. And there will be plenty of other adrenaline-high humans there to extract an offering from."**

**Ann took a step back, looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you protecting her, Ail?"**

**Ail stood, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why were you so insistent that that fool Mamoru come along, Ann?" he shot back furiously.**

**Ann was struck silent at the anger in her normally mellow life companion's eyes. Ail sighed, sitting back down. "This is getting us nowhere, love. Pick a cardian, so it can be prepared for battle."**

**She sullenly picked a cardian. Then, he positioned his flute and resumed his practice.**

--------------

Makoto carried a lot of pent up energy after the fight since she only got to release one attack, and one attack was not a satisfactory fight for Makoto, so she did the only thing she could think of that would release all the energy.

She went to the gym.

She signed in, and immediately set her sights on the punching bag. The skinny guy attempting to use it saw her and fairly jumped off the mat around the bag. He could see the spark in her eyes.

Mako put on her gloves. They were faded emerald green, worn from multiple uses. They protected her knuckles. Then, after fastening them tightly, she began to hop, arms close to her chest, hopping on the balls of her feet, left, then right, left, then right. The blood began to pump. She tightened her ponytail, then began to beat the crap out of that bag. She punched at it, over and over again, arms pumping, feet constantly moving, totally engrossed. She imagined it was a youma, and executed a flawless tornado kick, and the punching bag sailed across the room at impact.

"Shimatta, Kino-san!" the owner cried, annoyed. "That's the third one this month!"

"Gomen nasai, Ryo-kun, I'll pay you for this one too!" Mako called back, breathless and laughing. She jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey, nice move!" The man praised, appreciatively. Mako stared. His beautiful hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but she recognized him instantly. He grinned, and cracked his knuckles. "Care to spar a little?"

----------------

Usagi was on her way to the VR arcade, thinking. She could sense that her Senshi had each found their Shitennou at this point, but at this point, she didn't know how that would turn out. But she was determined not to bother them for a while, no matter the cost to her. So, she began to prepare herself.

Another attack was coming. She could feel it in the chill in the spring air, the velocity of her heartbeat. She guessed that it would be at the new VR center since lots of excited, energy-rich people would be there, and the enemy would be angry that they captured no energy at the Crown.

Usagi had to keep several things in mind, and she counted on her fingers as she listed them. One. _I have to keep Mamoru safe._ Two. _I have to watch out for the attack and be ready for it. Always keep a place to henshin in sight._ Three. She began to grin deviously as she thought about the third task. _I have to blow Natsumi out of the water with my video gaming skills!!_

Usagi had to smile. Seijuurou and Mamoru were already engaging in their male competition. It was flattering and endearing, not to mention entertaining. And it was painfully obvious, no matter how subtle they tried to be. Plus, part of Usagi enjoyed entertaining the envy of every other girl in school, since every other girl in school had a crush on Seijuurou. And his affections were not discrete. At all.

When she got there, the line was all the way down the street, but she saw Mamoru near the front, already in line. He waved her over, and she gleefully cut, ignoring the groans from behind her.

"Ohayoo!" she greeted him, cheerily, instinctively reaching for his hand.

"Hi." Mamoru enjoyed the feeling of her small hand inside of his. But it was a little cold, so he tightened his grip to warm it. "I didn't know you liked video games," he fibbed.

She smiled impishly. "Then you are unaware that I hold the highest score in the history of the Sailor V game?"

"Impressive," he responded with a grin. He pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear.

"But are _you_ aware that I hold the second highest?"

Usagi grinned, and elbowed him playfully. _Of course I know._

Just then Seijuurou and Natsumi appeared, and Usagi waved them over. Seijuurou glared at the pair's entwined hands, but Mamoru only tightened his grip, extending his free hand for Seijuurou to shake, which he did, reluctantly. Sparks seemed to go off, as the two men locked eyes and acknowledged the challenge between them.

Natsumi just rolled her eyes, and "inconspicuously" walked through their joined hands, forcing them apart. Usagi chose to ignore the immature gesture, and animatedly engaged the other girl in a conversation, leaving the guys to continue their silent glaring contest.

"How long have you known Usagi-san?" Seijuurou asked quietly, crossing his arms.

Mamoru shifted his weight. Honestly, he wasn't sure anymore. "Long enough!" he answered with a casual laugh.

"The two of you are a couple?" Seijuurou wanted to know. Mamoru strongly disliked the tone of his voice and the strange glow in his eyes.

"We are seeing each other right now, yes."

Seijuurou chose then to change the subject. "How good are you at video games, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm all right. You?"

"Same."

After this tense exchange, the doors opened, and Usagi's group was allowed in. They were given goggles, cheesy plastic armor, and of course, guns. The employees showed them how to work their equipment, and then pointed them down a tunnel, wishing them good luck.

The group immediately split into twos. Usagi and Natsumi ran down one side, and shooting at the red, digital monsters that appeared in their goggles. Usagi was lightning fast, and Natsumi grew angrier and angrier; Usagi was showing her up.

Natsumi paused a moment to watch as Usagi whipped out the gun from behind her back, then jammed it up against the computerized monster's neck, then fired.

_That move_… Natsumi thought. _Where have I seen that move before?!_

Annoyed with herself for not remembering, Natsumi stepped up her speed and accuracy, and the competition deepened.

The competition was closer to even on the boys' side. Seijuurou was very fast, but not near as accurate as Mamoru. When Seijuurou shot a youma that Mamoru had been aiming at, Mamoru lowered his gun, fighting for control. He glanced over his shoulder, and grinned. Usagi's skills were easily putting Natsumi to shame. He shook his head incredulously. Natsumi had no idea she was competing with the Champion of Justice.

The levels slowly increased in difficulty, and Mamoru and Usagi were separated from their companions, but they didn't lose the flow. A monster appeared behind Mamoru, and Usagi shot it. Three others approached Usagi and Mamoru shot all three. They shared a smile, then continued on.

---

**"You're exerting too much energy, Ann. This is not a game for us." Ail reprimanded from the shadows.**

**"You were fairly absorbed yourself, Ail. Anyway, let's get this over with. I have a bad feeling about this."**

**Ail spread the cards in his fingers, and Ann picked one. He played his flute, and it turned into a youma. Ann gave it directions in their native language, eyes glowing, and sent it on its way.**

**The screams followed shortly.**

---------

Usagi stopped suddenly. Mamoru slowed, then turned, wondering what was wrong. The look on her face was strangely familiar; she was concentrating hard, a pained look in her eyes.

"I think something's wrong up ahead," she said, finally, and broke into a lopsided jog. Mamoru watched distastefully. Running couldn't be good for her knee.

Then again, neither was saving the world.

They rounded a bend, and a monster in full color was draining the customers of their energy. Mamoru glanced at Usagi. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides.

"Stay here," he ordered, locking eyes with her. "I'll hold him off until help arrives."

Usagi's eyes widened with realization. Mamoru smiled and nodded, confirming her suspicions. Then he ran into the fight.

"Kuso!" she swore, then ran into the shadows to transform.

**"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!'**

A moment later, Sailor Moon ran from the shadows. The youma had several of the customer's necks in its coiled tentacles. Including Mamoru. She saw his eyelids drooping as his energy was stolen.

"**Moon Tiara Action!"**

Sailor Moon let loose a tiara, and it sliced through the tentacles. Mamoru gasped when his throat was freed, and fell to his hands and knees, weakling panting for breath. Sailor Moon somersaulted through the air, and landed gracefully in front of him, her good leg absorbing the impact.

"Sailor Moon!" Every child in the room cried.

The heroine smiled, falling into a fighting stance. She turned to Mamoru and locked eyes with him, then jerked her head to the civilians, eyes pleading.

He understood instantly, and nodded. Sailor Moon turned back to the youma, and Mamoru began to usher the civilians from the room.

"Sailor Moon, huh?" the youma hissed, rasping. "You are nothing but a foolish child."

It lifted a tentacle in the air. With a flash of light, the tentacle became a long, pointy blade.

Sailor Moon backed up a step, summoning her scepter. "That may very well be," she answered, eyes hardening.

-----------

Suddenly, Rei jumped up from the park bench, eyes frantic.

"What is it, Rei?" her blonde-haired male companion demanded.

"Oh, um, I forgot, I'm supposed to be somewhere right now! Call me tonight!"

With that, she ran off, ebony hair flying out behind her.

----------

Mako stopped fighting suddenly, then jerked backwards, barely avoiding a high kick from Nephrite. He stopped, and looked at her questioningly.

"Great match," she said, quickly, backing from the ring. "But I've got to go."

"Matte," he protested, following her.

"Tomorrow," she answered, apologetically, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. "Same time, same place!"

Then, Mako sprinted from the gym.

-----------

A flash of panic seized Minako, and her car crashed into the side of the track on the screen in front of her. She leapt from the video game booth, stumbling. Straightening, she began to exit.

"Where are you going," Kunzite asked, laughing. "It's just a game!"

Frantically, Minako searched her brain for an excuse.

"I… um… I… have to go shave my godmother's pet llama! See you tomorrow!"

She was gone in an instant, leaving Kunzite scratching his head, puzzled. "Strange girl. Cute, though."

--------------

Ami stopped speaking, mid-sentence. Her eyes widened, and she stood from the table.

"Thanks for the coffee, Zoisite. I really must be going."

Zoisite stood, too. "Don't worry, my break is over anyway. Where are you going?"

Ami was silent, mind blank. It was already boggled enough by being in Zoisite's presence.

Zoisite nodded sagely. "Something to do with your friend Usagi, ne?"

Ami stared, shocked. Then she nodded, and began to leave.

"I'll call you tonight, Amiko!"

Heart pounding, Ami fled the room, fighting down both tears and fears.

---------------

Sailor Moon attacked first, leaping through the air, and swinging her scepter against the bladed tentacle. The monster was surprised, and howled in pain.

Mamoru appeared again, watching anxiously.

The duel continued until Sailor Moon spotted an opening in its defenses, and cried, **"Moon Princess Halation!"**

The monster burst into dust, and a card fell from the air, landing, perfectly balanced on the ground, before dissolving.

Sailor Moon thought it was over, but Mamoru spotted a figure behind her, and yelled, "Watch out!"

Sailor Moon whirled, and had just enough time to somersault over a flying Ann.

Ann landed, furiously, and dove for her. Sailor Moon swung her scepter, hurling the alien across the room, but she landed on her feet.

"Put your weapon away, Sailor Senshi, and fight like a true soldier."

Sailor Moon straightened, then opened her hand, and the weapon disappeared. She fell back into a fighting stance.

Ann took the offensive, and attacked Sailor Moon. But the experienced Senshi blocked every blow and kick, never taking the offensive. Finally, Ann seized Sailor Moon's arm and began to quickly drain her energy. Sailor Moon's eyes widened; she couldn't move.

Suddenly, a shape hurled into Ann, throwing her off of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon caught her breath, and heart in her throat realized Mamoru had saved her. Even more surprising, Ann did not blast him; in fact, she sent him an offended glare, and returned to her fighting.

Sailor Moon's reflexes were slower now, and Ann was able to get in a few hits. Finally, a buried suspicion resurfaced, and Ann threw her leg back, and kicked at Sailor Moon's right knee as hard as she could.

Mamoru's heart stopped when Sailor Moon screamed and crumbled limply to the ground. He ran to her.

Suddenly, a white form appeared in front of them. All Mamoru could see was a pair of oddly familiar eyes. And they were dark with rage.

Tsukikage no Knight unsheathed his sword, and the room was silent. Then Ail appeared defensively in front of Ann, and glared, energy crackling in his hands. The two men glared at each other until the other four Sailor Senshi ran up. Flames danced in Sailor Mars' eager hands.

Silently, the aliens disappeared, and the Senshi ran up to their leader. Sailor Venus ushered Mamoru away, and ordered him to call an ambulance. Reluctantly, he nodded, and ran off. When he returned, the Senshi were gone, but Usagi was still unconscious on the floor. He ran to her, and cradled her head in his lap. The Senshi watched from the shadows.

Soon, a siren's wail lit up the silence.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Hi, everyone! Well, has been down for like four days, but that gave me plenty of time to work on this long chapter! I hope you like it! I wrote it in just for ellsone of my dedicated reviewers! But it fit in nicely, and I loved writing it, as you will be able to see by the length! And for the record, I was done with this on the 24, but was messed up. -.-

**WingsofaDream**: Oh, no! Get the camera! Must have the picture in front of the Eiffel Tower! OMG! LOL! Man, gotta love your reviews.

**omystars**: Lots of people liked Minako's llama shaving excuse! Gotta love Minako! The cliffy on this chapter isn't so bad… so you get a little break. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**JadesRose**: No, no, update SOON!!!! I'll start writing horribly! Just update! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Your reviews are ego-lifting _and_ helpful! I like to know where my silly typos are!!!! So arigatou! LOL! And update soon!

**ells**: Actually, I think I'll keep them the way they are because I just realized that they won't need… well, never mind. You'll see! Next chapter or the next! But actually, after I'm done with the series, I might go back and edit all of the name issue—but right now, I'm on a roll! (And I'm almost done, so it will be soon!) So thanks for your help! Not much Shitennou in this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter will be different! I hope you enjoyed this episode because it was mostly for you! . But I'm not complaining! It was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!

**karone-sakura**: NOOO! NOT STUPID QUESTIONS!! NOOOOOOO!!! Haha! I hope you liked this chapter! It's long, and there's a lot of mush again, but I threw in two battle scenes and some other nice, action-esque things! Enjoy!

**Neonlights**: Hey, glad you liked it! There's not much of the Shitennou in this episode, because it focuses mostly on Usagi and Mamoru, but don't worry, the guys make their entrance next episode!

**Mango-moo**: I will have to go and check out your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moosagi**: Here's an update for you! Hope you enjoy!

**Sailor Moon1996**: I think you're a new face, but I might be wrong. I have no short-term memory! But if you are, hi! Glad to have you! Even more glad that you're enjoying the story!

**Archangel Rhapsody**: I take it that "wow" is a positive "wow"? bites lip anxiously LOL! Well, if so, I'm glad you like it!

**insanechildfanfic**: Hey! So are you! For reading and reviewing, that is!

**sailor earth**: I'm not sure when WingsofaDream is going to update. But I'm sure it will be soon, since she's usually good about it! elbows WingsofaDream And I know I keep saying this, but the generals will remember soon!!! SOOON! LOL! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and btw, your review showed up twice, but I'm not complaining! ;-)

**Senshi no Panku**: YES! One person that is okay with the guys being memory-less for a little longer! YES! It won't be much longer, but still! Wow! Thanks for your flattering review! I tried very hard to make it romantic and exciting all at once! And about the names, I'm not going to change them right now, just because I'm in such a writing frenzy, but when I finish the story, I think I'll go back and give the Shitennou Japanese names. Confusing, I know, but if I stopped to do that now, updates would be slower! Oh no! And I hope your English HW wasn't too bad! Thanks for reviewing!

And by the way, minna. This chapter is over 7,000 words long! Wow! oO And I wrote it in a few hours! I'm on a ROLL!

So, enjoy!

-rosa

**Chapter 17: The Calm Before the Storm**

When Usagi woke up, the first thing she felt was pain shooting up and down her right leg.

_Kuso…_she thought bitterly, eyes shut against the tears. _Beryl is dead but still she haunts me!_

She opened her eyes. Zoisite was examining her leg. Other than him, she was alone. Zoisite saw she was awake and stood.

She locked eyes with him. He seemed deeply troubled but understanding was glowing in his face.

"Well, Usagi-san, you are very lucky. Your kneecap did not re-fracture because it was hit on the side instead of head on. But it is very tender right now, so the pain was magnified. That, your exhaustion, and the shock caused you to faint."

_Ah. The Strategist suspects me._

"I did not tell your physician that you were back already," he continued, watching her face, "because most likely he would want to re-cast. But I'm sure that there is a reason you were the only one hurt in the youma attack that Mamoru chooses to keep to himself. Perhaps some reason that requires you to have use of your leg at all times."

Usagi smiled tiredly, giving him no answers in her eyes. "Where is Mamoru?" _He knows who I am… now Zoisite… what am I doing wrong?_

Zoisite grinned. "I told the guy he couldn't come in, so he paced for a while, then went back to the VR place for your cane."

Usagi laughed, endeared. "Sounds about right. If he didn't know you, he might have inflicted some bodily harm on you."

Zoisite smiled, but it slowly faded away. He sat down, and drew a deep breath, filled with questions.

"Usagi-san, you have known Mamoru for only a few weeks, but the two of you act as if you have always been together."

Usagi took a deep breath, and began to sit up. Zoisite rushed over to help her, then sat back down in his chair.

"Well, Zoisite, when you met Ami, did you not feel you'd known her all your life?"

Zoisite's face softened. "Hai. I did." He frowned, and looked up at her. "But she left suddenly… to… help…. you." The thought terrified him.

_He knows who I am, and now he's guessed Ami's identity._ Usagi smiled to herself. _Well, I didn't name him the Strategist for nothing._

Usagi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about Ami-chan, Zoi-san. And don't worry about me." She locked eyes with him again, imploring him to understand. "We've been doing this for a very long time. Today, I was careless. It will not happen again."

Zoisite understood what she was saying, but the fact that she'd been hurt in battle made his stomach churn with shame, for reasons he couldn't understand.

_Such a young, carefree, happy-go-lucky girl… is a fierce warrior who fights for planet Earth. Kami-sama…_

"And the first time you hurt your knee? What happened then?"

Usagi looked away and closed her eyes. "I was lucky to come out alive. The knee was nothing."

"But you won."

Usagi smiled. "I always win. I _must_."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll break down this door, Zoi-kun!" Mamoru bellowed, pounding on it.

Usagi smiled, and leaned forward to fasten her brace tighter. Then, she limped over to Zoisite and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped; a flash of images flashed across his eyes, just like when he'd shaken hands with Mamoru, too fast to catch.

"Everything will make sense to you, soon. Zoisite. You are the Strategist after all."

After saying this, Usagi made sure that he could ask no more questions by opening the door. Mamoru had been leaning on it, and when she opened it, he tumbled in, landing in a heap on the floor, but Usagi managed to snag her cane from his hand before he hit the ground. She giggled.

He scrambled to his feet. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Usagi grinned. "I'm tired and sore. But are _you_ okay?" she asked, laughing.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Zoi, you fixed her."

Zoisite was still reeling from everything Usagi had told him, and only managed an absent nod. "She's free to go," he mumbled, distantly.

"Good," Mamoru breathed. "Because there are four crazy girls in the waiting room threatening my life, Usako." Usagi laughed, and Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist to help her walk.

---------------

**Ann walked along a branch of the Makaiju, admiring its now-bright leaves and newly bloomed flowers. She knew its renewal was because of Sailor Moon's energy, even the little bit she'd been able to steal before Mamoru had knocked her down.**

**She didn't blame him; he was a kind man, and he didn't realize she was Natsumi. She couldn't blame him. He was doing what he thought was right. Sailor Moon was apparently a hero in their city, and he was protecting her. It wouldn't take much to convince him otherwise; she was sure of it.**

**Ann sat, letting her legs dangle off the branch. She frowned. Stealing Sailor Moon's energy and busting her knee had given her no pleasure at all. Even knowing her identity and weakness did not give her any satisfaction.**

**Instead, a picture of Usagi's smiling face haunted her eyes she closed her eyes and a new, unfamiliar sensation, cold and scaly, gnawed at her heart.**

**_Guilt_.**

**Another strange, warm sensation plagued her when she thought about how Ail had stepped in front of her when the man in white had threatened her. She found her heart pounded mercilessly as she watched him sleep, curled up in the Makaiju. She couldn't it, so she buried it deeply with the cold, gnawing sensation she'd never felt before.**

**Feeling better, Ann debated on what to do with Sailor Moon's identity now that she knew it. If she told Ail, he might stop his silly fascination with Tsukino Usagi. **

**She frowned.**

**Or he might become even more hesitant about the mission. Her frown deepened. That couldn't happen. It was imperative that they be strong and unified in order to survive. It was critical, and he'd been uncertain from the beginning. She couldn't risk it. If she kept the soldier's identity to herself, Ail would have no qualms about draining Sailor Moon whenever possible. And she could use it against the girl if necessary.**

**Greed lit her eyes. She could in fact use the Senshi's identity in order to get Mamoru from her. He was a prize worth any cost to Sailor Moon.**

**Ail could never know that his little crush was their hated enemy. Not yet. Not until Ann was sure of his loyalty. And now that Ann knew Sailor Moon's identity, she could concentrate on Mamoru and this little thing he had for Usagi.**

---------------------

Mamoru found it was strange being around Usagi alone now that he knew who she was. She was aware, he knew, but seemed content not to mention it. She was bright and cheerful with her friends, and they scheduled a study session that afternoon. It was as if nothing had happened.

Finally, when Mamoru was driving her home, he could keep quiet no longer.

"Usako," he whispered haggardly at a red light. "I know who you are." He locked eyes with her.

"I know," she said simply.

Mamoru waited, but she said nothing more. The light turned green, and he drove on. "Well?!"

Usagi sighed, and took his free hand in both of hers. "I knew you would figure it out, Mamo-chan. I am not surprised. Nor worried, for that matter."

"Why not?! If I figured it out, couldn't the enemy?"

Usagi clenched her eyes shut, fighting against the massive weight burdening her shoulders. "She did figure it out. There's no other way she'd have known to hit me in the knee. Plus, I don't think you'll go announcing this to everyone you know." She managed a strained smile. "I'd trust you with my life, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was shocked silent for a moment but tightened his grip on her hand. Finally, he managed a raspy, "Why? You've only known me for a few weeks."

She said nothing for a moment, and he glanced over at her, then sucked in a guilty gasp. She was crying. But… he hadn't said anything wrong… had he?

"That's where you're wrong, Mamoru…" she whispered, fighting the tears with everything she had. "I've known you much, much longer."

Mamoru stared, utterly baffled. "Nani?! How can that be?"

Usagi gave a dry smile. "Never ask me what is possible. I've seen all you can imagine and more."

"Answer my question, Usako," he grated through clenched teeth.

Usagi shut her eyes, feeling the tears returning. "I can't tell you."

Mamoru punched the steering wheel, frustrated. Usagi did not flinch. "Tell me!!" he bellowed. "Usako, this is ridiculous! How can I protect you like a man is meant to protect a woman when you are… who you are?! Why won't you tell me?!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open, eyes flashing.

"Because **_I LOVE YOU_**, Mamoru! **Kuso**! I can't tell you anything because I LOVE YOU, and if you know, YOU become a target! YOU become something my enemies can use against me! YOU become endangered, threatened, and by KAMI, I will NEVER put you in danger if I can help it! **EVER**!"

With this, she scrubbed her tears away, chin held high with dignity, and set her jaw, lips in a thin line.

Mamoru was shocked silent. He'd never heard Usagi raise her voice to anyone. And he'd never… never heard anyone say they loved him. Angry tears pooled in his eyes, but he fought them away, as he turned around a bend.

More amazing than anything, Usagi had not let go of his hand through her entire speech.

An instant after he made the turn, Usagi shrieked, "Stop the car!"

Instinctively, he slammed on breaks, and managed to pull out of the line of traffic. Into the driveway of a daycare.

He opened his eyes, and his mouth went dry. A youma was draining the children. The babies. And the parents and the teachers present in the facility.

Usagi was already running towards the gate, limping and talking into her watch. She'd dropped her cane along the way.

He blinked, and Sailor Moon had taken her place. And in her eyes, was a dark fury Mamoru had never seen there. Without a word, she summoned her scepter as she ran, and leapt into the air. Like a baseball player, she swung the weapon, sending the youma crashing down to the ground.

Mamoru's adrenaline soared, and, desperate to be useful, he allowed his medical instincts to take over. He ran to the children and the teachers and examined them, calling 911 as he ran. Heart in his throat, he came upon one mother who had shielded her child with her own body. The baby was unharmed, but the mother was motionless except for weak breathing.

Sailor Moon cursed as the youma teleported away. "Coward!" she yelled after it, outraged.

The Senshi ran up behind her, looking for the threat.

"It escaped," Sailor Moon fairly snarled, voice low. Even Sailor Mars caught the quiet, enraged undertone of her voice and did not scold her for allowing it to escape.

"Coward!" Sailor Moon hissed again, slamming her fist into a tree. They stared at her shocked.

"It was draining the children. The babies!" Sailor Moon hissed furiously. "That's how low our enemy has sunk!"

Mercury laid a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder to calm her, and it seemed to work. Jupiter cursed loudly, and Sailor Mars whispered an angry prayer. Sailor Venus seemed the only one able to speak.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus growled, eagerly pounding a fist into her palm. "When it appears again, we'll be ready. We will not let this evil happen again."

They prepared to leave when the paramedics arrived, but Sailor Moon stopped them, eyes sober. "Don't forget about the meeting. I have very important news to tell all of you."

They nodded, and left. Sailor Moon ducked into a shadow to detransform, and Tsukino Usagi reappeared, joining Mamoru, who was speaking with the owner of the daycare, who'd been inside during the attack.

"This little boy seemed the only child outside who was unharmed. His name is Manami. The hospital is much too busy with all these other children and adults to take him in, and his mother will not recover for three days. And his father is in a foreign country on business, and there are no relatives. And with all this chaos, I certainly couldn't care for him properly if I took him in."

After a moment of silence, Mamoru said, "I'll take care of little Manami."

Usagi felt tears threatening her eyes, but she fought them back, and slipped her hand into his own. "I will help as well," she said softly. He grinned, and pulled her close.

"You will?! Oh, thank you! I'm sure the two of you will make wonderful parents someday!" the woman gushed, and handed Manami to Usagi and his bag to Mamoru. Then, she left to talk with the paramedics.

Mamoru grinned boyishly, and looked down at Usagi who was blushing fiercely. Laughing, he maneuvered around the child to plant a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth, their previous fight temporarily forgotten.

The girls watched Usagi and Mamoru leave the daycare from the shadows. Mamoru slung the diaper bag over his arm, and then slipped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. Usagi cradled the baby close, cooing at it, leaning into Mamoru's touch.

The only flaw to the scene was Usagi's slight limp. Ami picked up Usagi's cane, and kept it with her for safekeeping.

"They look perfect," Minako whispered, tears in her eyes. Rei managed a whispered affirmative.

"I hope he gets his memories back soon, minna," Mako said, watching Usagi's limp. "For Usagi's sake."

------------------------

**"This particular mission was very successful, Ail," Ann praised thoughtfully.**

**"But doesn't it bother you even a little bit that our victims were tiny, vulnerable, and incapable of defending themselves?" Ail asked, troubled.**

**"Ie," she said firmly. "Survival of the fittest. We need the Makaiju; the Makaiju needs energy."**

**This seemed to satisfy him, but his eyebrows were still knit worriedly together.**

**"Ann… did you see the _anger_ in Sailor Moon's eyes?"**

**Ann shut her eyes. Of course she'd seen it. And it only made the gnawing, cold feeling return. She buried it again. "Of course she was angry. She was defeated."**

**Ail looked at her, startled. "I didn't think of it that way. I thought she was angry because we…"**

**Ann laughed derisively, cutting him off. "That girl is incapable of righteous anger. Don't give her that. She was only angry because she lost."**

**Ail seemed entirely satisfied now. "Well, my beloved, don't you think we should take advantage of this opportunity?"**

**Ann grinned. "But of course!"**

**--------------------------------**

When the pair arrived at Mamoru's house, Manami immediately began to cry. Usagi plopped him down on Mamoru's couch, and knelt, then proceeded to make goofy faces at the baby. The baby stared, perplexed, then gurgled, clapping his hands eagerly.

Mamoru laughed at the sight, and longed for a camera. These would make great blackmail pictures one day. He gleefully joined in the face-making, and soon, Manami had forgotten he'd been crying at all. He crawled around on the floor, playing with the few toys that had been in the bag.

Mamoru pulled Usagi close. "Usako," he wondered. "Will you be able to level with me soon?"

Usagi looked into his eyes. "Hai," she whispered. "Soon. Don't worry. Everything will make sense to you very soon, Mamo-chan."

Of course, this didn't satisfy him, but he accepted it and said no more.

A moment later, Manami began crying again. "I bet he's hungry," Mamoru suggested, digging through the bag for a bottle and some formula.

"Oh, I'll do it, no problem!" Usagi insisted gleefully, snatching them from his hands. He laughed, and waved her into the kitchen.

Five minutes later when she returned, she had formula dust all over her, but the bottle was still intact. Mamoru stared, then turned away, fighting a burst of laughter. She held her head high, and shoulders back when she walked, just like a princess, even though she looked ridiculous.

"Something amuses you?" she asked innocently, handing Manami the bottle.

Mamoru couldn't answer, because he knew if he opened his mouth he would laugh.

Manami didn't want the bottle, they discovered. They both paled, and locked eyes.

"Diaper."

Usagi studied Mamoru's face. He looked petrified. "Ugh, men," she groaned, throwing up her hands. She changed Manami's diaper quickly and efficiently, then handed him the bottle, which he gladly accepted.

Mamoru finally just sank into the couch, content to watch Usagi with the infant. There was something undeniably sensual about being alone with her and a baby. Some deep, ancient instinct was aroused by the situation, and Mamoru breathed deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart.

When Manami had had all the milk he wanted, Usagi lifted him up, and set him on the floor, trying to teach him to walk, but he just plopped back down. Finally, Mamoru grinned, and said, "He's probably not old enough to walk yet, Usako."

She smiled, but ignored him. She lifted the baby from under his arms, and cradled him. She began to dance around the room, swaying gently, and humming a tune that struck a deep chord in Mamoru's memory but he simply couldn't place it. Watching her tenderly sing and touch the baby's cheek did something to Mamoru.

He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to be married to Usagi, and what it would be like for her to carry his children. Then, he realized the implications of that, and his eyes snapped open, his face flaming red.

"He's asleep, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, coming to lay the child into Mamoru's arms. Mamoru sucked in his breath and accepted the dozing child.

"He's had a long day." Usagi looked out the window, and noticed that it was already dark. "And it's already late. I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps all through the night."

Mamoru said nothing. He stood, and laid Manami into a crib he'd borrowed from his neighbors in the apartment building whose child didn't need it anymore. Usagi bit her lip as Mamoru tenderly covered the child with a blanket, and planted a kiss in its hair.

Mamoru turned back to Usagi, and approached her. Usagi noticed the look in his eyes, and her heart began to race.

"Usako…" Mamoru breathed, and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close, planting kisses between her odangos. Usagi's knees went weak and her cane fell soundlessly to the carpet.

Mamoru noticed this. He glared distastefully at the cane, and simply swept Usagi up into his arms, and then sat on the recliner, curling her into his lap. Usagi closed her eyes, and let her head rest on his shoulder. His strong, warm arms found their way around her waist, and he leaned his head against her own.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Usako," he whispered with difficulty.

Usagi smiled, contentedly. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I just want to protect you."

Usagi put her palm on his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "I know," she whispered. "But I want you to listen closely, and remember what I am going to tell you, even after everything changes."

He accepted the vagueness of her words, eyes imploring her to continue.

"The best way you can protect me is like this. Right here, right now."

Mamoru understood.

"Aishiteru, Usako…" he breathed, kissing her neck.

Usagi smiled. "Now you're getting the hang of it. I love you, too, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru adjusted her, so he could see her face. "I have wanted to do this for a very long time," he rasped. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lips with passionate, wild, tender abandon. She responded desperately, as if his lips were the very things keeping her alive. She let a hand run through his hair, then down his cheek, then back around his neck.

When they pulled apart, Mamoru felt complete.

"I should go," Usagi whispered, out of breath.

"I know." Mamoru replied haggardly. _Because if you stay a moment longer, there's no way I'll be able to stop myself._

"I'll be back in the morning," she said, touching his cheek. "Bright and early. Sweet dreams, End—Mamo-chan."

He smiled, and gave her a final kiss in the palm of her hand. "See you there."

---------------

When the Senshi gathered at the temple that evening, Usagi was running a few minutes late.

"Figures," Rei muttered, fiddling with her robe.

"Now, Rei-chan," Ami reasoned. "Give Usagi some credit. She's helping to take care of a child."

"Let's not make Usagi a martyr," Mako said, grinning. "I mean, after all, she is alone with Mamoru in his apartment."

"ECCHI!" Minako declared. "There's a baby there! They wouldn't do anything. Besides. Mamoru would dare make a move after that talk he got from Tsukino Kenji."

The chatter continued until Rei stopped speaking, mid-sentence. "Quiet!" she hissed, freezing in her chair.

The sound of bare feet on carpet and the swishing of layers of fabric reached their ears. The door opened slowly, and Princess Serenity entered the room.

The four girls were shocked still for a moment until Ami hit her knees, holding a fist over her heart, head bowed. The others instantly followed suit.

"Don't be afraid," came the soothing, soft, melodic voice. She knelt before them, smoothing the white silk of her dress. "I've come in this form only to get your attention, and to make sure to keep it. Listen carefully."

The Senshi looked up, meeting her eyes.

"The enemy knows my identity," she whispered, simply. "There's no other way Ann could have known to hit me in the knee."

The Senshi sucked in a collective gasp.

"And Mamoru guessed who I was, too." She looked at Ami. "And the Strategist has figured it out as well. I can sense their memories will be returned very shortly."

Relief flashed across their faces, and she smiled, living up to her name. "I have to ask, not for my sake, but my family's sake, that one of you be on guard at my home during the night."

"It's not a problem, Serenity," Rei said, grinning, rising to her feet. "Really. Put yourself at ease, Princess! We will make sure no harm comes to you or your family."

Princess Serenity smiled, and in a flash of light, she was gone, and Usagi was in her place, leaning heavily on her cane.

"Good," she said with a grin.

Minako laughed, and, as if nothing unusual had taken place, proceeded to grill Usagi about her evening with Mamoru. Rei rolled her eyes as Mako and even Ami huddled close to hear the story.

When the girlish gossip was finished, Usagi stood with difficulty, and said she needed to head home. Makoto volunteered to take first watch since she had no one she had to answer to.

Usagi felt her family was more than safe with Sailor Jupiter, the Warrior Princess, sitting in the tree outside of her window, and she easily went to sleep.

------------------

When Luna woke the next morning, Usagi was not in her room. However, Sailor Mars was in the tree, legs dangling, on alert. (She'd traded with Jupiter when the sun rose.)

"Sailor Mars?"

The Senshi turned towards the noise, and motioned Luna to the tree. Luna easily leapt to the closest branch, and sat back on her haunches.

"What are you doing here? And where is Usagi?"

Sailor Mars grinned. "Usagi is over at Mamoru's taking care of the baby, remember?"

Luna smacked a paw against her forehead. "Oh, that's right. But what are you doing in the tree next to her window?"

The Princess of Anger's grin only broadened. "Usagi asked us to keep watch over her home because she believes the enemy has discovered her identity. She used an… impressive method to request it, too."

Luna opened a mouth, then thought better of it. She only smiled; better to leave it to her imagination.

"How would the enemy have guessed it? Has she been careless?"

"Not at all, Luna." Mars ominously explained about Ann's blow to Usagi's knee during their duel.

"Well, the family is out for the day. Shingo and his parents took an outing, and Usagi begged off. For the baby, I suppose."

Sailor Mars grinned. "I can see why she would." The priestess easily dropped from the tree, bending her knees at impact. She backed into the shadows, and Rei appeared in her place.

"Well, I'm outta here. The girls and I are going to spy on Usagi and Mamoru since it's Sunday!"

Rei walked merrily off, a bounce in her steps, her back to Luna's rolling eyes.

--------------

With a smile, Usagi watched her regal prince play peek-a-boo with Manami on the floor. Each time the young man opened his hands, he had a different, funny face. Manami was absolutely delighted.

"Manami-chan!" Mamoru cooed. "Can you say Usako? Can Manami-chan say Mamoru?"

The baby was enchanted and answered with a string of incomprehensible gurgles. Usagi and Mamoru laughed. Usagi came up from behind Mamoru, and put her elbows on his shoulders.

"He's probably not old enough to talk yet, Mamo-chan!" she said in a deep voice, mimicking Mamoru's previous words to her, a huge grin lighting her face.

"You dare to mock me?" Mamoru declared, rising to his feet. "The punishment for such is severe!"

He tickled her mercilessly.

"Surrender!" he demanded dramatically. Manami watched them curiously.

"Neve—ha ha ha ha!" Usagi shrieked, laughing, and squirming on the floor beneath him.

The picture aroused him, and he threw up his hands, giving up, and backed several steps. He turned to Manami, feeling Usagi's amused gaze on his back. She laughed softly to herself, and dusted herself off.

When, Manami went to sleep for his evening nap, Usagi discovered her four friends (Even Ami!) hovering outside of the door, eavesdropping. She rolled her eyes, and dragged them to the temple for their short meeting.

Rei conducted a fire reading on the cardian and said it came from a tarot card, but that told them nothing. The only thing she contrived from the reading was that the cardian would attack again soon. They discussed everything: Usagi's identity, Mamoru, the Shitennou, the cardian, Ail and Ann… for an hour, then dispersed.

------------

Mamoru was watching TV, trying to unwind a bit while Manami slept. But he was startled from his vegging by a knock at the door. Thinking it was Usagi, he leapt to answer it.

And found Natsumi there instead. He tried to keep his face from falling as he greeted her.

"Natsumi-san? Konnichi wa. What brings you here?" he asked politely, trying not to convey his distaste for the gaunt, pale girl with the suspicious eyes.

"I've come to help you with the baby, Mamoru," she said, as if he were a small child. She leaned past him to peer into his apartment. "Good thing, too. Apparently, baka _Usagi_," she said the name as if it was bitter on her tongue, "has deserted.you."

Mamoru sucked in a breath and mentally counted to ten. "She had physical therapy," he lied. It was no business of Natsumi's where Usagi was. "And Manami is sleeping right now."

Natsumi didn't believe him and rudely pushed by him into the apartment. The instant she crossed the doorframe, the baby woke and began to cry.

Mamoru rushed to him and swept the infant into his arms, whispering soothing words softly into the baby's ear. But Manami kept crying. Suddenly, a diabolical plan surfaced in Mamoru's mind.

"Could you entertain him while I make a bottle? He may even need his diaper changed. I'd _really _appreciate it."

The girl got starry eyed, oblivious to the screaming baby Mamoru handed her.

When he was gone, she snapped out of it. "Diaper. What's a diaper?" she asked herself. "Oh, well."

She set Manami on the floor, and he immediately (still sniffling) began to play with a box of tissues by vacating the box of the tissues one at a time.

"No, no, Manami, no messing up Mamoru's nice apartment!" she chided, taking the box. But he immediately began to cry again.

"Ugh, fine, you little brat."

She gave the box back to him and he gleefully resumed his playing.

"You know, Mamoru," Natsumi called to him from the living room. "A guy as smart as you shouldn't be dating a flake like Usagi. She fails everything in school and sleeps through class almost every day."

In the kitchen, Mamoru's face flushed with anger. _Of course she slept through class! She was always exhausted from fighting youmas! And she had no time to study, what with battles and Senshi meetings!_

Natsumi's words had the opposite of her desired effect. They only made him love Usagi more.

"I don't date her for her grades, Natsumi-san," he called back cheerily, but a reproach lurked in his voice.

Natsumi grimaced. _Usagi has spelled him!_ she decided. Suddenly, a putrid odor reached her and her nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Ugh!" Then, the light bulb went off. "Ah. That's a diaper."

Natsumi began to change Manami's diaper, her face contorted with revulsion. But Manami sensed the evil in her and apparently desired to win his own little battle with her. So, when the chance came, he made his distaste known.

"AAAAH!!! The kid peed on my shirt!"

Manami giggled, gleefully clapping his chubby hands. Mamoru snorted back a laugh from the kitchen. He came into the living room with a bottle and some paper towels.

"Gomen nasai, Natsumi-san!" he apologized vehemently. "Manami-chan is just a baby. He doesn't know any better."

Natsumi dried her shirt, shooting a fiery glare at the child as Mamoru finished the diaper and handed the baby the milk. But the baby only grinned a baby grin and giggled.

Natsumi declared that she had somewhere to be, and left the apartment with her head held high in attempt to salvage some shred of dignity.

As she exited, Usagi rounded the bend, deep in thought. When she saw Natsumi, she smiled a greeting. "Hello, Natsumi! Where are you coming from?"

"Mamoru's apartment!" she said in a huff.

Usagi frowned, then pasted the smile back on. "Oh! How nice of you to fill in for me!"

"Humph. Have all the fun you want with that brat!"

It was then that Usagi noticed the smell. She instantly guessed what had happened, and tried to hide a smile.

Natsumi saw, and stalked away in a huff.

Usagi shook her head, chuckling, and let herself in. "Mamoru?" she called, hesitantly.

Mamoru entered, cradling Manami who was contentedly chugging a bottle. "You're back!" he cried, delighted, and kissed her on the cheek. But he noticed she didn't use his nickname and guessed why she seemed uncomfortable.

"You must have seen Natsumi on your way in." His voice was low with annoyance. Then, a sly smile lit it up. "However, she got hers."

She laughed, recalling the smell. Then, she stopped laughing and fought for a straight face. "Now, really, Mamoru, how immature to laugh at her!" she scolded, wagging her finger. Manami tried to grab it, and she giggled, and stole him from Mamoru, and again, set his feet on the floor. However, to their delight, he maintained his balance and took two steps before falling.

The day passed quickly, much like the previous day, with Usagi running home to escape both their raging hormones. But on her way, she stopped suddenly in an alley.

She stood still for a moment, then resigned herself. "I know you're here, Ann. Show yourself so we can talk! I know you know who I am!"

She held her hands up as a gesture of peace.

The pink alien appeared in front of her.

"**Tsukino Usagi! Or should I say, Sailor Moon**?"

"You should." She transformed in a flash. "What do you want from me?"

"**Learning your identity was very convenient for me, Usagi. Makes my job much easier. You do realize, of course, that I have you at my mercy**?"

White energy crackled in Sailor Moon's tightly clenched fists. "How do you figure that?"

"**If you do something I don't like, I have the resources to reveal your identity to the masses**!"

Sailor Moon winced as if struck, then opened her fiery eyes again. "There are more important things than the mission, Ann."

Ann was startled by utter absurdity of that statement. "**Nani**?"

Sailor Moon stared for a moment then gave a maternal smile. "I said, there are more important things that my mission."

Ann laughed bitterly. "**You _are_ a fool. What could be more important than your mission**?!"

"Simple. My family, my friends, the man I love."

Ann stared mutely for an instant, before crossing her arms and laughing again. "**You are a sentimental fool. I happen to know who each and everyone one of them is! You are mine, Sailor Moon**!"

Undaunted, Sailor Moon crossed her arms, and slowly circled Ann. Ann noticed the obvious limp in her steps, fighting down that cold, gnawing feeling threatening a lump in her throat.

"Where is your partner? Ail?"

Ann's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "**Certainly none of your concern**."

Sailor Moon saw the jealousy flick through the girl's eyes. She recognized it—she'd often seen the same expression in the mirror.

"I would guess that Ail is more important to you than your mission."

Sailor Moon watched carefully. Her comment had hit the mark. Ann's whole face relaxed and for a moment, she was not a hostile alien.

She was a lonely, vulnerable, confused young girl in love.

_Just like me._

_I can't hurt these two, _Sailor Moon thought to herself desperately. _They aren't evil! They're just misled!_

But she worried needlessly. Ann was so troubled by the remark she disappeared.

"She probably has no idea what love is," Usagi murmured, powering down, a tear making a trail down her cheek. A tear for the enemy.

--------------

The next morning was an in-service day at Juuban Junior High. Which meant the students had the day off. But Luna was astounded to find that—again!—Usagi had gotten up early when she didn't have to in order to assist Mamoru with Manami.

"Perhaps there's hope for Usagi after all!" Luna said to herself in wonder.

-------------

Usagi was on her way to Mamoru's house when she sensed the trouble. Not an instant later, her communicator went off. "Usagi!" Rei said breathlessly. "The cardian is back! It's trying attack at the Sendai Hill Childcare Center, but we're holding it off! Hurry!"

Then, static.

"Shimatta!" Usagi cried, annoyed, and began running in the opposite direction of Mamoru's apartment. She transformed as she ran through a dark alley, and Sailor Moon came out of it, sprinting inhumanly fast towards the daycare center. She drew lots of attention, but the residents were smart enough not to follow or distract her.

When she could see her Senshi, she was impressed with their fighting. Even Sailor Mercury lashed out with her attacks, enraged.

"**Shabon Spray Freezing!"**

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**

**"Venus Love-Me Chain!"**

**"Burning Mandala!"**

The youma was thoroughly battered when she arrived, and she eagerly destroyed it.

**"Moon Princess Halation!"**

This time, there was no appearance of Ail and Ann. But Tsukikage no Knight had watched the fight with carefully contained rage. But they hadn't needed him.

"Tsukikage no Knight-sama!" she cried, and leapt to the tree branch he was standing on.

He bowed from the waist, perfectly balanced. "Sailor Moon. Are you okay? I failed you yesterday."

"Ie, sir. I failed myself. I was careless."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a gloved hand, an amused smile on her face.

"There's no question about it."

Again, the smile so painfully Mamoru's lit his eyes. "As you say, milady."

"Tsukikage no Knight…" she whispered, trailing off. "Endymion. How much longer will you elude me?"

His bright blue eyes were comforting, and he touched her face tenderly. "Serenity… often I compared love with a rose. But even roses have thorns."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes against the stinging tears.

"Tell this also to your Senshi. But don't forget, my Princess. The thorns on a rose don't make it any less beautiful." His blue eyes burned into hers. "Or any less worth waiting for."

With this, the Arab clad man disappeared into the shadows.

-------------------

That afternoon, Usagi and Mamoru met Manami's mother at the hospital. Mamoru's arm was tight around Usagi's shoulders; he could feel them tremble on occasion.

"Arigatou, oh _domo_ arigatou, Tsukino-san and Chiba-san! I can't thank the two of you enough! Tell me, is there anything I can do to show my gratitude?"

"Of course," Usagi answered grinning. "Allow us to come and visit Manami every now and then!"

Manami's mother laughed heartily. "Consider it done. Don't forget to bring your children over to play when you have them!"

Mamoru laughed heartily, and pulled Usagi closer. A flaming blush lit Usagi's cheeks adorably. Flustered, she knelt by Manami's stroller and stroked his head affectionately. Mamoru knelt on the other side.

"Bai bai, Manami-chan!" they said together.

The little boy opened his mouth, his face lit cheerily, and waved a chubby hand, gurgling, "Mamo-chan, Usako, bai bai!"

Usagi giggled, kissed the baby's cheek, and stood. "That's what we call each other," she admitted sheepishly. "He must have picked it up."

Manami's mother laughed. "Don't worry about it. I hope the two of you stop by soon!"

With that, Manami and his mother strolled towards home, with Manami waving his chubby hand until they were out of sight.

---

The rest of the day was calm, quiet, and uneventful. Ami was able to meet up with Zoisite at the library because he had the day off as well. Makoto and Nephrite had yet another very close sparring match in the gym. Minako was no less than crushed by Kunzite's superior gaming skills, but that didn't bother her one bit. The two of them share a milkshake when Minako flirtatiously stuck a straw in Kunzite's beverage and he didn't protest. Jadeite appeared at the temple to buy a love charm and was embarrassed when Rei was the one to process his request, but that opened up a whole different type of conversation between the two. Mamoru and Usagi spent the rest of the day in the park, quietly basking in the other's presence.

The calm before the storm.

--------------------------------

Well, how was it?! This chapter was 20 full pages!! And that's NOT counting review replies! I really enjoyed writing it. But the next one will be even more fun! See you there!

Ja!

-rosa lunae

PS: I'd like to throw in a plug for my other SM stories! I have three one-shots that are pretty good! (_Shadows_ is my personal favorite.) And I have _In Happy Hiding_, which is the prequel to this story, and it's not too bad. And my other epic _The Unexpected_, is (titled by a bad pun) about the adventures of a pregnant Serena! Always a fun topic! So if you finished this chapter and you have nothing else to read, feel free to drop by!

BTW, speaking of _In Happy Hiding…_ If you haven't read it yet, you might want to, because there are some scenes coming up in this story that you wouldn't be able to fully appreciate if you didn't read the prequel. It's short, really. This story so far is, like, five times as long. If you do, don't hesitate to review!

Arigatou!

-rosa


	19. The Makaiju Awakens!

Hey, I'm way ahead of Just because they're down doesn't mean I'm not going to keep writing! I haven't even posted chapter 17 yet as I write this note, but I'm on a roll!!! Enjoy!

Ah, and Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! (A little late, yes, but still filled with holiday cheer!) ;-)

BTW, this chapter doesn't follow the pattern of the episode entirely, but this is my story! LOL!

**Don't own Sailor Moon. I just own the original plot twists.**

-rosa lunae

**Twin Kats:** Thanks! You're wonderful, too, for leaving me a review!

**Senshi no Panku:** Thanks for the emails! And the nice review! I know this didn't come quite ASAP, but I hope you like it!

**JadesRose:** Yes, it has been very wonky. That's a cool word! Haha, I hope you enjoyed the nag! And yes, you should be using your ideas for yourself, however much I appreciate them! Because you could probably develop them better! LOL! But your story is awesome; I daresay you don't need any help! Because I've yet to be disappointed!

**pure-sweet:** I'm thinking of stopping after Ail and Ann, but don't worry, I'm already developing ideas for the next venture of mine! Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight:** Oh, no! I know, I know! I'm guilty! This update took too long! But thanks for reviewing anyway! I will probably stop this story after Ail and Ann, but don't worry, your hint will not be forgotten, because Chibi-Usa will probably be in my next story… hm… Maybe I'll see you there! Thanks for reviewing!

**cardcaptor eternity:** ah hah! the mystery is solved! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**sleepy26:** Hope you like this one as much! And thanks for reviewing!

**ells:** Ah, these are the reviews an author needs!!!!! Encouraging and constructively critical! DOMO Arigatou! Yeah, Kunzite is being a tad OOC, but this is his reaction to Minako of course! Just like Mamoru turned into a jerk when they first met, I think dignified Kunzite would turn into a goof. Love does strange things to people! Hint: there's another Minako-esque excuse this chapter! Enjoy!

**Moonmoore:** Yes! Fear the storm I am brewing! LOL! Nah, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!

**MoonPrincess:** I try to make the characters seem as real as they seem to me! Hope it's working! And thanks for sticking with the story!

**Starlit Warrior:** Aw, thanks! Gotta love the Starlit Warrior! Good luck, God Bless, _and_ have a nice day! Thanks! Your reviews really encourage me!

**Killiara:** Here is more! Wait no longer! Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Well that's it! Enjoy!!! And thank you to all who reviewed!

-------------------------

**Chapter 18: The Makaiju Awakens! **

**The Makaiju was withering. Ann and Ail walked its branches, feeding it energy, but it only withered further.**

**"What's happening, Ail?" Ann asked, a meekness in her voice he'd never heard before.**

**"I don't know, Ann. I just don't know."**

HELP ME.

**The pair whirled towards the tree, but nothing but silence reached their slightly pointed ears.**

**"Masaka…" Ail said, trailing off dubiously, moving instinctively in front of Ann. The Makaiju shuddered, and the two of them lost their balance and fell to the ground.**

**The air turned cold, and the frightened pair fled the room. Ann was puzzled by the way Seijuurou took her in his arms, and the look in his eyes, eyes like stars, made her wonder…**

**-----------**

Mamoru came by the house and picked up Usagi to drive her to school. He was especially protective of her since she'd been back to the hospital. The Tsukino's, even Kenji, had no problem with the blossoming romance between the two. In fact, Mrs. Tsukino was fairly giddy.

That morning, Usagi noticed with concern that Natsumi was not in class that day. Upon further inquiry, she discovered Seijuurou was not at school either. Despite her personal dislike for Natsumi, she couldn't bring herself to ignore their absence.

So the next day before school, she embarked on a quest to cheer them assuming brother and sister were sick. She arrived at their apartment building, and knocked on the door, bracing herself for Natsumi's less than welcoming greeting.

"Usagi-san?"

Natsumi looked utterly baffled.

"Um, konnichi wa, Natsumi-san! Ano…"

Ann grew impatient, but her face was still bemused.

"Well, you and Seijuurou weren't at school yesterday… so I came to see if you were feeling okay…"

Natsumi stared. _Ok, Ann. She does not know who you are. So this is not a trap._

_Then what in Kami's name is she doing here?_

"Usagi-san?"

Natsumi groaned inwardly at the delighted look in Seijuurou's eyes.

"Hi, Seijuurou-san! I noticed you weren't at school yesterday, so I wanted to see if you were feeling okay, or if I could help in… any… way…." Usagi trailed off awkwardly as the same utter bewilderment crossed his pale features.

There was silence for a moment, before Seijuurou shook himself out of the stupor, and said, "Well, please, please, come in!"

_Strange… I felt… warm for a moment, _Seijuurou thought, then dismissed it as his imagination.

The instant Usagi stepped into their apartment, a chill crept up her spine, and she stopped suddenly, earning an odd look from Seijuurou and a suspicious glare from Natsumi.

_There is a strange power in this house, _Usagi thought, looking around. But, naive and trusting as she was, she did not suspect any further.

"Arigatou," she said quickly, plastering a smile on her face. "You have a beautiful home."

A polite thing to say only. Their apartment was plain and devoid of decorations.

Seijuurou shot a glare at his sister, then turned to Usagi. "Please, sit down! I was just making some cocoa!"

He left the room, and silence reigned.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi asked, suspiciously as they both sat down.

Usagi was utterly speechless. _Is it so hard for her to comprehend a kind action?_

"I just came to see if you were feeling okay, Natsumi-san."

Natsumi remained puzzled, but because she knew the girl's identity, she refused to lower her guard.

"Well, as you can see, we are both fine."

"Hai. I'm glad."

_I am not welcome here,_ Usagi thought. But her eyes were not on Natsumi.

"Tell Seijuurou thanks anyway for the cocoa. I should be going. I hope to see you at school today!"

Unnerved, she left quickly, and when she was in the hallway, she heard Natsumi shut the door and lock it behind her, but she felt better.

"There is something… strange in that apartment! Something…"

Usagi closed her eyes, and concentrated.

_HELP!_

Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly she was short of breath. "Nani…"

She took off running to school, eager to talk to Ami. On her way, she slammed right into a familiar male chest.

"Hm… there you are, Odango!"

Sheepishly, Usagi looked up into his eyes as he pulled her close.

Mamoru grinned. "There is a price for standing Chiba Mamoru up!"

Usagi stared blankly, then a fiery blush lit her cheeks. "OH NO! I forgot you were coming, and I left early to go check on a friend."

_Mamoru, you are Tuxedo Kamen. If you remembered, I could seek you for protection, advice, comfort. Now you can only give me the latter. But your subconscious gives me the first two! How long can you remain a divided man? And I a divided woman? You cannot give me what I need by being two people, nor can I divide my affections between you and your memories. You must remember soon! Or I will find away to make you. The world needs Tuxedo Kamen, just as I need Endymion._

"Don't you want to know what the price is?"

Usagi shook herself back into reality. "Sure."

He took hold of her cheeks in his palms, and slowly, agonizingly, drew her lips to his own, teasing her, kissing her lightly over and over again. She moaned softly and took her lips for her own, ravaging them.

When they pulled apart, both pairs of eyes sparkled.

"I think I will stand you up more often."

With this remark, Usagi took off running towards school. Mamoru grinned, but as he watched her, he frowned. Her jog was slightly lopsided.

_Sailor Moon crumbled, screaming, and clutching at her knee before she went limp. Silent._

Mamoru froze. The image was still so fresh in his mind.

_I should be able to help her! I LOVE her! _The thought terrified him. Mamoru had never known love. He couldn't remember any love in his past, and certainly none in his present. Sure there was Motoki… and his other friends from school. But that was almost negligible compared to the deep, wild love he felt for Usagi. And he'd known her only for a month…

_"That's not true, Mamo-chan! I've known you for much, much longer…"_

"Kuso!" Mamoru swore aloud, frustrated with himself. The others next to him on the sidewalk shot him an amused look. He ignored them. "Usako and her riddles."

_I'll find you out, Usako. I will find out what you are hiding from me. And I will help you._

-------------

Natsumi and Seijuurou did not come to school. The swarms of girls that usually followed Seijuurou around were devastated, but no one took notice of Natsumi's absence.

Except Usagi that is.

"Ami, wait up!" Usagi called as the final bell rang. "Where are you going?"

Ami blushed. "I was going to go see Zoisite again."

Usagi grinned. "Figures. I saw Minako on her way to the arcade. Seems that for some inexplicable reason, Kunzite has taken a part-time job there. And Mako was changing into her workout clothes in the girl's room! And I'd wager Rei has similar plans. Anyway, I won't keep you long."

Usagi related her visit with the other pair that morning.

Ami let a stray finger rest at the corner of her mouth. Unlike Usagi, her focus was not on Seijuurou and Natsumi's well being.

"Usagi… I know you. And your intuition. I mean, it may be the case that you can't pass a math test for your life," she said, eyes sparkling playfully, but they sobered quickly, "but if you felt a presence in the building, there is a presence in the building."

Usagi thought on it. "I was planning to go back and visit them this afternoon."

Ami cocked an eyebrow. "Alone? Certainly not!"

Usagi rolled her eyes… then an idea perked into her mind. She grinned. "I'll take Mamo-chan! That will keep Natsumi from strangling me!"

Ami laughed, but dubiously agreed that it would do the trick.

"I can come with you two, just in case," she offered.

Usagi frowned. "Uh-uh. It's bad enough I can't give Zoi-kun his memories back. Go see him. Don't worry, soon Mamoru will remember and he'll be able to wake up your beloved paramour!"

Ami's jaw dropped. "Paramour? Usagi, do you actually know what that word means?"

Usagi grinned. "Ah, impressed you did I? Well, don't worry, I only know it because they made us read Romeo and Juliet last year and it was a vocab word. Only one I can remember. Speaking of Shakespearean romance, be gone with you! Go and flirt to your heart's content!"

Ami laughed. "Be cautious, Usagi," she advised. "You never know where the enemy could be hiding out."

-------------

"What? Aww, come _on, _Usako… Do I have to?"

Usagi laughed at the whiny tone of Mamoru's voice, and gave him a playful shove.

"They need cheering up, Mamo-chan! I mean, they have no other friends that would visit them!"

Mamoru contemplated if the status of 'friend' really applied, but said nothing of it. Instead, he said, "Ugh, but you know Natsumi will hang all over me, Usako!"

Usagi grinned. "And Seijuurou will be busy trying to win my heart! Don't worry! We won't stay long. It will be okay, really! I mean, geez, what could happen?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and knocked thrice on a nearby tree. "With you, who knows?"

--------------

When they reached the door, Mamoru was sure to have his arm secure around Usagi's shoulders. She just smiled, and shook her head tolerantly. Natsumi opened the door, and instantly, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Mamoru-san!" Then she noticed Usagi, and her expression fell to annoyance. "And… Usagi. But Mamoru, how kind of you to drop by! Please, come in!"

Usagi sensed the struggle to maintain composure from within her soulmate, and squeezed his hand.

They entered, and Natsumi showed them to the couch and left for the kitchen to get some snacks. Mamoru shot Usagi a pleading look and moved to run for the door, but Usagi put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern glare, and he playfully shrunk back into the couch. Satisfied, Usagi sat back, and crossed her arms.

This is when Seijuurou came in. "Usagi-san!" He frowned slightly, but quickly tried to hide it. "Mamoru-san. Konnichi wa! What brings you two here?"

Mamoru glanced at Usagi and she gave him a look. Obediently, he supplied, "We noticed the two of you didn't attend school and figured you could use some company…?"

Usagi smiled.

Seijuurou paused. _There's that strange warmth again… Could it have something to do with Usagi's presence?_

He sat down and opened a lively conversation with the two of them, though casting wary glances in Mamoru's direction.

From in the kitchen, Natsumi clutched the counter in an effort to keep her feet. _This isn't right at all! Why does Usagi keep visiting me? I've been nothing but hateful to her_… Her eyes widened. _And throughout, she's been nothing but kind to me._

A strange, warm feeling inched towards her cold, thickly iced heart. She stubbornly pushed it back.

"She's Sailor Moon for Kami's sake! She can't be trusted!" she hissed to herself. "It has to be a trick. She must have discovered our identities! She's probably bewitching Seijuurou further as I wait here!"

She quickly snatched up some snacks, and hurried back into the living room. Just as she suspected, Seijuurou was leaning forward in his seat towards Usagi, hanging onto her every word. Mamoru was also gazing at her, a strange expression in his eyes.

Natsumi was puzzled. She'd seen that look somewhere before.

_In Seijuurou's eyes._

She shook the threatening warmth away, and moved to sit adjacent Usagi. Black anger filled her, barely controlled.

"Your apartment has a wonderful view, Seijuurou-san," Mamoru commented casually.

"Arigatou…" Seijuurou answered, already relaxed. "We do enjoy it."

Natsumi seized the opportunity. "Seijuurou, why don't you take Mamoru out on the balcony? The view is much better there. Usagi and I want to… you know… girl talk!"

Mamoru looked hesitant, but Usagi nudged him on, eager to see the tension between the four of them dissolve. Reluctantly, he stood, then an impish grin spread on his lips. He sat back down, planted a kiss directly on Usagi's lips, then followed Seijuurou out the window.

A mistake. This gesture not only made Seijuurou irritated, but it also enraged Natsumi even further. She glanced quickly at the door that housed the Makaiju, remembering the plant's fondness for Usagi's energy, then sat down next to Usagi, eyes glowing.

-------------

A flash of alarm sparked in Minako's chest, startling her. Dismayed, she watched her digital self fry in a youma blast. The Game Over sign flashed ominously.

"Minako-chan, you're usually much better at this game!" Kunzite said from behind the counter, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Her heart was racing. "I just remembered… um… ano…." She threw up her hands. Aw, screw it. "I forgot that I had to race my godmother's newly shaved llama in a llama race because her fourth ex-husband placed a bet on me and if I win, they'll get back together and the llama is faster because it's shaved so I have to run all the way there for practice! Plus…" she yelled, getting excited, "the llama has… um… chick… I mean, llama pox!! And um… if I win, all the proceeds go to the llama's hospital bills!!!!!!!"

She ran out the door as Kunzite collapsed on the floor in laughter, but she paused, engrossed in her excuse.

"Oh, and I forgot. MY GODMOTHER IS PREGNANT WITH OCTUPLETS! **BY THE LLAMA!**"

Kunzite began to choke, and tears were running down his face. It was a sight strange to see… the dignified military chief-of-staff for Earth was practically giggling on the floor! He was completely unaware when Minako left, but as soon as he could breathe and stand up straight without twitching again, he left to follow her, wondering what was so important that she would make such a… detailed… lame excuse!

"I'm taking dinner break, Motoki-kun!" he called, still chuckling.

"Uh huh. Sure you are!" Motoki replied laughing. "Later!"

He saw her, and found she was telling the truth about one thing.

Wherever she was going, she was running like the fires of hell were behind her.

-------------

With a final glance towards the closet door, Natsumi sat, close to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan… you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Usagi was delighted, and shook her head.

"I have a confession to make."

"Uh huh." Usagi looked around distracted by the sudden powerful aura in the room. The same one she'd felt this morning…

**HELP ME! **it cried.

"You can tell me, Natsumi-chan," she encouraged, absently.

Usagi was searching the room, and didn't notice the black flash in Natsumi's eyes.

"Oh, I know."

---------------

The Sacred Fire suddenly swelled dangerously, and Rei, mesmerized, couldn't move. But Jadeite, who'd been watching from the door, waiting on her to finish, leapt in and threw her body away from the flames.

Rei stood up, panic in her eyes, unaware of her brush with death or Jadeite's rescue. She stumbled on her robes in the process. "This is an omen, a horrible omen!" she shrieked, and took off running. Jadeite paused, then he deftly eased into a sprint, quietly following her.

An instant later, she transformed into Sailor Mars before his very eyes.

---------

Zoisite tentatively reached across the table for Ami's hand. Ami was startled, but she didn't pull away.

For a moment, they sat like that motionless.

Until the urgent call attack Ami's senses. She stood, but made no move to let go of Zoisite's hand.

"Usagi?" he asked.

"Hai."

Zoisite could feel the pounding erratic pulse in Ami's fingers, tightly grasping his own.

"I'll come with you."

Tears formed in Ami's eyes. "You can't help me, Zoisite."

Zoisite gripped her hand tightly, suddenly aware that it had become icy cold. "But I could in the past! Couldn't I?!"

Ami sniffed back a cry, and tore away from him. It didn't take him a moment to gather the nerve to pursue her.

-------------

On the balcony, the two guys hovered over the railing, bathed in dusk and silence.

"It is even better out here," Mamoru ventured.

"Yeah."

Crickets chirped, announcing the approaching dark of night.

"It was…" Seijuurou searched for the word… "kind of you to come visit us…" he said uncertainly.

"It was Usagi's idea, but I was glad to come."

_Strange_, Seijuurou thought. _I haven't really been… kind…to him._

The warmth moved in to consume him, but Seijuurou was wary and pushed it back. The image of the two of them kissing was too fresh in his mind.

The two men distracted themselves from each other's presence by gazing at the stars. Or, in Mamoru's case, the waning moon.

------------

The punch was well thrown, but not fast enough. Like lightning, she ducked, and twisted her body into a tornado kick, the signature move of her Silver Millennium days. But Nephrite easily caught her leg, effortlessly stopping the move, and twisted her. She spun wilding in the air, but landed easily on her feet, crouching, then sweeping his feet from under him. Seeing this vulnerability, Makoto dove for him, but at the last minute, he twisted, and ended up on top of her.

And didn't move.

Mako felt her hands begin to crackle with electricity, and to dispel the power discharge, she lifted her head from the ground, and cautiously kissed Nephrite. He deepened the kiss, and finally, they pulled away, short of breath.

"I win," Nephrite breathed, elated.

He helped her up, then suggested the snack bar. She shook her head and reached for a nearby green lunchbox, and opened it. "I gotcha covered."

After one bite, Nephrite's eyes dilated, and he eyed the bag with animal desire.

She laughed, and moved to toss it to him, but mid-toss, she cringed with a pain in her chest, and it fell to the ground.

_Usagi-chan…! She's in danger!!_

"I hope you enjoy the snacks," she said, standing hurriedly under his concerned gaze, and speaking as if nothing had happened. "I don't have time to stay and eat tonight! Ja ne, Neph!"

Nephrite stared after her. He looked at the food, then the door, then once more, lingering, at the food, then finally dropped the bag and headed out the door.

---------

Natsumi searched wildly for something to get Usagi's attention. Anything to distract the dangerous warrior from the spirit of the Makaiju, which she so obviously sensed. "Well, Usagi-chan, Seijuurou and I aren't really brother and sister."

Usagi's jaw dropped, and she was momentarily distracted.

"In fact, I have something I want to show you."

Usagi was hooked. With that bit of startling information, the curiosity innate within her was perked. She stood and followed Natsumi to a closet door.

**HELP ME, SAILOR MOON!**

Usagi recognized the trap just as the door was opening. Natsumi knew the moment Usagi was gone and Sailor Moon was there just by the look in her eyes. So, she transformed into Ann, grinned maliciously, then shoved Usagi through the door, then slammed it shut.

-------

The Sailor Senshi were aware the Shitennou were following them, but using their abilities, they easily lost them.

They met up at Seijuurou and Natsumi's apartment building, and Mercury opened her mouth to divulge what she knew. But before she could, the building exploded.

Several blocks away, four men met at an intersection.

-------

"WHOA!"

The balcony began to crumble, and the two guys dove for the door just as it fell. Mamoru made it, but Seijuurou was hanging on by one hand. Mamoru instinctively grabbed the man's arm, and slung him over the side without a thought.

Suddenly, Usagi's screams filled the air. Deafened by the crumbling building, Mamoru could only call her name helplessly.

Suddenly, huge, thick vines pushed through the wall, crumbling it. Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes.

---------

When Usagi hit her knees, she found she was not in a closet, but a huge void expanse. A dark one.

Suddenly, something coiled around her waist and arms and began to squeeze mercilessly, sucking all her energy in the process.

**HELP ME!**

She opened her eyes, and saw Mamoru, saw the panic in his eyes.

-------------

Vines surrounded the crumbled building, and all entrances were blocked. "How do we get in?!" Mars cried desperately.

Usagi's screams pierced the air.

----------

MUAH HAH HAH! I am evil. That's the end of this chapter! See you in the next one! Which will probably come quickly because leaving off here is torture for me as well as you!!!!

Arigatou, minna-chan, for reading and reviewing!

-rosa lunae

PS: Hm… the waning moon… did anyone catch that bit of foreshadowing…? Oops… I've said too much!


	20. Five, I'm Afraid, My Lady

Konnichi wa, minna! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!! Oh, and this has some _In Happy Hiding_ references in it, so those who have read the first story will catch them! I hope you enjoy!

BTW, the story the Makaiju tells is not of my original making. In order to get it right, I copied it directly from an episode guide, from this site: www . eternalmoon. org / illustrated / for the corresponding episode. I highly reccomend this illustrated episode guide: it is very thorough and enjoyable!

-rosa

Review Replies

**Moosagi:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter

**Mango-Moo: **LOL! Glad you got into it! Hope you like this chapter!

**JadesRose:** Hi! I'm thinking your review was cut off but what I got was great, too! Thanks! Hope you like the finale!

**Vi3t Babii:** Evil, yes, I know. Sorry! Here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Newfie Child:** Please don't die from the suspense! Here! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Serenity Darkness:** Why must I end it there? For suspense, of course! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**ells:** Yay, a meaty review! Lol! Thanks for all your kind words! This particular story ends here, but the series continues with a Crystal Tokyo story. But I'm working on ideas for a R season story, so don't worry! Thanks for all your help through this story!

**omystars:** Yes, Minako just couldn't help herself, lol. Glad you had something to come back to! And thanks for reading and reviewing!

**WingsofaDream:** LOL! HAHAHAHA! I was wondering if you went on vacation or something! But now I know… fanfiction dot net is responsible! Oh, well, you made up for them losing the review by this really funny one! And yeah, you can start a new review story in my next project! Yay!

**Alicia Blade:** Wow. Coming from you, especially, that is a very high complement! I'm a huge admirer of your stories and talent! Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Starlit Warrior:** Ah, one of my most faithful reviewers! Your reviews have really encouraged me throughout this story and for that I am very thankful!

**PisxiePam:** Don't worry, I didn't forget about the story! And yes, "Ja ne" is goodbye! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonmoore:** Expecting more as in length? Well, don't worry, because this chapter is about twenty pages. Phew! Have fun!

**Senshi no Panku:** Hmm… you'll just have to wait and find out! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

**pure-sweet:** Wait not more! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**angel313:** Thanks! I wrote Usagi in this story as I think she should have been portrayed and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Midnight:** LOL! Go get some sleep! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**starwen:** Your pen name is probably the coolest one I've ever seen. I love it! Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Neonlights:** You think at some point the cliffhangers would cease to surprise people! LOL! Guess not! I might even leave off the whole book on one so people would read the next book! …. Nah… too evil. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time!

**cardcaptor eternity:** I think that was all for the llama since Minako knows that Kunzite sees right through her! But it was fun though! Thanks for reviewing, your review was funny!

**Rose:** Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you like this chapter!

**Nazi Hater:** Yay! You're back! And I think I might have explained the blowing up building bit… but no, I did not perform a massacre! LOL! Yes.. waning moon.. negative symbolism. YES! And don't worry, the whole Mamoru thing will be resolved… read and find out! Thanks for all your help through this story!

**insanechildfanfic:** Thanks!

**MoonGirl5657:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like the story and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**novaselena:** Cool penname. Wait no more, the chapter is here! And thanks for reviewing!

Thank you to all my reviewers! Your kind words mean so much to me!

-rosa

**Chapter 19: Five, I'm Afraid, My Lady **

The Strategist, the Seer, the Vindicator, and the Contender met at an impasse but did not recognize each other. Kunzite noticed that he had seen Nephrite at the arcade with a tall brown haired girl. Zoisite noticed he'd seen Jadeite at the temple when he'd gone there to purchase a love charm, and Nephrite had seen Kunzite at school once or twice.

Other than that, they remembered nothing.

But Jadeite, the Seer, the Shitennou tamer of the Sixth Realm, even without his memories, saw past these. He looked at the man with the pale, almost white-blond hair, and saw instead a blond woman, hanging limply from a chain tied around her neck. And he looked at the guy with the curly ponytail and saw a girl with short ebony hair that seemed blue by the ice all around her with a huge, sharp icicle through her stomach. And he looked at the tallest one, the one with hair a woman would covet, and saw a tall, brown-haired girl being electrocuted to death.

Then the Seer looked at his own hands, and saw his firefly, Hino Rei, Sailor Mars as he knew now, walking reverently into a sea of flames. He could see the steam from her evaporated tears; he could hear the hiss as the salty drops turned to vapor.

"Sweet Kami, what is this terrible vision?!" he cried, agitated.

"It is your past life, my friend," came a familiar voice. The four of them turned, and there, there was a man clothed in white with his face hidden.

"Mamoru-kun?" Zoisite blurted, stunned. The sapphire eyes burned behind the white cloth, and the resonant voice couldn't be mistaken.

"Never before has anyone called _me_ by that name," said the figure, advancing on them slowly, hands out, palms upturned. "I am Tsukikage no Knight. But the four of you once called me Endymion."

Slowly, he lifted a gloved hand and, inch-by-inch, revealed his face.

"You are Mamoru!" Zoisite murmured, thinking.

The Knight replaced the mask. "No, Strategist. I am Mamoru's memory. I am his past life; I am every recollection he once had of his life as Endymion, then, the months he spent as Tuxedo Kamen. I am the part of Mamoru that loves Serenity and knows Sailor Moon."

"You mean, Usagi?" Zoisite ventured.

"Serenity. Sailor Moon. The shining star. _Tenshi Pacis_. The White Princess." he said, then murmured, "And my lily. My lily among thorns…." He snapped back into reality. "Yes, Tsukino Usagi—as you know her now—is in grave danger."

He grabbed the hilt of his curved Arab sword, and yanked it deftly from its sheath. His white cape waved in a wind the other four could not feel.

"The time is come. You four are the Ancient Shitennou of Earth, and I can no longer protect her alone. Not now, when she needs me most."

The self-loathing in his voice was enough to put a lump in their throats.

"What must we do?" Kunzite asked, his voice filled with certainty. He could remember Tsukino Usagi from her occasional visits to the arcade, and though the idea that she was Sailor Moon was _really_ weird, the thought of someone messing with her was infuriating.

Tsukikage no Knight looked up, and looked them all in the eye, one-by-one.

"You must remember."

----------------

In an instant, all Chiba Mamoru knew to be true and constant was shattered. Instead of Seijuurou and Natsumi, Mamoru saw only two aliens. And the building they'd been in was slowly crumbling further, just as Seijuurou shoved him into a closet and then disappeared from his sight.

But it wasn't a closet. It was a huge, void expanse of space, and in the center, a huge tree.

A huge tree that happened to have one of its thick vines coiled around a screaming Usagi.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?!" Mamoru demanded, mind whirling. He couldn't think straight. He could think at all. All he knew was Usagi and her howls of pain—the sound made his back arch.

Then, _WHOOSH_, and he was trapped next to her. Usagi was biting her lip now, and it was bleeding. She was bravely fighting the screams now… light and warmth left Usagi's body, and collected in the tree. The tree was glowing with Usagi's life.

Without warning, Mamoru turned his head and vomited, sickened by the slowly weakening struggle of the only women he'd ever loved, and the shame and the helplessness and the shock …

And the fear.

"What is this?! What have we ever done to you?!" Mamoru protested, tears running down his face as he wrenched to get free. Usagi voice was going hoarse.

The pink alien leapt like a cat to the branch he was tangled in. Up close, he recognized her instantly. With a feral grunt, he resumed his efforts to free himself.

"YOU!" he snarled. "You're the one who smashed Usagi's knee! I should wring your alien neck for that cheap shot!"

Ann only grinned. "**Ah, so you know this girl's secret as well. Understandable… she would tell you that to keep you enspelled. Mamoru, you know she's Sailor Moon, our hated enemy… you know she has fearful powers, Mamoru, and she's cast her evil over you! If not for her, you would have loved me! And without her, all will change**!"

Mamoru froze. For a moment, the only sound was that of the occasional crumbling wall and Usagi's quick, raspy gasping.

"Oh, Kami. You're Natsumi!"

"**Bingo. Well done, Mamoru.**"

At that moment, Usagi's struggles stopped all together. She went limp, and hung silently from the vine. The last of her light went in to the vine and brightened the tree.

"Usako! Stop it! Usako!!!"

Ann continued the conversation casually. "**Our Makaiju is very fond of Usagi's energy. Apparently fond enough to take all of it**."

Mamoru looked desperately to Usagi. Her lips were blue, and her face pale. Sweat rolled in streams down her face, but her limp body, tinted blue, shivered violently. The pre-med student in him suddenly gasped in alarm.

"Kuso… she's going into shock."

-----------

Ail watched, bewildered, as the Makaiju sucked Usagi dry. He watched as Ann, the only other sentient being he'd known in his life up till earth taunt Mamoru and gloat over Usagi's still form.

"**How could it come to this**?" he whispered to himself. "**What could possibly motivate Ann to hurt Usagi**?"

_LOVE._

Ail whirled, searched for the source of the voice. He found nothing.

"**Ann! Matte**!" he cried, running to her. "**What are you doing?!**"

Ann whirled, fire in her eyes. "**Stay out of this, Ail! You have also fallen under this girl's spell**!"

Ail shook his head, trying to clear it desperately. "**What are you TALKING about, Ann**?"

Eyes wild, Ann turned on him. "**Your little crush—THAT GIRL—," **she cried, pointing wildly at Usagi's limp body**, "is SAILOR MOON**!"

Ail was stunned silent.

"**Yes**," Ann hissed, drawing out the word. "**You were weak! You managed to develop a little thing for our hated enemy! The one responsible for the Makaiju's slow death!" **But a sick grin crossed her face.** "But that's all okay. Because all the energy she stopped us from collecting, Sailor Moon has very kindly donated to our Makaiju**."

Ail began to shake. "**Ie, ie… Who are you? You are not my Ann**!"

During this exchange, Mamoru hissed Usagi's name over and over. Eventually, her eyes opened. Her pupils were fully dilated—she was obviously hallucinating out of sheer weakness. Her words were slurred by loose, blue lips.

"Endymion… onegai… help me!" she whispered, strangled. Her eyes saw visions that his did not.

"Usako! Usako, it's me! Mamoru! Your Mamo-chan!" he hissed desperately. "Can you hear me?"

"Don't… leave me… Endymion!" was her plaintive response.

The cry made his heart wrench. Fueled by compassion and concern for her deepening shock, not to mention a rush of adrenaline, Mamoru ripped one arm free of the vine. He stretched his arm to its full length until his fingers were micrometers from brushing her face.

"Usako," he whispered, and threw all his effort into stretching… just… a little… further.

Her skin was freezing. Cold and clammy. But she reacted instantly to his touch.

"Endymion…" she whispered, her features softening.

_That name… there's something about that name…_Mamoru mused absently, stroking her cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Usako, I'm here… you're going to be okay… just try to stay awake…"

--

Ann noticed the communication between the two captives, and turned and viciously kicked Mamoru's hand away. A crack sounded through the void and Mamoru's eyes widened, and he bit down on his mouth to stop the scream of pain. He snatched his hand away, and cradled it against his chest, but his eyes, full of tears of pain, were yet on Usagi.

The crack in Mamoru's hand awakened her. For a moment, her eyes were clear. And they were full of righteous anger and remorse. But then, they closed again.

Apparently, the crack in Mamoru's hand had awakened the Makaiju as well. He screamed as the vine began to squeeze him tighter.

Ann whirled on him. "**Nani**?!" She kicked the vine. "**Matte, Makaiju! Ie! Kill the girl**!"

Without warning, the tree let both victims loose, and they plummeted to the floor. Ail quickly caught Usagi and laid her down on the ground gently. Her skin was death—cold and clammy. The blue tint in her lips and fingers terrified him.

"**Usagi-san… Sailor Moon… this was never supposed to happen**!" he whispered haggardly.

Her eyes fluttered open. "I… know," she sighed weakly, before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

--

Ann caught Mamoru to slow his fall, then dropped him roughly. He was still cradling his hand against his chest, and his wrist was beginning to swell.

"**I didn't mean to hurt you**," she murmured, an unreadable expression in her eyes. She backed slowly away from him.

Mamoru looked up, meeting her eyes. Tears of pain pooled in those dull sapphire depths. Instead of answering, he ripped off his jacket and tore a piece off to bind his wrist and hand. When he had finished, she was still gazing at him.

"I know, Natsumi," he whispered. "You are not evil."

With that, he turned and fled to Usagi's side. Ann's eyes flashed and she moved to follow him, hands cracking with energy.

_STOP!_

-----

Sailor Mars studied the vines blocking the entrance. The silence following Usagi's stream of screams had her unnerved, but she had to remain calm. There had to be a way in.

Something on the vines caught her eye. They made small adjustments, barely perceptible movements… almost… in order to get comfortable. On a sudden hunch, she touched the vine, bracing herself. Instead of attacking her, the plant leaned into her touch.

A flash of images flashed through Mars's head until she broke the connection, breathless.

"**Sparkling Wide—**,"

Mars whirled, and grabbed Jupiter's arm. "Matte!" she cried. Jupiter looked at her quizzically.

"What, Mars?" Venus asked, approaching her. Even Ami stopped typing on her computer for a moment.

Mars looked at the plant vines. "I think… I think this being… is sentient. And it has already been hurt enough."

Jupiter moved to protest, but an instant later, the vines receded and created an opening.

"Arigatou," Mars whispered, touching one of the vines.

_STOP!!_

All four Senshi froze. Mars shook her head, shivering, then began to walk again.

"She isn't talking to us," Mars whispered, and began to run.

----------------

Ann watched, silently containing her rage, as Mamoru left her to see after Usagi. When Ail refused to move aside, that was the last straw.

"**NANI?! You still care only for her**!" Ann roared. "**Is the only way to make you both see her evil to destroy her? FINE! SO BE IT! DIE, deceptive girl! DIE**!"

Ann threw both hands forward and electric energy shot from her palms and hurtled towards Usagi's still form. Startled, Ail leapt out of the way. But Usagi never received the blast—The energy crashed into Mamoru, who threw his own back to the blast. He gave a howl of pain and then fell limply to the floor, his body gently draped over Usagi's.

Shocked, Ann pulled her energy back. "**I don't understand**…" she whispered.

LOVE! came the silent voice again. The cry was deafening.

"**Ann**," Ail whispered, approaching her. "**I think I do**."

Suddenly a blast of fire and lightning exploded one of the walls, and four very angry Senshi streamed through the hole.

They didn't think. Not even Mercury. All they saw was the unconscious embrace of the two most important people in the world. Without hesitation, all four of them attacked. Ail and Ann were angered out of their touching moment, and thrown into rage. They countered the attacks, and gave some of their own.

The battle raged on.

---------

Tsukikage no Knight led the way, with his four Generals behind him. No, he couldn't restore their memories… he was a divided man. But he could give their powers. After all, he was Prince Endymion. But as long as Mamoru didn't have his memories, they Shitennou could not have theirs. But they were very willing to fight, especially when he told them who else was in danger.

They stopped at a smoking building, barely more than a pile of rubble. Rescue teams were still pulling people out, but the Knight had a feeling they wouldn't get to the ones he needed to get to.

Vines were covering the building, but in one spot, they had opened, just wide enough to allow a single human in.

Or four of them, if they went single file.

"Here!" he called to the Generals. And they ran through the tunnel as fast as they could, single file.

Then, they reached a smoking hole in the wall, still crackling with charge.

"I believe Lady Mars and Lady Jupiter have been here," the Knight mumbled bitterly, and rushed through the opening.

--------

Sounds of destruction… screams, attack sequences… crashes and explosions… 

_Darkness… only darkness… cold, sweaty darkness and shivers…_

_Pressure… something on… warmth._

_Warmth…_

_…drowning in waves of cold darkness… but the gentle warmth she'd felt from so long ago…_

_calling her…_

------------

Mamoru could feel Usagi stirring underneath him. And he could hear the Sailor Scouts fighting Ail and Ann behind him. But his head was swimming… he couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes.

Until he got some incentive.

"Mamo-cha—oh…" Usagi murmured.

His head cleared like a sunny day. He climbed quickly off of her, using his good arm, and quickly hefted her head into his lap. He gently brushed the stream of blood from her lips, careful not to disturb the weak clot. "Usako… Usako, are you okay?"

Foolish question. She was an inch from death.

"Fine…" she wheezed, "as long… as… you're…here."

"Move," came a new, quiet voice, full of authority. The command of a princess.

Mamoru turned and his eyes fell on the Ice Maiden, Sailor Mercury.

"She's in deep shock," he said frantically, "but she's trying desperately to climb out of it."

"I can see that," Mercury responded anxiously. "Mars!"

The Soldier of Fire rushed over, looked Usagi's bluish skin over once, then knelt. Mercury rushed back to the battle.

Mars raised her hands and they began to glow red. She gently placed one glowing hand under Usagi's neck, and with the other, she grasped both of Usagi's hands. The blue slowly receded from her skin, replaced by a weak white. Usagi's trembling slowly calmed, and her breathing steadied.

Sailor Mars looked up, her gaze piercing Mamoru's eyes. "This will not last long. She needs _you_ now," Mars whispered, imploringly.

"You know me?" Mamoru hissed, cradling Usagi near his heart.

The Princess of Mars smiled wanly. "For centuries."

At that moment, a burst of energy announced a new arrival.

Mars stood immediately and whirled, instinctively shielding her prince and princess, but the smoke cleared, revealing the Tsukikage no Knight and four very familiar warriors.

"Stop this madness!" the Knight called, yanking out his sword and casting a frantic glance towards Usagi. "Hatred can only lead to death!"

Mercury scanned them as she ran to take Mars' place beside the Prince and Princess—Mars was better suited to combat than she.

As the comrades passed each other, Mars hissed, "Is it for real? Are they back?"

Mercury shook her head. "Not completely. As our friend Tsukikage no Knight is not wholly Endymion, he could not wholly restore them. They have powers, not memories. He can restore the powers, but only the complete Endymion can restore their memories."

"Shimatta." Nonetheless, Mars rejoined the battle, and was surprised to find that the warrior known as the Seer was none other than Jadeite, who knew exactly who she was.

The Knight rushed over to the pair. Mercury glared him down for a moment, then bowed, and allowed him to see the royal duo.

"Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru tore his eyes away from Usagi's face and saw his own.

"Nani…"

The Knight gripped his arm. "Mamoru, I am you! I am your memories, your complete love and desire to protect Serenity! Or, as you know her, Tsukino Usagi."

Mamoru did not question it. He nodded curtly.

"Would you like to be whole again?"

Mamoru was about to answer with a resounding yes, but before anyone could draw breath, Ann threw a viscous blast at them. The Knight, Mamoru, and Sailor Mercury were all blown away and crashing into the wall of the expanse.

Ail was angered by Mamoru's tenderness with Usagi. His revelation was forgotten. Eagerly, he launched a crippling blow at the rest of the posse. The Shitennou and the Senshi crashed into the opposite side of the room.

Ann leapt to the ground, and walked over to Usagi. Suddenly, she yanked the girl up by her hair, and kicked her viciously in the knee. A plaintive cry escaped her lips. Mamoru struggled to pull himself up, but fell. Pain shot up his arm at any movement.

Ann glared at Usagi's face. "**When you're gone, there'll be no one left to protect this planet, and it will be mine for the taking," **she hissed.** "The people will mourn the failure of their beloved heroine, and they'll spit on your corpse. And I'll take great pleasure in killing Mamoru and your friends myself**."

Ann's gaze was piercing Usagi's closed eyelids.

Until they snapped open, bright and clear with anger.

-----------

Yards away, Tsukikage no Knight pulled himself to his feet, and drew an awe-struck breath.

---------

"You might not be evil, Natsumi…" Usagi breathed weakly, but her eyes were fierce, "but I will not allow anyone to threaten what I am born to protect."

Usagi sucked in a quick, deep breath, then wrenched herself from Ann's grasp. She tried to stand on both feet, but her right knee buckled. She winced with pain.

"I will save you, Natsumi!" Usagi vowed, then threw her hand into the air.

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"**

**----**

Ail watched wordlessly, tears streaming down his face. The warmth swept over him. Instead of vowing to kill her, Usagi vowed to save Ann. And she refused to call her Ann… she believed they could be Seijuurou and Natsumi.

The lights of her transformation blinded him. So it was true; she really was Sailor Moon. It did not surprise him. He now saw that Sailor Moon's anger towards them was righteous… they had done evil, and she was only protecting her people. Everything was clear now… and the warmth. He understood it all.

----

Sailor Moon and Ann squared off. When Sailor Moon summoned her scepter, Ann shielded her face, but no blast came.

Sailor Moon was using the deadly weapon as a cane.

"Natsumi, I will not hurt you!" the girl pleaded. Her voice was weak and hoarse from screaming. "Please, just listen to me!"

Ann threw her hands over her ears. "**You are nothing but lies and deceit! Your spells stole Mamoru-san from me!**"

Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face. "Look inside your heart, Natsumi! You never loved Mamoru, and you know it!"

Ann's eyes snapped open, and for a moment, Sailor Moon thought she'd reached her. But instead, her eyes went wild and desperate.

"**Yes, yes, you're right, Sailor Moon! Then it will make everything better if I destroy him!**"

Just as Mamoru gained his footing, he looked up to see a blast hurtling towards him. He clenched his eyes shut and braced himself.

Again, the blast never came. A slender body, weak and battered, was taking the blast. Her arms were crossed in an X at the wrists, and she ducked her head behind them.

"Stop this, Natsumi! You have love all around you! There isn't any need for you to covet Mamoru and I! You have love all around you, but you never noticed it!"

That time, she did hit a nerve. Ann's eyes widened, and the blasts stopped for a moment. Sailor Moon sagged to her good knee, leaning forward onto her hands.

"**Lies!**" Ann declared suddenly, and sent a blast towards the helpless girl. Sailor Moon shielded her face, but two identical forms stood in front of her to shied her.

Mamoru. And Tsukikage no Knight.

Ann just kept increasing the attack, but the two didn't budge until they both fell unconscious.

"**Stop it, Ann**!"

Ann whirled. Ail flew towards her, hands outstretched.

"**Just stop! Listen to Sailor Moon! She's telling the truth! You do have love around you!"** he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Ann said nothing, eyes darting about, trying to discern if she was being tricked.

Sailor Moon chose to throw in her two cents. "Listen to him, Natsumi! I know you! Seijuurou is the one you loved all along!"

Ann whirled on her. "**Silence!**" she screeched, and a lightning bolt shot from her pink palm and sank into Sailor Moon's heart. She crumbled like a rag doll.

**STOP! STOP! STOP!** came the silent voice again, and suddenly a vine of the Makaiju shot forward, hurtling towards Ann, but Ail jumped in front of it. It crashed into him and he fell to the ground.

"**Ail!**" Ann shrieked.

A vine hurtled towards him to finish him off, but Ann shielded him with her own body.

The pointed vine impaled her, then jerked right back out.

The Senshi finally got the strength to haul themselves to their feet and hurried to Usagi. The Shitennou ran to Tsukikage no Knight and Mamoru, still confused, but knowing they had to protect both of them.

"**Ann**," Ail wept, "**No…!**

She smiled, weakly. "**I didn't want you to get hurt. Sailor Moon was right all along. You are the one I love, and I went after Mamoru-san because…**" she paused to cough. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. "**I was jealous of your attraction to Usagi."**

**"Don't speak, Ann!**" Ail begged, cradling her body. **"We'll get aid for you…"**

"**This strange warmth… I was fighting it the whole time… I didn't know what it was… but… I know now…** **It's love… My love for you. I love you, Ail…**"

Then, her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms.

"**NOOOOO!!!!**"

----

Suddenly, a sound like a howling ocean wind in a storm that drowned a lover reached their ears.

The Makaiju was weeping.

Sailor Moon was so affected by this mournful wail, her limp body went into a seizure.

"Oh, Kami!" Mamoru cried, and desperately stuck the corner of his cape into her mouth so she wouldn't swallow her tongue. She shook violently until the cries of the Makaiju stopped. Mamoru removed his cape from her mouth and whispered soothing words to her.

**I BECAME CAUGHT UP IN ANGER AND DESTROYED MY OWN CHILD.**

"**Who is it?**" Ail cried, clutching Ann's body close to him.

**I AM THE MAKAIJU. I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO AWAKEN FROM THE LONG SLEEP. MY CHILD, I WILL SPEAK NOW ABOUT MYSELF AND ABOUT YOU TWO.**

Sailor Moon's eyes opened as the voice, like gentle thunder began to tell its story. Mamoru used his good arm to help her sit up. She shook her head to clear it, then listened raptly.

**I WAS BORN ON A BEAUTIFUL PLANET THAT WAS TOTALLY COVERED WITH WATER. BUT I WAS THE ONLY ONE ON THAT PLANET. I WAS ALONE FOR A LONG TIME, BUT ONE DAY ANOTHER LIFE FORM APPEARED FROM MY PODS. I LOVED THEM, AND THEY LOVED ME. I FOUND OUT THAT SOMETHING WITH A HEART COULD NOT BE ALONE.**

**BUT THEN THEY BEGAN TO FIGHT OVER MY ENERGY. THERE WEREN'T ANY LEFT THAT HAD THE SAME FEELINGS AS ME. THEN THEY FORGOT ABOUT LOVE AND WERE CONTROLLED BY HATRED. EVENTUALLY THEY FOUGHT A WAR AND DESTROYED THEIR OWN PLANET. I ESCAPED INTO SPACE WITH THE REMAINING ONES. BUT THEY NEVER STOPPED FIGHTING. SINCE I WASN'T LOVED, I BECAME WEAKER AND WEAKER. SO I DECIDED TO PUT MY HOPES ON THE TWO THAT WERE BORN AFTER I WENT OUT INTO SPACE. THEY WERE AIL AND ANN. IN ORDER FOR ME TO GIVE YOU ENERGY, I HAD TO KEEP MY ACTIVITY TO A MINIMUM SO I PUT MYSELF INTO SLEEP. I PRAYED THAT YOU TWO WOULD GROW UP TO HAVE CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS.**

**SAILOR MOON, WHEN YOU CAME INTO THE ROOM I FELT A STRONG LOVE AND STARTED TO AWAKEN. BUT AIL AND ANN DIDN'T HAVE THE CONSIDERATION. THEY ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT STEALING. I WAS CAUGHT IN ANGER AND I ATTACKED YOU. I EVEN KILLED MY OWN CHILD. PLEASE UNDERSTAND. WHAT I NEED IS NOT ENERGY. IT IS LOVE. **

Tears streamed down Ail's face. "**It was you all along. You were the one who protected us. Your love was the warmth we felt and did not understand. Gomen nasai, Makaiju-sama. Forgive us.**"

**IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. I WAS UNABLE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO LOVE, AIL. BUT SAILOR MOON SAW THE GOOD THAT WAS IN BOTH OF YOU THE WHOLE TIME.**

**SAILOR MOON, MY BODY DECAYING BECAUSE OF ALL THIS ANGER. PLEASE, USE YOUR POWER OF LOVE TO CLEANSE ME.**

Sailor Moon looked around. The Senshi cast her concerned glances. The Shitennou were just lost. Tsukikage no Knight shook his head, knowing what she had in mind. But Mamoru gave her an encouraging smile.

"I can do that."

She cupped her hands, and the Silver Crystal appeared.

"No, Usagi!" Mars cried, lunging to her feet. "It will kill you!"

Tsukikage no Knight and Mamoru stood at each of her sides, and helped her to her feet, supporting her as she tried to stand.

"It's okay, Rei!" Sailor Moon whispered soothingly. "I was going to say, I can do that _with help_."

"Oh."

The Senshi joined hands with their Shitennou partners, and each couple glowed their signature color. The glow slowly transferred from them to Sailor Moon. Color returned to her face as their power enthused her. She also felt power coming from both sides of her, from each part of the man she loved.

In a flash, she turned into Princess Serenity. She closed her eyes, basking in the love all around her, as Ail watched, amazed. Clear, white power built up, and washed over the Makaiju. It glowed with the white, pure energy.

NOW, WITH THE LAST OF MY REMAINING ENERGY, I WILL HEAL MY CHILD ANN.

When the glow faded, the Makaiju was gone, and they were out in the open again. The sky was blue and birds sang in the warm breeze.

Sailor Moon was leaning heavily on both halves of Endymion, and watched tearfully as Ann woke up.

"Ail?" she whispered, blinking owlishly.

"Ann! You're okay!" Ail cried, elatedly, hugging her fiercely.

Then, a tiny orb floated between them as they rose to their feet. It was a tiny sprout, green and thriving.

"It's the rest of the Makaiju," Ann breathed, amazed.

"Let's raise this on a new planet…" Ail said, pulling Ann close.

"Yes, with the energy of our love!" Ann agreed, taking the orb in her hands.

They began to float away.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Ann cried. "If it wasn't for you, we would have never experienced love!"

"You have given us new life and restored us to old love!" Ail called. "We will never forget you!"

They floated until they passed out of sight.

Sailor Moon watched for a moment, then slowly pulled away from her two paramours, leaning on her scepter.

"Now, Endymion, it is time to fully awaken. Earth needs its protector… and…" she smiled, blushing, "I need my Prince."

Tsukikage no Knight pulled his gaze off of her and settled in onto Chiba Mamoru.

"As I said before, Chiba Mamoru, would you like to be whole again?"

Mamoru looked at Sailor Moon, and saw the love in her eyes. Then he looked at the Shitennou. They bowed when he met their eyes. He looked back to Sailor Moon, once more, then returned his gaze to the Arab man in white, the man with his face.

"Yes."

Tsukikage no Knight closed his eyes, and his form became transparent. Then, he stepped forward, and dissolved into Mamoru. He went limp, and fell into Sailor Moon's arms. Her knee was re-injured, and she buckled under his weight. And apparently this was the straw that broke the camel's back, because she gently sighed into unconsciousness.

Mercury lunged for her, but Mars stopped her. "Mars, she's going back into shock!" Mercury protested, motioning to her skin, where the bluish tint was returning. Her breath became rapid and shallow as well."

"Don't worry, Ami-chan," Rei whispered. "Prince Endymion is awakened. She will be fine."

A moment later, Mamoru's eyes fluttered open. He shook his head owlishly, rubbing his temples. Kunzite helped him off of Sailor Moon.

"Arigatou…" he murmured, smiling wanly, cradling his arm. "Could someone call an ambulance?"

No one really wanted to leave the scene, but finally, Ami whispered something and it spread throughout the eight warriors. Reluctantly, they all meandered away to give the two some privacy. Some went to speak with the authorities on the situation and others went to summon an ambulance.

Mamoru gently removed her brooch from the bow on her uniform. In a dull flash, she detransformed into Tsukino Usagi. He replaced it quickly.

Before waking her, he tenderly moved her skirt up a few inches so he could see her knee. It was black and blue and swollen. Probably re-fractured, he'd guess, from where Ann had kicked her.

The bluish tint had returned to her skin and she was sweating profusely. Her skin was ice cold.

"Back into shock, love? Are you that happy to see me?"

Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, and wrapped Usagi in his cape. He then drew her into his arms, cradling her, trying to warm her. Then he detransformed and stroked her cheek, memories of the past month flashing through his mind.

He remembered finding her battered body in the park. He looked at her knee, tearing up. He remembered visiting her at the hospital, having dinner with her family, finding out she was Sailor Moon, feeling helpless… but one memory was prominent in his mind.

_Mamoru punched the steering wheel, frustrated. Usagi did not flinch. "Tell me!!" he bellowed. "Usako, this is ridiculous! How can I protect you like a man is meant to protect a woman when you are… who you are?! Why won't you tell me?!"_

_Usagi's eyes snapped open, eyes flashing._

_"Because **I LOVE YOU**, Mamoru! **Kuso**! I can't tell you anything because I LOVE YOU, and if you know, YOU become a target! YOU become something my enemies can use against me! YOU become endangered, threatened, and by KAMI, I will NEVER put you in danger if I can help it! **EVER**!"_

Tears streamed unchecked down Mamoru's face. "I will never let you carry that burden on your shoulders, Serenity. You already carry the world; you will not carry me. I will carry you."

She was beginning to warm up, he noticed with relief. But he still made no move to wake her. He was trying to maintain control of his emotions, and he was losing. Tears streamed from his tumultuous eyes.

It must have been so painful for her… to be with me yet still alone… for so many weeks… But I'm here now… 

Mamoru nuzzled Usagi's nose with his own. "Usako…" he breathed, kissing her nose. "Wake up. I'm here, Usako… everything is okay."

Her eyes fluttered open, and her eyes glittered with a weak smile.

"Four…" she whispered wearily. "That makes four visits to the hospital within the last month, Mamo-chan…"

A memory from the Silver Millennium times flashed across his mind.

_Serenity was speechless for a moment. Then, she spoke._

_"Four. That makes four people who have found out on their own or due to my clumsy disguise or misuse of magic, who I am."_

_"Five, I'm afraid, my lady."_

_Prince Endymion stood in the doorway._

Mamoru smiled wanly, pulling the frail girl close to his heart with his good arm. "Five, I'm afraid, my lady."

An ambulance's wail confirmed it.

Tears filled Usagi's eyes. It was a memory from the Silver Millennium, and it proved that Mamoru was whole again.

"Oh, Endymion… I missed you!" She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was with you all along, Serenity," he breathed, kissing her fingers. "Even your Silver Crystal could not keep me from protecting you. Don't worry about me, my love. I will fulfill my destiny, just as you will fulfill yours. I want to be with you, no matter the danger. I love you, lily among thorns."

Mamoru produced a rose, and pointed out the thorns on it. Usagi began to cry.

"Ssshhh…" he soothed. "I'm here now, and I'll never leave you."

He drew her close, and gently kissed her slowly warming lips. She responded weakly, then sighed into unconsciousness.

With this weight off of his shoulders, Mamoru too succumbed to the weakness and pain, and fell unconscious beside her, just as the ambulance pulled up, and the sun began to rise.

---------------------

Well, that's it, everyone! LOL, just kidding. I couldn't end it there, what with the royal couple seriously wounded and memory-less Shitennou! Expect an Epilogue in a few days! And, then, I'll take a short break, and begin my final book this trilogy, which will be set in the Silver Millennium.

Please review! It would please me greatly to get to 300! I love all of you! Thank you so much for reading my story!

Stay tuned for the Epilogue and Merry Christmas to everyone!

-rosa


	21. Epilogue

Hello, again, everyone! Well, it's been a fun ride, hasn't it? Meeting a strong, but still innocent and sweet Usagi… scheming to get the General's from Beryl… meeting the Outers in the first season… Usagi's wish… and her struggle to maintain even while her soul mate was divided…

Man, I've loved writing this. And I hope you've enjoyed reading it even a fraction as much.

The Final Review Replies for Escaping Oblivion!

**Vi3t Babii:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

**CatDemon1:** Here's a Christmas present for you! The story is completed, but the saga has one more book! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to see you in the third book!

**angel313:** I'm glad I wrote it, too. It's been a very fun learning experience for me! Thank you so much for reading!

**Serenity Darkness:** I'm mean, I know! Gomen nasai! But here's the end! I hope you like it!

**Moosagi:** Aw, man, I was so close to updating before Christmas, but because I didn't finish before, I thought I could try and make it up to you by posting ON Christmas! I hope you didn't have to wait too long!

**karone-sakura:** Ah, one of my most dedicated faithfuls! I hope to see you in the third book, too! Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement you gave me in your reviews!

**Izzy:** Wait no more! Here's the end! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Midnight:** Hey, glad you liked it! We've finally come to the end, ne? Hope you like this last chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**MoonPrincess:** Oh, yes, don't worry, the next book will come very soon. I've already written a detailed outline! So I won't be able to wait very long because I'm already excited about writing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Starlit Warrior:** Thank you soo much for all the encouragement and support you gave me in your reviews throughout this story! I can only hope to see your name again in the next story! Your reviews meant a lot to me! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**JadesRose:** Thank you so much for all the encouragement, support, and helpful hints you've given me throughout this story! I can't thank you enough for all the encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy the final chapter, and I hope to see you in the next book!

**Mai:** Thanks! Your review means a lot to me! So that means I'll see you in the next book? Great! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**WingsofaDream:** Repetitive Whack!!!! ROTFL! Omigosh. I can't thank you enough for all the hilarious reviews. They brightened my day many times and I looked forward to posting just so I could read what would happen to you in the review story! You'll have to keep a look out for the next book, so you can start a new review story! Thank you so much for everything! And I hope you get home!!!

**the online dreamer:** Thank you so much! There will be more, actually! In the next book! Hope to see you there! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**pure-sweet:** Yes, they will remember everything now! Finally, right? I hope you like it! And thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!

**Goddess-Princess-Serenity:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Here's the final chapter of this story! I hope you like it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**rockfreak2003:** Don't worry, I'm not done with FF yet! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like the end!

**Ashlee Shields:D:** Thank you so much! Merry Christmas to you too! Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you like the ending!

**smoondigiboy:** In fact, there is going to be a sequel!!!! I hope to see you there! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Mango-moo:** Thanks! Your reviews really encouraged me as I was writing this story! I hope you like the ending, and again, thank you!

**cardcaptor eternity: **Glad you liked it! I celebrate Christmas as the birth of Jesus! And I hope you have a wonderful holiday as well! Thanks for tuning into my story; your reviews have meant a lot to me! Thanks again!

**Nazi Hater:** Ah, man, I know its confusing, but the Generals as of last chapter don't remember their pasts—as in Silver Millennium or the past before Usagi's wish. But I'd never leave off without restoring them. And don't worry, the Outers will be playing a big role in the next story, as will the Shitennou. Anyway, your reviews have been very important to me, and I thank you again for all the help you gave me! Enjoy the last chapter!

--------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY PRECIOUS READERS AND REVIEWERS! CONSIDER THIS MY GIFT TO YOU! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And may God bless all of you! Thanks again for everything!

And now, without further ado, here is the Epilogue, the final installment of this story! See you all in the third book!

-rosa lunae

Epilogue 

When the ambulance reached Tokyo General, the paramedics intended to send patient 1, a 16-year-old female, into intensive care, and patient 2, a 19-year-old male to x-ray. The two patients were holding hands. The male regained consciousness, and dazedly refused to let go.

"Sir, your girlfriend is good hands, but every moment you detain her from proper care puts her in more danger."

The young man opened his eyes. They were deep blue, and bright with intelligence. "Really, now? Well, doctor, I am a pre-med major, but I cannot explain this. Already I've learned to accept that there are things even science cannot explain. Watch."

He gently loosened his hold on the girl's hand, and as soon as their hands were no longer in contact, a wail pierced the air. Her heart had stopped.

"Holy…" the paramedic whispered, awed.

The young man quickly took her hand back in his own, and her heartbeat returned, weak and irregular.

"My name is Mamoru. I'm a pre-med student. And I know enough to know that your priority is to the most critical patient. I have a broken arm and a mild concussion at most. Usagi is in deep shock with a re-fractured patella, a severe concussion and possible internal injuries. She could go into a coma at any moment. She is your priority."

The paramedic raked a hand through his hair. "When you're right, you're right." He turned to his staff. "Get the girl in a stretcher fast! We're going to ICU!"

He turned back to Mamoru, and tossed him a sling and two quarters. "For some coffee," he said shortly.

------

When they reached ICU, Mamoru had to be sterilized before he could enter, but as long as Usagi was near him, her condition remained stable. After he was sterilized, he was allowed to enter. The ICU team was warming her and stimulating her heart to get her blood flowing. He asked permission to touch her—it was reluctantly granted. The heavily right-brained medical staff had trouble believing in miracles with all the deaths they'd seen.

He gently put his hand over hers.

A few moments later, her pulse became steady.

"I don't believe it," breathed a nurse.

Mamoru looked up, tears in his eyes. "Believe it," he whispered. "She knows when I'm here, and it gives her the will to keep fighting." He smiled half-heartedly. "Besides, if anyone asks questions, I'm a qualified pre-med student present to observe the techniques for treating shock."

The presiding doctor shook his head, amazed, but barked out a laugh. "He's already physician material."

-----------

The next day, Usagi was released from the ICU when they drew her out of shock. Next she and Mamoru were both sent to orthopedics to have their bone injuries examined. The Senshi and the Generals could only camp out in the waiting room.

Usagi remained sedated because they discovered her patella (kneecap) had not only been re-fractured, but also partially dislocated. Mamoru had to turn his head when they reset it. And much to his chagrin, her leg had to be re-casted.

When they x-rayed his arm, they discovered his wrist had been fractured in several places, and also had to be casted.

Both were monitored for concussions, but Mamoru's faded with a passing day. Upon further examination, physicians discovered a moderate case of whiplash in Usagi's neck (from where Ann had yanked her neck back by her hair) and fitted her with a neck collar.

"That's about it," Dr. Mizuno said to Mamoru. "All we can do is wait for her regain her strength. In a day or two she should wake up."

Mamoru opened a closet and pulled out a cot with his good arm. "I'll be here."

About an hour later, Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, no they didn't."

Mamoru looked up. He grinned, and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Yes, love, I'm afraid they did."

Usagi looked up indignantly. "Geez, Mamoru, you could have like tied them all to chairs and threatened their families or something! Anything but this stupid cast!"

He laughed, running his hand through her hair. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I've got one, too."

He showed her his arm. She smiled tenderly, and kissed his hand. "All better?"

"Yep, I'll go tell them to take it off right now." He said, laughing. "How are you feeling?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fine. When do I get this dumb collar off?"

"When the soreness and tenderness in your neck is gone."

"It's gone."

"Usako."

"Ugh. Fine. That's what I get for falling in love with a med student." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"The girls and the guys and your family are all in the waiting room."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"And the girls haven't blown the building down?" Usagi asked incredulously, sitting up slowly. Mamoru helped her, a chuckle playing in his eyes.

"Well, with the guys there to restrain them, no. But your parents are something different. We don't know what to tell them."

"Oh, boy."

Mamoru pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. "It will be okay, princess." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "But don't you EVER scare me like that ever AGAIN!" he hissed in her ear.

She just giggled. "No promises. It comes with my line of work."

He laughed, and kissed her fondly.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I know what I have to do. Tell Ami to use her computer and block all the cameras going into this room. And tell the nurses not to come in because I'm having a private conversation with my parents. Keep Shingo in the waiting room."

Mamoru gazed at her for a moment, then nodded, and slowly left the room, squeezing her hand once more for support.

A moment later, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino entered the room.

"Usagi! What in the world happened, baby? Are you okay?" Mrs. Tsukino rushed in, hurrying to the bed.

Kenji paused, and looked at his daughter. There was something different about her. Her eyes were bright and sparkling, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling, despite the neck brace, full leg cast, and iv line in her wrist. Her cheeks had a delightful pink tint to them.

"Mom, Dad… I'm going to ask you a strange question, but I want you to answer honestly… I promise I will explain everything in just a minute. Will you tell me the truth?"

They nodded uncertainly.

"Have you ever had any strange dreams about living on earth… a thousand years ago? Just the two of you and Shingo in a small hut in a village outside of palace where Tokyo is now?"

They were taken aback by the question—not by its strangeness, but by the sheer uncanny accuracy of it.

They looked at each other, then Ken answered. "Hai. We both have. Why do you want to know, Usagi? How did you know to ask?"

Usagi pressed on. "Do you ever dream of a girl who looked like me?"

Ikuko looked at her daughter strangely. "Why, yes… in my dream, I called you 'Rose'."

Usagi reached for a crutch on the wall, hoping Ami had blocked the cameras. She sensed Mercury's power in the room and assumed she did.

"Baby, stay in bed, you must be delirious…" Ikuko protested.

Usagi rose uncertainly, making sure her IV line was steady, leaning heavily on a crutch. "No, no, it's fine."

She took a deep breath. "Mother, Father, it's time that both of you knew the truth… _remembered_ the truth."

Usagi touched her locket, took one more deep breath, then whispered, "Moon Crystal Power!"

Some bright lights and feathers later, the Tsukino's found that the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon had replaced their daughter.

"Of course…" Kenji whispered. "That explains everything…"

"Mother, Father, I am Sailor Moon. And Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. You must tell no one what you are seeing, not even Shingo until the time is right."

Ikuko finally found her voice. "Of… of course, sweetie. But how, when? How long? How many times have you been hurt like this?"

Instead of answering these questions, Usagi chose to go even further. "There's more. Those dreams of yours… are not dreams at all. They're memories… of your past lives. I can give you back all of your memories, but you must make me two promises."

The two adults nodded, dazed.

"Promise me you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you…" The warrior's face softened. "And promise that you will not think of me any differently… because I will still be your daughter."

The couple looked at each other, nodded, then looked back to Sailor Mon. "We promise."

"So be it."

Sailor Moon touched both their foreheads with her two index fingers, and they both closed their eyes, and began to glow with a pure white light. A moment later, it faded, and Sailor Moon detransformed and sank back onto the bed, letting the crutch clatter to the ground.

Ikuko spoke first, her eyes filling with tears. "Our daughter is… Princess Serenity? The heiress to the White Moon? Oh, baby! You are Queen Serenity's daughter! And Sailor Moon!"

Usagi raised her hand tolerantly. "Remember your promise, Mom. I am your daughter now just as I was her daughter then. Queen Serenity chose the two of you because you were citizens of the only town in the Golden Kingdom that remained loyal to her. And because I knew you and trusted you."

"And you saved our son," Kenji added, amazed at the situation. "Can you still do that, Usagi?"

Usagi laughed, eager to break the awkwardness. "Please. I'm Sailor Moon."

They laughed.

"Do you remember everything now? Understand everything?"

Kenji nodded, but Ikuko looked puzzled. "One more thing. Does that mean that Luna… the cat… talks?"

Usagi burst into giggles. "Yeah, that's nothing weird. Getting her to be quiet is the miracle."

Ikuko smiled. Now, Kenji's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Wait. So Mamoru… your boyfriend Mamoru… is our Prince, Endymion?"

Usagi nodded patiently.

"Man. How can I tell the Prince of Earth how and how not to treat my daughter?!"

Usagi laughed heartily. "Don't worry, Dad, he's still plenty scared of you!" she joked. "Nah, just kidding. Nothing has changed. It's still the same as it used to be. But now I no longer have to explain any injuries or the sudden need to leave to the two of you. I'll give Shingo his memories back when he's older. And Naru, too. She's also from the Silver Millennium."

"So those four friends of yours are the Sailor Senshi, aren't they?"

"Yep. I'll tell you anything else you want to know when we get home. Right now, I want to concentrate on getting out of this hospital."

The couple laughed. "Yes, she's still our Usagi!" They all hugged. When Mamoru peeked back into the room, they pulled him into the hug as well.

Only Usagi noticed the happy tears in his eyes.

-------------

Two days later, Usagi was released. The neck collar was removed, but the cast was to be kept on for a month this time.

The day of her release, even though she was tired and sore, Mamoru took her to the secluded woods behind Rei's temple, where they had trained all those weeks ago, and Usagi had been suspicious of Minako.

They parked at the temple, then Mamoru proceeded to sweep Usagi into his arms and carry her into the woods. The Sailor Scouts and the Shitennou were waiting on them.

Mamoru very carefully set Usagi on the ground and turned to hand her the crutch he'd dropped, but when he turned back to her, she was Princess Serenity. And with a closer look at how her dress was falling, he noticed her feet were not touching the ground.

"Well. That works." Mamoru whispered to himself, before transforming into Prince Endymion.

The Scouts bowed before the prince and princess, holding their breath as the royal pair approached the four men.

The Generals bowed uncertainly. Sure, they had no memories, but instinct told them that these two deserved respect.

"Please, rise, gentlemen," Princess Serenity said soothingly. "We have always been both friends and equals."

Prince Endymion stepped forward. One at a time, he made eye contact with each man. "Jadeite. Nephrite. Zoisite. Kunzite." They nodded as their name was mentioned. "The four of you have been given powers to use for the fight against evil, but you still have no memories of your past life. In your past life, the four of you were my head Generals. I can give you these memories back, that is, if you want them. Some parts of your past will be difficult to live with; others will be difficult to live without. But the Senshi and the Princess and I face the struggle. No one can make this decision for you, nor can you make it as a group."

The four were silent for a moment. The first to speak was Zoisite. "Prince Endymion, I would like my memories back so I can return to my place at your side," he said quietly, glancing at Sailor Mercury.

"Very well," Endymion said, grinning widely. _Ironic—the most soft-spoken of the Shitennou is the first to speak._ "Step forward, Zoisite."

Sailor Mercury sucked in a deep breath.

He did. Endymion began to glow with a pure golden light. The light focused in his right hand. He reached out to the Strategist, as if to shake his hand.

Zoisite didn't hesitate. He took Endymion's hand, and slowly, the light in the Prince's hand transferred itself to him. When it faded, Zoisite knelt, a fist over his heart.

"Zoisite, you are the Strategist. Do you swear to use your sharp intellect and fighting skills to fight against evil?"

"I do, Prince Endymion."

Princess Serenity also stepped forward. "Do you also swear to protect Prince Endymion at all costs?"

Zoisite looked up, smiling. "I do, Lady Serenity. I will also protect you alongside the Sailor Senshi if the need should arise."

Prince Endymion grinned. _Smooth._ "Then, rise, Zoisite! Welcome to your new life!"

Zoisite stood, and immediately ran to Sailor Mercury, wrapping her into his arms, and kissing her hair tenderly.

-----

So it went with the other three. Each was questioned and each swore to the affirmative that they would fulfill their duties.

"Jadeite, you are the Seer. Do you swear to use your keen intuition and combating abilities to fight against evil?"

"Nephrite, you are the Contender. Do swear to use your daring bravery and battling skills to fight against evil?"

"Kunzite, you are the Vindicator. Do you swear to use your righteous leadership and martial arts skill to fight against evil?"

Each said yes, and each also swore to protect the Prince and Princess. And then, each ran to their princess and embraced.

Throughout this tearful reunion, Prince Endymion swept Princess Serenity into his arms and kissed her passionately. Then, both detransformed into Usagi and Mamoru, and their plaster casts were visible again.

By now, the moon was out. It was full and bright, and lit up the forest.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Usako?" Mamoru whispered into his ear as he made his way to his car.

Usagi smiled contentedly, resting her head against his chest. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I love you, Usako," he breathed, kissing her ear.

"I love you more, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered back mischievously, kissing his neck.

"Oh, no you don't…"

"Yes, I do…"

"Oh, no you…"

"Oh, yes…"

"Uh-uh."

"Yes, huh."

"Fine, Princess, whatever you say," Mamoru whispered huskily, then ravaged her lips with his own. When they had to part for air, Usagi's face was glowing.

"Ok, so, we'll call it a draw."

---------------------

_Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru faced many more challenges, such as the Black Moon Family, the Dead Moon Circus, Queen Nephrenia, the Witches 5 and Pharaoh 90, Sailor Galaxia, and a pink-haired imp named Chibi-Usa, to name a few. Their relationship faced hardship, as did those of their comrades, the Sailor Senshi and Earth's Shitennou. Eventually, they reunited with the Outer Senshi, and after the fight with Galaxia was over, Mamoru proposed to Usagi in a rose garden with the full moon over head. They were married, and the time came for the Crystal Millennium to be born._

_Neo-Queen Serenity placed the solar system in a deep sleep. As they slept, the people of the Crystal Millennium were given knowledge of the future to come and, if applicable, memories of the past._

_Then, the sleep was completed, and Neo-Queen Serenity awakened the system and gave everyone in it the choice of living in the utopia known as the Crystal Millennium. The only group to protest called themselves the Black Moon Family, and when they started causing trouble in Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity was forced to relocate them on a planet named Nemesis, the barren planet where Beryl had come from._

_After that, life continued peacefully in the Crystal System. All citizens were given long lives, and the reign of the Neo-King and Queen was serene._

_Not long after taking the throne, Neo-Queen Serenity faced her first real danger._

But that's another story.

----------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED in the third book, _Time Flies._**

----------------------------------

Wow. I don't whether to laugh or cry. Escaping Oblivion, my longest and most popular contribution to FFnet is finally finished.

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. And I hope to see you all in the final book!

Merry Christmas!

-rosa lunae


End file.
